TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA
by julio C. Cueva
Summary: Issei y Asia escapan de Khou tras enterarse que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora en sus vida había ocurrido debido a un plan de Rias para que la ayudaran a romper su compromiso, ambos demonios huyen a una ciudad la cual según rumores era prohibida para todo ser sobrenatural debido a que en esta vivía el lider de la mafia poderosa del mundo y que era temida aun por demonios.
1. Chapter 1

**TEN CAUIDADO CON LA MAFIA**

 **EP.1: LA FUGA Y EL NUEVO HOGAR**

 **PROLOGO:**

"¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así? ¿En que punto de mi vida todo se fue al diablo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Oh! Claro! Es verdad! Todo se fue a la mierda cuando decidí confiar en esa persona..." Eran los pensamientos en los que cierto castaño meditaba mientras veía a través de la ventana del tren en el que estaba, el paisaje de un campo siendo iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol del día.

Era una vista hermosa, el contemplar un panorama tan pacìfico tenía un efecto tranquilizador en el castaño, cosa que necesitaba màs que nunca en ese momento pues si había algo de que debía hacer ahora, era mantenerse calmado, y más aun porque a partir de ahora era que los verdaderos problemas apenas comenzaban.

Mientras el joven veía a través de la ventana, una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar tiernamente una mata rubia de cabellos sedosos de la persona dormida sobre su regazo. Él había estado haciendo esto desde hacia un par de horas con la intenciòn de que la chica a su lado pudiera consiliar el sueño, pero pese a que finalmente ella había quedado dormida desde hacia un buen rato, él no había dejado de hacerlo pues quería mantenerla tranquila aun mientras dormía.

Si fuera cualquier otro día, el conocido como uno de los miembros del trío pervertido, Issei Hyodou, no hubiera demorado en poner una cara de alegría con una sonrisa pervertida ante la oportunidad de poder tocar a una joven tan linda como la que tenía a su lado, de hecho dicha expresión había aparecido en su rostro cuando comenzó a acariarle la cabeza de la rubia, pero esta desapareció a los pocos minutos cuando recordó la situación en la que estaba. Diciendose a si mismo que dejaría las perversiones para más tarde.

Él no sabía si esta había sido la mejor opción, ni si quiera sabía si esta si quiera era una opción que los llevaría a una situación mejor que en la que estaban antes, lo único que sabía era que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer para escapar de esa persona.

Esa persona que en un pasado fue la fuente de sus deseos y de la que no hubiera duda ni un solo segundo en dar todo para estar a su lado en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

Pero que ahora solo era la causa de todos sus temores y la persona a la que más lejos quería tener, bueno no solo a ella, sino también a todos aquellos miembros de ese club del cual formó parte por muy poco tiempo.

Su desesperación por alejarse de ellos, había llegado a tal punto que se vio forzado a decidir escapar de su ciudad natal para ir a un lugar completamente nuevo, del cual solo había escuchado de casualidad una vez cuando su ex ama lo mencionó en una conversación con su "reina".

El nombre de la ciudad de la que había escuchado le había causado curiosidad a Issei, por lo que en otra ocasión decidió preguntarle a un compañero demonio quien pertenecìa al sequito de la mejor amiga de su ama acerca del tema, el castaño no quería preguntarle a nadie de su club para que no pensarán que el había estado espiando su conversación.

En cuanto el pervertido dijo el nombre de la ciudad al secretario del consejo estudiantil, Saji Genshiro, el pobre rubio tuvo que ahogar un grito de terror. "¿Qué tienes planeado con ese lugar?! ¿Acaso el grupo Gremory tiene pensado ir allì?! ¿Pese a que es un lugar prohibido para nosotros?!" gritó en voz baja el rubio pero con notable tono de preocupación en su voz. Dicha reacción había sorprendido a Issei, quien tranquilizó a su compañero diciendole de que no era nada de eso y que simplemente había escuchado dicho nombre de casualidad a su rey.

EL rubio se notaba más tranquilo ahora, pero cuando el castaño le pidió que le explicara el motivo de su preocupación en cuanto oyó el nombre de ese lugar, Saji solo se limitó a decirle de que era mejor que el propio rey del castaño se lo explicara.

La respuesta del rubio le habìa creado un nùmero mayor de interrogantes al castaño. Pero dentro de todo, una cosa le quedò clara y era que dicho lugar era peligroso, o al menos asì era para los demonios.

Razón por la cual era el lugar perfecto para poder escapar de esa persona, sabía que ella nunca lo seguiría hasta aquì o que al menos se lo tendrìa que pensar al menos dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Aun que al ser tanto él como la chica que lo acompañaba, ambos demonios, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que no sería castigado cruelmente por la persona que regía en ese lugar, pero como se ha dicho anteriormente, esta era la única opción que ambos tenían para poder estar a salvo.

De ser necesario rogaría de rodillas ante esa persona, y si eso no era suficiente al menos pediría que su compañera pudiera permanecer en la ciudad a salvo mientras que hiciera con él lo que mejor le pareciera.

En efecto era una apuesta arriesgada la que ese joven, conocido como Hyodou Issei, estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, pues una voz a través de los parlantes del tren estaba informando a los pasajeros que habían llegado a su lugar de destino.

Acto seguido el castaño procedió a estirar sus brazos, los cuales estaban algo entumecidos por haber estado sin movimiento durante el largo viaje desde la ciudad de Khou. Para luego comenzar a despertar de manera calmada a la rubia sobre sus piernas.

\- Asia... Asia... Despierta... Ya llegamos - Habló Issei con voz calmada.

La joven, ahora conocida como Asia, comenzó a despertar poco a poco, mientras se sobaba los ojos con sus delicadas manos, para luego ver la posicicón en la que se encontraba.

Una vez hubo notado que en algún momento durante su viaje, ella se había quedado dormida sobre las piernas del castaño, la joven ex monja rapidamente se levantò de donde estaba con un rubor palpable en su rostro, para luego proceder a disculparse con el castaño.

El joven por su parte simplemente sonriò y dijo que no habìa problema, para luego informarle a la rubia de que finalmente habìan llegado.

En cuanto Asia hubo escuchado esto, no pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo. Ella sentìa miedo.

Al ver esto, Issei agarrò una de las manos de la joven con ambas manos para luego mirarla a los ojos y decirle con la sonrisa màs animada que podìa poner.

\- No te preocupes. Sè que todo irà bien.

El plan del joven parecìa haber funcionado pues la rubia comenzò a relajar su cuerpo, a la vez que le respondìa al castaño con una sonrisa.

\- Està bien. Issei-san - Logrando sonrojar al castaño por lo hermosa que era la sonrisa de la joven.

Lamentablemente, ese tierno momento fue interrumpido por el parlante del tren que anunciaba la llegada a la ciudad de destino.

\- Pròxima parada. Estaciòn de la ciudad de Namimori.

 **CAPITULO 1: LOS NUEVOS RESIDENTES DE NAMIMORI**

Un dìa como cualquiera en la ciudad de Namimori, los pajaros cantando, el sol brillando y un castaño gritando corriendo por su vida mientras una jaurìa de perros de caza lo seguìan.

\- HIEEEEE! - Eran los gritos que el pobre castaño dejaba escapar mientras miraba de reojo su espalada para comprobar que tan cerca se encontraban los perros de alcanzarlo, para luego mirar al cielo y gritar a todo pulmòn - REBORN! YA TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE UNTAR SALSA DE CARNE EN MI ROPAAAAAA!

Uno pensaría que el joven castaño gritaba a nadie en particular cuando miraba al cielo, más en realidad el joven se encontraba viendo a lo que parecía ser un bebé en traje flotando gracias a un globo de color verde amarrado a su espalda, el cual miraba la escena a través de unos prismaticos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Tras no recibir respuesta por parte de su tutor, como era de costumbre en estos casos, el joven de pelo en punta se limitó a seguir corriendo con todo lo que podía para tratar de perder a la jauría de bestias que buscaban devorarlo.

Primero intentó perderlos en el parque, pero eso probó ser contraproducente pues solo aumentó el número de perros que lo perseguían. Luego trató de perderlos enla zona comercial pero eso tampoco funcionó. Su tercera opción fue ir a la academia y lograr que los perros salieran huyendo en cuanto vieran a Hibari, pero esa idea fue descartada al instante en cuanto pensó con toda razón que lo más seguro sería que Hibari se sumaría a la horda de animales que lo perseguían, con la diferencia de que él con seguridad sería capaz de no solo alcanzar al castaño sino que le propinaría una paliza mucho peor que la que esos perros planeaban darle.

Pensandolo mejor, y dado que se encontraba cerca a la estación de trenes, decidió que sería mejor si trataba de perderlos ahí. La posibilidad de esconderse entre tantas personas era una posible solución muy realista. Solo esperaba que los perros no trataran de atacar a otros, pero teniendo en cuenta que ellos no estarían cubiertos con salsa de carne como lo estaba el castaño, lo más seguro era que no habría problema.

Con toda celeridad, el castaño apresuró su paso hacia la estación para que una vez hubo llegado se hubo topado con la fortuna que justamente en ese momento un tren acababa de llegar, dandole al castaño ahora la opción de subirse al tren entrante y lograr que lo aleje un par de estaciones de sus perseguidores caninos.

Sin perder tiempo, Tsuna se dirigió al anden en donde el tren había llegado, logrando ser capaz de llegar justamente en el momento en que las puertas del transporte se estaban abriendo.

Al ver esto, el paso del castaño se hizo aun más rápido. Al ver que aparentemente ya todas las personas habían bajado del vehiculo creyó que no habría problema si aceleraba más el paso dado que ya no tendría el riesgo de chocar con alguien.

Lamentablemente para el castaño, una vez estuvo apunto de llegar a la puerta del tren, se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones habían sido incorrectas.

PUM!

Se oyó el sonido de un fuerte choque, el cual había dejado a una pareja de castaños tumbados en el suelo.

\- Itetete! - Se quejó el decimo vongola mientras se sobaba la cabeza, para luego ver a la persona en frente suyo quien de igual forma se encontraba sobandose la cabeza. Entrando el pánico ya que dicho accidente habíasido su culpa, el castaño no perdió tiempo en disculparse con el chico - L...L...Lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención!

Una vez el dolor de cabeza del otro castaño hubo pasado, el chico en cuestión respondió.

\- No te preocupes. En parte también fue mi culpa por estar distraido - El joven habló mientras hacia una gesto desinteresado. Esto alivió en parte al castaño de pelo en punta.

A continuación, una joven rubia salió de manera presurosa del tren para ir al lado del castano caido.

\- Issei-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?! - Preguntó la joven rubia con un claro tono de preocupación por el castaño. La chica en cuestión tenía una pequeña maleta la cual dejó a un lado junto a la que originalmente llevaba el castaño y que había dejado caer cuando chocó con Tsuna.

\- No te preocupes Asia. Solo fue un pequeño accidente. No hay de que preocuparse - Contestó Issei con un gesto de mano similar al que había usado con Tsuna.

Un suspiro de alivio se oyó por parte de la joven rubia.

Lamentablemente para el trío de jovenes, ese alivio no duró mucho pues los sonidos de incontables ladridos de perros se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

\- HIEEEEE! Lo había olvidado! Me están persiguiendo! - Gritó el castaño de pelo en punta para proceder a pararse lo más rápido posible para luego tratar de meterse al tren y poder escapar de la jauría que ya andaba cerca.

Lastimosamente, las puertas del tren ya se habían cerrado y este ya había comenzado a alejarse, dejando a un castaño congelado en su lugar tras ver su última escapatoria alejarse rapidamente.

La pareja castaña y rubia no entendían lo que pasaba hasta que finalemente pudieron ver al grupo de perros corriendo a toda velocidad haci lo que parecía ser Tsuna.

Por su parte, Issei dejó escapar un grito parecido al del vongola, para luego decidir colocarse en frente de Asia para protegerla, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Asia como a Tsuna. Este último comenzando a sentirse mal pues por su culpa una persona que no tenía nada que ver con esto saldría lastimada, por lo que tomando coraje se plantó lo más firme que pudo en frente de Issei y se preparó para recibir el ataque de los perros. Dicha acción llamó la atención ahora de Issei, pero decidió pensar en eso luego pues ya la jauría se encontraba cada vez más cerca. A lo que ambos castaños se prepararon mentalmente para el inminente impacto.

Pero para asombro de ambos jovenes, dicho impacto nunca llegó ¿El motivo de esto?. Simple, resulta que sin que ninguno supiera en que momento pasó, la joven de pelo rubio se había escabullido por en medio de ambos castaños para poder acercarse a la manada de perros que venían, quienes en cuanto vieron a la exmonja y su sonrisa angelical, desistieron de inmediato en sus instintos asesinos y se convirtieron en mansas criaturas a los que en ese momento Asia se encontraba frotandoles la panza mientras ellos movían sus patas de la alegría.

Dicha imagen dejó con expresiones en blanco a ambos jovenes detrás de la ex monja.

Tiempo más tarde.

Las presentaciones entre los jovenes se habían realizado adecuadamente. Ahora mismo el duo de jovenes se encontraba sentados junto al castaño en una banca de uno de los parques de la ciudad con sus respectivas maletas al lado de ellos.

\- Eh. Con que está es su primera vez en Namimori - Decía un tanto curioso el vongola, obteniendo asentimientos por parte del otro castaño y la rubia, haciendo que hiciera otra pregunta - Y ¿Qué es lo que los trae por acá?

Para fortuna del duo de demonios, Tsuna no pudo notar como Asia parecía tensarse ante la pregunta, por su parte Issei parecía tener mejor control de la situación por lo que haciendo una sonrisa decidió ser el que contestara esa pregunta.

\- La verdad es que nos fugamos de casa - Contestó el castaño pervertido mientras se rascaba la nuca a la vez que reía nerviosamente, mientras que Asia se sonrojaba furiosamente dado que eso sonaba mucho como lo que harían las parejas de novelas románticas.

Por su parte el castaño parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder entender bien lo que había dicho Issei. Una vez hubo digerido lo que esuchó, su expresión de asombró no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

\- ¿Eh?! - Gritó el pobre Vongola.

Al momento de ver la reacción del Tsuna, Issei cayó en cuenta de que probablemente hubiera sido mejor dar una mejor excusa, pues ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ciertamente lo que acababa de decir llamaría mucho la atención.

Decidiendo que sería mejor arreglar las cosas, el demonio castaño decidió hablar.

\- B...Bueno no es tanto así como escapar de nuestras casas. La verdad es que simplemente queriamos probar junto con Asia un cambio de entorno. Mis padres saben que viajariamos un tiempo, pero no saben que estamos buscando un nuevo instituto al cual trasladarnos. Pero planeamos avisarles de nuestra decisión en cuanto hayamos encontrado una buena escuela y estemos seguros que podremos entrar. Ellos son personas comprensivas así que seguramente nos entiendan...jejeje

El demonio castaño no pudo evitar reir nerviosamente tras dar su explicación.

En efecto, los padres de Issei sabían que él junto con Asia se irían de viaje durante el fin de semana. Pero la excusa que se les había dado a los señores Hyodou era que ambos se irían debido a una actividad del club de ocultismo, y que regresarían en no más de tres días.

Dado que Issei no era alguien que mintiera, ambos padres le creyeron a su hijo sin mucho trabajo, cosa que hizo sentir culpable al castaño por estar defraudando a sus padres, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaba no había otra opción.

Tras escuchar la explicación de Issei, Tsuna pareció tranquilizarse considerablemente. Teniendo en cuenta el número de personas que había conocido hasta ahora que habían hecho casi lo mismo hasta ahora, al castaño no le tomó mucho entender la situación de la pareja.

Curiosamente muchas de las personas anterior mencionadas, terminaban quedandose a vivir en la casa del castaño.

\- Ya veo. Bueno en cualquier caso les deseo mucha suerte y que encuentren lo que buscan - Dijo el mafioso mientras sonreía a ambos demonios.

Ante los ojos de Asia e Issei, el castaño frente a ellos parecía ser una buena persona. Puede que algo torpe pero aun así daba la impresión de ser alguien sincero. Esto les agradó a ambos quienes le devolvieron la respuesta.

\- Muchas gracias, Tsuna-san - Dijo Asia con tono agradable mientras su angelical sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- Gracias, Tsuna - Fue el turno de Issei de agradecer con una sonrisa.

El ambiente en el lugar era agradable. Por su parte el viaje de Asia e Issei había comenzado bien al ser alguien amable la primera persona que conocían en Namimori, mientras que por el lado de Tsuna estaba feliz de haber hecho nuevos amigos, los cuales parecían ser normales esta vez.

\- Por cierto - Preguntó el mafioso - ¿Tienen dónde quedarse?

DIcha pregunta hizo que Issei tomara una postura pensativa.

En un principio tenía planeado alquilar un cuarto de hotel para Asia y para él. El pobre no tenía mucho dinero pese a haber traido todo lo que había ahorrado hasta ahora, por lo que lo mejor sería econocmizar, además que tampoco era que la idea de compartir una habitación de hotel con una belleza rubia le desagradara del todo. Un sonrisa pervertida comenzaba a curvearse en el rostro del demonio castaño, extrañando a la rubia a su lado y dando una mala espina al mafioso.

Tras decidir dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento, Issei decidió contestar la pregunta. Ciertamente no pensaba decirle que compartiría una habitación de hotel con Asia. Después de todo Issei podría bien ser un pervertido descarado pero aun así era un caballero, por lo que estaba en contra de su ética el manchar la imagen de una joven tan inocente como lo era Asia, o al menos hasta que ella dijera lo contrario.

\- La verdad aun no sé donde podriamos quedarnos - Contestó Issei, a lo que Tsuna solo respondió con un "Ya veo".

En ese momento otra voz se sumó al grupo.

\- Si ese es el caso. Entonces no hay problema - Dijo una voz proveniente de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos menos a uno quien, había conocía perfectamente al dueño deesa voz.

De inmediato, los jovenes presentes comenzaron a voltear en todas direcciones para encontrar el origen de la nueva voz, sin obtener resultados.

O al menos así fue hasta que sin previo aviso algo cayó del cielo y se estrelló de lleno en la cabeza del heredero mafioso, dejandolo tirado en el suelo y amortiguando el aterrizaje del propietario de la voz que se había escuchado antes.

Por su parte tanto Issei como Asia se encontraban atónitos por lo que pasaba, primero al ver como su nuevo amigo era golpeado por algo que cayó del cielo, para luego asombrarse aun más al ver que dicho objeto resultaba ser nada más ni menos que un bebé en traje.

\- Ciaussu - Saludó el bebé de lo más tranquilo al duo de demonios como si no pasara nada. Por su parte, la pareja no sabía como reaccionar a esto, hasta que oyeron la voz de cierto castaño tirado en el suelo.

\- Reborn! Ya te he dicho que dejes de usarme como colchón para tus aterrizajes! - Se quejó el castaño quien aun se mantenía tumbado en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres el perfecto cajín para no ensuciar mis zapatos cuando aterrizo. Al menos eso demuestra que no eres un inutil del todo.

\- Eso no me hace precisamente más feliz.

\- Disculpa. Tsuna-san ¿Acaso conoces a este bebé? - Decidió preguntar Asia al ver que aparentemente ambos se conocían.

Con algo de esfuerzo, el vongola se reincorporó mientras que comenzaba a sacudirse la suciedad en su ropa.

\- Bueno, algo así - Dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía nerviosamente, causando mayor curiosidad en el duo de demonios, hasta que Reborn decidió contestar la pregunta.

\- Yo soy el tutor de este inutil.

La expresión por parte de la rubia y el castaño fue igual a la de Tsuna cuando oyó que ambos habían escapado en un principio. Primero dieron un par de parpadeos para luego dejar escapar un "¿Eh?!" con caras realmente sorprendidas.

Obviamente que lo que siguió fueron las preguntas de rutina en estos casos como.

¿Este bebé es en verdad tu tutor?

¿Como es posible eso si ni si quiera tiene edad para entrar al pre escolar?

¿Es incluso legal que un bebé trabaje?

¿Desde cuando es tu tutor?

Y muchas muchas muchas más preguntas que una persona normal haría al toparse con esta situación.

Por su parte, para fortuna del heredero mafioso, fue Reborn el encargado de responder las dudas de ambos jovenes, explicandoles que dado lo inutil que era Tsuna en absolutamente todo el padre del castaño se había visto en la necesidad de contratar los servicios del mejor tutor del mundo el cual era él.

Bueno, puede que dejar a Reborn explicar la situación no haya sido la mejor solución luego de que Tsuna oyera como dejaba por los suelos su reputación en frente de las nuevas personas que había conocido, haciendo que una nube de depresión rodeara el cuerpo del castaño.

Mientras que con respecto a su edad, el ex arcobaleno inventó una excusa de que se debía a una extraña enfermedad que lo hacia parecer mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era, cosa que pese a la incredulidad de Tsuna ambos demonios se creyeron. Después de todo, ambos habían venido con la idea de encontrar cosas extrañas en Namimori por lo que asumieron que de seguro esto sería normal aquí.

Una vez la curiosidad de la rubia y el castaño hubo sido satisfecha, el asesino del noveno decidió continuar con lo que había dicho en un inicio.

\- Como había dicho antes. Si no tienen donde dormir, entonces pueden quedarse en la casa de Tsuna mientras tanto.

Hubo silencio en el lugar antes de que el trío de jovenes al unisono dijera un "¿Eh?!". Siendo por su puesto la voz de Tsuna la más fuerte entre todos.

\- ¿En serio está eso bien? - Preguntó Asia.

Por su parte Tsuna se acercó a Reborn para recriminarlo lo que había dicho.

\- Reborn ¿Qué es lo que haces? Otra vez estás dejando que cualqueira se quede en mi casa. Además, ya no hay espacio ¿Dónde se supone que van a dormir?

\- No tienes porque hacer tanto drama Dame-Tsuna. Solo tenemos que acomodar a Asia para que comparta el cuarto con Bianchi y tú compartiras el tuyo con Issei.

\- ¿Eh?! - Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir Tsuna al ver como nuevamente su tutor hacia lo que quería con su vida y su casa sin si quiera consultarle. O al menos así pensaba hasta que oyó una voz detrás de él.

\- Tsuna tiene razón. No podemos causarle molestias a alguien que acabamos de conocer. El dejar que alguien que apenas conoces se quede en tu casa con tu familia suena como algo loco - Dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Por favor no se preocupen por nosotros. Estoy segura que Issei-san y yo encontraremos un lugar donde pasar la noche - Fue ahora el turno de Asia de hablar con una sonrisa tan inocente que partía el corazón a Tsuna.

Al darse cuenta de esto, el ex arcobaleno esbozó sin que nadie se diera cuenta una sonrisa antes de hablar.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Tsuna? Dejar a una pobre joven inocente pasar la noche sola junto a un chico que a todas luces se ve que es un pervertido descarado y lleno de pensamientos lascivos.

\- ¿A quien llamas pervertido? - Habló indignado Issei, preguntandose como diablos había hecho ese bebé para descubrir eso de él.

Por su parte, las palabras del bebé habían hecho a Tsuna pensar. No por el hecho de dejar a Asia sola con un pervertido como Issei, sino por permitir que ambos jovenes esten sin un techo fijo durante su estadia en la ciudad. Definitivamente Tsuna no se sentiría tranquilo si dejara que eso pasara si podía hacer algo al respecto.

Además su intuición le decía que ambos jovenes eran buenas personas que no harían nada malo en su casa o a su familia si los llevaba. Y seguramente su mamá como era costumbre les de la bienvenida como había hecho hasta ahora con todos los nuevos miembros de su familia.

Por último y por si fuera poco, pese a todas las locuras que hacia, Reborn siempre tenía una razón para todo aunque no lo pareciera, sin mencionar que el bebé nunca haría algo que pusiera a su familia en peligro.

Por lo que luego de pensarlo un momento, el castaño mafioso tomó su decisión.

\- Está bien. Si Reborn dice que se pueden quedar entonces no veo ningún problema.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo dicho por el demonio castaño quien había estado discutiendo con el bebé mientras que Tsuna pensaba, acerca de los motivos por los cuales decía que era un pervertido. Discusión que fue ganada por el ex arcobaleno en cuanto sacó de entre el equipaje de Issei una revista erótica que era del mismo grosor que una guía telefónica.

\- Nada más que decir - Fue lo dicho por Reborn una ez su punto hubo sido demostrado con el castaño quien quedó de rodillas en posición de derrota en cuanto hubo sido revelada esa faceta suya.

Volviendo al presente.

\- ¿Estás seguro Tsuna-san? - Fue lo dicho por Asia con algo de incredulidad pero también con esperanza en su voz.

\- ¿Seguro que no te causaremos muchos problemas con esto Tsuna? - Fue ahora el turno de Issei para hablar.

\- No, en lo absoluto. Ambos parecen necesitar algo de ayuda en estos momentos y yo ya estoy acostumbrado a albergar gente en mi casa. Además será divertido tener a gente de mi edad con quien hablar de vez en cuando cuando llegue a casa - Habló Tsuna.

Tras unos segundos, tanto Asia como Issei hicieron una profunda reverencia ante el castaño a modo de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad.

\- Muchas gracias, tsuna-san.

\- Realmente te lo agradezco Tsuna.

Una vez los agradecimientos hubieron terminado, el tutor asesino volvió a hablar.

\- Bueno, supongo que será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar a casa entonces. Hay que avisarle a mamá que habrán dos personas más en la casa, para que pueda preparar suficiente comida para el almuerzo. Tsuna sé un caballero y ayuda a Asia a llevar su equipaje

\- Por favor, Reborn-san. No hay necesidad de eso, yo puedo llevar mi propio equipaje además que ustedes ya están haciendo mucho por nosotros.

\- Eso no es problema. Esto también sirve como aprendizaje para Tsuna para que sepa como comportarse con una dama.

\- Tiene razón, Asia-san. No tengo problema en hacer esto - Contestó el castaño con una sonrisa agradable, logrando luego de insitir un rato más que la rubia lo dejara llevar su equipaje.

Acto seguido el grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa del castaño mafioso.

Sin embargo, en la mente del bebé asesino varios pensamientos se formaban.

"Es muy raro ver a dos demonios viniendo a Namimori. Hasta donde sé, los seres sobrenaturales tenían como prohibido el ingreso a esta ciudad. Además ambos parecen ser demonios recien reencarnados. Pero aun así detecto una fuerte cantidad de energía mágica sellada proveniendo de ese chico pervertido. Seguramente sea una sacred gear. Sin duda parece que Tsuna tiende a atraer personas peculiares"

Sin darse cuenta, el bebé mafioso comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa mientras dejaba que el sombrero hiciera sombra en su rostro.

Pero notando que algo pasaba con su tutor, Tsuna se acercó a preguntarle

\- Reborn ¿Te encuentras bien?

A lo que siendo traido de nuevo a la realidad, el arcobaleno del sol contestó con un simple "Si, no te preocupes". Para luego decirles que sería mejor que se apresuraran o seguramente Lambo terminaría por dejarlos sin almuerzo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AQUI LES DEJO UNA HISTORIA QUE ESTUVE BOCETEANDO DURANTE FIESTAS. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI ES QUE LES GUSTA Y ASÍ CONTINUARLA. Y PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE MIS OTROS FICS, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO ESTOY DESCUIDANDO NINGUNA DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS DADO QUE AVANZO TODAS A LA VEZ, SOLO QUE EN OCASIONES ESCRIBO MÁS UNA QUE OTRA DEBIDO A LAS IDEAS QUE SE ME OCURREN PARA CADA FIC. DE HECHO HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO DOS CAPITULOS DEL FIC DE SHIROHIGE EN DXD A LA VEZ (EL CAPITULO 11 Y EL DE LA REUNION DE FACCIONES).**

 **SIN QUITARLES MÁS SU TIEMPO ME DESPIDO. ESPERO VERLOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SI ES QUE LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA. Y DE IGUAL MANERA LES PIDO QUE LE DEN UNA OJEADA AL LOS OTROS FICS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN EMISION.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA**

 **EP2: EL PRIMER DIA EN NAMIMORI**

 **PROLOGO:**

Cuando la idea de ir a una ciudad que era prohibida tanto para los demonios como para el resto de seres sobrenaturales, Issei creyó que dicha idea sería cuando menos un suicidio casi seguro y solo fue cuando no tuvo más opción que esta para que tanto él como Asia pudieran escapar del control de la que en ese momento era su ama.

Dicho esto, estará de más decir que tanto el castaño como la rubia se habían hecho ideas de varios escenarios posibles en que las cosas pudieran salir mal cuando llegaran a dicho lugar, con la finalidad de buscar posibles soluciones para estas.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca pensó la pareja de demonios que podría pasar era la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Que la primera persona que conocieran al llegar a la ciudad resultara ser una persona de su misma edad la cual no solo era amable sino que incluso había invitado a ambos a quedarse en su hogar durante su tiempo en Namimori hasta que pudieran encontrar un lugar propio.

Sin duda ambos jovenes habían corrido con demasiada suerte. En especial porque de alguna manera ninguno de los dos podía detectar ningun rastro de intención oculta u hostilidad por parte del castaño que acababan de conocer, ninguno de ellos podía dar una explicación de esta sensación pero en definitiva ambos podían dar fé que Tsuna era inofensivo o al menos con ellos.

Estos y más pensamientos surgían en la cabeza del duo de demonios, como el repasar mentalmente sobre lo que harían a continuación ahora que su problema de alojamiento parecía estar solucionado al menos por ahora.

Dichos pensamientos fueron cortados en cuanto el castaño que guiaba el camino, y que caminaba al lado de un bebé con traje, dijo en voz alta.

\- Listo. Ya llegamos.

Asia e Issei vieron la casa frente a ellos, de alguna manera les recordaba un poco a la casa del castaño pervertido en Khou, sin embargo la residencia del Tsuna era más grande en cuanto a tamaño, lo cual era de esperarse dado el gran número de personas que viven en esta.

Una vez ambos demonios hubieron dejado de observar la casa, pudieron escuchar la voz una persona.

\- Ara! Tsu-kun trajo amigos a la casa! - Se trataba de una mujer de aspecto joven y con una expresión alegre en su rostro. El duo supuso que debía de tratarse de la madre del castaño, cosa en la que resultó que tenían razón cuando este la saludó.

\- Mama. Ya estoy de vuelta - Saludó el lider mafioso a su madre, la cual aparentemente regresaba de hacer compras dado que llevaba una cesta de comida con ella. Al darse cuenta de esto, la joven rubia que acompañaba a al grupo se acercó a la señora Sawada con la intención de ofrecerle ayuda para llevar la comida.

Al ver el gesto amable de la ex monja junto con su sonrisa angelical, la madre del castaño no pudo evitar sonreir para luego felicitar a su hija por su nueva amiga.

\- Ara! Tsu-kun se hizo amiga de jovencita muy amable. Como madre me alegro mucho por ti. Y ese joven de allí ¿También es amigo tuyo? - Dijo esto la madre del mafioso mientras observaba al otro castaño que acompañaba a su hijo.

Dandose cuenta que aun no había presentado a la pareja con su madre, el castaño mafioso se apresuró en hacerlo.

\- Eto. Si. Ella se llama Asia Argento y él es Issei Hyodou. Ambos vienen de otra ciudad y es su primera vez en Namimori.

\- Ara! Con que es su primera vez en la ciudad. En ese caso bienvenidos. Y espero que no hayan tenido ningun inconveniente hasta ahora - Habló la señora Sawada mientras daba esa sonrisa tan alegre suya que tanto la caracterizaba.

Por su parte, el duo de demonios al ver esto pudieron entender el porque Tsuna era una persona que les había resultado agradable cuando lo conocieron, pues seguramente habría heredado este aspecto por parte de su madre la cual se veía era alguien en extremo amable.

EN ese momento, el bebé tutor de Tsuna había aprovechado para colocarse en uno de los hombros de la madre de Tsuna.

\- Como llegaron hace poco, esos dos no tienen un lugar donde quedarse.

\- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó la señora Sawada con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación por ambos jovenes.

\- Así es, es por eso que les ofrecí que se podrían quedar aquí mientras tanto ¿Está bien eso? - Comentó el bebé asesino.

\- Por su puesto que si! Nunca podría dejar que una jovencita tan amable como Asia-chan pasara la noche en una ciudad extraña sin un techo sobre ella! - Contestó la madre de Tsuna, para acto seguido abrazar de manera muy maternal a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

Este hecho le sacó una gota en la nuca a ambos castaños que veían esto, pues al parecer esto confirmaba el efecto enternecedor que dicha rubia poseía. Sin embargo, Reborn siguió hablando

\- Por su puesto que ellos también ayudaran en la casa y no causaran problemas. ¿No es cierto chicos?

Ante la pregunta del bebé, tanto Asia como Issei salieron de sus pensamientos y contestaron al unisono con un firme "Así es".

\- Bueno. Entonces está decidido. Por favor sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar y espero que podamos llevarnos bien - Dijo Nana Sawada para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos residentes de su hoga de manera calida.

Por su parte, Asia no pudo contener un par de lagrimas de alegría al ver lo hospitalaria que era esa mujer, para apretar aun más el abrazo que la señora le había dado mientras le agradecía de todo corazón. Mientras Asia hacía esto, Nana simplemente le devolvía una calida sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente a la rubia para calmarla.

Por su parte, el demonio castaño hizo una muy respetuosa reverencia hacia la mujer mientras le agradecia el poder dejarlos quedarse en su hogar.

Y así fue como dos nuevos miembros se unieron a la residencia Sawada.

 **CAPITULO 1: INSTALÁNDOSE**

Una vez la situación se hubo calmado, la madre del mafioso invitó a que tanto Tsuna como sus nuevos amigos la siguieran adentro de su casa, para así dejar los comestibles en la cocina y poder acomdarlos en los cuartos donde ellos se quedarían.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Nana abrió la puerta una voz gritando de alegría la recibió.

\- Mama regresó! - Fue lo que un niño, de la misma estatura de Reborn y vestido con una pijama de vaca y con un pelo estilo afro increiblemente grande, dijo en cuanto vio a la señora Sawada curzar la puerta mientras que él corría hacia ella para recibirla.

Detrás de este niño disfrazado venía una niña aparentemente de la misma edad que él pero que llevaba un traje estilo chino, y junto a ella venía un niño de aproximadamente nueve años de pelo castaño palido y que llevaba un libro con él, quienes sin demora y al igual que el primero saludaron de manera cariñosa a la señora Sawada.

Al ver esto, la madre de Tsuna hizo una gran sonrisa para los niños que la venían a recibir.

\- Ara! Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta. Ya volví con la comida para el almuerzo ¿Cuidaron bien la casa mientras no estaba? - Habló Nana en tono maternal, a lo que el trío de niños respondieron con un firme "Si".

Luego de un rato, los niños finalmente pudieron percatarse de la pareja de jovenes que venían al lado de su figura de hermano mayor.

\- ¿Tsuna-nii trajo nuevos amigos? - Preguntó Fuuta.

La mirada de todos se centró ahora en la pareja de jovenes que venían al lado de Tsuna.

Por su parte, Issei y Asia estaban algo sorprendidos por la presencia de tantos niños en la casa del mafioso, a lo que creyeron de que seguramente se tratabn de sus hermanos menores. Ahora entendiendo a lo que se refería cuando dijo que sería agradable tener a alguien de su misma edad para hablar.

Las presentaciones transcurrieron con normalidad, en donde ambos jovenes se presentaron debidamente mientras que tanto la madre de Tsuna como Reborn explicaban la situación de ambos y de como estos se quedarían un tiempo con ellos.

Por otro lado, también se dio a conocer de que los niños presentes no eran los hijos biologicos de ninguno de los padres del joven vongola, sino que estos habían terminado siendo algo así como adoptados por Nana tras varios sucesos, haciendo que ahora ella los considerara como si fueran sus hijos y ellos a ella como su madre.

La pobre rubia no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas de ternura al darse cuenta del corazón bondadoso de la señora Sawada, mientras que por el lado de Issei a este le caia una gota en la nuca por lo extraño que le resultaba eso. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Asia y él también estaban siendo acogidos por la señora, sería hipocrita de su parte el criticarla.

A continuación la señora Sawada procedió a ir a la cocina para dejar las bolsas de compras para luego ir a mostrarles al duo de demonios los que serían sus cuartos, a lo que Reborn contestó de que no había necesidad para eso pues él y Tsuna se encargarían de hacerlo.

Al escuchar esto, Nana agradeció la ayuda del bebé y dijo que estaba bien. Sin embargo la ex monja dijo que si ese era el caso entonces ella ayudaría a Nana a preparar la comida para así poder ser de utilidad y agradecerle en parte su tan amable gesto de hospitalidad.

Viendo la amabilidad de la joven rubia para con ella, la señora Sawada no pudo evitar sonreir antes de contestarle de manera que no había problema a la joven rubia. Dejando al duo de castaños con el resto de maletas junto al bebé que los guiaba a la zona de dormitorios de la residencia.

Ya en las habitaciones, la primera a la que entraron fue a la de Tsuna debido a que er la más cercana.

\- Bien, esta es mi habitación. Puede que no sea mucho pero a partir de ahora la compartiremos ambos mientras estén por aquí - Dijo el castaño, un tanto apenado dado que su cuarto se encontraba algo desordenado debido a que apenas se levantó tuvo que salir corriendo debido a la jauría de perros que lo estaba persiguiendo.

\- No. No te preocupes. De hecho es más grande que mi cuarto. Además que de por si ya nos están ayudando demasiado a mí y a Asia al permitirnos quedarnos aquí - Contestó el demonio castaño algo apenado igualmente.

\- Muy bien, los dejaré solos para que puedan acomodarse. Yo iré a dejar la maleta de Asia en el cuarto de Bianchi - Habló el tutor asesino, a lo que Tsuna estuvo de acuerdo.

El pobre vongola aun recordaba la mala experiencia que tuvo cuando accidentalmente entró al cuarto de la hermana de Gokudera. Tsuna fue recibido por un sin número de trampas las cuales le lanzaban a la cara una gran variedad de platillos preparados por la usuaria de Poison Cooking. Sawada tuvo que pasar dos días en el hospital luego de ese incidente.

Una vez el ex arcobaleno del sol se hubo retirado, ambos jovenes comenzaron a preparar la habitación,Tsuna por su lado arreglando su desorden mientras que Issei comenzaba a desempacar sus cosas y guardarlas en uno de los muebles en los que el castaño mafioso le había indicado que podía ponerlas.

Tras un momento de silencio en que ambos castaños se encontraban arreglando sus cosas, finalmente uno de ellos decidió hablar para evitar que esa fuera una situación incomoda.

\- Y dime, Tsuna ¿Cómo es la ciudad? He oido rumores de que suelen pasar cosas raras - Preguntó el portador de Draig, tratando de recopilar información acerca de como era la vida en esta ciudad. Después de todo esta era el hogar de los que seguramente eran el único grupo humano capaz de hacer frente a los seres sobrenaturales, quien a la vez también resultaban ser una organización criminal conocida como mafia.

La curiosidad de Issei acerca de saber como era la vida en esa ciudad, la cual presuntamente era controlada por criminales, era genuina.

Por otro lado esta pregunta hizo que, sin que el otro joven se diera cuenta, se tensara.

"¿Acaso los problemas causados por las constantes locuras de Reborn ya son conocidas incluso en otras ciudades? ¿Acaso por nuestra culpa Namimori esta siendo vista como una ciudad de raros?...Bueno, la verdad es que esta ciudad esta llena de personas muy raras...Pero aun así! No puedo decirles algo a Issei o Asia que los haga llevarse una idea errónea de esta ciudad. Después de todo la verdad es que es una ciudad bastante normal, de no ser por un reducido grupo de gente en extremo loca que parece siempre tender a reunirse a mi alrededor...En cualquier caso, últimamente las cosas han estado bastante pacíficas así que no creo que se topen con alguna situación extraña o al menos eso espero" - Fue el monologo interno increíblemente extenso por parte del mafioso castaño, para así decidir sobre como responder a la pregunta del demonio frente a él.

\- Bueno...La verdad es que suelen pasar una que otra cosa loca por aquí - Dijo el mafioso mientras que una de sus manos hacia como si estuvieran agarrando algo muy pequeño, queriendo enfatizar lo extremadamente raros que eran esos acontecimientos (O al menos así era ahora) - Pero supongo que eso es algo común en todas las ciudades ¿Acaso no pasaban cosas raras en tu ciudad antes?

Ahora fue el turno de Issei de tensarse nerviosamente ante la pregunta del otro castaño.

"Si tan solo supiera que esa ciudad mi ciudad es basicamente un foco para seres sobrenaturales, la cual es vigilada por herederas demonios que apenás son un año mayor que nosotros las cuales cuentan con siervos lo suficientemente fuertes como para lidiar con demonios salvajes" - Pensó el castaño con una gota cayendole de la nuca - "Supongo que aunque se lo dijera dudo que me creería. De hecho ni yo mismo que lo he vivido termino de creérmelo"

\- Si tienes razón. Supongo que toda ciudad suele tener uno que otro suceso extraño - Contestó el castaño al nervioso.

\- Es cierto, esas cosas suelen pasar - Respondió por su parte Tsuna de la misma forma nerviosa que Issei, para que luego ambos comenzaran a reir nerviosamente mientras un mismo pensamiento recorría la mente de ambos.

"Será mejor que no le diga nada por ahora".

Ambos jovenes dejaron de reir en cuanto el sonido de la puerta les llamó la atención.

Cuando la persona al otro lado hubo terminado de tocar, estaabrió la puerta en cuanto oyó que había recibido permiso para pasar.

La persona en cuestión resultó ser la ex monja, la cual para sorpresa de Tsuna se encontraba cargando a un Lambo dormido.

\- Veo que Lambo ya te cogió cariño - Dijo el heredero Vongola con una expresión en blanco al ver como el niño con disfraz de vaca había cogido confianza tan rápido con la ex monja quien apenas había llegado hace no más de una hora.

Aparentemente las chicas siempre tendían a llevarse bien con los niños. Como ejemplo de esto tenemos a Haru y Kyoko, quienes con venían de vez en cuando exclusivamente para jugar con Lambo e I-pin o para llevarlos a pasear al parque.

Por su lado, la ex monja respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Así es. Lambo-chan es un niño muy lindo - Dijo la rubia mientras arrullaba más al guardian del rayo de Tsuna entre sus brazos. Una imagen muy maternal si le preguntaban a ambos castaños que la veían. Luego de un rato, la joven rubia recordó el motivo por el que había subido a buscar al castaño mafioso - Oh! Es cierto! Tsuna-san, unos amigos tuyos vinieron a buscarte. Creo que dijeron que se llamaban Yagamoro y Gukumeda - Esto último lo dijo un tanto dudosa pues la rubia aun no era muy buena recordando nombres japoneses.

\- ¿Te refieres a Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun? - Preguntó el castaño, suponiendo que seguramente la rubia se refería a sus dos guardianes/amigos. Tras escuchar los nombres que Tsuna dijo, la joven inmediatamente dijo que en efecto esos eran mientras que se disculpaba por haberlos confundido.

Luego de que Tsuna le dijera de que no había problema con eso a la ex monja, quien finalmente logró dejar de disculparse para no despertar al niño vestido de vaca que llevaba entre brazos, recordó que efectivamente ese día habían quedado los tres en ir al mercado de la ciudad para comprar los materiales que el profesor de arte les había pedido para que llevaran el lunes a clases.

 **CAPITULO 2: MOTIVOS**

Sentados en la sala de la casa del castaño mafioso se encontraban esperando un joven de pelo negro y rostro alegre junto con otro de pelo gris y expresión seria.

Se trataba de Gokudera Hayayo y Yamamoto Takeshi, guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia respectivamente al igual que los amigos más cercanos del mafioso castaño.

Ambos chicos habían ido a la casa del castaño con la intención de recogerlo para poder ir a comprar los materiales pedidos por su profesor de arte, sin embargo lo que ninguno de ellos se esperó fue de que al momento de llamar a la puerta de la residencia Sawada fueran recibidos por una linda joven de cabello rubio.

Por un momento esto hizo que ambos jovenes dudaran de haber tocado la casa correcta, para que luego de verificar que el nombre "Sawada" estaba escrito en la entrada de la casa se dieran cuenta de que en efecto esa era la casa de su amigo. Por su parte, la joven rubia solo vía algo confundida el comportamiento de ambos jovenes mientras comprobaban el no haberse equivocado de casa.

Luego de que ambos chicos estuvieron seguros de no estar en el lugar correcto, el joven de pelo negro decidió ser el que preguntara.

\- Disculpa ¿Acaso Tsuna está en casa? - Preguntó Yamamoto con su usual tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

\- Eto.. Si, si está ¿Son ustedes amigos de Tsuna-san? - Preguntó la ex monja un tanto nerviosa dado que esta era la primera vez que recibía a alguien en una casa totalmente nueva, por lo tanto no sabía como reaccionar o que hacer.

Pero para fortuna de la rubia, una voz se oyó detrás de ella quien aparentemente parecía conocer a ambos jovenes.

\- Ara! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Que alegría verlos! ¿Acaso vienen a visitar a Tsu-kun? - Habló en su tonó alegre habitual la señora Sawada.

En cuanto los chicos vieron a la madre de su amigo viniendo a la puerta, ambos la saludaron al instante.

\- Hola señora Sawada! Gracias por recibirnos! - Habló el guardian de la lluvia.

\- Es un gusto verla mamá! - Fue el saludo de Gokudera mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia hacia la madre de su jefe. Tanto el usuario de explosivos como otros conocidos de Tsuna (Tales como Dino, Bianchi, Collonelo, entre otros) tenía la costumbre de llamar "Mamá" a la madre del castaño. Seguramente por el caracter maternal que la señora desprendía.

Luego de que los saludos hubieran terminado, Nana procedió a presentarle a ambos jovenes a la ex monja a la vez que le decía que ellos eran amigos muy cercanos de su hijo, para que después de esto ella presentara a la ex monja a los amigos de Tsuna mientras que les explicaba brevemente la situación en donde tanto la rubia a su lado junto con un amigo suyo se quedarían por un tiempo con ellos en su casa.

Esto causó reacciones mixtas en el duo de guardines, quienes por el lado de Yamamoto simplemente se sorprendieron un poco por este hecho más no le dieron más importancia además de eso, mientras que por parte de Gokudera este tuvo desconfianza de las nuevas personas que se quedarían bajo el mismo techo que su jefe y su familia.

Sin embargo dicha desconfianza disminuyo en parte en cuanto oyó de parte de Nana que el tutor de su hijo había sido la persona que había sugerido esto. Gokudera sabía muy bien que Reborn nunca pondría en peligro a la familia de su jefe, en especial a su madre, por lo que se calmó en parte. Pero de todas decidió que igualmente mantendría su vista pendiente a las acciones de los nuevos inquilinos, después de todo ¿Qué clase de mano derecha sería si no se asegurara la clase de personas que se acercaban a su jefe?.

Luego de un rato en donde los jovenes explicaron a la señora Sawada que habían venido a recoger a su hijo para ir a hacer unas compras relacionadas a materiales para el instituto, Nana le pidió a Asia de que por favor fuera al cuarto de Tsuna, donde seguramente también se encontraba Issei, para avisarle de que sus amigos habían venido a verlo.

La rubia asintió felizmente mientras que subía las escaleras rumbo al cuarto que Nana le había indicado que era el de su hijo. Por su parte, los amigos del castaño habían sido invitados a pasar a la sala y esperar al castaño sentados en el sofá.

En una ocasión normal, Nana hubiera dejado que sean los mismo jovenes quienes fueran al cuarto de su hijo para avisarles que llegaromn, pero pensó que sería mejor que lo hiciera la rubia para que así se acostumbrara más rápido al ambiente de la casa.

Luego de un unos cortos minutos de espera, finalmente ambos jovenes pudieron ver como su amigo/jefe bajaba por las escaleras acompañado por un chico de pelo castaño un tanto más alto que él, pero que aparentaba tener su misma edad.

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto pudieron reconocer al joven como el amigo de la chica rubia quien tambien se estaba quedando en la casa de Tsuna.

\- Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! - Saludó alegre el castaño a sus amigos/guardines, a lo que estos devolvieron el saludo - Supongo que ya habrán oido de mi mamá acerca de las nuevas personas que se quedaran en la casa por un tiempo ¿Verdad?

La pregunta de Tsuna tuvo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso facilita mucho las cosas - Dijo el mafiosos mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de pena - Bueno, como de seguro mi madre ya les presentó a Asia-san, solo faltaría que conozcan a Issei.

Tras decir esto, Tsuna dio pié para que el demonio castaño se presentara, a lo que Issei con tono casual dijo

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei. Asia y yo nos estamos quedando en la casa de Tsuna mientras que nos adaptamos a la ciudad. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

El duo de guardianes se tomaron un tiempo para estudiar al joven frente a ellos. A simple vista parecía ser un joven común y corriente de instituto.

\- Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi. Un gusto. Mi familia tiene un restaurante de sushi, así que espero que puedas irnos a visitar cuando puedas, me aseguraré de darte un buen descuento - Dijo el guardian de la lluvia con su sonrisa alegre.

"Él parece alguien agradable a quien le gusta sonreir. De seguro se podrá llevar bien con Asia y conmigo" Pensó el demonio castaño, algo alegre de conocer a alguien tan amigable además de tsuna.

\- Gokudera Hayato. Soy la mano derecha de Juudaime, así que más te vale no causarle problemas o me encargaré de darle una lección a ese trasero tuyo - Fue el turno del guardian de la tormenta, quien como siempre llevaba su mirada intimidante, logrando asustar al demonio frente a él.

"Que miedo! ¿En serio es amigo de Tsuna?! Bueno, parece que con él es mucho más tratable. Además ¿A qué se refiere con lo de mano derecha o a lo de juudaime? ¿Será algún juego entre ellos?"

\- Parece que le caiste bien a Gokudera - Dijo el fan del baseball mientras reía

Por su parte, a Issei le caia una gota en la nuca al pensar "¿Es así como demuestra que alguien le agrada?".

Por su parte, Tsuna no pudo evitar reir nerviosamente pues la situación le recordaba mucho a su primer encuentro con su guardian de la tormenta .De hecho y considerando de que Gokudera no había sacado sus explosivos para tratar de volar en pedazos a Issei, a este le estaballendo mucho que mejor.

Tiempo después

Se podía ver aun grupo de cuatro chicos caminando por las tiendas de la ciudad de Namimori. Se trataban de un peli negro, un peli gris y dos castaños.

El motivo por el que el demonio castaño acompañaba a Tsuna y sus amigos se debía a que la señora Sawada le sugirió al grupo de que llevaran a Issei con ellos para que así conociera mejor la ciudad, dado que a aun les tomaría algo de tiempo el terminar la comida. Por su parte, el castaño le preguntó a su compañera rubia sobre lo que pensaba acerca de esto a lo que ella respondió con que le parecía una buena idea y que así podrían ahorrar tiempo aprovechando en conocer la ciudad.

El cuarteto de chicos se encontraba revisando los diferentes tipos de pinceles que habían en la tienda de materiales de arte a la que se habían metido. Queriendo hacer un ambiente más ameno, Yamamoto decidió iniciar una conversación.

\- Y dime Issei ¿De que ciudad vienen tú y Argento-san?

\- Ahora que lo pienso tampoco me lo has dicho - Dijo con tono curioso Tsuna dandose cuenta de que en efecto hasta ahora ni el castaño o la rubia habían mencionado esta información.

Por su parte, Issei no vio problema en revelar esta información. De hecho, el no veía el problema en ser honesto con Tsuna y sus amigos siempre siempre y cuando no tuviera que hablar sobre su naturaleza sobrenatural (Aun que el demonio castaño no podía imaginar una situación en la que el tuviera que revelar este tipo de información. No era como si alguno de ellos fuera a decir "El clima se siente muy agradable. Por cierto Issei ¿Acaso no serás un ser sobrenatural?")

\- Bueno, de hecho los dos venimos de la ciudad de Khou.

\- Oh! Con que eres de Khou. He escuchado que en ella hay una academia famosa - Dijo en tono habitual el espadachin del grupo.

\- Es la academia Khou, idiota del baseball. Y es una de las academias más prestigiosas a nivel nacional - Aportó ahora Gokudera.

\- Es cierto! Incluso yo he escuchado acerca de ella! Creo que era originalmente una escuela solo para mujeres, pero creo que la volvieron mixta hace poco - Dijo ahora Tsuna.

\- Bueno. Verán - El demonio castaño se rascó la nuca un tanto apenado por lo que iba a decir - De hecho, Asia y yo eramos de ese instituto.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que alguien dijera algo, siendo este pro supuesto el heredero Vongola

\- ¿Eh?! ¿En serio?! - Por su parte, tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto se encontraban sorprendidos por esta información dado que ninguno de ellos esperaba que un chico como él viniera de una escuela como esa.

\- Wow. Supongo que debiste de tener mucha suerte para lograr que se aceptaran - Dijo el guardian de la tormenta.

\- Jejeje. Supongo que tienes razón. De hecho yo mismo me sorprendí cuando me llegó la carta de aprobación de mi solicitud de ingreso - Contestó un tanto apenado el demonio mientras aun se rascaba la nuca. "Aun que ahora que lo pienso, probablemente haya logrado entrar debido a que de alguna forma se enteraron de que poseo una sacred gear".

Los pensamientos de Issei fueron cortados cuando sintió el brazo de Yamamoto rodeando su cuello, formando un abrazo de lado mientras decía con una sonrisa.

\- Increible! Nunca pensé que vendrías de un instituto tan famoso. Y dime ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo son áreas de deportes? ¿Tienen buenos campos de baseball?

\- Bueno, supongo que es una academia normal. Digo ciertamente es grande y tiene un aire a escuela extranjera. Pero fuera de eso, supongo que es como cualquier escuela. Tenemos las materias convencionales, recesos durante periodos de clase, horarios de almuerzo y también tenemos... Clubes - Tras la mención de esto último, Issei no pudo evitar el tensarse. Después de todo esa palabra traía los recuerdos de su breve periodo como miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto de la academia Khou.

Ciertamente en un principio, Issei no pudo estar más alegre de este hecho, después de todo este era el club en el que se encontraban las dos bellezas de toda la academia, mejor conocidas como "Las dos grandes onee-san" además de también estar la adorable joven conocida como "la mascota de la academia". Todo iba bien, hasta el momento en que se enteró de manera accidental de un secreto que cambiaría la forma en que el joven veía a su ama.

FLASHBACK

Ese día había sido uno como cualquiera en el club del ocultismo. La presidenta del club, Rias Gremory, había distribuido los contratos que sus siervos, quienes eran los demás miembros del club, debían cumplir. No hacia mucho que Asia se había unido al grupo, por lo que Issei siempre trataba de estar al tanto de ella para que se pudiera adaptar de manera adecuada.

Después de todo, no era fácil que una ex monja con una fé tan grande en sus creencias se convirtiera de un día a otro en un demonio.

Por su parte, Rias había aceptado de que el castaño acompañara a la rubia durante sus primeros contratos para que así se adaptara más rápido a sus deberes de demonio. De hecho ese mismo día la peli roja le había dicho a ambos de que una vez hubieran terminado con su contrato no había necesidad de que volvieran al club y que se fueran directo a la casa de Issei que era donde Asia se estaba quedando.

Esta acción fue recibida con alegría por parte de ambos jovenes, pues para ellos esta era una muestra de la preocupación de su ama por el bienestar de sus siervos.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos demonios terminaron el contrato al que se les había enviado y estaban rumbo a casa, el castaño recordó que había olvidado su mochila en el salón del club.

Si hubiera sido un día normal, la hubiera dejado ahí y recogido al día siguiente antes de que las clases comenzaran. Pero resultaba que ese día, Motoyama le había prestado finalmente la última edición de lujo la revista para adultos que a Issei tanto le gustaba y que se la había estado pidiendo por más de un mes, hasta que finalmente su amigo accedió a prestársela con la condición que se la devolviera al día siguiente.

Por ningún motivo el castaño perdería esta oportunidad de oro de poder disfrutar de tan preciado tesoro que su amigo finalmente había accedido a prestarle, por lo que luego de decirle a su compañera rubia que harían una parada rápida en el club para recoger su mochila (A lo que Asia accedió sin saber los verdaderos motivos del castaño) ambos jovenes se dirigieron de vuelta a la academia.

Sin embargo, nunca pasó por la mente del portador de Draig que sucedería lo siguiente.

Una vez en el edificio viejo de la academia donde era que el aula del club se encontraba, el castaño pudo notar que aun habían personas en el club dado que la puerta se encontraba a medio abrir dejando salir luz de dentro del cuarto al igual que el sonido de voces. Issei pudo reconocer estas voces como las pertenecientes a Rias y Akeno, la presidenta y vice presidenta del club respectivamente.

El castaño no vio nada raro en esto, dado que lo más seguro era que ambas se hayan quedado un poco más para terminar asuntos de la academia o del club, a lo que sin tomarle importancia Issei siguió acercandose a la puerta del salón. Pero fue lo que oyó momentos antes de abrir la puerta lo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

\- ¿Estás segura que Issei no sospecha nada? - Fueron las palabras dichas por parte de la heredera Gremory.

\- Así es Rias-sama. Ni él ni Asia tienen ni la más mínima sospecha - Fue la respuesta por parte de la joven de pelo negro y cola de caballo.

Tras escuchar esto, Issei decidió que sería mejor seguir escuchando de lo que tanto su ama con Akeno se encontraban hablando.

"Lo más seguro es que solo sea algo sin importancia. No creo que sea nada malo" Eran los pensamientos del castaño que en silencio se disponía a escuchar la conversación entre ambas jovenes.

\- Muy bien. Lo último que necesito ahora es que ambos comiencen a tener dudas.

\- Rias-sama...

\- Sabes que puedes llamarme sin honorificos cuando estamos las dos solas.

\- Bueno... Rias ¿Estás segura que esto funcionara?. Es decir, es cierto que tanto Issei-kun como Asia tienen sacred gears poderosas, en especial Issei. Pero...

\- Entiendo que tengas dudas Akeno. Pero no queda otra manera de hacerlo. Ambos deberán volverse fuerte para ayudarme a romper ese maldito compromiso. Y estoy segura que ellos serán de mucho apoyo para nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura que ambos podrán ayudarte a hacerlo? Apenas han sido convertidos en demonios hace muy poco. Sabes muy bien que aun si aumentamos el número de nuestros miembros, esto solo resultara en un efecto negativo para nosotros si es que los miembros no están debidamente capacitados y acostumbrados a sus nuevas naturalezas demoníacas.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte por eso Akeno. Sé muy bien lo que estás diciendo. Y es por eso que hemos hecho todo hasta ahora. Dejar que ese ángel caído se acercara a Issei con la intención de asesinarlo para que así podamos salvarle la vida y unirlo a nosotros, cuando intencionalmente dejamos que el resto de caídos se infiltraran en nuestro territorio para que pudieran traer a nuestro alcance a una usuaria de un sacred gear capaz de curar demonios, el que hayamos llegado deliberadamente tarde cuando ella ya hubo muerto para luego reencarnar la en demonio... Todo eso ha servido para un único propósito, el lograr que ambos se unieran a nuestro grupo y desarrollaran un sentimiento de lealtad hacia mí.

Issei no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su mirada estaba en blanco y su rostro había perdido todo su color.

"Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez están volviendo a jugar conmigo...No...Esto es aun peor...Ellas fueron las que estuvieron dejaron que todo esto pasara. Y no solo conmigo. Todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar Asia. El que la presidenta llegara en el momento oportuno para darnos una oportunidad de devolverla a la vida. El que ella nos hubiera dado la bienvenida a su grupo cuando no sabíamos que hacer. Su comportamiento tan amable hacia nosotros. Su preocupación por nuestro bienestar. Todo fue mentira... Todo fue para que podamos servirle como piezas de ajedrez descartable...Aunque no se porque me sorprende si eso es precisamente lo que somos al fin y al cabo"

La tristeza se fundía con el vacio que había en el corazón del castaño al descubrir nuevamente que habían vuelto a traicionarlo.

Una vez tras otras, la vida de Issei había sido una serie continua de engaños y traiciones. Y todo por culpa de un maldito poder con el que él nunca pidió nacer. Ese objeto por el que muchos hubieran matado solo le había traido desgracias a su vida.

En ese momento, cruzó por la cabeza del castaño el ponerle fin a su vida y hacer que su sacred gear estuviera fuera del alcance de esa mujer. Pero dicha idea fue cortada en cuanto recordó a cierta ex monja que se quedaría atrás y que aun estaría a merced de la peli roja.

No! Él no podía dejar a Asia en las manos de Rias ¿Quién sabe lo que le haría a la pobre rubia? Si había sido capaz que le extrajeran su sacred gear por medio de ese monstruoso ritual, no quería ni imaginarse lo que harían con ella cuando él no estuviera presente.

Debía hacer algo para ponerlos a ambos a salvo, o al menos solo a ella. Por su parte, Issei ya se había resignado de que mientras tuviera esa cosa dentro de él, nunca podría tener paz en su vida.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que con el mismo silencio que había llegado, el castaño se retiró.

Esa noche fue la más triste en la vida del castaño. No por el hecho de haberse enterado de que habían vuelto a usarlo, ni por el hecho de que nuevamente una mujer en quien confiaba lo había traicionado, tampoco por el hecho de que Asia lloró con profundo dolor cuando el castaño le explicó su situación, sino porque esa noche se había dado cuenta de que su vida estaba condenada. Condenada por nacer con algo que él no pidió y condenada a ser vista como nada más que un objeto por el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida.

En ese momento, el castaño hubiera muerto por dentro de no ser por la joven rubia aferrada entre sus brazos.

Asia sin duda era la chica más pura que Issei podría llegar a conocer en su vida. Ella merecía ser un angel y no un demonio.

La joven aun entre lagrimas, le suplicaba al castaño de que no cerrara su corazón. Que no se sumiera en el odio y el rencor, que no dejara de confiar en las personas. Que por más que hasta ahora solo habían habido personas que los usaran en su camino, ella estaba segura de que también habían buenas personas. Personas en las que ellos podrían confiar, aquellos que no los vieran como herramientas o armas sino como personas y amigos.

La joven le aseguraba con todo su corazón de que sin duda habrían personas en las que ellos podrían confiar. El mundo era grande y ella sabía que esas personas debían de existir.

Issei aun recordaba el enojo que sentía hacia los seres sobrenaturales que lo habían engañado, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa pura de Asia le hacia creer de que lo que ella decía era posible.

"Si alguien como Asia, que pasó por cosas aun peores que yo por más tiempo, puede decirme eso, entonces le creeré. Mantendré mi fé en que haya afuera haya alguien en quien podamos confiar... Sin embargo, aun así debemos buscar una forma de escapar de los planes de Rias"

Lo siguiente que pasó es historia.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

 **CAPITULO 3: EL FIN DEL PRIMER DÍA**

El día había acabado y las compras requeridas habían sido hechas, las cuales le había tomado más tiempo del que ninguno se esperaba, después de todo ¿Quien rayos hubiera pensado que la compra de un par de pinceles y pintura requiriera tanto tiempo?.

Sin duda el hecho de que ninguno conociera el tipo de pincel pedido por el profesor y de que el vendedor de la tienda se negara a ayudarlos, había influido mucho en esto. De hecho Tsuna tuvo que detener varias veces a Gokudera para que no volara la tienda por completo con sus dinamitas. Afortunadamente para todos, el demonio castaño no se percató de ese hecho debido a que se encontraba distraido viendo de manera discreta una pintura de desnudos en la zona de exhibición.

Sin importar la situación que fuera, Issei aun seguía siendo Issei.

Ahora, con el sol apunto de caer el cuarteto de jovenes finalmente llegaban de regreso a la casa del mafioso castaño.

Pero, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la puerta del jardín frontal, los cuatro pudieron detectar un agradable olor que provenía de dentro de la casa. Era un olor cautivador, uno que había evaporado el cansancio en el cuerpo de los jovenes y que les había hecho recordar el apetito que guardaban tras no haber comido nada durante todo el día.

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, revelando a Fuuta quien llevaba un pequeño mandil de cocina y que había salido a recibir a los recién llegados.

\- Tsuna-nii. Bienvenido de vuelta. Te estábamos esperándote a tí y a los demás para comer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? - Respondió con una pregunta el décimo, quien recibió una respuesta tras un rato más no por parte de Futta sino de la persona que se acercaba detrás de él, se trataba de Nana.

\- Ara! Tsu-kun! Como este es el primer día que Issei-kun y Asia-chan pasan en la ciudad, creí que sería bueno hacer algo especial. Así que preparé mucha comida para darles la bienvenida!

Conforme la señora Sawada abría más la puerta, el olor de la deliciosa comida envolvía aun más a los jóvenes, perdiéndolos en el agradable aroma.

Habían muy pocas cosas que podían doblegar a ese grupo de chicos, y una de ellas era sin duda la comida de la señora Sawada.

Por lo que luego de que Nana invitara también a Gokudera y Yamamoto a cenar, quienes felizmente aceptaron y agradecieron la invitación de la señora, el grupo de chicos no perdió tiempo en entrar a la casa.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una experiencia nueva para el dúo de demonios de Khou, pues pudieron ver en primera persona como era una cena en la residencia Sawada.

Las constantes risas por parte de Yamamoto mientras que Gokudera lo regañaba constantemente a la vez que de forma educaba alababa la comida de Nana. Los comentarios bromistas de Lambo a I-pin con la finalidad de molestar a la niña mientras que esta luego de un rato cedía a sus deseos y comenzaba a perseguir al chico en disfraz de vaca para que luego de un rato se cansaran para volver a comer. Los enojos por parte de Tsuna debido a que su tutor le robaba comida de su plato cuando el se descuidaba. Y la sonrisa de Nana al ver lo animada que era la mesa debido a la interacción de los jovenes.

De hecho, aun con todo lo mencionado el ambiente en la mesa de esa casa era sin duda uno agradable, con las risas saliendo en todo momento y el ambiente familiar que emanaba.

Asia nunca había tenido una familia antes, mientras que Issei era hijo único por lo que ninguno de los dos había estado antes en una situación similar. Sin embargo esto no fue obstáculo para que luego de un rato, ambos jóvenes se sintieran parte del ambiente y comenzaran a participar. Asia hablando con Yamamoto acerca de como habían ido sus compras mientras que Issei conversaba con Tsuna acerca de temas triviales como vídeo juegos causando así celos por parte de Gokudera quien buscaba la forma de participar en la conversación de los dos castaños.

Nuevamente, la alegría del lugar junto con la agradable compañía habían logrado que ambos demonios por un momento olvidaran los problemas que habían pasado hasta ahora y se concentraran en disfrutar la agradable cena que tenían en ese momento.

En ese momento, en la mente de tanto la rubia como el castaño, agradecían al destino el haber podido conocer a esa persona que les permitió disfrutar de tan agradable cena.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, siendo más precisos en la ciudad de Khou, una figura tocaba el timbre de una residencia cuyo nombre en la puerta decía "Hyodou".

La persona en cuestión no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando un señor de aproximadamente cuarenta años abrió la puerta, dándose con la sorpresa de que la persona que estaba afuera era una hermosa joven de cuerpo delgado y pelo largo de color rosa pálido, la cual vestía un traje formal de oficina junto con un pequeño maletín.

Cuando finalmente el señor de la casa pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa, finalmente pudo preguntar.

\- Si ¿Qué se le ofrece?.

\- ¿Es usted el señor Hyodou? - Preguntó con tono suave pero profesional la joven, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, revelando esos ojos hermosos ojos verde pálido. Esta acción que el hombre frente a ella se sonrosara un poco antes de tragar saliva.

\- S...Si. Soy yo.

\- Me alegra poder conocerlo - Dijo la joven mientras sonreía dulcemente - Permita me presentarme. Mi nombre es Bianchi.

\- ¿Bianchi? - Preguntó el padre de Issei para corroborar que había escuchado bien el nombre, pues este sonaba extranjero.

\- Así es. Y trabajo como asistente personal del maestro "Boreen". Supongo que usted debe haber escuchado de él ¿Verdad?

Tras la mención de este nombre, el señor no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al enterarse de que esa mujer trabajaba para ese hombre. Pese a no estar relacionado con el mundo académico, el señor Hyodou sabía muy bien acerca del profesor Boreen, dado que había oído mucho acerca de él y de sus enormes contribuciones al mundo de la ciencia en general. Ese hombre era un genio, además de ser enormemente estimado en casi todas las universidades de prestigio a nivel mundial.

Sin embargo, la pregunta aquí era el ¿Qué hacia la asistente de un erudito como él en su casa?

Sabiendo lo que el hombre frente a ella pensaba, la joven de pelo palido habló.

\- Verá, señor Hyodou. El motivo de mi visita es que a pedido de mi jefe, el profesor Boreen, en persona. He venido a ofrecerle a su hijo la oportunidad de estudiar en la academia en la que el profesor suele dar clases cuando está en Japón.

La mandibula del padre de Issei cayó al suelo como excabadora mecánica en cuanto oyó lo que la joven acababa de decir. A lo que viendo esto, Bianchi con una sonrisa y tono profesional dijo.

\- ¿Me permitiría porfavor pasar para poder explicarle a usted y su esposa acerca de lo que consiste esta oportunidad de estudio?


	3. Chapter 3

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA**

 **EP.2: ALUMNOS DE NAMIMORI**

 **PROLOGO:**

La primera mañana en que Issei Hyodou despertaba en una nueva ciudad era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado en un principio cuando armó su plan de escape de Khou junto con Asia.

La idea en la mente de Issei acerca de como él y la rubia pasarían su primera noche en Namimori, era una en que ambos tendrían que compartir una habitación en el primer motel barato que encontraran, por supuesto que Issei dejaría que Asia usara la cama mientras que el se acomodaba en uno de los sofás. Pero si por cosas del destino la ex monja le ofrecia al castaño que la acompañara en su cama durante la noche, sin duda Issei no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad. Despues de todo, no por el hecho de que ambos jovenes estuvieran escapando de su ama quería decir que el demoniocastaño hubiera dejado de lado su perversión.

El pobre castaño no podía evitar sentir cierto grado de culpa al ver, bajo esas circunstancias, el compartir una cama con la hermosa ex monja como algo bueno salido de todo esto.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo lo que Issei había pensado las cosas habían resultado un tanto diferentes a lo esperado

Actualmente el demonio castaño se encontraba acostado sobre un futón de manera un tanto incomoda debido que por un lado tenía sobre su pecho uno de los pies de Yamamoto quien se encontraba durmiendo a su derecha mientras que Gokudera quien estaba durmido al otro lado del demonio castaño había terminado poniendo una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Issei.

Resultó que la noche anterior, luego de comer, Tsuna y sus amigos/guardianes habían decidido ir a jugar cartas al cuarto del mafioso castaño. A lo que tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto decidieron sumar tambien a Issei, quien no viendo nada malo con esto aceptó gustoso. Por supuesto que tambien invitaron a la ex monja, la cual luego terminar de ayudar a la señora Sawada a limpiar la mesa, de manera alegre también dijo que sí.

El grupo particular de chicos estuvo jugando hasta muy tarde, pasandola entre risas por parte de los constantes reproches de Gokudera a Yamamoto, las anecdotas divertidas que contaba el guardian de la lluvia y los constantes llamamientos a la calma por parte de Tsuna a Gokudera, los cuales luego de un rato tanto Issei como Asia habían comenzado a verlos como algo entretenidos, sobre todo por el hecho de que pese a que el joven peli gris parecía ser alguien de trato rudo con casi todos eso cambiaba inmediatamente en cuanto se trataba de Tsuna al cual le hablaba con mucho respeto.

Ya avanzada la noche, la joven rubia ya estando cansada se despidió de Issei y los demás diciendo que se retiraba a dormir, dejando solos a los chicos en el cuarto. Por su lado y teniendo en cuenta la hora, ambos guardianes de Tsuna le preguntaron si se podrían quedar a dormir en su casa esa noche a lo que el castaño no vio problema dado que siempre lo hacían de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto que casi siempre cierto guardian del sol se incluía en esto, pero dado que Ryohei había estado ocupado ese fin de semana entrenando para el campeonato intercolegial de box no pudo reunirse con Tsuna y los demás.

Demás está decir que esto último sacó una enorme gota en las nucas del trío de chicos, dado que todos ellos conocían muy bien la fuerza del guardian del sol. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que Ryohei había pasado junto con ellos (Desde pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con asesinos profesionales de elite hasta enfrentarse a fantasmas centenarios) ya a estas alturas el guardian del sol de Tsuna debería ser capaz de reclamar incluso el titulo mundial de peso pesado de boxeo sin mucho problema.

Pero volviendo al presente, el demonio castaño había sido despertado a causa de un movimiento brusco de la pierna de Yamamoto la cual estaba apoyada encima del pecho de Issei. Cuando el demonio castaño volteo a ver a que se debía esto, de dio cuenta que aparentemente el fan del baseball debía estar teniendo un sueño agradable, si la sonrisa boba que ponía era algo que podía ser contado como indicativo.

Viendo que ya era de mañana, Issei creyó que sería mejor aprovechar que ya estaba despierto para levantarse.

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana del domingo por lo que con toda seguridad, el resto de ocupantes de la casa aun deberían seguir durmiendo, incluso la propia ex monja quien tenía la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano para hacer su rezo matutino, lamentablemente para Asia ahora recibía un fuerte dolor de cabeza cada vez que siquiera intentaba pronunciar la oración más básica debido a su nueva naturaleza demoniaca por lo que había comenzado a intentar quitarse esa costumbre, sin embargo dado que la joven rubia se quedó jugando los chicos hasta tarde lo más probable es que aun siga descansando.

"Supongo que aprovecharé en usar el baño" Pensó el demonio castaño, lo cual era un razonamiento inteligente teniendo en cuenta el gran número de personas en la casa y más por el hecho que varios de ellos eran niños. Por lo que seguramente en cuanto se despertaran se libraría una guerra por quien usaría el baño primero. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Issei no pudo evitar preguntarse como era que había estado lidiando con eso Tsuna hasta ahora.

Una vez levantado, lo primero que Issei hizo fue lo mismo que toda persona de esta era hace al momento en que se despierta, revisar su telefono en busca de algún mensaje nuevo.

La verdad, esto lo hacia más que nada por costumbre dado que la limitada vida social del demonio castaño solo limitaba los mensajes que recibía en cuatro categorías: Mensajes mandados por sus padres - Mensajes mandados por Motoama o Matsuda sobre temática cuestionable, como por ejemplo cuando coordinaban formas de como lograr espiar los vestidores del club de kendo o de natación - Mensajes por parte de algún compañero de clase cualquiera que preguntaba acerca a lo que hicieron en clase debido a que no pudo ir ese día y no había podido contactar con sus amigos de clase habituales - Y finalmente los mensajes de publicidad que siempre llegaban de vez en cuando.

Por lo general, los mensajes que le llegan los domingos son siempre los de sus amigos pervertidos para coordinar su infiltración en los vestidores de chicas al día siguiente, pero esto siempre solía pasar en la noche. Por lo que en cuanto Issei vio que tenía mensajes nuevos en su celular no pudo evitar extrañarse, y más aun cuando descubrió que estos eran de sus padres.

"Me pregunto que querran. Lo más seguro es que solo quieran saber si estoy bien" Pensó el castaño, para luego terminar de sorprenderse por completo cuando vio que tenía al menos 15 mensajes de voz en su celular, todos siendo de al menos una duración promedio de 2 minutos.

Sin perder tiempo y creyendo que podría tratarse de algo grabe, Issei se apresuró en escuchar los mensajes mandados por sus padres.

\- Issei! Tu madre y yo nos acabamos de enterar de la noticia! ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora?!...¿Les han ofrecido a ti y a Asia-chan una oferta de estudio en una escuela relacionada con el profesor Boreen?! Hijo ¿Cómo es que no nos dijisteque ese era el motivo real de tu visita a Namimori?!... Una escuela respaldada por el gran profesor Boreen... Además de que si obtienes un resultado aceptable cuando termines el insitituto, el mismo profesor te asegura un ingreso directo a cualquier universidad que tú escojas a nivel mundial! Harvard! Jail! Oxford! La universidad de Londres! La de Notredame! Cualquiera a la que tú quieras ir!... Issei, no sabes lo mucho que tu madre y yo nos enorgullecemos al saber que nuestro hijo es algo más que un cumulo de lujuria andante... Acabamos de hablar con la asistente del profesor, la señorita Bianchi, quien nos dio todos los papeles necesarios para firmar para que puedas comenzar a asistir a clases junto con Asia-chan el lunes mismo...No te preocupes, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de enviarles el resto de sus cosas cuanto antes.

De más está decir que Issei había quedado sin palabras y con una cara de bobo luego de oir el mensaje de su padre.

Le tomó varios minutos el poder procesar las cosas.

"¿Eh? ¿EHHHHH? ¿EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿De qué rayos están hablando mis padres? ¿Profesor Boreen? ¿Quien diablos es ese? ¿Una beca de estudio? ¿Oportunidad de estudio en cualquier universidad que desee? No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna solicitud o llenado papeles para algo así...¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! ¿Que alguien me explique?!" Eran los pensamientos de un castaño tan confundido que no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero, sin que Issei se diera cuenta, había un bebé de patillas en esprial que veía al castaño sin que se diera cuenta y que no ´podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa por lo entretenido que encontraba la confusión del demonio.

Al parecer había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento además de su actual discipulo.

 **CAPITULO 1: INVESTIGANDO**

En la ciudad de Khou, en la habitación de uno de los hoteles de primera categoría que había en la ciudad se podía ver a una hermosa joven saliendo del tocador vestida unicamente con una bata de baño debido a que acababa de darse una ducha. La joven se estaba secando el cabello mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama del dormitorio en donde otra persona la estaba esperando.

\- Lamento la demora - Habló la joven que acababa de salir de la ducha con la persona sentada sonbre la cama.

\- No tiene porque disculparse Bianchi-san. Fue mi culpa el haber llegado antes de lo previsto - Respondio la persona sentada, quien resultaba una joven que tenía aspecto de ser una secretaria o al menos así sería si la aprte inferior de su traje fuera una falda y no un pantalón a juego con su saco de color negro. La persona en cuestión era una de los subordinados de mayor confianza del lider del CEDEF, Oregano.

\- En cualquier caso ¿Lograste encontrar algo util? - Preguntó la hermana de Gokudera, quien habiendo terminado de secarse el cabello, había comenzado a vestirse.

\- La verdad es que ha sido extremadamente dificil el conseguir información sobre los sujetos, Issei Hyodou y Asia Argento, más allá de lo que fuentes convencionales pueden dar. Tal parece que si realmente hubiera habido algo anormal en la historia de esos jovenes, alguien muy habil se encargó de no dejar rastros.

Un suspiro cansado se dejó caer por parte de la peli rosa mientras se terminaba de poner el brasier, luego de oir lo dicho por Oregano.

\- Admito que es algo decepcionante el oir eso. Nunca pensé que aun el mismo CEDEF fuera incapaz de obtener información de algo. Realmente es una verguenza que hayas venido hasta aquí con las manos vacias.

\- Disculpe, Bianchi-san. ¿En qué momento dije que había venido con las manos vacias? - Una sonrisa confiada se había formado en el rostro de la joven de lentes mientras cogía un folder ubicado sobre una de las mesas de noche al lado de la cama - Lo que quise decir es que, la persona que quiso evitar encontrar información de esos dos es habil para mantenerla oculta... Pero nosotros somos aun más habiles.

Por su parte, Bianchi no pudo evitar sonreir de la misma forma en que Oregano lo hacía.

\- Como era de esperarse del CEDEF - Finalmente la joven había terminado de cambiarse, para acontinuación acercarse a la cama en donde Oregano estaba para así poder dar un vistazo a la carpeta que ella tenía en manos - Y bien ¿Qué fue lo que pudieron averiguar?

La joven sentada en la cama se acomodó los lentes antes de proceder a presentar un resumen de su informe.

\- Como había mencionado, la persona encargada de mantener oculta esa infoirmación es muy habil. Por el lado del joven Hyodou, hay una escaces de información de él durante un lapso aproximado de dos días, luego de los cuales fue que recibió una invitación a unirse al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto" de la academia Khou, el cual tiene fama de ser extremadamente estricto en la admisión de miembros aligual que el de posser a los estudiantes más populares desu academia como integrantes.

\- Bueno, ciertamente es inusual que un grupo de chicos populares le ofrecieran una solicitud a un chico que no destaca en nada más que ser un pervertido, de hecho lo más sensato sería mantener a un tipo así lo más alejado posible de uno. Sin embargo, eso simplemente es un dato curioso ¿Cúal es el motivo real por el que me lo cuentas?.

A continuación, un grupo de fotos fueron puestas frente a Bianchi por parte de Oregano.

\- ¿Y estas fotos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea en esto?

Las fotos en cuestión eran las típicas fotos tomadas con celulares durante salidas grupales, las cuales fueron hechas en diferentes partes de la ciudad a los que los jovenes acostumbraban ir. Sin embargo, dichas fotos pertenecían a grupos de jovenes que la maestra del Poison Cooking no conocía y que estaba segura que no tenían nada que ver con la investigación actual.

\- Por favor Bianchi-san. Observe con detenimiento - Dijo la mimebro del CEDEF mientras procedía a señalar un lado de una de las fotos. Siguiendo el lugar donde la joven de lentes había señalado, Bianchi finalmente pudo entender el motivo de dichas fotografías.

En el lado de una de las fotos, se podía ver de fondo a una persona que podía ser reconocida como Issei Hyodou caminando acompañado de una joven de pelo negro muy linda. De igual manera el resto de fotos mostraban el mismo patrón, logrnado captar aparentemente de manera accidental lo que parecía ser una cita entre el castaño pervertido y una joven misteriosa.

\- Ya veo. Pero aun así ¿No hubiera sido mejor que me mostraras las fotos tomadas por ellos mismos? Si esto es realmente una cita como dan a entender estas fotos, lo más seguro es que ellos mismos hayan tomado fotos durante todo esto. A los jovenes de hoy les gusta reocrdar cosas como estas, en especial a las chicas... A menos que...

\- Así es. Es como usted supone Bianchi-san. Estas fotos pertenecen al periodo de tiempo en que no se pudo obtener mucha información del joven Hyodou. Tanto las imagenes como las grabaciones de ese día de los locales a donde se supone que fueron esos dos, presnetan estatica o avería precisamente en el momento que ellos estuvieron ahí. Afortunadamente parece que nadie se preocupó en revisar las imagenes tomadas por los dispositivos de civiles casuales en el lugar.

\- Wow! Retiro lo dicho antes acerca de estar decepcionada del CEDEF. El que hayan podido recopilar esta información tan rebuscada en tan poco tiempo, es sin duda algo impresionante. De hecho, estan comienzando a darme miedo.

Las palabras de Bianchi lograron que Oregano mostrara una sonrisa de orgullo por el cumplido, para luego de un rato seguir con su explicación.

\- Por el lado de Argento-san, la investigación ha sido mucho más facil. Dado que conseguimos con imagenes de ella en un aeropuerto privado de Europa. Obviamente ella fue registrada con nombre y documentos falsos, pero sin duda las imagenes muestran que se trata de la misma persona - Actog seguido Oregano señaló una fotografía de una camara de vigilancia que mostraba a la ex monja siendo escoltada por lo que parecían ser un grupo de parrocos - Hemos confirmado la identidad de los escoltas como miembros pertenecientes a una rama regional del vaticano. Al parecer la joven fue enviada a Japón para una encomienda en alguna iglesia de este país. Pero luego de un periodo de un par de semanas, no se supo absolutamente nada de la joven hasta que fue inscrita en la academia Khou debido a la ayuda de una de las alumnas de dicha academia.

\- Dejame adivinar...Rias Gremory ¿Verdad?

\- Así es. Bianchi-san.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, debido a que la usuaria de Poison Cooking quería repasar mentalmente la información obtenida hasta ahora.

"Parece que resultó ser como había imaginado. Estos chicos sin duda son mucho más que simples alumnos de instituto transformados en demonios. Además que la persona que se encargó de reencarnarlos fue ni más ni menos que la hermana menor del lider de los maous. Según los informes de Reborn, esa chica no es del tipo que acepta en sus filas a cualquier persona. Algo aqui huele muy raro aquí"

Si alguien se lo pregunta, el hecho de que Bianchi estuviera al tanto de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales se debe a que el mundo de la mafia era consciente de esta información. Aunque por supuesto que las personas que sabían esto solo se limitaban a un numero muy reducido de los altos mandos del bajo mundo, debido a que esto se consideraba un secreto de máximo nivel.

Entre el grupo de personas al tanto de esto se pueden contar al lider del CEDEF junto con sus asistentes de mayor confianza, la lider actual de Giglio Nero, el lider de la Vongola junto a sus guardianes y por supuesto el asesino de mayor confianza del noveno quien había sido la persona que le había contado todo a la hermana de Gokudera.

Al principio, a la joven le tomó un buen tiempo el poder creer todo lo que Reborn le había dicho acerca de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales en este mundo. Sin embargo tanto el tono serio con el que el ex arcobaleno hablaba junto con el hecho de que él nunca bromearía con cosas así (O al menos no con ella) habían terminado por convencer a la joven.

El motivo por el cual el ex arcobaleno del sol le había revelado esta información a Bianchi era el motivo del porque ella se encontraba actualmente en Khou, ya que Reborn la había mandado a investigar tanto a Issei como a Asia.

El ingreso de seres sobrenaturales a Namimori estaba prohibido, dicha regla había sido establecida desde la época del Vongola Primo quien junto con sus guardianes. Dicho pacto había seguido siendo respetado hasta el día de hoy, dado que esta regla también estaba siendo respaldada por la facción del cielo debido al respeto que tuvieron en su tiempo al único humano capaz de mostrar tal voluntad de proteger a su propia raza y quien fue nombrado con el titulo de "Great Sky" o "Gran Cielo".

Dicho esto, el hecho de que dos demonios recien convertidos hubieran huido a Namimori sin duda era un asunto peculiar y más aun al descubrir quien era el "Rey" de ambos. Al enterarse de esto, el ex arcobaleno no perdió tiempo en buscar recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible. Después de todo la información es un arma muy poderosa y como el mejor asesino del mundo a Reborn le gusta estar lo mejor armado posible.

Volviendo al presente, la miembro del CEDEF habló.

\- Angeles caidos, demonios, exorcistas. Tal parece que esta ciudad se ha convertido en un punto de conglomeración para los seres sobrenaturales.

\- Algo similar a Namimori con las mafias ¿Verdad? - Contestó con una tanto de gracia Bianchi, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa a la joven de lentes quien contestó con un simple "Podría decirse que sí" mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

El ambiente entre las chicas fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular. Era el de Oregano quien no perdió tiempo en revisarlo dandose cuenta que se trataba de un mensaje por parte de Turmeric, su compañero de CEDEF quien se encontraba a cargo de terminar de recopilar la información restante tanto de Asia como de Issei para así poder de decifrar la razón del porque habían sido convertidos en demonios y más para descubrir el porque fueron a Namimori.

Sin embargo, la pobre joven de lentes no se encontraba preparada para la gran sorpresa que se llevaría tras leer el mensaje en su celular. Resultó que la investigación por parte de Turmeric había resultado más fructifera de lo que habían esperado.

Esto definitivamente debió de haber pasado gracias a la intervención personal del mismo Iemetsu en la investigación. En ocasiones la naturaleza de los multiples contactos que el padre de Tsuna poseía podía llegar a dar miedo, pero eso era asunto para otro momento, lo que importaba ahora era que la información proporcionada gracias al bebé había ayudado al CEDEF a terminar de esclarecer el rompecabezas que tenían frente a ellos.

Por su parte, Bianchi no podía evitar sentirse preocupada al ver como el color del rostro de Oregano se tornaba cada vez más palido a cada segundo, pero lo que Bianchi no sabía es que ella estaría en un estado similar dentro de poco cuando la miembro del CEDEF le compartiera la información recién adquirida.

 **CAPITULO 2: EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL GRUPO**

Nadie en la mesa sabía como reaccionar. Bueno de hecho sería mejor decir que nadie sabía que decir puesto que en realidad hubieron multiples reacciones luego de oir lo que Issei había dicho, por un lado Tsunaquieb estaba tomando un vaso de leche la terminó escupiendo a tal potencia que parecía en x-burner, Gokudera casi se ahoga con un pedazo de tostada que se había tragado de repente, mientras que como siempre Yamamoto como de costumbre era el que lo llevaba todo con más calma de todos pues simplemente puso una leve expresión de asombro tras escuchar la noticia.

Por otro lado, la ex monja convertida en demonio se encontraba sin poder creer la noticia que su compañero de nobleza le había dado, sin embargo su reacción no fue tan extrema como la del heredero Vongola o su guardian de la tormenta, más bien solo se limitó a poner una cara de sorpresa un tanto más expresiva que la de Yamamoto.

\- E...E...¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir? - Preguntó temeroso el castaño mafioso una vez recuperado - ¿Estás realmente seguro de lo que acabas de decir?

El tono de Tsuna dejaba claro los sentimientos ansiedad y temor que el joven mafioso tenía en ese momento. Cosa que era entendible teniendo en cuenta que todo esto le olía a una de las ocurrencias que su tutor solía hacer, cosa que fue confirmada cuando oyó por parte de Issei lo siguiente... Que a partir del día de mañana tanto él como Asia serían estudiantes oficiales del Instituto Namimori, aparentemente todo gracias a que un tal "Profesor Boreen" había hablado con sus padres para convencerlos bajo la promesa de que Issei tendria la oportunidad de ir a cualquier universidad que deseara una vez terminara el instituto.

No importaba las veces que Issei escuchara de nuevo el mensaje que sus padres le mandaron en el que le explicaban lo sucedido, el demonio castaño no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando de hecho parecía como si alguien más estuviera haciendo lo que quisiera con su vida. Por su parte Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir gran empatía con el portador de Draig en ese momento, pues desde la llegada de Reborn a su vida esa misma sensación se había hecho algo común en la vida del mafioso. Una gota calló de la nuca del decimo mientras pensaba esto.

Por el lado de los guardianes, estos eran muy conscientes de la verdadera identidad del "Profesor Boreen" como el tutor de su amigo/jefe, lo cual hacia que su sorpresa sea aun mayor o al menos así era por parte de Gokudera quien se preguntaba acerca de que razones podría tener el ex arcobaleno del sol para tomarse las molestias de hacer que ese chico estudiara en la misma academia que ellos. El usuario de explosivos sabía muy bien que Reborn no era de las personas que hacían las cosas sin una razón, por lo que seguramente él tenía algun proposito para Issei.

\- "¿Será que simplemente solo quiere ayudar a ese idiota castaño y a la rubia? ¿Cree que esos dos podrían ser de ayuda para el decimo en un futuro? o ¿Acaso quiere que esos dos se unan a la "Famiglia"?... ¿O será que acaso está buscando nuevos candidatos para reemplazar a alguno de los guardianes?" - De alguna manera ese pensamiento se había filtrado en el razonamiento del peli blanco amante de las explosiones haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erizara y que su rostro comenzara a tornarse aun más palido - "Bueno, es cierto que entre los guardianes del Decimo hay uno que otro causa problemas como el idiota Hibari o Mukuro pero aun así esos idiotas son fuertes, por más que me duela admitirlo. En cualquier caso, este idiota pervertido no se ve más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros de hecho se ve como un simple alumno de instituto, incluso Chrome podría vencerlo usando solo su tridente y sin necesidad de usar sus ilusiones...La única persona que se me ocurre a la que pudiera reemplazar es... La vaca estupida!...Eso debe ser! Reborn-san quiere que este idiota sea el nuevo guradian del rayo del decimo ya que esa vaca estupida aun es un niño idiota!... Pero aun así, a pesar de lo inutil que es ese remedo vacuno no hay duda que ha sido de apoyo para nosotros y para el décimo en una que otra ocasión. Además que por lo que vi durante la pelea contra Leviatan, cuando crezca va a ser alguien increiblemente fuerte. Sin mencionar que el que Reborn-san tenga que reemplazar a uno de los guardianes actuales sería como decir que yo no estoy cumpliendo mi rol como mano derecha del décimo al mantenerlos a todos a raya... Diablos! No había pensado en eso! Si uno de los guardianes está haciendo mal su trabajo, la responsabilidad recae punicamente en mí! No se le puede culpar al décimo! Él hace todo lo posible para mantener a esa panda de raros unidos! Es un gran jefe y aun así tiene que sufrir la humillación de que uno de sus guardianes sean reempazadas porque yo no pude cumplir mi rol como su mano derecha! No permitiré que eso pase! Definitivamente no lo permitiré! Le mostraré al décimo lo eficiente que soy como su mano derecha!"

Eran los pensamientos de Gokudera, quien para variar había complicado las cosas más de la cuenta en su cabeza, mientras que Yamamoto simplemente se limitaba a pensar "Parece que tendremos un nuevo compañero en el grupo. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien" mientras hacia una sonrisa agradable.

Luego de un rato, las cosas volvieron a calmarse. Yamamoto y Gokudera ya se habían ido a sus casas dado que tenían que preparar sus cosas para las clases de mañana. Por su parte Tsuna estaba tomando una ducha antes de la cena, lo cual dejaba a cierto duo de demonios solos en la habitación que era compartida por el demonio y el mafioso.

\- Asia. Creo que debemos aceptar la oferta de estudio e ir a la escuela Namimori.

\- ¿Estás seguro Issei-san? ¿No te parece algo sospechoso todo esto? ¿No crees que pueda ser alguna trampa? - Respondio la ex monja con preocupación presente en su voz. Dandose cuenta de esto, Issei trato de calmar la situación cambiando su tono a uno más tranquilizador mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, cosa que le resultaba un tanto dificil pues de igual manera el se encontraba igual o más preocupado que la pobre rubia.

\- Entiendo tus miedos Asia. Pero en este momento ya nos encontramos en un lugar que esta fuera del alcance de los seres sobrenaturales, así que no tienes que preocuparte - Lo siguiente que hizo el castaño fue poner una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la ex monja para luego comenzar a acariciarla con la intención de calmarla, sin darse cuenta del rubor en las mejillas de la joven mientras lo hacia - Además quien sabe si esto tal vez sea obra del regente de Namimori.

\- ¿Hablas de ese lider de la mafia?

\- Asi es.

\- Pero acabamos de llegar hace no más de un día a Namimori ¿Cómo es posible que esa persona ya este enterada de nuestra persencia?

\- Ni idea. Pero si es la persona a cargo de una organización respetada incluso por el mundo sobrenatural, no sería de extrañar que estuviera al tanto de todo lo que pase en su ciudad.

\- Bueno, eso suena lógico. Pero ¿Qué motivos tendría esa persona para querer ayudarnos? ¿Acaso no estaba prohibido el ingreso de demonios y otros seres a esta ciudad?

\- Tal vez, como somos humanos reencarnados sea algo más compresivo y nos esté queriendo brindar asilo - Dijo Issei con un tono deductivo, tratando de buscar una explicación a su teoria. Más que todo nuevamente para calmar a Asia.

\- Si ese es el caso, entonces él debe ser una muy buena persona. Tal vez sea alguien igual de bueno como Tsuna-san y su madre - Comentó ahora la rubia con alegría en su voz ante la idea de que el rumoreado regente de Namimori sea alguien agradable.

\- Probablemente. Aunque la verdad me es dificil imaginar a alguien más amable que Tsuna o su familia.

\- Es cierto.

Ambos jovenes reieron brevemente de este comentario para luego quedarse en silencio reflexionando en todo lo que había acontecido.

\- Ciertamente tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien tan bueno como Tsuna-san - Dijo la joven rubia.

\- Es verdad. Gracias a él ya no estamos solos en esta ciudad además de brindarnos un techo donde quedarnos y comida caliente.

-Y todo a pesar de no conocernos.

\- Así es. Jamás olvidaré lo que él hizo por nosotros.

\- Es verdad - Aportó la joven con una calida sonrisa al igual que su compañero castaño - Además que Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san también son personas agradables.

\- Bueno, Yamamoto sin duda lo es, aunque Gokudera da algo de miedo - Dijo el joven con una gota cayendole de la nuca.

\- ¿En serio? Yo creo que solamente es un poco reservado.

\- Si tu lo dices.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

\- Issei-san, date prisa o llegaremos tarde - Se oía la voz de una joven rubia, parada en la entrada de la residencia Sawada junto a joven castaño de pelo en punto mientras apresuraba al portador de Draig para que terminara de comer su desayuno.

Por su parte, el demonio ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la entrada donde el mafioso y la ex monja lo esperaban, mientras terminaba de comer una tostada.

\- Ya voy! Ya voy! - Se quehaba Issei mientras que junto con los otros dos jovenes, salían de la casa rumbo a su primer día de academia, a la vez que eran despedidos alegremente por parte de la madre de Tsuna quien les deseaba que tuvieran un buen día.

\- Aun no entiendo porque debemos salir con tanto tiempo de anticipación - En parte se quejó Issei dado que habían salido de la casa 45 minutos antes de que si quiera abrieran las puertas del instituto.

\- La primera regla de Namimori es "Nunca llegar tarde en tu primer día". Los alumnos nuevos tienen la obligación de llegar como mínimo media hora antes de que las puertas del instituo abran - Explicó Tsuna al duo de demonios.

\- ¿En serio? Cuando leí el reglamento de Namimori ayer, no decía nada de eso - Dijo un tanto confundida la ex monja.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que esa no es una regla impuesta por la academia - Respondió el mafioso.

\- ¿Entonces? - Fue ahora el turno de Issei de preguntar.

\- Es una norma que el "Comité de Disciplina" estableció.

\- ¿Comité de Disciplina? - Preguntaron al unisono ambos demonios.

\- Si, bueno, se los explicaré más tarde. Ahora lo importante es llegar a tiempo, o de lo contrario estaremos en serios problemas. Hoy es el día en que tanto Adel-san como Hibari-san están de guardia - Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir miedo al pensar en que le pasaría si tuviera que recibir un castigo por parte de ambos peli negros, haciendo que inconscientemente acelerara su paso, dejando atrás sin darse cuenta al duo de demonios quienes sin saber lo que pasaba se apresuraron en alcanzar a su amigo castaño.

Finalmente el trío de jovenes pudieron llegar a la escuela a tiempo, media hora antes de que si quiera las puertas del instituto abrieran. Pero aun a pesar de esto, tanto Asia como Issei se dieron con la sorpresa de que ya había alguien ahí que aparentemente había llegado incluso antes que ellos.

Se trataba de un joven alto de pelo negro en forma de tupé quien llevaba una rama en la boca, y quien ademástenía todo el aire de ser un delincuente.

El aspecto de ese joven era un tanto intimidante, tanto que en parte asustó al castaño pervertido. Pero dicho temor se desvaneció en cuanto el joven del tupé habló.

\- Veo que llegas temprano. Sawada-san - Saludó el chico con una sonrisa dirigida al castaño - Eso si que es raro, en especial cuando Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san no están contigo

\- Bueno. ¿Que puedo decir? - Respondió el mafioso un tanto apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca - También debo admitir que me tranquiliza enormemente que seas tú el que nos reciba y no Hibari-san.

\- Kyo-san está durmiendo en la oficina del comité. Él me dijo que me encargara de recibir a los alumnos nuevos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es, aunque debo decir que la llegada de los papeles de transferencia fue algo que nos sorprendió. Por lo general nadie tiende a transferirse a estas alturas de año.

\- Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Gokudera-kun, Enma y los demás se transfirieron por estas fechas tampoco es algo raro.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. En cualquier caso, Kyo-san dijo que solo me encargara de verificar que ustedes llegaran a tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No dijo nada más?

\- Bueno, también dijo de que lo despertara si es que veía que los nuevos resultaban ser sujetos fuertes o si es que llegaban tarde, para así morderlos hasta la muerte.

\- Típico de Hibari-san - Dijo el joven mafioso con algo de miedo en su voz. Hasta que la voz de la ex monja se llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

\- ¿Morder hasta la muerte? ¿A qué se refiere? - Preguntó con autentica curiosidad la ex monja, quien aortunadamente gracias a su inocencia natural no había comprendido el significado de esa frase. Caso contrario a cierto pervertido quien si se podía dar una idea de lo que esa frase, o mejor dicho amenaza, significaba.

\- "¿Me preguntó si realmente esta academia será más segura que estar en Khou? Bueno, al menos no creo que sea peor que ser apaleado por el club de kendo" - Pensaba el demonio castaño.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue una presentación formal por parte del joven con pelo de tupé, quien respondía al nombre de Tetsuya Kusakabe y era el segundo al mando del Comité Disciplinario del instituto Namimori. ANte esto, tanto Asia como Issei tambien se presentaron educadamente ante el joven peli negro.

Después de esto, Tetsuya se ofreció amablemente a darles una visita guiada a través de la academia, dado que aun quedaba bastante tiempo antes que los alumnos regulares comenzaran a llegar, a lo que el duo de demonios accedió gustosamente acompañados por Tsuna.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, tanto la ex monja como el portador de Draig se dieron cuenta que pese a su aspecto de tipo rudo, Tetsuya resultó ser una persona amable y atenta, cosa que los tranquilizó enormemente.

Pasado el tiempo, la campana de la apertura de puertas finalmente sonó, indicando a Kusakabe que debía retirarse para apoyar a su jefe en el cuidado del ingreso de la academia y verificar que ningún estudiante incumpliera las normas, y de ser así, propinarle una buena paliza.

\- Kusakabe-san parece ser una persona amable - COmentó el demonio castaño, recibiendo asestimientos por parte de su compañera rubia.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que sí... - Comentó el décimo mientras pensaba "O al menos lo es desde el incidente del futuro".

La verdad es que antes, la mano derecha de Hibari era alguien ciertamente aterrador a quien casi toda la academia temía. Pero luego de que recibiera los recuerdos de su "Yo" del futuro durante todo el asunto de Byakuran y los Millfiore, la personalidad de Kusakabe había mejorado notablemente o al menos así era con Tsuna y su grupo, dado que tras recordar las duras batallas que libraron en el futuro había desarrollado un gran nivel de respeto ante el joven castaño y su grupo.

Dejando eso de lado, el castaño mafioso comentó al duo de demonios, que sería mejor si esperaban en el salón de clases a que estas comenzaran, dado que tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto ya se encontraban ahí. Además que así podría presentarle al resto de sus amigos cuando estos llegaran, cosa a la que tanto Issei como Asia accedieron de muy buena gana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SALUDOS A TODOS. LAMENTO NO HABER ESTADO ACTUALIZANDO ULTIMAMENTE PERO HE ESTADO DEMASIADO OCUPADO CON EL TRABAJO Y TEMAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD. PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE AUN SIGO ESCRIBIENDO Y NO HE DEJADO LAS TEORIAS, ESPECIALMENTE LA DE SHIROHIGE EN DXD Y LA DE NISEKOIxREBORN.**

 **EN CUALQUIER CASO, AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. LAMENTO QUE PUEDA PARECER UN CAP DE TRANSICIÓN PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA LO QUE VENDRÁ MÁS ADELANTE. SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA**

 **EP.4: PREMUNICIÓN**

 **PROLOGO:**

"Yo protegeré a aquellos que son importantes para mí" "No permitiré que dañen a aquello que amo" "Aquellos que intenten hacer daño a la familia son enemigos, y a los enemigos se les elimina" "Me haré más fuerte no para imponer mi voluntad sino para proteger a aquellos a quienes quiero".

Estas eran las palabras que el heredero Vongola podía escuchar a su alrededor, todas ellas eran frases conocidas para él, pues él mismo en algún punto de su vida las había pronunciado. De hecho, estas frases eran dichas con la propia voz del décimo.

El joven castaño sabía muy bien que se encontraba dormido en ese momento, y que esto no era nada más que un sueño, y uno muy particular si se puede añadir.

Por lo general, cuando dormía Tsuna no era consciente de que se encontraba dentro de un sueño, como ahora.

Había escuchado de situaciones como esta antes, pero para él era la primera vez que se encontraba dentro de lo que se conocía comunmente como un "Sueño despierto".

De hecho, ahora que miraba bien su entorno, este le resultaba un tanto familiar logrando que el joven hiciera esfuerzo en buscar en su memoria para recordar en donde lo había visto antes.

Luego de un tiempo, finalmente lo recordó. La primera y única vez que había estado en ese lugar. Era el mismo lugar en donde, años atrás (O más bien adelante dado que fue durante su visita al futuro) rodeado de los lideres pasados de la Vongola con Giotto frente a él, fue reconocido por todos como el legítimo heredero de la voluntad Vongola y quien sería el encargado de poner fin al legado de sangre y crimen que la Vongola tenía.

De ese hecho ya habían pasado unos dos años aproximadamente desde dicho evento, pues esto ocurrió cuando el se encontraba casi terminando el segundo año de la escuela media.

Pero ahora, cuando apenas había comenzado su segundo año en instituto había vuelto a ser llamado a este lugar, en el cual el eco de sus palabras dichas en sus momentos de mayor determinación se hacían presentes.

Cuando el joven estaba a punto de preguntarse del que rayos significaba todo esto, frente a él y en suelo un simbolo se iluminó, nuevamente era una imagen muy conocida para el joven pues se trataba del escudo de la Vongola. Y rodeando a este se encontraban las ocho llamas que simbolizaban a los guardianes que la protegían.

No era nada fuera de lo común, Tsuna conocía muy bien cada uno de estas llamas junto con el atributo de cada una de ellas a la ves que se le venían a la mente los rostros de cada uno de sus guardianes cada vez que veía su respectiva llama. Se encontraban la llama del cielo a la cabeza, seguida por la llama de la tormenta a su mano derecha (Cosa irónica si se lo preguntaban a Tsuna), la de la lluvia a la izquierda, luego la del sol siempre tan brillante como de costumbre, la llama del rayo con sus destellos verdes, la de la niebla tan misteriosa como de costumbre, la nube y finalmente la de...

\- Esperen...Hay algo raro aquí... ¿ochos llamas? - Pensó extrañado el castaño.

En ese momento Tsuna se dio cuenta finalmente de algo raro y era la presencia de una octava llama entre las que rodeaban el simbolo de la Vongola. Eso sin duda había sorprendido enormemente al castaño, quien en su mente comenzó a tratar de buscarle una explicación a la presencia de esta nueva llama.

En un principio pensó que seguramente se trataba de la llama que representaba el atributo de la "Noche" la cual fue creada por Bermuda y era usada por el resto de Vindicce, pero el castaño descartó esa idea en cuanto recordó que la llama de ellos era de un color negro mientras que la que estaba viendo en ese momento era de un color grisaseo.

Luego pensó que de seguro esa llama representaría la "Llama del Juramento" la cual se formaba al juntar el "Anillo Vongola" con el "Anillo Simon" y que ahora aparecía aquí como una muestra de la restauración de los lazos entre ambas familias luego de varios siglos.

Pero nuevamente, el castaño descartó esta idea dado que dicha llama tenía nuevamente un color diferente al de la flama gris frente a él.

Por más que lo pensaba, Tsuna no podía dar con la respuesta del que podía significar esa octava llama, y lo más probable es que el joven hubiera seguido tratando de buscarle una explicación a esto, hasta que una voz viniendo detrás del castaño se encargó de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, décimo.

En el momento que Tsuna se volteó para ver de quien se trataba, se dio cuenta de que la persona que le estaba hablando era alguien a quien conoció por primera vez en este lugar.

\- Primo! - Gritó sorprendido el castaño al reconocer al fundador de la Vongola, quien se encontraba parado a su espalda.

\- Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien, décimo... Oh! lo siento, creo que sería mejor llamarte Neo primo ¿Verdad? - Dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas. Más bien ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien me llamó?

\- Así es, joven neo primo - Contestó de manera calmada Giotto mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección al simbolo Vongola, para que cuando estuvo frente a este se quedara observando a las ocho llamas que resplandecían alrededor de este - Supongo que ya debes haber notado la aparición de una octava llama de más entre las llamas del arcoiris ¿Verdad?.

\- Bueno, sí. La verdad es que acabo de darme cuenta - Dijo el joven castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza en un intento de que una idea para explicar este hecho le saliera de la cabeza - Aunque aun no se lo que eso significa ¿Acaso es algún nuevo tipo de llama creada?... Algo así como la llama de la noche de los Vindicce!.

Tsuna no pudo evitar el dejar escapar algo de miedo en sus palabras tras pronunciar esta última frase. Cosa que era razonable si se pensaba con detenimiento, pues después de todo la última persona que habia hecho algo así había sido el fundador mismo del grupo Vindicce, quien en su tiempo fue el enemigo más peligroso que Tsuna y su grupo tuvieron que enfrentar. Y el solo pensar que años después un nuevo "Bermuda" apareciera de la nada no era un asunto de gracia en lo absoluto para el pobre castaño quien de solo pensar en repetir los hechos ocurridos durante el torneo de los arcobalenos años atrás lo hacía sentir terribles nauseas pese a que se encontraba dentro de un sueño.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Giotto a continuación lograron calmar considerablemente al castaño.

\- Lo dudo mucho - Contestó el rubio adoptando una pose pensativa - La creación de un nuevo atributo es algo en extremo complejo y que solo puede ser logrado estando en un estado de determinación y voluntad más puro y absoluto, cosa que ningún ser humano ha logrado en toda la historia además de tí y Bermuda.

Un suspiro de genuino alivio abandono la boca de Tsuna, y luego de haberse calmado, nuevamente la curiosidad invadió al castaño.

\- Entonces ¿Qué crees que sea?

\- La verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de esto - Dijo el fundador Vongola cruzandose de brazos - De hecho, aun concentrandome en buscar, no puedo encontrar a nadie que posea esta escencia de llama.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? - Interrogó un ahora aun más confundido Tsuna - Si no existe nadie que posea esta extraña llama. Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?

Esta era un pregunta perfectamente valida, una a la que incluso Giotto no tenía una respuesta segura, más bien solo tenía conjeturas o teorias de lo que podía significar. Sin embargo, aun así decidió compartirlas con el joven castaño.

\- Puede que esto solo sea una suposición, pero creo que esto podría deberse a lo siguiente - A continuación el Vongola Primo caminó hasta posicionarse en frente de la llama de del cielo qye coronoba el escudo de la Vongola - ¿Te acuerdas como funcionan los artefactos que conforman el tri-ni-set?

Esta pregunta había agarrado con la guardia baja a Tsuna, quien nuevamente hacia un esfuerzo para tratar de recordar como diabloes era que funcionaba esa cosa.

Uno podría pensar que luego de todos los problemas que dicho sistema le había causado, tanto a Tsuna y sus amigos ya sea en el futuro y en el torneo entre los arcobalenos, una persona normal ya debería de al menos saberse de memoría el funcionamiento del sistema tri-ni-set junto con cada una de sus partes. Sin embargo, nuevamnte se hacia menester recordar que Tsuna no era alguien normal. Por lo que luego de un largo tiempo tratando de buscar en su mente, el castaño respondió.

\- Maso menos - Dijo muy apenado el sonrojado castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- No hay de que preocuparse - Contestó Giotto tratando de tranquilizar a su sucesor con una sonrisa - En cualquier caso, dejame refrescarte la memoria - Acto seguido y luego de aclararse la gargante, Giotto procedió a explicar - Por un lado los pacificadores tienen la habilidad de conectar puntos determinados en el continuo espacio tiempo y realidad, por otro lado los anillos mare son un elemento horizontal pues tienen la propiedad de conectarse con otras realidades alternas, y finalmente los vongola (Especificamente el del cielo) son uno vertical dado que trabajan con la corriente temporal siendo capaz de apotar conocimiento de los usuarios pasados a sus sucesores.

\- Oh! Ya recuerdo - Dijo el castaño quien luego de la explicación de Primo, recordó lo explicado por Reborn tiemp atrás - Pero ¿A qué viene todo eso y que tiene que ver con esta nueva llama?

\- Verás. Como dije ahora, el anillo Vongola trabaja con la corriente temporal. Hasta ahora había servido más que nada para conectar y traspasarn el conocimiento de los usuarios pasados, pero la verdad es que tambien tiene la capacidad de conoectarse en cierta medida con el futuro. Bueno, puede que no sea de una manera tan directa como lo hace la bazuka de la familia Bobino, pero en teoría si debería ser capaz de dar pequeños esbozos de eventos en el futuro.

Esta respuesta solo había dejado aun más confundido al pobre castaño.

\- Espera... No comprendo...¿Futuro? ¿Esbozos? ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Me refiero a que esto bien podría ser algún tipo de premunición o aviso de lo que esta por suceder.

\- ¿Acaso el anillo Vongola puede hacer algo así? - Preguntó sorprendido Tsuna mientras veía el anillo en su dedo, para luego ser rodeado por una nube de tristeza mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos - Si esta cosa puede dar esa clase de alertas, hubiera sido muy util que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado.

\- No tienes porque enojarte, décimo - Dijo Giotto con algo de gracia al ver el aura de tristeza que rodeaba a Tsuna - Puede que el que el anillo haga esto ahora, sea debido a circunstancias especiales.

\- ¿Especiales? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Eso es algo de lo que no estoy muy seguro, pero dependerá de tí descubrirlo, neo primo - Dijo Giottto antes de que comenzara a desaparecer.

\- No! Espera! Por favor dime a que te refieres! Primo!- Gritó Tsuna con ansiedad, tratando de detener a su antepasado.

\- Buena suerte - Fue lo último que el Vongola Primo dijo antes de que desapareciera por completo y que Tsuna despertara.

Frente a Tsuna se encontraba parado un bebé con traje y sombrero quien le decía.

\- Apresurate, Dame-Tsuna. Mamá y Asia ya estan preparando el desayuno, así que si tú y ese idiota pervertido no se apresuran me lo voy a terminar comiendo todo yo solo... Bueno, la verdad es que al final lo termine haciendo de todos modos.

Le tomó un par de segundos al castaño terminar de despertarse. Reconociendo al bebé que lo había despertado y quien ahora se encontraba tratando de despertar a otro castaño durmiendo en un futón al lado de su cama, a quien planeaba lanzarle un balde de agua tan fría que se podían ver trozos de hielo flotando en ella.

Sin embargo, Tsuna aun tenía muy presente el sueño que acababa de tener y sobre todo su plática con su antepasado, por lo que decidió que sería mejor hablarlo con su tutor más tarde, seguramente cuando volviera de la escuela.

EN cualquier caso, el grito desesperado de Issei siendo bañado con agua helada por Reborn le recordó a Tsuna que debía apresurarse para desayunar y o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a la escuela.

 **CAPITULO 1: INSTALACIÓN COMPLETA**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Issei y Asia comenzaron a asistir al instituto Namimori, y ha de añadirse que ambos jovenes estaban más que contentos por esto.

La transición entre academias había ido lo mejor posible. Primero que nada, ambos chicos terminaron estando en la misma clase que Tsuna y sus amigos, cosa que alegró gratamento al duo de demonios; lo segundo fue que Asia pudo conocer a las chicas en el grupo de amigas de Tsuna entre las que estaban Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru (La cual al comenzar el instituto se había cambiado de academia para estudiar junto con el grupo del castaño mafioso), Chrome Dokuro y finalmente Hana (Quien era más que nada amiga de Kyoko).

Cabe decir que en cuanto el demonio castaño vio al grupo de amigas de Tsuna, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo lindas que todas ellas eran (Especialmente la hermana menor de Ryohei). Puede que ninguna de ellas fueran tan voluptuosas como lo eran su antigua ama o la "Reina" de esta, pero aun así cada una de ellas era muy linda, cosa que por un momento hizo hervir la sangre de Issei de celos debido a la suerte que tenía su amigo por estar rodeado de esas linduras con quienes ademas parecía llevarse muy bien.

"Nunca imaginé que Tsuna fuera tan popular con las chicas...Maldita sea! Primero ese rubio idiota de Kiba y ahora Tsuna!... Y lo que me causa más enojo es que él no es nada guapo como ese idiota principe de Khou!...¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?!" - Eran los pensamientos del pobre Issei mientras veia como el castaño hablaba con total naturalidad con la linda joven del parche con estampado de craneo.

La siguiente persona a quien conocieron los demonios fue a cierto amante del boxeo quien vive su vida al extremo, a quien conocieron cuando este fue al salón de Tsuna para comer junto con él y su grupo. Las impresiones por parte de Asia e Issei acerca de Ryohei fueron exactamente las mismas, considerandolo como alguien agradable pero con demasiada energía.

El siguiente grupo en ser conocido por los nuevos estudiantes fueron Enma y el resto de los Simon, quienes de igual manera solían juntarse con Tsuna y su grupo para comer a la hora del almuerzo. Issei se sorprendio de lo variado que era este grupo en cuanto lo vio, de hecho su primera impresión al ver a Kaoru y a Rauji (Guardianes del río y de la montaña respectivamente) fue el pensar que eran delincuentes extremadamente violentos, afortunadamente luego de tratar un rato con ellos pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad era todo lo contrario y que ambos eran personas realmente amables.

Sin embargo, con el miembro de los Simon con quien el demonio castaño se llevaba mejor que nadie era con Julie Kato (El guardian del desierto), y la razón de esto era la esperada dado que el joven de lentes era un pervertido de la misma talla que Issei. De hecho, no les tomó más de cinco segundos luego de conocerse para que ambos se dieran cuenta que a ambos los unía el fuerte lazo del "Ero".

Este hecho alivio en gran medida al castaño, quien había encontrado a un reemplazo de sus amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, para poder hablar de cosas pervertidas aquí en Namimori.

Como dato anexo, cabe decir que entre el grupo de los Simon que conoció Issei y Asia la primera vez no se encontraba Adelheid, a ella la conocería más adelante. Siendo más especifico, cuando Issei tratara de espiar el vestuario de las chicas de la academia Namimori.

Este evento ocurrió dos días después del ingreso de ambos demonios a la academia.

Como se mencionó antes, puede que Issei sea un demonio fugitivo y que aun cuente con preocupaciones en su mente, pero eso sin duda no va a aplacar los deseos pervertidos del joven demonio, por lo que luego de un par dedías desde su llegada, Issei junto con Julie acordaron ir a espiar al vestidor de las chicas luego de que estas hubieran terminado su sesión de educación física.

El duo de pervertidos se encontraba trepados en la rama de un arbol, viendo con miradas lascivas a través de una ventana a la espera que las lindas jovenes que habían entrado hace poco, comenzaran desvestirse.

Lamentablemente, antes de que si quiera la primera chica se hubiera quitado la camiseta, la rama en la que tanto Issei como Julie estaban fue cortada de golpe, haciendo a ambos jovenes caer de bruces contra el suelo y aterrizando sobre sus traseros.

Lo que ambos vieron a continuación fue una imagen de pesadilla, primero a un joven de pelo negro y mirada seria quien cual portaba una vanda en el brazo izquierdo que decía "Disciplina" y que además sostenía un par de tonfas de manera muy amenazante... Esta fue la primera vez que Issei conocía a Hibari, y cabe decir que nunca en su vida olvidaría ese momento. La segunda era una joven alta de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo, quien además era muy linda y sobre todo tenía un enorme busto, Issei no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones entre esta joven y Akeno, sin embargo la mirada fría y el aura sediento de sangre que la joven emitía congelaba cualquier llama de deseo lascivo que pudiera haber entre ambos pervertidos atrapados in fraganti.

Para resumir lo que pasó acontinuación fue que tanto Julie como Issei recibieron un extremadamente doloroso castigo por sus acciones, siendo Adelheid quien se encargó de Julie y Hibari quien aporreó hasta casi la muerte a Issei. De hecho, luego del castigo de Hibari, Issei llegó a la conclusión de que preferiría mil veces las palizas que el club de kendo le daba a volver a recibir un correctivo por parte del lider del comité disciplinario, quien además había amenazado con dejarlo peor la próxima vez que lo atrapara rompiendo las reglas de la academia.

Lo único bueno de esto, fue de que tanto Hibari como Adelheid accedieron a no reportar la conducta inapropiada de ambos jovenes ni a los profesores ni a los alumnos, siempre y cuando Issei y Julie prometieran no volver a hacer algo así en el futuro, cosa a la que ambos jovenes accedieron.

Por supuesto que en realidad eso no era nada más que una vil mentira por parte de ambos pervertidos, quienes sin duda volverían a tratar de espiar el vestidor de las chicas en otra ocasión, solo que esta vez se asegurarían de ser más cautelosos.

"Después de todo ¿Qué clase de hombre no está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para poder ver un buen par de tetas?" Era el pensamiento del duo de pervertidos mientras que la determinación de ambos hacía que se vieran llamas ardientes en sus miradas.

Como dato curioso, a de señalarse que Julie trató de escabullirce de su castigo usando sus llamas del desierto y dejar a Issei solo con el duo enojado de peli negros, sin embargo este plan no tuvo futuro dado que Adel atrapó al joven de lentes antes que pudiera escapar dado que ella suponía las intenciones de este.

Sin duda el grupo de demonios de Khou había logrado adaptarse muy bien a su nueva academia.

Todos los días, durante el almuerzo solían comer junto con el grupo de Tsuna en la asotea de la escuela. Estas comidas eran de todo menos tranquilas pues siempre solían estallar las discusiones entre Ryohei y Gokudera, Haru solía pedirle a Asia que se probara nuevos disfraces que ella confeccionaba (Después de todo no siempre se podía tener a una lindura extranjera para probar sus cosplay) a lo que Asia algunas veces, e Issei y Julie solían intercambiar revistas pervertidas sin que nadie se diera cuenta a la vez que planeaban su proxima incursión en el vestidor de las chicas.

Todo iba de maravilla para la rubia y el castaño, quienes con el tiempo no demoraron en percatarse que todo ese grupo giraba alrededor de Tsuna. Con esto no quiero decir que todos esten al pendiente del joven mafioso, sino que fue gracias a él que todos ellos pudieron conocerse. Algo así como si Tsuna fuera una especie de iman para este tipo de personas, quien además tenía una extraña capacidad para lograr que todos ellos pudieran convivir en armonía. Esto era algo muy peculiar si le preguntabas a Issei, quien de hecho se preguntaba si era esta misma capacidad del mafioso castaño la que los había llevado a él y a Asia a conocerlo.

En cualquier caso, ninguna paz dura para siempre. Y la del duo de demonios estaba por terminarse.

Era el primer cambio de hora del día y como de costumbre los alumnos estaban aprovechando este tiempo para revisar sus celulares o conversar entre ellos mientras el profesor del siguiente curso llegaba. Y por supuesto que el grupo de cierto heredero mafioso no era la excepción.

Reunidos alrededor del pupitre de Tsuna se encontraban Gokudera parado frente a Tsuna, Yamamoto apoyandose en el pupitre al lado izquierdo del castaño y finalmente Issei sentado en su silla (Dado que a él se le había asginado el asiento al lado de Tsuna cuando llego, lo cual despertó en parte los celos de Gokudera quien le pidió o mejro dicho exigió que cambiara sitios con él pues actulamente estaba sentado al lado de Yamamoto. Y si alguien quiere saber, a Asia la ubicaron al lado de Chrome y Haru).

\- Uwaaa! por fin terminó la clase - Dijo suspirando de cansancio Tsuna mientras se recostaba sobre su pupitre.

\- Tienes razón. Las clases de inglés siempre son aburridas. Sobre todo porque casi nunca entiendo lo que el profesor dice - Dijo ahora el castaño pervertido mientras se apoyaba sobre el espaldar de su silla.

\- ¿Es así? La verdad es que yo no tengo ningún problema con este curso - Contestó con su sonrisa de costumbre Yamamoto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? - Preguntó un tanto sorprendido el demonio castaño, pues teninedo en cuenta la actitud relajada del chico, creyó que sería la típica clase de joven que solo es bueno en los deportes.

\- Es verdad - Contestó el guardian de la lluvia de Tsuna.

\- Lo que pasa es que a Yamamoto-kun le gusta mucho ver los partidos de baseball de Estados Unidos, y como todos los partidos son narrados en inglés él terminó por tener facilidad para aprender el idioma - Señaló Tsuna a Issei para que comprendiera. Si era sincero, Tsuna al principio estaba igual de sorprendido que Issei cuando descubrió ese lado de Yamamoto años atrás, así que en parte comprendía al demonio castaño.

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ese idiota es parte de la "Famiglia" del décimo, al menos debería tener uno que otro punto bueno - DIjo en su tono habitaul de despectivo Gokudera.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Famiglia? ¿Otra vez Gokudera está hablando de sus juegos de mafias? - Preguntó extrañado el portador de Draig.

Como era de esperarse, desde su llegada a Namimori, tanto Issei como Asia habían escuchado en varias ocasiones mencionar a Gokudera cosas como "Famiglia" o "Capo", a lo que ambos jovenes no tardaron mucho en relacionar dichos terminos con el mundo de la mafia (Más que todo debido a la gran cantidad de peliculas que ambos había visto acerca del tema). Sin embargo, para evitar que el duo de demonios se diera cuenta de su relación con el bajo mundo criminal, Tsuna les dijo que lo que Gokudera hablaba no era más que un juego de él, algo así como un "Chunibyo" o "Sindrome del Octavo Grado" y que el joven de pelo gris sufría y que en ocasiones se le unían Reborn u otros chicos simplemente para jugar o simplemente para seguirle la corriente.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por hablar así de uno de sus amigos, sin embargo no había otra alternativa dado que por más que se lo pidiese Gokudera nunca debajaba de hablar del tema de la mafia en la escuela. En cualquier caso, al parecer tanto Issei como Asia parecieron creerse la explicación dada por Tsuna, a lo que no pudieron evitar sentir algo de pena por el joven de pelo gris.

Curiosamente, en ese momento el usuario de dinamitas sintió un escalofrío reocrriendo su espalda, como si alguien estuviera hablando mal de él, por supuesto que la primera persona que se le vino a la mente que podría ser responsable de esto fue Yamamoto pero al final terminó sin darle importancia.

Volviendo al presente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con juegos de mafias? ¿Acaso estás tomando a la Famiglia a la ligera?... ¿Y que hay con eso de llamarme sin honoríficos? Siempre que hables conmigo más te vale que agreges un "San" o te partiré la cara.

Issei aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los arrebatos de ira de Hayato, por lo que aun se asustaba cuando este le hacía este tipo de amenazas. Y más aun porque de alguna manera sentía que aun usando su fuerza de demonio y la de su sacred gear hasta el momento, no sería capaz de derrotar a Gokudera.

Ese era un pensamiento curioso, al cual Issei atribuyo que seguramente era porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con estudiantes violentos.

\- Ma...ma... Tranquilizate Gokudera - Afortunadamente para el pervertido, intervinió el guardian de la lluvia, tratando de calmar la situación.

\- Y tú no te metas! Es por tu culpa que siempre me llamas así que ahora este idiota tambien lo hace! - Regañó ahora el peli gris al fan del baseball, para que nuevamente ambos se volvieran en enfrascar en sus riñas de costumbre. Bueno de hecho sería más correcto decir que Gokudera era el que reñía mientras que Yamamoto se limitaba a encontrar graciosos los arrebatos de ira que su colega guardian hacía.

Por su parte el duo de castaños decidió dejar a ambos chicos seguir con sus asuntos hasta que se calmaran mientras que ambos seguían conversando.

Por su parte Asia se encontraba conversando con el grupo de Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y Hana acerca de asuntos triviales. Aparentemente el día del mes en que tano Kyoko como Haru podían comer tantos dulces como quisieran había llegado, así que estaban planeando en ir junto con el resto de chicas a su pastelería habitual y hacer una especie de fiesta de pasteles, y por su puesto que la ex monja estaba más que feliz por el hecho de ser invitada.

La joven rubía no recordaba la última vez en que alguien había sido tan ambale con ella desde que fue excomulgada y llamada bruja luego de cierto incidente en el pasado. Por su puesto que ella nunca olvidaría lo amable que había sido Issei con ella cuando se conocieron, pero de alguna forma esto se sentía en cierta forma igual de agradable que aquella ocasión pero a la vez diferente. Posiblemente debido a que en este caso se trataba de una amistad con chicas de su misma edad, lo cual era algo nuevo para Asia dado que en el pasado ella solo había interactuado con las hermanas y parrocos de la iglesia donde estaba y ocasionalmente uno que otro aldeano de los pueblos cercanos que venían a ella en busca de favores con su poder curativo.

Sin duda la joven rubia estaba feliz de haber conocido a Issei dado que gracias a él era que ella podía experimentar esta desbordante alegría que era el poder tener lo que se conocía como "Amigas", pero de igual manera la joven también estaba igual de agradecida con cierto mafioso castaño quien no solamente les había dado cobijo al duo de demonios sino que también les había presentado a sus amigos para que no sintieran tan solos en esta nueva ciudad para ellos. Efectivamente, la joven rubia no podía terminar de agradecer al cielo por la bendición que era el haber podido conocer a tanto Issei como a Tsuna.

Sin embargo, como se mencionó antes la paz y la bonanza no dura para siempre y es que sin que Asia o Issei lo supieran, la persona que los buscaba y a quien ellos temían finalmente había descubierto su paradero y no dudaría en ir a recuperar a sus sirvientes.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **HOLAS CHICOS, TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR. PARA LOS LECTORESDE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PERO ES DEBIDO A QUE YA ESTOY PRESENTANDO LOS ÚLTIMOS REQUISITOS PARA MI TITULO DE PROFESIÓN, UNA VEZ TERMINE EL MES VOLVERÉ A SUBIR FICS CON TODO. EN CUALQUIER CASO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO DE HOY. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES EN LAS REVIEWS PUS SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIBIDAS ADEMÁS SIRVEN COMO MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR ESFORZANDOME EN TRAERLES LOS CAPS CADA CIERTO TIEMPO.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, LES DEJO MI INSTAGRAM QUE ME CREE HACE POCO SI QUIEREN HABLAR CONMIGO Y ASEGURARSE QUE NO HE ABANDONADO NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. tales_maker**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	5. Chapter 5

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA**

 **EP.5: PUNTO DE QUIEBRE**

 **PROLOGO:**

En otro día normal en la ciudad de Namimori, un bebé con traje y sombrero se encontraba sentado como de costumbre sentado en la cama de su discípulo revisando unos documentos. Sin embargo había algo diferente extraño en esa escena la cual era común dentro de la residencia Sawada, y esa era tanto la expresión de Reborn como la naturaleza de los documentos que se encontraba revisando.

Usualemente, el bebé asesino solía revisar documentos correspondientes al estado general de la Vongola o informes acerca del avanze académico de Tsuna. Pero el documento que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento no se trataba de ninguna de las dos cosas mencionadas anteriormente ni tampoco era una solicitud de asesinato como las que ocasionalmente le llegaban al bebé, sino que en esta ocasión el informe que tenía en sus manos era uno el cual había sido enviado por Bianchi, a quien había mandado a la ciudad de Khou para descifrar el origen de cierto duo de demonios que se estaban hospedando en la casa de su alumno.

Sin embargo, lo que el ex arcobaleno del sol nunca imaginó fue que dichos demonios tuvieran un pasado tan complejo.

El informe que Reborn tenía, no solo contenía los origenes de tanto Issei como Asia, sino que también estaba incluido el nombre de la persona que los había reencarnado a ambos, Rias Gremory la heredera del Clan Gremory el cual era uno de los pilares más importantes del mundo demoniaco. Esto era efectivamente que el propio Reborn no esperaba, pues el en un inicio supuso que tanto el castaño como la rubia pertenecían al sequito de alguna otra casa con menor rango en el inframundo, y más aun que ambos hayan querido escapar de una familia la cual tiene la fama de tratar bien a sus siervos era aun más enigmático.

Pero, lo anterior dicho si bien era algo que había sorprendido al asesino, no había sido la razón por la cual el tutor de Tsuna tenía un semblante de incredulidad (Cosa muy rara de conseguir en él), sino lo que Bianchi había logrado averiguar acerca de él y lo que parece haber sido el motivo por el cual toda la vida del castaño pervertido había sido volcada de cabeza al mundo sobrenatural, y era que aparentemente el chico poseía lo que comúnmente se conocía como "Sacred Gear", es decir artefactos creados por dios que poseían poderes increibles, y además de todo la que Issei poseía no era uno cualquiera sino que era una de las más poderosas existentes, el Boosted Gear.

Cuando Reborn leyó esto por primera vez, casi escupe el café que estaba tomando en ese momento sobre todo el documento. Tuvo que llamar a Bianchi para confirmar que lo que decía el documento fuera cierto. Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió por parte de la maestra del Poison Cooking solo terminó por confirmar lo que decía el documento.

El ex arcobaleno no dudaba de las habilidades para recolectar información de Bianchi, después de todo el la había enviado a Khou porque tenía plena confianza en sus capacidades, por lo que no tenía más opción que asumir como cierto lo que se encontraba leyendo.

Una vez la noticia fue asimilada por el bebé, este no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la habilidad que tenía su discípulo para atraer a personas interesantes a su vida.

"Sin duda la inclusión de un demonio a la Famiglia de Tsuna sería algo divertido de ver" - Pensaba el mafioso mientras daba un sorbo a su café, antes que fuera nuevamente interrumpido en el proceso siendo ahora la causa el sonido de un mensaje en su teléfono - "Parece que este día está va a estar lleno de sorpresas" - Pensó el bebé en cuanto vio el nombre de la persona responsable del mensaje.

 **CAPITULO 1: LLAMADO**

\- Tsuna-san ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó una voz femenina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? Eto - Fue lo único que el castaño pudo responder.

\- He notado que ha estado muy distraido desde hoy en la mañana - Volvió a hablar la joven de hace un momento - ¿Acaso pasa algo?

\- Decimo ¿Asia tiene razón? ¿Acaso hay algo que lo está preocupando? - Preguntó con un tono un tanto preocupado el guardian de la tormenta de Tsuna.

\- No. No es nada - Respondió finalmente Tsuna, tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos - Es solo que tuve un sueño raro. Eso es todo.

\- Eso explicaría porque te estuviste moviendo tanto durante la noche - Fue ahora Issei quien habló.

\- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada Tsuna? - Yamamoto aportó.

\- No pasa nada. Lo más seguro es que Reborn haya puesto algo de la comida de Bianchi dentro de mi cena de nuevo - Habló de nuevo el castaño.

De alguna manera en esta ocasión la respuesta había logrado que cierto peli gris sintiera un ligero dolor en su estomago.

\- Bueno, la comida de la hermana de Gokudera tiende a tener esos efectos - Respondió Yamamoto.

\- Nuevamente me disculpo por los problemas que mi hermana le causa, décimo - Dijo Gokudera quien aun se sostenía el estomago a causa del dolor, mientras que Tsuna hacía un ademan con su mano indicando que no había problema.

\- Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionan - Dijo Issei - He escuchado que la hermana de Gokudera también vive en la casa de Tsuna, y que el cuarto en el que Asia se queda es el de ella. Pero hasta ahora ni Asia ni yo la hemos visto hasta ahora ¿Acaso está de viaje?

\- Es cierto. Hasta ahora no he podido agradecerle el dejarme compartir el cuarto con ella - Habló la ex monja.

\- Hasta donde sé. Ella está fuera de la ciudad, haciendo un encargo para Reborn - En su mente Tsuna solo podía rezar de que dicho encargo no significara un asesinato, aunque conociendo tanto a su tutor como el pasado de asesina de la experta en veneno, todo era posible - Pero por lo que él me dijo, ella debe estar regresando hoy en la tarde.

\- ¿En serio? Que alegría! - Dijo la ex monja rubia con felicidad en su voz - Espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

\- La hermana de Gokudera es una persona agradable - Comentó Yamamoto.

\- Si, ella suele llevarse bien con las chicas. Además no creo que haya nadie a quien no puedas agradarle, Argento - Dijo ahora el Sasagawa mayor.

\- Es verdad. No llebas mucho tiempo de haber llegado aquí, y toda la clase ya te ama - Fue ahora el turno de Tsuna.

\- Ese es el poder de la ternura de una belleza extranjera - Habló ahora Issei como si estuviera orgulloso por alguna razón, mientras que el resto de chicos comenzaban a reir y Asia se avergonzaba por los cumplidos.

Sin embargo las risas fueron interrumpidas cuando el celular de Tsuna comenzó a sonar, indicando la llegada de un mensaje, especificamente uno de su tutor dado que el joven castaño le había asignado un sonido de timbre especial a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su tutor, ya sea llamadas o mensajes.

\- ¿El bebé te mando un mensaje? - Preguntó Ryohei, tanto él como los demás amigos de Tsuna sabían muy bien que dicho sonido en especial en el celular de Tsuna significaba que Reborn lehabía mandado un mensaje.

\- Si, eso parece - Respondió el mafioso castaño mientras revisaba su telefono, para luego dejar escapar un pesado suspiro.

\- ¿Pasó algo, décimo? - Preguntó Gokudera un tanto preocupado por la reacción de su jefe.

\- No, no es nada. Es solo que al parecer Reborn quiere que lo encuentre en un local de soba en el centro - Dijo Tsuna con tono desanimado.

\- ¿Ahora? Pero aun seguimos en clases - Aportó Issei.

\- Si, lo sé. Y lo más seguro es que los profesores se enojen conmigo. Pero aun así prefiero eso a tener que soportar los regaños/castigos de Reborn - Respondió el castaño con resignación.

\- B...Bueno, es Reborn-san quien lo llama, de seguro debe ser por algo importante - Trató de animarlo GOkudera.

\- No lo creo - Respondió Tsuna aun con su todo de resignación - Apuesto que de seguro hoy se levantó con antojo de comer soba, y me va a hacer que se la prepare yo mismo... Y pobre de mi si no lo hago bien.

\- N...No creo que ese bebé sea capaz de hacer algo como eso. Digo, se que es algo caprichoso pero no creo que llegue a tanto ¿Verdad? - Dijo Issei, sin emabrgo lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un incómod silencio -¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya lo ha hecho antes?!

\- Bueno... Está cuando llamó a Tsuna en medio de la clase de historia para que fuera a un restaurante en la zona norte y le preparara katsudon a todo un grupo de empleados de oficina - Contestó Ryohei.

\- O la vez en que le dijo que fuera al restaurante de mi viejo a las ocho de la noche para preparar un buffet de sushi para la recepción de una boda... Aunque debo decir que en esa ocasión nos salvaste el pellejo a mi y a mi viejo... Si hubieramos sido solo nosotros dos no hubieramos llegado a tiempo - DIjo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a su amigo.

\- O como cuando lo llamó a primera hora de la mañana en un hotel de lujo para que cocinara el desayuno para todos los huespedes - Aportó ahora Gokudera.

\- Esperen. ¿Realmente ese bebé ha hecho peticiones así de raras?! - Preguntó sorprendido el demonio castaño.

\- Eso sin mencionar varias que faltan - Dijo Tsuna aun deprimido, haciendo que Issei comenzara a sentir pena por la vida de él.

\- Aunque debo decir que gracias a eso, Tsuna se ha vuelto un buen cocinero - Habló de nuevo Yamamoto.

\- E... Eso es cierto. Sin duda la comida que prepara el décimo es algo digno de mención - Fue ahora el turno de Gokudera, tratando de animar a su jefe.

Este dato parecía haber llamado la atención del duo de demonios del grupo.

-Uwaaa! ¿En serio? - Preguntó Asia.

\- Es la única cosa buena que he obtenido de todo esto - Contestó Tsuna.

\- Me gustaria poder probar algún día la comida que Tsuna-san prepara - Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa - Creo que es algo lindo que un chico sepa cocinar.

Este comentario hizo que el otro castaño del grupo sintiera algo de celos.

\- Yo también puedo cocinar! - Dijo casi gritando Issei.

\- Es inutil que trates de compararte con el nivel de cocina del décimo, idiota pervertido - Comentó GOkudera con tono despectivo - Apuesto que solamente puedes hacer onigiris o patatas hervidas.

\- No subestimes el poder de los onigiris! Disculpate con la comida base de todos los estudiantes de preparatoria! - Gritó al peli gris el demonio castaño, para luego darse cuenta de otra cosa que había dicho Gokudera - Además ¿A quién llamas idiota pervertido?

\- ¿A quién crees? Reborn-san me comentó que encontró entre tus cosas revistas para adultos.

\- E... Eso no significa nada. Es normal que un chico de preparatoria tenga una o dos revistas ocultas en su cuarto - Dijo Issei tratando de justificarse pero con su rostro un tanto rojo por la verguenza - Apuesto que tú, Yamamoto o incluso Sasagawa-sempai deben de tener al menos una de esas revistas en sus habitaciones.

Ante tal acusación, y esperando que alguno de los anteriores mencionados diera alguna reacción o indicio que los incriminara, el demonio castaño se les quedó mirando. Sin embargo, lo único que observó fue que el trío de chicos anterior nombrados parecían mirarse los unos a los otros como si no supieran de que hablaba.

\- Hmp... Hazme el favor de no compararme con un idiota pervertido como tú - Dijo Gokudera con desden - ¿Qué sentido tiene tener esa clase de revistas? Ya es suficientemente molesto que chicas idiotas me paren llenando la memoria de mi celular con fotos de ellas en trajes de baño que siempre me mandan.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo más inteligente que Issei pudo decir con expresión en blanco.

\- ¿A tí también te envian esas fotos? - Fue ahora el turno de Yamamoto - Que alivio! Pensé que yo era el único al que le pasaban esas cosas.

\- ¿Eh? - Repitió de Issei con la misma expresión pero viendo ahora al espadachin de Tsuna.

\- Las chicas deben de tener demasiado tiempo libre si pierden el tiempo en tonterias como esas - Dijo Gokudera un tanto despectivo.

\- Es verdad! - Fue ahora el turno de Ryohei - Desde que gané el torneo inter estatal de boxeo, me han estado llegando varias de esas fotografias a mi telefono también. Y no solo eso también me llegan mensajes de chicas que ni siquiera conozco que me piden que salga con ellas... Como si tuviera tiempo para algo más además de entrenar.

\- ¿Eh? - Volvió a repitir Issei con expresión cada vez más vacia, ahora viendo a Ryohei.

\- Es verdad - Estuvo de acuerdo Gokudera - ¿Qué es eso de "Te aseguro que pasaremos un momento inolvidable juntos"? Para mí un momento inolvidable son todos los que paso al lado de décimo!

\- Yo también! Prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre en el club de baseball o con ustedes. Es mucho más divertido! - Dijo con su típica sonrisa Yamamoto.

\- Eso es cierto. Al extremo! - Se unió ahora Ryohei.

A todo esto, el demonio castaño simplemente se quedaba callado con expresión vacia mientras veía al trío de chicos hablar mientras pensaba con toda la rabia y tristeza de su alma "Malditos populares!" a la ve que parecía estar llorando de la frustración. Hasta que de repente sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, era Tsuna quien lo veia con una mirada igual a la de Issei, mientras le decía "Ya te acostumbraras... Creeme".

En ese momento, Issei respondio este acto dandole un abrazo de compañerismo a su amigo castaño, el cual sabía muy bien lo frustrante que era el tener amigos que fueran tan populares con las chicas. Y así el demonio castaño pudo sentir como su amistad con el mafioso se hacia mucho más fuerte, o al menos así fue hasta que otra voz se escuchó.

\- Tsuna-san! Haru también quiere que la abrazes! - Decía la castaña Miura quien se había acercado a Tsuna desde atrás para comenzar a jalarlo del brazo para que también la abrazara.

\- Hablando de trajes de baño. Ya se acerca el verano y sería bueno que vayamos todos a la playa - Dijo de forma inocente como siempre Kyoko - Tsuna-kun escuché de onii-san que no tienes traje de baño ¿Por qué no vienes a comprar uno con nosotras? Así podremos ayudarte a escoger uno y tú nos darás tu opinión de los nuestros - La sonrisa que la Sasagawa menore tenía era tan linda que hasta dolía verla.

\- Sería divertido que boss también viniera con nosotras - DIjo ahora Chrome uniendose al grupo.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que el abrazo fraternal entre Tsuna e Issei fue cortado abruptamente por este último, quien ahora miraba al que hasta hace poco consideraba su compañero de penurias y que ahora veía con un traidor, para luego darse media vuelta y salir corriendo del salón con lagrimas anime cayendole a cantaros mientras gritaba "Tsuna idiota! Creía que eras como yo! Malditos populares", logrando que una gota cayera de la nuca de todos los presentes que lo vieron.

Luego de un tiempo, y después de que las cosas se hubieran calmado nuevamente y de que alguien haya ido a traer a Issei luego de su ataque de telenovela, el castaño procedió a despedirse de sus amigos antes de ir encontrarse con su tutor.

 **CAPITULO 2: REUNIÓN**

Finalmente Tsuna había llegado al lugar indicado por su tutor, un restaurante de soba ubicado en el área comercial de la ciudad. Le había tomado un tiempo al castaño el poder encontrar dicho local dado que este era realmente pequeño en comparación del resto de tiendas a su alrededor. Afortunadamente la presencia de media docena de guardias uniformados con aspecto claramente hostil cuidando la puerta de un restaurante le dio la pista para poder encontrar el lugar.

Una vez hubo pasado a través de la seguridad en la puerta del lugar, no sin que antes ellos hicieran una respetuosa reverencia ante el castaño, pudo ver a su tutor sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante mientras llevaba puesto un disfraz de lo que parecía ser un samurai.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo en llegar, dame Tsuna - Saludó el bebé asesino.

\- No me diste el nombre del lugar, solo me dijiste que fuera a un local de soba en el centro de la ciudad. Además que este lugar parece como si estuviera escondido, fue suerte que lo hubiera podido encontrar en primer lugar - Se quehó Tsuna ante su tutor.

\- Bueno, si te diera todo tan facil entonces no sería divertido... digo serviviría para tu entrenamiento como futuro lider de la Neo Vongola.

\- Dejemos eso de lado y dime de una vez porque me llamaste en medio de clases. Estoy seguro que mañana voy a tener muchos problemas con Hibari si se entera de que me escapé de la escuela - DIjo con una mezcla de frustracion y miedo el castaño.

\- Eso no es culpa mía. Podrías haberle dicho a Chrome que hiciera una copia tuya con sus ilusiones - Tsuna puso una cara como diciendo "¿Por qué rayos no pensé en eso?" mientras Reborn decía - Se nota que aun te falta mucho por aprender dame-Tsuna.

\- B...Bueno, no cambiemos el tema y dime de una vez porque querías que viniera aquí - Dijo Tsuna tratando de recuperar la compostura - ¿Acaso te dio un antojo de soba y quieres que te la prepare? o ¿Deseas que haga sufiente soba para alimentar a todas las personas del distrito comercial?.

\- Aunque admito que esas son buenas ideas y que realmente tengo un antojo de soba hoy, el motivo por el que te llamé no fue ese. De hecho no fui yo el que quiso reunirse contigo, solamente estoy sirviendo como un intermediario - Esto sorprendió al castaño quien a su vez comenzaba a preguntarse quien podría querer reunirse con él, hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal abriendose llamó su atención.

Siendo sinceros, Tsuna pensó que de repente la persona en cuestión podría de ser el noveno o tal vez su padre, o incluso hasta algún otro lider mafioso como lo era Uni o incluso Dino, pero lo que nunca pasó por la mente del Vongola fue que se trataze de la persona que acababa de entrar.

\- Talbot-san! - Dijo el Vongola al ver al anciando de la época del Vongola Primo, entrar al local.

\- Es un placer volver a verlo décimo, o debería decir neo primo - Dijo el anciano en tono amable.

\- Me alegra ver que se encuentre bien - Dijo el castaño al ver como el anciano se encontraba igual que siempre. Tsuna le debía mucho a Talbot dado que fue gracias a él que se pudo lograr un dispositivo que al lograr un flujo constante de las llamas de los siete atributos con la ayuda de la llama de la noche, se pudiera precindir permanentemente de la maldición de los arcobalenos y por ende que los de esta generación no murieran a causa de esta. Pero volviendo al presente, Tsuna siguió hablando - Entonces ¿Fue usted quien me mandó llamar?

\- Así es, joven Vongola. Lamento las molestias que esto le pudo haber causado - Dijo disculpandose el anciano.

\- No, no tiene porque disculparse Talbot-san - Dijo Tsuna.

\- Le agradezco su comprensión - A continuación el viejo herrero pasó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa en que Reborn estaba - Verá, supongo deberá estar preguntandose acerca del porque de mi llamado hacia su persona ¿No es así?.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que sí. No lo he visto desde el incidente con Bermuda y Cheackerface, y lo poco que he sabido de usted ha sido a través de conversaciones con el noveno ¿Acaso ha pasado algo? - Tsuna se tornó un poco tenso al hacer esta última pregunta.

\- Podría decirse que sí - Dijo el anciano, logrando tensar tanto a Tsuna como a su tutor.

\- ¿Acaso ha habido algún desperfecto con el dispositivo que regula las llamas? - Preguntó ahora Reborn, ocultando muy bien su inquietud.

\- No, no es eso. Afortunadamente no ha habido ningún problema con el dispositivo. Bermuda-san me manda reporte periodicamente a través de Jager-san o de algun otro miembro de Vindicce, y todo ha estado funcionando a la perfección.

Un suspiro de alivio por parte de tutor y alumno dehizo presente.

\- Pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - Preguntó el castaño, quien parecía estar cada vezmás impaciente.

\- Verá décimo, como usted sabrá yo he estado al servicio de la Vongola desde los tiempos de Primo. Fui yo quien le forjó a él y sus guardianes los relojes de oro que junto con sus anillos simbolizaban su amistad. Y de igual manera puedo decir sin arrogancia alguna que soy uno de las pocas personas conscientes de los secretos de la mafia.

\- ¿Hablas de las llamas de la ultima voluntad? - Preguntó Tsuna.

\- Así es, décimo. Verá, a lo largo de mi muy longeva vida he estado investigando a profundidad los secretos de las llamas, los anillos Vongola y Mare y por supuesto también los pacificadores de los arcobalenos. Fue en parte gracias a toda mi investigación que pude desarrollar el dispositivo que finalmente ayudó a romper la milenaria maldición del arcoiris... Siendo sinceros, yo pensaba que finalmente había llegado a un punto en el que ya no habría nada que pudiera sorprenderme... O al menos así fue hasta que esto sucedió - Acto seguido, el hombre pareció buscar algo entre sus ropas, para luego dehaberlo finalmente encontrado ponerlo sobre la mesa, mostrandoselo a Tsuna y Reborn.

\- Eso es.. - Comenzó Tsuna.

\- El mineral Vongola - Terminó Reborn.

El mineral Vongola, era un pedazo de metal en bruto no muy diferente al tamaño y forma de un puño cerrado, y también era la materia prima de la cual los Vongola Gear de la décima generación estaban hechos. Un metal especial el cual había sido fundido con la sangre del mismismo Giotto junto con las llamas de cada guardian de Tsuna les había brindado a él junto a sus amigos un nuevo poder, el cual fue indispensable durante el altercado con la familia Simon y Deamon Spade.

Sin embargo, la pregunta aquí era ¿Que hacía ese pedazo de mineral Vongola ahí?. Según recordaba Tsuna, todos sus guardianes habían recibido su propio mineral y de igual forma todos ellos habían conseguido despertar sus Vongola Gear. De hecho, el mismo Talbot les había dicho en aquella ocasión de que las piezas que les dio eran las únicas que se podían hacer con lo poco que quedaba de la sangre de Primo así que debían de cuidarlos bien.

\- ¿Acaso volviste a hacer más minerales? Creí que ya no quedaba suficiente sangre de Primo para eso - Preguntó Reborn.

\- Y así fue, la sangre del primer lider Vongola se acabo cuando reparé los anillos Vongola del décimo y sus amigos y los convertí en los Vongola Gear - Respondió el anciano.

\- ¿Entonces como es que hay otro mineral más? - Preguntó ahora Tsuna.

\- Verá décimo. Ciertamente no usé la sangre de Primo para este mineral, sino la sangre de alguien más.

\- ¿La sangre de alguien más? - Preguntó Tsuna confundido.

\- No, me digas que... - Dijo Reborn quien parecía haber comprendido.

\- Así es - Confirmó Talbot sus suposicicones.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Diganme - Replicó el castaño para que no lo excluyeran.

\- La sangre que usé para este mineral, décimo, es la de usted - Finalmente respondió el artesano. A Tsuna le tomó un par de minutos el poder procesar esta información antes de responder de la siguiente manera.

\- ¿Eh?! - Gritó a todo pulmón el sorprendido castaño.

\- Ya veo. En parte tiene sentido. Dame-Tsuna ha logrado despertar um estado de última voluntad al que incluso Primo nunca llegó, además que al tenerlo tan a la mano ciertamente da curiosidad de ver que clase de producto se podría obtener de él - Explicó Reborn.

\- Exactamente mi punto Reborn - Apoyó el anciano.

\- No hablen de mi como si fuera carne de ganado! - Grito Tsuna ahora ofendido.

\- Deberías estar orgulloso dame-Tsuna, ahora puedes considerarte como una vaca de alta calidad.

\- No estoy orgulloso de ser considerado un animal usado para hacer productos! - Volvió a gritar el castaño

\- Bueno, bueno. Ya dejemoslo así - Trató de cambiar de tema el bebé, pero aun así su pupilo mantenía su enojo - En todo caso, es sorprendente que hayas podido lograr hacer más mineral Vongola de la sangre de Tsuna, pero en sí ¿Qué hay con eso?.

\- Veo que aun no te has dado cuenta, arcobaleno - Dijo el anciano con una leve risa fastidiando levemente a Reborn. Hasta que Tsuna volvió a hablar de nuevo.

\- Esperen! Este no tiene ningún simbolo! - Dijo Tsuna con sorpresa luego de percatarse de este hecho. Cuando el y sus amigos recibieron sus propios minerales, estos tenían sobre ellos una especie de simbolo que referenciaba al atributo al que pertenecía. Sin embargo la pieza que Talbot tenía en ese momento no tenía nada que pudiera dar una pista del atributo al que pertenecía.

\- Me alegra ver que su intuición fuinciona para algo más que pelear, joven décimo - Felicitó Talbot antes de proceder con su explicación - Como usted dijo antes, esta pieza de mineral no cuenta con un atributo pre determinado, es decir es como una hoja en blanco.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puede ser despertada por cualquiera de los guardianes de Tsuna? - Preguntó Reborn con genuina curiosidad.

\- No solo eso. Posiblemente incluso podría ser utilizada por alguno de los miembros de Vindicce o hasta por los miembros de la familia Simon y sus atributos de la tierra - La voz del anciano parecía mostrar indicios de emoción - Las posibilidades de esto son practicamente infinitas.

Tomandose un tiempo para pensar en esto, tutor y alumno se quedaron en silencio. CIertamente las posibilidades de este nuevo descubrimiento eran increibles. Pero fue entonces cuando Reborn decidió hacer una pregunta al viejo artesano.

\- Entonces ¿La razón por la que me pediste que llamara a Tsuna fue para que pudiera darte un poco más de sangre para la elaboración de más mineral Vongola?.

\- Te equivocas Reborn. No es para eso que lo llamé - Respondió Talbot, sorprendiendo ligeramente al bebé por su respuesta - De hecho, incluso después de usar la cantidad necesaria para producir esta pieza de mineral, aun me sobraba una cantidad decente de sangre del décimo para producir más mineral y seguir investigando. Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? - Preguntó Tsuna.

\- Me fue imposible el crear más mineral. Aun usando mayores cantidades de la sangre del décimo, no pude lograrlo.

\- Eso quiere decir... - Comenzó a hablar Reborn.

\- Así es. Este pedazo de aquí es único que pude elaborar - El aire pareció tensarse tras ser preonunciadas estas palabras, hasta neuvamente el castaño habló.

\- Pero entonces si no me necesitas ¿Por qué me llamaste? - El anciano pareció sonreir al escuchar la pregunta del joven.

\- Pues esa es una respuesta muy obvia, décimo. Vengo a entregartelo - Esto nuevamente había dejado sin palabras a Tsuna..

\- ¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no dijiste que esto era único en su tipo?- Preguntó el décimo.

\- Porque este mineral fue hecho de tu sangre y por lo tanto te pertenece - Respondió el anciano con toda tranquilidad.

\- ¿Pero que podría hacer yo con esto? - Habló de nuevo Tsuna.

\- Como dije antes, este mineral tiene posibilidades infinitas - Dijo el anciano mientras adoptaba una pose oensativa - Bien podrías usarlo tú mismo y quizas obtener un poder aun mayor o darselo a alguno de tus guardianes en quien más confies o incluso darselo al futuro lider de la familia Simon, sé que ustedes dos son buenos amigos y que además confias en él. Al final la decisión es tuya,lo único que te voy a pedir es que me informes de la decisión que tomaste a la vez que me permitas revisar el resultado de la utilización del mineral.

Tsuna se sentía abrumado ante tal responsabilidad. En sus manos tenía algo que bien podría ser una nueva arma de poderdestructivo en potencia y ahora era la responsabilidad de él el encontrarle un uso.

El pobre castaño podía sentir como un terrible dolor de estomago comenzaba a formarse en su interior, hasta que sin previo aviso un mal presentimiento le vino a la cabeza casi de golpe.

No sabía el porque, pero de alguna manera el joven mafioso tuvo el presentimiento de que debía de ir a la escuela cuanto antes. Llamenlo un mal augurio, alguna clase de presagio o simplemente una alerta de su intuición Vongola, pero Tsuna debía ir a toda prisa a la academia donde sus amigos estaban cuanto antes.

Por lo que poniendose de pié de manera abrupta, el lider mafioso procedió a disculparse con el anciano artesano y Reborn antes de irse hacia la salida a toda prisa.

\- Tsuna ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te vas? - Preguntó el bebé asesino.

\- Lo siento mucho, Reborn. Pero debo llegar a la escuela lo antes posible, recordé que debo entregaar un informe de literatura hoy o de lo contrario reprobaré el curso - Por supuesto que esto último era una mentira absoluta, pero Tsuna no podía decirle a su tutor de que se tenía que ir de la reunión debido a una simple corazonada, no importaba lo realista que esta fuera.

Sin embargo, Tsuna subestimaba a su tutor, el cual siempre estaba atento al desarrollo academico de su alumno y por su puesto que estaba al tanto de todas las tareas que le dejaban, por lo que no le tomó ni medio segundo el ver a través de la mentira del castaño.

\- Parece que finalmente se dio cuenta - Dijo el artesano.

\- No sé de que hablas - Respondio el asesino.

\- No tienes porque fingir conmigo, Reborn ¿Debo recordarte que compartí mi vuelo en jet privado con los Varia para venir aquí? - Habló el anciano mientras veía al ex arcobaleno - Sé quien es la nueva persona dentro del circulo del décimo, también sé quien es su ama y a que familia pertenece, y más aun sé la razón por la cual llamaste a los Varia y del porque tienes al lider de la familia Cavallone, al CEDEF y a los Giglio Nero en alerta.

\- Estas son solamente precausiones - Respondió el bebé finalmente mientras veía a través de la ventana a su alumno correr - La verdad es que dejaré la decisión final a manos de Tsuna.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Inquirió el anciano - Si todo sale mal esto podría desencadenar el inicio de una guerra entre contra los demonios y por ende el inicio de otra gran guerra entre facciones.

\- Sé muy bien lo que está en juego - Dijo el arcobaleno mientras formaba una sonrisa - Y también sé que Tsuna es el más indicado cuando se trata de decisiones de este calibre.

\- ¿Es realmente así? - Dijo el anciano mientras devolvía la sonrisa al bebé - ¿Y que dicen el resto de lideres mafiosos de esto?

\- Todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar la última palabra em manos de Tsuna - El asesino hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar el gran orgullo que sentía por el hecho de que los altos cargos de la mafia confiaran tanto en el juicio de su alumno.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso ya me lo esperaba - Contestó el anciano - Aunque también debo admitir que no creía que el lider de los Varia accediera a que el décimo decidiera.

\- La verdad es que Xanxus aceptó creyendo de que Tsuna lo arruinaría y que la guerra estallaría, cosa que le daría la oportunidad de matar a tiros a demonios - Respondió el bebé con algo de gracia.

\- Era de esperarse - Respondió el anciano con tono igual - En todo caso, supongo que no te quedaras para hacerme compañía con una orden de soba ¿No es así?.

\- Temo que será en otra ocasión - Dijo el asesino mientras saltaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la salida - Tendré que pedir el mío para llevar.

 **CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO**

Finalmente las clases habían acabado, y los alumnos ya se encontraban de camino hacia sus casas dejando la escuela Namimori vacia, o al menos así sería de no ser por cierto grupo de alumnos.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme a llevar las cosas que me encargó el profesor de ciencias de vuelta al almacen - Decía de manera agradable rubia mientras cargaba una pequeña caja.

\- No es ningún problema - Contestó cierto boxeador de pelo blanco.

\- Es cierto. Además mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido podremos ir a la fiesta de bienvenida que las chicas les han organizado a tí y a Issei - Habló ahora el siempre alegre Yamamoto.

Originalmente esta fiesta de la que el guardian de la lluvia de Tsuna hablaba era una sorpresa, pero debido a un descuido de cierto boxeador extremo, había terminado soltando dicha información en frente del duo de demonios durante la hora de almuerzo. Demás está decir que tanto su hermana como Haru y Chrome querían ahorcar al Sasagawa mayorpor este descuido.

\- Realmente no pudo dejar de agradecerles lo bien que nos han tratado a Issei-san y a mí desde que llegamos - Dijo la ex monja quien casi comenzaba a llorar de la alegría.

\- Por favor, no tienes porque agradecernos tanto, Asia-san - Dijo el espadachin del grupo tratando de calmar a la joven - Para eso son los amigos.

\- Es cierto! - Apoyó ahora Ryphei - Los amigos siempre se apoyan AL EXTREMO!

Este comentario del boxeador generó un par de risas por parte del peli negro y la rubia. Hasta que una nueva voz se oyó en el lugar.

\- Es es cierto, Asia-san - Dijo un voz proveniento de detrás del trío de jovenes. Pero esta no era una voz cualqueria sino que era una perteneciente a una persona que la joven rubia conocía muy bien - Los amigos siempre deben permanecer juntos.

Como acto reflejo, la ex monja volteo lo más rápido que pudo para ver a la persona detrás de ellos, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía y también para hacer oficial que el peor escenario con el que ella e Issei habían soñado finalmente había pasado.

\- Kiba-san - Dijo la joven con voz apenas audible debido al enorme miedo que sentía en ese momento, luego de ver al joven rubio parado detrás de ella con una sonrisa gentil como de costumbre.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Asia-san. Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien - Dijo el rubio mientras seguía sonriendo.

\- Vaya, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes, pero parece que tú Argento se conocen - Habló Ryohei con curiosidad.

\- Es cierto ¿Acaso eres un alumno de intercambio igual que Asia-san e Issei? - Fue ahora el turno de Yamamoto.

\- Podría decirse que sí. Yo soy de la misma academia donde estudiaban Issei-kun y Asia-san - Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia el trío - Aunque la verdad, yo no vengo como alumno de intercambio, sino que vino para recogerlos a ambos para volver a Khou.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó cauteloso Takeshi, pues de alguna manera tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Así es. Al parecer hubieron algunos problemas con los papeles de traslado, así que ambos deben de ir a Khou para arreglarlo - El joven seguía acercandose más y más al grupo mientras que la pequeña Asia seguía estática a causa del miedo - Así que por favor Asia-san, acompañame y busquemos a Issei-kun para poder regresar. La presidenta nos arregló un transporte privado por lo que no podemos demorarnos mucho. Tranquila que si todo sale bien podrán tú e Issei-kun regresar a Namimori antes de que te des cuenta.

Finalmente el joven estaba frente a la ex monja, la cual con el miedo más puro en su ser sabía muy bien que eso último era una total mentira, una vez que ella o Issei regresaran a Khou nunca más podrían regresar. La pobre Asia buscaba con todo su ser las fuerzas para poder oponerse ante el chico frente a ella pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba debido al miedo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, ella era consciente de que Kiba era mucho más fuerte que ella y que poner resistencia no resultaría nada bueno y peor aun que tanto Yamamoto como Ryohei se verían involucrados. Pero aun así el pensar en esto no hacía las cosas más faciles. La pobre chica no sabía que hacer y cuando el caballero Gremory se encontraba a punto de tomar el brazo de la joven, hubo algo que se interpuso en su camino.

\- Lo lamento, pero no creo que Asia-san quiera que la toques - Dijo con tono totalmente serio Yamamoto mientras detenía la mano del chico rubio de coger a Asia.

Al ver esto, Kiba respondió.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no ves que Asia-san y yo somos amigos?.

\- Lo único que veo es que ella no quiere que te le acerques, y eso es así entonces no te dejaremos acercarte a ella - Fueron ahora las palabras ahora de Ryohei mientras ponía a la ex monja detrás de él con la intención de alejarla de chico rubio.

Ante esto, la joven rubia no pudo evitar sentir un halo de esperanza al ver como era defendida por sus amigos. Sin embargo esta poco duró en cuanto luego de un cansado suspiro el chico rubio dijo.

\- Me hubiera gustado terminar esto de la manera facil - Luego miró en dirección a la espalda de los jovenes para decir - Koneko-chan podrías ayudarme por favor.

Acto seguido y agarrando a todos por sorpresa, Sasagawa Ryohei fue mandado a volar contra el suelo de un golpe dejandolo tirado, la razón de esto seguramente la pequeña niña de pelo blanco que parecía haberse escabullido detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Sempai! - Gritó preocupado Yamamoto al ver a su compañero guardian en el suelo. Esto fue aprovechado por el chico rubio quien con le encajó una patada en la boca del estomago al peli negro dejandolo sin aliento y finalmente dejandolo en el suelo con un certero golpe en la nuca.

Tras ver como habían sido dejados fuera de combate sus amigos, la ex monja no pudo evitar gritar de preocupación.

\- Yamamoto-san! Sasagawa-sempai! - Mientras dejaba caer las cajas que sostenía y corría a ver el estado de sus amigos. Sin embargo la espada de Kiba, la cual había invocado el rubio, se interpuso antes de que la joven pudiera llegar hacia donde los jovenes estaban tirados.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte, Asia-san. Koneko-chan y yo solamente los noquemos. No les causamos ningún daño grave más alla del dolor corporal que tendrán cuando despierten - Dijo el joven con voz tranquila - Sin embargo, creo que sería sabio si decidieras venir con nosotros sin causar más problemas o peor aun que más personas inocentes se vean involucradas.

\- No hay que hacer esperar a la presidenta - Apoyó Koneko a su compañero de sequito.

Mientras que en la entrada de la academia se podía ver a un castaño y un peli gris, quienes al parecer estaban esperando a alguien.

\- ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? - Dijo el chico de pelo gris con algo de molestia en su voz.

\- Ni idea. A lo mejor un profesor les pidió ayuda para llevar algunos papeles al salón de profesores o algo así - Conestó el demonio castaño.

\- A este paso vamos a terminar llegando tarde - Habló Gokudera pero ahora con un tono cansado - Solo espero que las chicas no me hechen la culpa de esto.

Este comentario le hizo un tanto de gracia a Issei, quien dejó de reir de golpe en cuanto escuchó una voz conocida.

\- ¿Chicas? Veo que a donde quiera que vayas siempre te gusta rodearte de mujeres - A toda prisa el demonio castaño volteó en dirección a la voz para darse con el horror de que dos mujeres se encontraban paradas bajo la sombra de un arbol viendolo, una de pelo negro con cola y la otra lo tenía de un color rojo que recordaba a la sangre, siendo esta última la que hablaba - Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Issei.

Al ver a ambas chicas, la temperatura corporal de Issei pareció bajar varios grados debido al miedo que sentía.

\- B...Buchou - Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del castaño.

\- Ara ara. Veo que Issei-kun solo se acuerda de la presidenta. Eso me causa una gran tristeza - Dijo ahora la joven de cola de caballo.

\- A...Akeno-sempai - Dijo Issei luego de oir la voz de la reina de Rias.

\- ¿Acaso son amigas tuyas? - Preguntó Gokudera, al ver que aparentemente Issei conocía a las jovenes hablando con él, sin embargo Issei quien aun se encontraba incredulo por lo que veía, no respondió.

\- Así es - Contestó la joven de pelo negro de manera amable - Issei-kun y Asia-san pertenecen asisten junto con nosotros a la academia Khou, de hecho nosotros somos compañeros del mismo club.

Akeno siguió hablando mientras ella y Rias se acercaban al duo de chicos.

\- Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Que grosero de mi parte. Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima y mi amiga aquí a mi lado es Rias Gremory. Ambas somos estudiantes de tercer año de la academia Khou.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo... - Comenzó a hablar Rias.

\- Hayato, Gokudera Hayato - Completo el peli gris.

\- Ya veo, Gokudera-san. Le agradezco mucho el que usted junto con sus amigos hayan cuidado tan bien de mi querido kouhai - Siguio hablando Rias, de alguna manera generando un mal presentimiento en Gokudera - Pero lamento informarle que debido a un problema en los papeles de intercambio de él y Asia, ellos deberan regresar con nosotros a Khou para arreglar este asunto. Sin embargo si todo sale bien le aseguro que estarán de regreso muy pronto.

Issei finalmente parecía haber reaccionado luego de haber escuchado la mención de Asia.

\- Esperen ¿Asia? ¿Acaso han hecho algo con ella?! - Preguntó el chico con mezcla de preocupación y temor.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte, Issei-kun. Kiba y Koneko fueron a darle el encuentro. Estoy segura que ella estará feliz de verlos luego de tanto tiempo. Después de todo ellos también forman parte del club - Las palabras de Rias hicieron que nuevamente el miedo se apoderara de Issei, quien ahora solo podía pensar en el bienestar de su amiga. Pero antes de que el si quiera pudiera ir corriendo a buscar a la ex monja, Rias siguió hablando - No tienes porque preocuparte, acordamos con Kiba y Koneko que nos veriamos en la estación para tomar el tren de regreso a Khou, lo más seguro es que ellos ya se encuentren de camino hacia allá.

La impotencia de Issei, al ser nuevamente manipulado solo hacia crecer más y más su desesperación en ese momento, al saber que no podía hacer nada pues de lo contrario no solo pondría en riesgo la salud de Asia sino también la de Gokudera y el resto de sus amigos. Él había visto como habían borrado todos los recuerdos de Yuuma-chan o mejor dicho Raynare de la mente de todas las personas que la habían visto, por lo que suponía que acabar con un grupo de jovenes y luego borrar sus existencias de cualquiera que los conociera debería ser igual de sencillo.

Esto había terminado e Issei había perdido.

\- Vamos Issei. No hay que hacer esperar a los demás - Dijo Rias con una sonrisa dulce, pero para Issei este era el rostro de un demonio cosa irónica pues era lo que en verdad esa joven era y de hecho eso era él también.

Issei comenzó a caminar en dirección al duo de demonios cuando de repente fue agarrado del hombro y lanzado hacia atrás con tal fuerza que cayó sobre su trasero.

\- Ugg! ¿Qué rayos te pasa Gokudera? - Se quejó el castaño con el responsable de haberlo lanzado.

\- Primero que nada, volviste a olvidarte el "San" en mi nombre. Y segundo, levanta ese trasero pervertido lo más rápido que puedas y vé a buscar a Asia - Dijo el peli blanco con voz seria. Ante esto tanto Issei como las dos chicas frente a él se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Disculpe, Gokudera-san, pero no entiendo el porque reacciona así - Comenzó a hablar Rias tratando de disuadir al usuario de dinamita - Solo somos las compañeras de Issei y Asia que han venido a recogerlos.

Y aun así las palabras de Rias no funcionaron.

\- No quieran agarrarme de tonto - Dijo Hayato con tono serio - Hay al menos dos razones por las cuales no puedo confiar en ustedes. La primera es que ustedes dijeron que hubo problemas con los papeles de intercambio de esos dos, pero eso es imposible teniendo en cuenta que fue el mismo Reborn-san el que se encargó, y la segunda es que a pesar de ser mujeres y tener el cuerpo que tienen, este idiota pervertido no parece querer estar cerca de ustedes... Eso sin contar el extraño aroma en el ambiente.

Ante esto último el duo de chicas parecieron tensarse levemente.

\- Si tuviera que compararlo con algo sería con las ilusiones, pero de alguna manera distinta. Lo cual me hace dudar seriamente de que ustedes sean simples estudiantes de instituto - Terminó de sentenciar Gokudera mientras parecía tomar una pose de guardia.

Tanto Issei como Akeno y Rias debían de reconocer que ese joven llamado Gokudera Hayato sin duda era alguien muy astuto para haberlas decubierto. Pero más sorprendente aun era el hecho que el hechizo de influencia que el duo de chicas habían lanzado para facilitar las cosas no había funcionado, lo cual demostraba de que ese chico tenía alguna clase de conocimiento en esta clase de temas. Sin duda era algo que las chicas no habían tomado en cuenta, y por lo tanto algo que debían de solucionar de inmediato.

SPLASH!

En solo un instante, GOkudera quien había estado de pié hace un momento ahora estaba tirado en el suelo y con humo cubriendolo, pues aparentemente un rayo salido de las manos de la joven peli negra le había impactado de lleno.

\- GOKUDERA! - Gritó el demonio castaño mientras corría para ver como estaba su amigo.

\- Te sugiero que te detengas donde estás Issei, y que no te acerques a ese chico. Akeno no lo atacó con inteción de matar, se pondrá bien aunque tiene un par de quemaduras de poca gravedad. No creo que sea algo que una semana y media en el hospital no puedan remediar. No te preocupes que yo curbiré los gastos hospitalarios junto con una considerable compensación, aunque él no recuerde nada de esto- Habló Rias con voz seria, el joven al escucharla volteo para verla con mirada enojada, la misma mirada con la que hacia un tiempo había visto a Raynare.

\- Tú! Maldita! ¿Qué le has hecho a Gokudera?! ¿Él no tenía nada que ver aquí?! - Gritó el castaño a su antigua ama.

\- Creo que te estás equivocando en cuanto a quien quieres culpar Issei, dado que fueron tú y Asia los que decidieron huir. De hecho deberías de dar gracias de que no fueron reportados a las autoridades mayores como demonios fugitivos o sin duda les habrían dado caza - Contestó Rias.

\- Eso es cierto. El hecho de que otras personas se hayan visto involucradas es algo que fue completamente tu responsabilidad Issei-kun - Habló ahora Akeno - El hecho de que ustedes dos hayan escapado a pesar de lo generosa que fue la presidenta al darles otra oportunidad de vivir cuando los reencarnó, es sin duda algo muy desconsiderado.

\- ¿Desconsiderado dices?! Por favor! No tiene porque seguir fingiendo! Yo mismo las escuché a ustedes dos cuando hablaban de mí y de Asia! Sé muy bien que ustedes estuvieron detrás de todo lo que nos ocurrió! Puede que no hayan sido responsables directamente pero sin duda sabían lo que pasaría y ustedes se aprovecharon para que Asia y yo estemos de su lado! Nos estuvieron manipulando todo este tiempo!.

Los rostros de Akeno y Rias se tornaron serios luego de oir lo dicho por el castaño. Rias fue la primera en hablar.

\- Entiendo muy bien lo que debes estar sintiendo o incluso lo que debes estar pensando de nosotros, Issei. Así que no perderé tiempo en convencerte de que lo que oiste fue un malentendido y simplemente me limitaré adecir que los necesito a tí y a Asia para algo importante.

\- No me importa para que rayos nos necesites! Eso no cambia que todo el dolor por el que sufrimos Asia y yo fue por tu culpa! Tú querías manipularnos! Que confiemos en tí! Que creamos que eras alguien buena cuando lo que querías era simplemente usarnos como juguetes para alguna clase de maldito plan o lo que sea!.

\- Issei-kun, este no es lugar para hablar estas cosas - Dijo Akeno con tono serio - Te sugiero que te apresures en seguirnos hasta la estación de tren. Mientras más rápido nos vayamos de aquí, más rápido podremos llamar a la ambulancia para que recojan a tu amigo.

Esta frase hizo reaccionar al castaño, su amigo necesitaba atención médica con urgencia. Y de igual manera sabía que la única manera para ayudarlo era haciendo lo que RIas y Akeno decían, pues aunque intentara pelear contra ellas, Issei sabía muy bien que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para si quiera ofrecerles un reto a ambas.

Con enojo en su corazón pero también con resentimiento, el joven de pelo castaño solo pudo aceptar su derrota mientras con todo el dolor de su ser caminaba en dirección al duo de chicas.

A la mitad de su camino pudo pasar al lado del cuerpo tirado de Gokudera el cual aun era envuelto por humo. Issei viendo esta escena solo pudo sentir remordimiento por haber involucrado en toda esta locura a las personas que le habían brindado a él y a Asia su amistad cuando más lo necesitaba. Rias y Akeno tenían razón, el único culpable del estado de su amigo era el castaño mismo por haberlos envuelto en todos esto.

Así que con todo el remordimiento que podía sentir el castaño dijo mientras pasaba al lado del peli gris tirado.

\- Gokudera. Realmente lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que agregues el maldito "San" a mi nombre? - Se oyó una voz que sorprendió al trío de demonios, pues esta provenía del cumulo de humo donde se supono que estaba tirado el chico de pelo gris. El humo finalmente comenzaba a disiparse, mostrando en lugar de a un joven tirado y con quemaduras a uno de pié y sin más daño que un par de rasguños.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - Preguntó Rias con la mirada bien abierta.

\- No tengo idea. Puede que el ataque no haya sido letal pero aun así debió de ser lo sifucientemente potente como para tumbar a media docena de atletas olímpicos - Explicó Akeno con tono igual de sorprendido.

Por su parte GOkudera se comenzaba a sacudir el polvo en su ropa, mientras que un incredulo Issei se acercaba donde él cautelosamente.

\- ¿Realmente te encuentras bien Gokudera... digo Gokudera-san?

\- No soy tan debil como tú, idiota - Decía sin importancia, el peli gris mientras pensaba "Eso sin duda me dolió, pero si lo comparo con los ataques de Gamma serio entonces sería como comparar a un gato casero con un león" - Ahora bien, por lo que he oido parece que tú y esas dos estupidas junto con su grupo tienen una clase de pasado el cual olvidaste mencionarnos.

Esta pregunta agarró desprevenido a a Issei, quien no podía excusarse de lo que GOkudera decía.

\- Es cierto, no tengo excusa para eso. Veras...

\- Guardate las disculpas - Dijo Hayato mientras se volvía a poner delante de Issei para encarar al duo de demonios - Admito que en este momento quisiera molerte a golpes por habernos ocultado algo que nos traería problemas, pero algo me dice que el décimo no estaría de acuerdo con eso, lo más probable es que él diga "Todos tenemos secretos" o "Que tenías tus razones para no decirnoslo". Aun así aun tengo ganas de darte una paliza... Así que, esperaré a que se lo cuentes todo al décimo y dependiendo de lo que él diga veré si te lincho o no. Pero por ahora me pienso encargar de estas dos estupidas.

Ya recuperadas de la sorpresa, tanto Rias como Akeno se pusieron en guardia.

\- Debo decirte que es sorprendente que un humano haya sido capaz de soportar uno de mis ataques. Ufufu. Ciertamente pareces muy interesante, pero dime ¿Como piensas atacarme? ¿Acaso planeas pelear con los puños como un pandillero? ¿O sacaras una navaja de tu bolsillo e intentaras cortarme? - Dijo Akeno, a lo que Gokudera respondió.

\- Si deseas saber con que te voy a atacar, entonces mira arriba de tí - Dijo el chico de pelo gris mientras con una sonrisa maliciosa veía por encima de las dos chicas - No creas que me quede metido en esa bola de humo tanto tiempo sin hacer nada.

Ambas jovenes miraron encima de ella para saber a que se refería el chico, dandose con la terrible sorpresa de que cayendo sobre ellas se podía ver un gran cúmulo de cartuchos de dinamita encendidos.

Sin perder tiempo, Rias le gritó a Akeno que pusiera un escudo mágico encima de ellas.

BUM! BUM! BUM!

El sonido de las multiples explosiones se hizo presente, dejando con la boca abierta al demonio castaño por lo que veía.

\- G...G...Gokudera-san ¿Q...Q...Qué fue eso? - Preguntó aun sorprendido Issei

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no sabes reconocer explosivos cuando los ves?

\- ¿Eh?! Espera! Acaso traes explosivos contigo!

\- Por supuesto. Nunca salgo de casa sin estar armado hasta los dientes con mis confiablos castuchos de dinamita.

\- Espera! Espera! Espera! Eso es muy peligroso! ¿Acaso eres alguna clase de terrorista?!

\- Terrorista no. Mafioso.

\- Gokudera-san! Esto no es un juego! ¿No crees que tu chuuibyo ya está llendo demasiado lejos si estás jugando con explosivos?!...O espera, si lo que estuviste diciendo no era en realidad un juego y realmente estabas diciendo la verdad, eso quiere decir que...

\- Dejemos las explicaciones para luego idiota pervertido! - Llamó su atención Gokudera al castaño - Ahora solo callate y quedare detrás de mí!

\- Espera! ¿Y qué pasa con Asia?! - Preguntó Issei preocupado al recordar que los otros dos miembros de su antiguo club habían ido por ella.

\- No te preocupes - Dijo Gokudera con voz ya más calmada - El cabeza de cesped y el idiota del baseball están con ella.

\- Pero...

\- Si te preocupas por el hecho de que esos idiotas que fueron por Asia tengan alguna clase de poder raro como la de la chica de los rayos. Entonces solo puedo decirte que se van a llevar una muy mala sorpresa - Dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro.

En otro lado, dentro de la academia, Asia había comenzado a acercarse al duo de demonios para marcharse con ellos de vuelta a Khou, pero.

\- Vaya que ese si es un buen golpe! - Habló cierto boxeador mientras se ponía de pié. Pero por alguna razón en lugar de mostrarse adolorido o herido, parecía estar de alguna manera emocionado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que...? - Intentó hablar Kiba sorprendido pero fue interrumpido a medio camino debido a un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo de su rostro tal que lo mandó al suelo.

\- Con esto supongo que ya estamos a mano - Dijo Yamamoto mientras tronaba sus dedos.

\- Sempai! - Gritó preocupada Koneko mientras se ponía en guardia - ¿Como puede ser posible que no estén desmayados? Los golpes de Yuuto-sempai fueron en los lugares precisos para dejar a un adulto inconsciente y yo golpee a ese otro tipo con suficiente fuerza como para tumbar a una vaca.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pequeña - Habló Yamamoto mientras veía como el chico rubio comenzaba a levantarse - ¿Sabes? Puede que no lo parezca pero sempai y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, así que tendrán que hacer un mayor esfuerzo si quieren dejarnos fuera de combate.

\- Yamamoto-san! Sasagawa-sempai! ¿Se encuentran bien?- Llamó la joven Asia preocupada por ambos chicos.

\- No te preocupes, Argento. Yamamoto y yo somos huesos duros de roer Al extremo! - Respondió el boxeador.

\- Pero...

\- Tranquila Asia-san. Sempai y yo podemos encargarnos de tipos como estos - Fue ahora el turno de Yamamoto.

\- Pero, todo esto es mi culp... - Trató de hablar Asia pero fue interrumpida por el peli negro.

\- No tienes porque terminar de decir esa frase - DIjo el joven con una sonrisa habitual suya - Ayudar a tus amigos a lidiar con sus problemas es algo común entre amigos.

\- Así es! - Apoyó Ryohei - Nos encargaremos de ayudarte con estos tipos para que nunca más vuelvan a molestarte! Al extremo!.

SIendo sorprendida por la muestra de amistad de ambos jovenes, los ojos de la ex monja comenzaron a humedecerse, siendo conmovida por la muestra de amistad que ellos mostraban.

\- Pero, apesar que Issei-san y yo les ocultamos cosas a pesar de que ustedes confiaron en nosotros - Habló un tanto triste la joven.

\- Bueno, no eres la única que guarda secretos - Respondió Takeshi con una gota en la nuca.

\- Una vez que hayamos terminado con estos dos, iremos juntos a la fiesta de bienvenida que Kyoko y las demás han organizado. Ahí podrán decirnos lo que nos habían ocultado y nosotros les contaremos lo nuestro - Habló Ryohei tratando de calmar a la ex monja.

\- Eso suena como un buen plan. Aunque creo que Gokudera no estará de acuerdo con eso - Respondió entre risas Yamamoto.

\- Si puedo ver la cara enojada de ese cabeza de pulpo entonces el plan es aun mejor - Respondió el boxeador con una sonrisa.

Asia no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas leves risas al ver como esos dos interactuaban entre sí. De alguna manera, pese a estar en medio de una pelea, la joven lograba sentirse comoda gracias a la presencia de esos dos, sus dos amigos.

\- Asia-san, ponte detrás de nosotros. Acabaremos esto rápido - habló Yamamoto, a lo que con una sonrisa de determinación y confianza en sus compañeros, la ex monja respondió con un firme "Si!".

Kiba finalmente se había puesto de pie y sin perder tiempo, usando su velocidad de caballero, atacó a Yamamoto con su espada. Pero, otra sorpresa se llevó el demonio rubio cuando el bate de baseball que el chico llevaba en su espalda guardado no solo se había transforamdo sin explicación en una katana sino que era una lo suficientemente dura como para detener su ataque.

\- ¿Que diablos? - Musitó Kiba, mientras que Yamamoto sonreía.

\- Parece que tú y tu amiga han venido en busca de Issei y Asia. Así que debo imaginar que también hay un grupo que fue por Issei ¿No es así? - Habló el espadachin Vongola, solo obteniendo silencio en respuesta - Tomaré eso como un sí. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que él y Gokudera están juntos dudo que haya problemas. Pero de todas manera lo mejor será reunirnos con ellos cuanto antes y ver lo que succede.

\- ¿Realmente crees que te lo dejaré tan facil? - COntestó el espadachin rubio mientras comenzaba a arremeter contra el vongola, quien aparentemente no tenía muchos problemas en bloquear los ataques del chico.

Por otro lado con Koneko y Ryohei, este último se había parado en pose de guardia frente ala joven.

\- Si me hubieran dicho hace unos años que tendría que golpear a una niña me hubiera negado por completo. Pero luego de ver lo fuerte que pueden ser los niños cuando conocí al bebé de Tsuna y al maestro Collonello, y luego de ver lo terrorificas que pueden ser las mujeres como Lal Mirch o esa Bluebel amiga de Byakuran. DIgamos que ahora soy más abierto en cuanto a aceptar oponentes - Habló Ryohei.

\- No quieras seas presumido solo porque pudiste ponerte de pié luego de un golpe. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte - Respondió Koneko.

De vuelta con Gokudera e Issei.

El huno de los explosivos comenzaba a disiparse, dejando ver que el duo de chicas habían logrado salvarse por poco pues al parecer habían colocado sobre ellas una especie de escudo mágico.

\- Parece que estas no solo poseen fuerza de ataque sino también de defensa - Comentó Gokudera un tanto molesto.

\- Akeno, sin juegos está vez.

\- Pero Rias...

\- Es claro que este chico no es un tipo normal, puede que posea alguna clase de sacred gear o que esté versado en artes mágicas. Así que subestimarlo podría salirnos caro como hace un momento. Si algo sale mal haremos que Asia lo cure.

\- Entendido - Respondió Akeno finalmente acatando la orden de su ama, preparandose para pelear en serio.

Internamente Gokudera pensaba "SI ellas van a ponerse serias entonces yo tambien debo tomarmelo igual. Aunque me da curiosidad eso que dijeron acerca de artes mágicas ¿Acaso eso que usaron es magia? ¿Son ellas alguna clase brujas o hechiceras? Rayos, pensar en eso me da cada ve más curiosidad. Dejaré eso para luego, más tarde le preguntaré a Issei y Asia acerca de esas dos, luego de que ellos hayan terminado de explicarnos el lío que nos traido. Pero por ahora..."

Hayato estaba por activar su sistema CIA junto con su flame arrow. Esta pelea se hubiera desatado si no fuera por la ominosa presencia que se hizo presente en el lugar.

Sin que nadie lo esperase, del suelo un circulo mágico se formó y de este salieron dos personas. Una era una mujer en traje de sirvienta de pelo plateado y el otro una versión masculina y más adulta de la chica peli roja de antes. Ambos seres aparecieron en medio de Akeno y GOkudera. Por su parte el guardian de la tormenta se encontraba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar mientras que por el lado de Rias y Akeno, un semblante de preocupación se podía ver en sus rostros.

\- "¿Quién rayos es este tipo? Se parece demasiado a esa chica de antes ¿Serán acaso familia? Si es así entonces mi número de problemas han aumentado. Pero lo peor de todo es este sentimiento de impotencia. Mierda! Tengo la impresión de que este sujeto sin dudas es un problema serio" - Eran los pensamientos del usuario de dinamita mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Pero en ese momento, el joven recién llegado habló.

\- Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo - Comenzó a hablar el hombre con tono diplomatico, mientras veía a su alrededor - Con que esta es la ciudad de Namimori ¿Eh?. Ciertamente no se ve muy distinta a una ciudad común y corriente.

\- Sirzech-sama - Llamó educadamente la sirvienta a su amo - Le pido por favor que no se distraiga del asunto que nos trajo aquí.

\- Oh! Es verdad. Lo lamento mucho Grayfia. El ser capaz de ver como es la ciudad prohibida ciertamente me distrajo por un momento - Se excuso el joven.

\- Onii-sama - Trató de hablar la chica de pelo rojo con el hombre recien llegado. El que ella lo llamara de esta manera confirmaba la hipotesis de Gokudera de que ambos estuvieran relacionados.

\- Silencio RIas - Dijo el joven con tono suave pero a la vez firme - Ya podré escuchar tus explicaciones más tarde. Sin embargo ahora mismo lo más importante es presentarnos como es debido.

"¿Eh?" "¿De que rayos habla?" - Parecía ser la idea general que pasaba por la cabeza de los jovenes presentes luego de oirlo. Y como si Sirzech pudiera saber lo que pensaban, dio una explicación.

\- Es una regla de modales básicos que cuando alguien entra al territorio de otra persona, es menester mostrar su respeto al gobernante de dicho lugar - Dijo el joven mientras parecía adoptar una pose que recordaba a la de un principe saludando a otro dignatario extranjeor, a la vez que su mirada se posaba sobre el cielo.

En ese momento también se podía ver como Asia, junto con Ryohei y Yamamoto se acercaban corriendo hacia Gokudera e Issei. Su pelea anterior había terminado y si bien la torre y el caballero de Rias eran buenos adversarios lo cierto es que el guardian de la lluvia y el sol de Tsuna eran mucho mejores.

\- Puedo ver a Issei-san y a Gokudera-san - Decía Asia mientras corría.

\- Y parece que no están solos - Agregó Yamomoto.

\- Argento ¿Conoces a esas personas que están ahí? - Preguntó Ryohei.

\- Las dos chicas con el uniforme escolar son la presidenta y la vice presidenta de mi antiguo club. Pero a los otros dos nunca los había visto - Contestó la joven algo apenada por no poder dar más información.

\- El sujeto se parece a esa chica de alla. Así que supongo que deben ser hermanos o alguna otra clase de parientes - Razonó Yamamoto.

\- En cualquier caso hay que apresurarnos. Cuatro contra uno no es para nada justo! - Gritó Ryohei a Yamamoto para que apresuraran el paso y poder brindar apoyo a su compañero guardian, logrando que el trio de jovenes se apresurara aun más, siendo capaces de escuchar lo que el joven de pelo rojo estaba por decir mientras veia de manera atenta el cielo o más especificamente a la persona que acababa de llegar y se encontraba flotando en este.

\- Dejeme decir que es un placer conocerlo finalmente... Vongola décimo y lider de la mafia humana más poderosa de la historia - Los ojos de todos los presentes comenzarona alsarse al cielo para ver a que se refiería, viendo a la persona que se alzaba sobre ellos. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban felices de ver a su amigo, Grayfia se mantuvo en calma, Rias y Akeno tenían autentico temor en sus ojos al saber que dicho joven era la persona a quien por nada del mundo querían encontrarse en ese lugar, mientras que Issei y Asia no podían creer que el tan temido gobernante de esa ciudad fuera esa persona - Es un placer verlo, Sawada Tsunayoshi-dono.

Volando en el cielo y con su modo hyper activado se encontraba flotando el décimo Vongola, con el cielo a sus espaldas que le daba un aura de mayor presencia, quien respondió ante el saludo del lider de los maous de la siguiente manera.

\- No soy para nada un partidario de la violencia. Así que antes que comenzemos una pelea sin sentido, hablemos primero.

\- No sabe lo de acuerdo que estoy con usted. Décimo-dono - Contestó de manera agradable el maou peli rojo.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

 **SALUDOS A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY. ME TOMÓ MAS TIEMPO DEL QUE ESPERABA EL ESCRIBIRLO, PERO AL FINAL ME SALIO UN CAP MÁS LARGO DE LO HABITUAL. TRATARÉ DE TERMINAR LA CONTINUACIÓN LO ANTES POSIBLE SI VEO QUE SE QUEDARON CON LAS GANAS DE VER COMO TERMINA TODO. FINALMENTE EL ENCUENTRO DE LOS MAFIOSOS CON LOS DEMONIOS. JOJOJOJO VEAMOS COMO ACABA TODO.**

 **NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO SU APOYO NO SOLO EN ESTA SINO EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE HAGO. MUCHAS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MÁS Y MÁS HISTORIAS. NUEVAMENTE LES DEJO AQUÍ ABAJO MI CUENTA DE INSTAGRAM. NO PUBLICO MUCHO PERO ALMENOS AHI PODRAN MANDARME MENSAJES SI VEN QUE ME ASUNTO MUCHO...JEJEJEJE. SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **tales_maker**


	6. Chapter 6

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA: DECISIÓN IRREBOCABLE**

 **PROLOGO:**

El maou peli rojo y el mafioso castaño, el lider del infierno y el jefe del bajo mundo, ahora se encontraban el uno frente al otro, a la entrada de la academia Namimori.

La tensión en el ambiente alrededor de ambos seres se hacia cada vez más pesada para el resto de los presentes, especialmente para la heredera Gremory y su reina.

\- Muy bien. Entonces escucharé lo que tengan que decir - Se oyó decir a Tsuna aun flotando en el cielo, mientras que Sirzech sonreía agradablemente ante su respuesta.

\- Agradezco sinceramente este benevolo gesto de su parte, Vongola-dono - Agradeció el maou con honestidad - Estoy seguro que si podemos discutir este asunto de manera civilizada, con toda lograremos esclarecer este tan penoso mal entendido.

Tsuna dio un asentimiento positivo como respuesta a esto, sin embargo fue otra persona presente la que comenzó a gritar.

\- ¿Ah?! ¿Malentendido?! - Rugió Gokudera indignado en dirección a Sirzech, para luego señalar con el dedo acusatoriamente hacia Rias y Akeno - Este par de locas comenzaron a atacarnos de la nada! ¿Y ustedes solo lo llaman mal entendido?! Eso fue claramente una acción hostil! Y a aquellos que son hostiles se les debe dar una buena lección! - Acto seguido el guardian de la tormenta de Tsuna desenfundó su flame arrow en dirección al duo de jovenes demonios.

Sin duda el enojo de GOkudera hacia el duo de diablesas, debido al ataque anterior, aun seguía presente.

Por su parte, ambas chicas al percatarse del posible ataque por parte del peli gris, se disponían a tomar guardia en contra del bombardero Vongola, pero antes de que eso sucediera la mujer en traje de maid que había estado hasta hace poco al lado de Sirzech, se colocó en frente de ambas jovenes, preparandose para evitar que ambos lados comenzaran a pelear de nuevo.

La sirvienta del maou sabía perfectamente que el reanudar las confrontaciones solo traería más problemas a la de por sí, ya complejo situación en a que Rias se encontraba. Por lo que para evita que esto ocurriera, la sirvienta tendría que recurrir al uso de la fuerza de ser necesario.

Afortunadamente para la maid, su intervención no fue necesaria.

\- Gokudera-kun, por favor calmate - Llamó el castaño a su amigo/guardian con voz calmada pero firme - Si es posible resolver este asunto con palabras en lugar de con sangre, bien vale la pena escucharlos. Por lo que te pediré que trates de tranquilizarte un poco, por favor.

El chico de pelo gris, tras oir la orden de su jefe, guardó de inmediato su arma y le ofreció un saludo casi militar al castaño flotante mientras decía "Si es lo que usted desea, entonces obecederé. Juudaime". Aparentemente sola unas palabras por parte de Tsuna eran más que suficiente para que Gokudera se tragara todo su enojo.

\- Sin duda, se nota que usted es una persona muy razonable, Vongola-dono - Elogió en agradecimiento el maou al castaño.

\- Se equivoca. Esto es más que nada porque no deseo iniciar algo pueda terminar lastimando a mis amigos - Contestó Tsuna mientras que su mirada se desviaba de Sirzech para mirar en dirección de cierta ex monja de pelo rubio, la cual estaba junto a Yamamoto y Ryohei - Asia-san ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pese a la pregunta simple por parte de Tsuna, este no obtuvo respuesta. Debido a que la joven aun no podía asimilar el hecho de que el lider de la mafia más temida en el mundo sobrenatural, resultara ser la misma persona con la que habían estado viviendo hasta ahora.

Viendo que la joven aun no contestaba, y con la intención de no preocupar a su amigo, Yamamoto decidió ser el que respondiera.

\- No te preocupes, Tsuna. Argento-san se encuentra bien. Solo que está algo sorprendida de estar viendote volar. Seguramente eso no es algo que se ve todos los días - Conestó el espadachin con tono un tanto cómico con la intención de hacer aligerar el ambiente para la joven rubia.

\- Ya veo. Me alivia escuchar que se encuentra bien - Respondió Tsuna mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio, para luego mirar hacia donde Issei se encontraba el cual estaba de pié detrás Gokudera - Y veo que Issei tampoco sufrió daños. Eso es bueno.

Por su lado, Issei se encontraba en un estado similar al de su compañera rubia, dado que sus ojos aun se encontraban tan abiertos como platos ante la revelación de que su compañero de habitación había resultado ser el tan temido regente de Namimori.

Luego de que Tsuna corroborara que su amigo pervertido también se encontrara bien, recién pudo percatarse del estado de Gokudera, quien tenía la ropa llena de polvo y quemada en algunas partes mientras que un par de heridas eran visibles en su rostro y brazos.

\- Gokudera-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?! - El tono preocupado era evidente mientras que bajaba del cielo para acercarse a donde su amigo peli gris estaba con la intención de corroborar de cerca la graverdad de sus heridas - Sería bueno pedirle ayuda a onii-san que te ayude con estas heridas.

Por su parte, Gokudera no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras Tsuna revisaba sus heridas. El motivo de esto era el sentirse avergonzado de estar preocupando a su jefe por su estado físcio.

\- ¿Eh? Oh! No! no tiene de que preocuparse! juudamie - Habló el joven tratando de calmar a su jefe, quien parecía preocupado por su estado - Heridas como estas no son algo serio para mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Esas heridas de quemaduras parecen ser dolorosas - Insistió una vez más el castaño.

\- Le aseguro que no hay problema. Por favor, no tiene de que preocuparse, décimo. Esta no es la primera vez que un rayo me golpea - Dijo el guardian de la tormenta mientras trataba de sonreir para mostrar que todo estaba bien.

El argumento de Gokudera pareció tranquilizar un poco al castaño, dado que ese era un punto valido. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba la preocupación de Tsuna.

\- Bueno, tienes razón. Pero de todas maneras me gustaria que onii-san te revise.

\- Si eso lo hace sentirse más aliviado, entonces lo haré. Juudaime - Fue la respuesta final de Gokudera

Lo siguiente que hizo el castaño fue voltear a ver al fanatico del boxeo, quien se encontraba junto a Asia y Yamamoto.

\- Onii-san, te encargo por favor que luego te encargues de Gokudera-kun - Fue la petición que hizo el castaño a su guardian del sol, a lo que Ryohei respondió con un enérgico "Dejamelo a mí".

Finalmente, una vez que hubo corroborado el estado de sus amigos, Tsuna pudo volver a enfocarse en su conversación con el maou peli rojo, el cual se encontraba esperando a que el castaño terminara de comprobar el estado de su grupo.

Teniendo en cuenta que tanto Sirzech como su grupo eran unos "Invitados Inesperados", sería grosero de su parte el apresurar a su "Anfitrión" dados todos los problemas casusados por ellos hasta ahora.

\- Muy bien. Entonces creo que lo siguiente sería encontrar un lugar apropiado para conversar en paz - Habló el mafioso.

\- Opino lo mismo - Estuvo de acuerdo el demonio.

\- Muy bien, entonces me encargaré de prepararnos un salón en la academia, para poder dialogar sin preocupaciones. Asi que por favor esperen un momento.

\- Un momento. Vongola-dono - Llamó el demonio al mafioso - Dado que este desagradable incidente fue iniciado por las acciones de mi hermana menor, por favor permitame ser yo quien ofrezca el lugar de la reunión - A continuación el maou hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, lo que fue entendido por su sirvienta como una orden dirigida a ella.

Esta última hizo una reverencia antes de sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un telefono celular.

\- Vongola-sama. Si usted lo permite, puedo hacer que nos preparen la sala de reuniones de un hotel 5 estrellas ubicado no muy lejos de aquí en menos de 10 minutos, o si usted prefiere pudo reservar el restaurante gourmet de su preferencia. Por supuesto que la movilización también correra por nuestra cuenta, usted solo deberá decirnos si prefiere ir en una limosina junto con todo su grupo o en un auto privado con chofer - Sugirió la maid de pelo gris hizo hacia el mafioso, más que nada esperando una respuesta por parte del castaño para ver cual de ambas opciones prefería. Sin embargo, la contestación de Tsuna fue diferente a lo que la maid esperaba.

\- No es necesario. La reunión se llevará a cabo aquí - Habló el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a al edificio de la academia y dejando parada a la maid.

\- Disculpe, VOngola-dono - Preguntó el demonio peli rojo - Pero ¿Podría explicarme porque desea hacerlo aquí?

En medio de su camino, Tsuna se detuvo un momento para voltear nuevamente en dirección a Sirzech.

\- La espuesta es sencilla. Simplmenete porque no deseo estar en un lugar que fue arreglado por el mismo grupo de personas que hace no más de 10 minutos atacó a mis amigos - El tono de voz en las palabras de Tsuna era uno suave pero muy firme al igual que su mirada - Puede que usted diga que quiere resolver esto de manera pacífica y que yo haya accedido a eso, pero eso no quiere decir que confie del todo en ustedes.

Esta respuesta por parte de Tsuna hizo que cierto guardian de la tormenta esbozara una enorme sonrisa de superioridad hacia el grupo de demonios, como queriendo decir "En su cara".

\- Punto valido - Aceptó el maou - Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta ese mismo argumento... ¿Qué razón hay para que debamos de confiar en que el lugar que usted prepare realmente sea seguro para nosotros?

\- Ninguna - Fueron la simple pero tajante respuesta de Tsuna - Simplemente deberán correr el riesgo y confiar en mi palabra.

Sin duda, una respuesta que nadie se espero oir. Tanto así que sin darse cuenta una persona dejó escapar su opinión.

\- Espera un momento! ¿Acaso cree que vamos a estar bien solamente con que usted diga eso?! - Fueron las palabras dichas por Rias, las cuales seguramente habían sido pensamientos que la joven había dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta, dado que en cuanto se percató de lo que había hecho, inmediatamente tapó su boca con ambas manos como si tratara de evitar que se le escapara otra estupidez.

Tras oir esto, Tsuna dirigió su mirada en dirección a la joven peli roja, la cual al ver los penetrantes ojos naranjas profundo del castaño pudo sentir como se le congelaba toda la sangre del cuerpo. Ella sabía muy bien que dicho comentario no solo era una acción grosera ante el lider de cualquier agrupación tan grande como lo era la Vongola, sino que dadas las circunstancias bajo las que estaba esto lo hacia, como mínimo, algo 10 veces peor.

La heredera Gremory no podía dejar de maldecirse a sí misma por haber hecho tamaña estupidez en un momento como este. Hasta que el Vongola habló

\- Teniendo en cuenta que ustedes mismos fueron los que admitieron que todo esto fue culpa suya, lo mínimo que pueden hacer para mostrar su buena voluntad es confiar en nosotros - Para fortuna de la joven peli roja, el castaño solamente se limitó a hablar, aliviando la preocupación de Rias de que el mafioso tomara una respuesta más "Agresiva" ante tal falta de respeto hacia su persona.

Por otro lado, dicha respuesta por parte del castaño, había logrado sacar una sonrisa a Sirzech, quien con tono amable respondió.

\- SIn duda suena como algo justo. Muy bien, entonces el grupo de mi hermana y yo estaremos a su cuidado, Vongola-dono.

Dicho esto, Tsuna simpemente asintió antes de retomar su camino hacia la escuela mientras que llamaba a Yamamoto para que lo acompañara, y le decía a Gokdera y Ryohei que esperaran ahí junto con Asia e Issei y al resto de demonios mientras se encargaba de tener listo el salón, pues una vez que lo tuviera listo les mandaría un mensaje a sus telefonos para que llevaran a los "invitados" hasta allá. Además que les pidió que de todas maneras se mantuvieran alertas en caso que los demonios volvieran a intentar algo.

Con esto, tanto el castaño como su amigo peli negro comenzaron a caminar rumbo al edificio de la academia para luego perderse de la vista de todos al entrar en este, lo cual fue una enorme fortuna para Tsuna dado que luego de un par de pasos más allá de la entrada, el joven se tiró de rodillas contra el suelo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago.

\- Itetetetete - Gemía el pobre castaño mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza - Debo darle crédito a Irie. El actuar como "Tipo duro" sin duda es mucho más estresante de lo que parece... Itetetete.

Dicha escena sacó una gota en la nuca del guardian de la lluvia quien lo veía, pues él ya se imaginaba que algo así sucedería en cuanto Tsuna dejara su "Actuación" frente al grupo de demonios. Después de todo, el conocía muy biena su amigo.

\- Bueno, al menos te viste muy cool cuando lo hacias - Trataba de animar Yamamoto a su amigo.

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero aun así no me gusta tener que hacerlo...Itetetetetete... Es muy estresante - Respondió el castaño, a quien parecía estarle pasando el dolor de estomago - En cualquier caso. Yamamoto-kun, necesito que me hagas un favor.

 **CAPIRULO 1: PREPARACIÓN**

El lugar era el salón del comite disciplinario de la academia Namomori. El cuarto el cual tanto Hibari como el resto de su grupo usaban como una especie de cuartel general para todas sus operaciones, ya sea para que sus subordinados le informaran a su jefe de todo lo acontecido en la academia o para que el usuario de tonfas revisara los documentos que le enviaba la mesa directiva dela academia. Aunque para ser sinceros, este lugar era más que nada el sitio de descanso predilecto del guardian de la nube peli negro, dado que solía usarlo más que nada para tomar sus siestas.

Este lugar solo era de acceso exclusivo para los miembros del comité disciplinario, nadie más que ellos podía entrar a este salón a menos que quisiera ser usado como el saco de golpes personal de Hibari por el resto del día.

Aunque claro que habían algunas excepciones, como por ejemplo la guardiana de la familia Simon, Adelheid, quien en ocasiones era la encargada de hacer cumplir las reglas de la academia cuando Hibari no se encontraba presente debido a sus salidas ocasionales para buscar nuevas presas.

A ella se le había recompensado con el privilegio de poder usar el sofá de la sala para descansar un máximo de una hora por semana. Puede que no suene como mucho pero teniendo en cuenta que era Hibari mismo el que daba estas concesiones, era algo de por si ya sorprendente.

En cualquier caso, la guardiana del glaciar de Enma solía hacer uso de su hora en el salón los viernes en la tarde, luego de que las clases hubieran terminado, para poder tomar café con las galletas caseras que hacia de vez en cuando. Según ella esta era la mejor manera de terminar su semana de clases.

Pero ¿Por qué era todo esto tan relevante? Simple, hoy era viernes por la tarde y alguien además de Adel quería usar el salón del comité. Y esa persona se encontraba de pié frente a Hibari, el cual como siempre estaba sentado en su sillón habitual.

\- Hibari-san. Por favor permiteme usar el salón del comité por tan solo media hora - Era el pedido que cierto castaño hacia a su guardian.

Por su parte, el resto de subordinados presentes se encontraban con expresiones de total sorpresa en sus rostros por lo que veían, dado que nunca esperaron que el joven castaño de pelo erizado fuera capaz de hacer una pregunta tan estupida cuya única respuesta posible por parte de Hibari sería darle una paliza tal que lo mandaría directo a la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital por toda una semana.

\- S...S...Sawada-san ¿E..Está seguro de lo que está diciendo? - Preguntó con claro temor en su voz Kusakabe.

\- Así es, Kusakabe-san. Deseo que Hibari-san me deje usar el salón por media hora para una reunión.- Fueron las palabras de Tsuna, el cual usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se notara el profundo miedo que sentía en ese momento.

\- P...Pero Sawada-san. Hoy es el turno de Adel-san de usar el salón del comité - Trató de convencer Kusakabe al castaño, más que nada para evitar que una masacre se diera ahí mismo - S...Si desea, puedo facilitarle otro lugar para su reunión, como el aula del club de audiovisuales, o el salón principal de los de tercer año o incluso la sala de descanso de los profesores.

Luego de que Kusakabe obtuviera sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el futuro, él había desarrollado un cierto respeto hacia Tsuna y su grupo, por lo que de ser posible le gustaria evitar que este muriera a manos de Kyoya. Además que también era consciente que si algo le sucedia a Tsuna, los amigos del castaño no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, especialmente cierto chico de pelo gris, lo cual sin duda desataría una batalla campal de proporciones mayúsculas en el campus de la academia.

\- Ya hablé con Adel-san, y accedió a cederme su turno de esta semana, pero a cambio ella junto con el resto de los Simon y Skull irán a cenar a un restaurante esta noche, y seré yo el que se encargue de pagar la cuenta - Explicó el castaño esto último con una gota en la cabeza - Aunque por supuesto, al final todo depende de la respuesta que nos des Hibari-san.

Ya todo el mundo se esperaba que en cualquier momento Hibari sacara su par de tonfas y comenzara a teñir el piso de rojo con la sangre del castaño. Sin embargo, pese a lo que pensaban sus subordinados, el lider del comité en lugar de comenzar una masacre solamente habló con tono calmado.

\- ¿Realmente es algo tan importante? - Preguntó el guardian de la nube. Hibari no era para nada tonto, él sabía muy bien el miedo que Tsuna le tenía y de igual manera también sabía que el castaño no acudiría a él, con el riesgo de recibir una brutal paliza, a menos que hubiera algo importante de por medio.

Tragando duro, tratando de comerse sus miedos, Tsuna contestó - Asi es.

Para ser sinceros, al usuario de tonfas no podían importarle menos los problemas en los que Tsuna o sus amigos pudieran estar metidos. Sin embargo, por lo general siempre que algo importante pasaba alrededor del castaño Vongola y su grupo, siempre tendía a terminar en peleas contra tipos fuertes, tipos muy fuertes, tipos fuertes que eran sin duda presas muy jugosas para que el guardian de la nube los mordiera hasta la muerte.

Desde el incidente de la batalla de los representantes y todo el asunto de los Vindicce hace un par de años, Hibari había tenido una muy seria escacez de presas que valieran la pensa morder. El moler a golpes a estudiantes busca problemas se había convertido en algo en extremo aburrido.

Si tuvieran que contarse todas las veces en que Tsuna y sus amigos tuvieron que detener a Hibari de ir a buscar pelea contra Byakura, Xanxus, Mukuro, Dino y hasta el mismo Jager debido a su aburrimiento, entonces ni aun los dedos de las manos y pies de una docena de personas serían suficientes.

Pero ahora finalmente después de tiempo, se le había presentado al usuario de tonfas una jugosa oportunidad para obtener una nueva presa. Pese a que el rostro del peli negro no mostraba expresión alguna, la verdad es que se encontraba emocionado. Pero aun así, y pese a que esta era una gran oportunidad, no podía dejarle las cosas tan faciles a Sawada.

Como se dijo antes, Hibari era una persona muy astuta, y si podía sacarle mayor provecho a una sitación, entonces lo haría.

\- Muy bien, si es tan importante la razón por la que lo necesitas, entonces accederé a dejarte el salón por 30 minutos - Respondió Hibari con desanimo, pero logrando que a Tsuna el rostro de la alegría - Pero con dos condiciones.

La alegría en el rostro de Tsuna había desaparacido en cuanto oyó estas palabras de Hibari. El solo pensar en lo que el usuario de tonfas pudiera pedir, hacia que el estomago del castaño se le revuelva.

-"Hie! ¿Qué querra pedirme? ¿Acaso querra obligarme a limpiar toda la academia hasta que me gradue? ¿O querrá que convenza a Reborn para que lo dije ir a pelear contra Xanxus? Maldición! Puede que incluso me pida que me convierta en su maniquí de pruebas para cuando quiera practicar con sus tonfas!" - Eran los pensamientos desesperados del castaño, tratando de discernir lo que el peli negro pediría.

\- ¿Q...Qué condiciones? - Preguntó con mucho cuidado el castaño.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta la situacion actual, no le quedaba de otra a Tsuna más que aceptar lo que Hibari pidiera, mientras rogaba en su mente que no fuera algo que pusiera en riesgo su salud mental o psicológica.

\- La primera, el vice presidente Kusakabe y yo, estaremos presentes durante esa reunión tuya para asegurarnos de que no causen daños en el salón del comité, ni que hagan nada raro en este - Esta petición era más que nada una excusa por parte de Hibari para poder ver la clase de presa que el castaño había traido, a la vez que en caso que una pelea estallara, el usuario de tonfas estaría en primera fila para poder escoger a su presa.

\- Muy bien - Respondió Tsuna con cierto alivio, pues en un principio él tenía pensado convencer a Hibari para que se quede en la reunión, pero ahora que el mismo guardian de la nube se había invitado, eso significaba que ya no debería de preocuparse en buscar maneras para convencerlo - ¿Y cuál es la segunda?.

\- Es algo muy sencillo. Que me hagas el director de Namimori.

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces y luego se limpió los oidos antes de preguntar.

\- Disculpa, Hibari-san. Creo que oí mal ¿Podrías repetir de nuevo lo que dijiste?

\- Creo que lo dijo lo suficientemente simple como para que hasta alguien como tú lo comprenda - Habló Hibari como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Quiero ser la persona a cargo de la academia Namimori.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos en ese instante.

\- ¿Eh?! Pero ¿Cómo se supone que logre eso?! Eso es imposible! No hay manera que un chico de 18 años sea el director del mismo instituto donde estudia!- Habló desesperado el castaño. Sin embargo, esto no parecía perturbar en nada la calma de Hibari.

\- No seas estupido. Se muy bien que sería muy complicado que lo hicieras ahora, sin mencionar que eso sería un clara violación a las reglas de Namimori. Y por eso estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que termine la universidad. Es decir unos 6 años cuando mucho - Dijo el peli negro como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al Vongola.

\- Sigue siendo imposible! ¿Cómo quieres que cumpla eso?! - Preguntó Tsuna.

\- Eso no es problema mío. Estas son mis condiciones. Tomalo o buscate otro lugar donde tener tu estupida reunión.

Tenía a Tsuna contra las cuerdas en esto, dejandolo sin muchas opciones y por lo que obviamente al final y con mucho dolor el castaño tuvo que ceder.

\- Muy bien. Director entonces - Respondió el castaño con claro tono de derrota.

\- Solo esperaré 6 años, ni un día más. Si al día siguiente de mi graduación no tengo el puesto de director, ten por seguro que haré algo mucho peor que solo morderte ¿Entendiste? - El tono de Hibari no solo asustó a Tsuna, sino también al resto de miembro del comité de disciplina.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Entiendo - Contestó el castaño - Pero, ya que estás accediendo a que haga mi reunión aquí y dado que tú también estarás, entonces espero que no hagas nada violento en contra de nadie aquí.

\- Tranquilo. Yo sé cumplir mi palabra. Aunque sienta nauseas de estar en el mismo cuarto con un grupo de hervivoros, no los atacaré siempre y cuando no me den motivos - Tsuna no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento ante esa última frase, sin embargo una voz se encargó de cortar sus pensamientos.

\- Kufufu. Es bueno escuchar eso, no sabes lo tranquilo que me haces sentir - Fueron las palabras de una persona que acababa de entrar al salón del comité, la cual era muy conocida para Hibari quien al verla no pudo evitar decir su nombre con clara hostilidad en cada silaba.

\- Mukuro - Musitó el guardian de la nube con enojo palpable antes de sacar sus tonfas y lanzarse encontra del usuario de ilusiones. Por su parte, el recién mencionado preparó su tridente para recibir el ataque.

Pero esto último no fue necesario dado que hubo una persona que se puso en medio de ambos para evitar que estos comenzaran una batalla campal ahí mismo.

\- Hibari-san! Mukuro! Por favor detenganse! - Exclamó el castaño, mientras trataba de separar a ambos chicos con sus manos. Afortunadamente para Tsuna, tanto Kusakabe como Yamamoto (Quien había entrado junto con Mukuro) se encontraban deteniendo al usuario de tonfas y al experto en ilusiones respectivamente.

\- Kyo-san! Por favor! Calmese! - Gritaba Kusakabe mientra trataba de contener a su jefe.

\- Mukuro! Vamos! No hagas más complicadas las cosas! - Hablaba por su parte espadachin Vongola mientras contenía a su colega guardian.

\- Sueltenme! Voy a hacer jugo de piña para la cena! - Amenazaba ferozmente Hibari, logrando que una vena comenzara a palpitar en la frente de Mukuro.

\- ¿A si? ¿Qué te parece si me sirves el mío junto al arbol de sakuras bajo el que te pienso enterrar? - Contestó el ilusionista tratando de liberarse con mayor fuerza aun.

Luego de un constante forzejeo y de varios intentos para calmarlos por parte de Tsuna, finalmente se pudo lograr que ambos busca problemas dejaran de tratar de matarse, al menos el suficiente tiempo como para escuchar lo que el castaño quería decir, luego de esto Mukuro fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Entonces necesitas a alguien con experiencia en ilusiones para asegurarte queno te jueguen sucio en la reunión? Si era algo tan simple como eso entonces tener a Chrome en la reunión hubiera bastado. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no la llamaste a ella en primer lugar? ¿Acaso no tienes confianza en sus habilidades?

\- No es nada de eso - Respondió Tsuna - Lo que pasa es que quiero que alguien se quede con Kyoko-chan y Haru en caso que algo pase.

El ilusionista miró extrañado a Tsuna por su respuesta.

\- ¿Crees que puedan intentar ir por tus amigas para usarlas como rehenes? - Preguntó algo cursiodo Mukuro.

\- ¿Acaso puedes culparme por no pensarlo? - Volvió a responder Tsuna.

\- Creo que estás exagerando un poco, pequeño mafioso.

\- Creo que tú eres la personas menos indicada para decirme eso, Mukuro. Teniendo en cuenta que fue practicamente lo mismo que tratasde de hacer hace tiempo. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

\- Aprende a dejar las cosas en el pasado, Vongola - Dijo el ilusionista tratando de cambiar el tema mientras miraba hacia otro lado - En cualquier caso ¿Solo nos llamaste para eso?

\- ¿"Nos"? - Preguntó Hibari, para luego darse cuenta que había otra persona sentada en uno de lo sillones del lugar quien leía una manga mientras tomaba lo que parecía un sumo de durazno. Lo curioso de esta persona es que parecía ser un niño casi de la misma edad que Fuuta, solo que con cabello verde y una especie de sombrero gigante en forma de manzana en la cabeza.

\- Disculpe, señor con mirada aterradora y que seguramente se quedara solo y virgen por el resto de sus vida. ¿Acaso tendrá el siguiente volumen de este manga? Ya casi termino de leer el que tengo - Habló el joven peli verde.

A continuación, Tsuna y Yamamoto tuvieron que pasar otro par de minutos tratando de convencer a Hibari para que no hiciera jugo de manzana con la cabeza de Fran. Y una vez que se hubieron calmado de nuevo, Tsuna pudo volver a hablar.

\- Gracias por haber venido también, Fran -Agradeció el VOngola al peli verde.

\- Cualquier cosa es mejor que pasar mi tarde en las sesiones de entrenamiento del maestro. - Respondió con su apatía habitual el joven con cabeza de manzana.

\- Aun sigues sin explicarnos el porque nos llamaste a Fran y a mí, pequeño mafioso - Agregó Mukuro.

\- Es cierto. No tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que ellos lleguen, Tsuna - Habló Yamamoto.

\- Es verdad! Se me olvidó por completo! - Dijo el castaño un tanto desesperado - ¿Sabes en donde se encuentran?

\- Según lo que me dijo Sempai en su mensaje, ese duo de chicas fueron a recoger a los dos que sempai y yo noqueamos. Gokudera y sempai fueron con ellos para asegurarse que no hicieran nada raro. Mientras que la chica con el traje de sirvienta y el hermano de esa peli roja fueron al baño. Issei y Asia se encuentran en el salón de sempai descansando hasta que Gokudera los recoja - Habló el joven amante del baseball, para luego agregar en tono aliviado - Aunque debo decir que fue una gran suerte que Fran y Mukuro se encontraran cerca en ese momento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? - Preguntó Tsuna sorprendido por esto.

\- La verdad es que al maestro no le gusta venir mucho por esta zona - Comenzó a hablar Fran mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos, se trataba de cupones para helados gratis en una tienda muy popular en la ciudad, la cual se ubicaba a no más de calle y media de ahí - Pero esta mañana nos llegaron estos cupones. La verdad fue bastante raro ya que expiraban hoy mismo, además que no recuerdo que nos hayan llegado cosas similares al lugar donde nos quedamos.

\- Ciertamente, algo muy curioso - Dijo Mukuro con un claramente fingido tono de sorpresa mientras veía a Tsuna, quien parecía entender lo que el cabeza de piña insinuaba.

\- Reborn - Dijo el castaño con tono de cansancio. Por alguna razón, Tsuna podía presentir que su tutor si bien no estaba relacionado con esto, al menos estaba al tanto.

\- Bueno, dejemos los rodeos para más tarde y dinos de una vez para lo que nos querias a los dos - Habló Mukuro. Cosa que hizo al castaño dejar sus pensamientos relacionados con su tutor para más tarde.

\- Tienes razón. Verás, necesito que todos los guardianes estén presentes en esta runión - Esta respuesta de Tsuna había llamado la curiosidad no solo de Mukuro sino también de Hibari. Inluso Yamamoto, dado que Tsuna no solía llamarlos a él o sus amigos con el título de "Guardianes" a menos que el asunto tuviera relación con la Vongola.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras hacer eso? Es decir ¿Tienes algún motivo concreto por el cual quieras que todos nosotros estemos presentes? - Preguntó el ilusionista.

\- Es cierto. ¿Acaso no te basta con el grupo de herbiboros que siempre te acompañan? - Agregó ahora Hibari - ¿Acaso hay alguna razón para llamarnos a todos?

Ciertamente, lo usual en situaciones como esta para Tsuna sería solamente limitarse a llamar a su grupo de amigos de mayor confianza, los cuales eran Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei. O incluso de ser necesario mayor fuerza de apoyo, lo más factible hubiera sido que el castaño hubiera pedido ayuda a Chrome o a Enma, los cuales siempre contaban con mayor disposición a ayudar que el usuario de tonfas y el de ilusiones.

Sin embargo, ahora la situación era distinta y el Vongola les pedía a ambos jovenes que le brindaran su apoyo. Y ellos querían saber la razón, lamentablemente la respuesta de Tsuna no fue la que esperaban.

\- La verdad es que no. No hay ninguna razón - Respondió el castaño.

El usuario de ilusiones y el lider del comité de disciplina miraron al castaño confundidos.

\- Será mejor que te expliques mejor, Vongola.

\- Verás, la verdad es que es cierto que sería bueno tener a un experto en ilusiones presente por se acaso, pero el verdadero motivo por el que los llamé fue más que nada debido a una especie de presentimiento. Puede que no tenga una razón concreta para ofrecerles a tí, Fran o incluso a Hibari. De hecho incluso yo mismo no lo entiendo del todo, pero tengo la sensación de que en esta reunión todos nosotros debemos estar presentes - Acto seguido el castaño inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente ante ambos chicos, quienes con sorpresa oculta lo observaban - Así que por favor, Mukuro y Hibari-san les pido que por favor me ayuden con esto.

La inclinación del décimo no era una acción de humillación como muchos pensarían, sino más bien era una de respeto. No era la suplica de un cobarde rogando por ayuda, de hecho era más bien la petición de un joven a sus amigos para que lo acompañaran en una locura que ni él mismo sabría como saldría. Tanto Hibari como Mukuro conocían muy bien esta acción, pues fue la misma con la que Tsuna logró unir a los más peligrosos individuos de la mafia para pelear juntos en contra de los Vindicce años atrás.

Si bien, ni el usuario de tonfas ni el del tridente consideraban a Tsuna un amigo, lo cierto es que al menos le tenían respeto.

Luego de un momento, el usuario de ilusiones finalmente respondió, luego de hacer un largo suspiro.

\- Muy bien, pequeño mafioso. Por esta vez, tendrás mi apoyo en este plan tuyo, y el de Fran también.

La cara de incredulidad del castaño al oir la respuesta del ilusionista, rápidamente se transformó en una de alegría.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Mukuro! - Respondió Tsuna visiblemente aliviado, para luego ver a su guardian de la nube con algo de ansiedad - ¿Y qué hay de tí, Hibari-san?

Dejando escapar un suspiro pesado de resignación, el usuario de tonfas respondió.

\- Un trato es un trato. Solo asegurate que nadie me moleste o te aseguro que correra sangre - Respondio el guardian de la nube, causando que Tsuna estuviera más asustado que alegre por esta respuesta.

\- Hieee! B...Bueno, gracias - Agradeció un asustado castaño. Mientras que Hibari pensaba que de haber sabido que tendría que soportar todo esto, hubiera pedido además financiamiento económico suficiente como para duplicar el tamaño del campus. Bueno, ya lo tendría presente para la próxima.

\- Bueno, bueno. El discurso inspirador está bien y todo - Habló como siempre Fran con su tono desanimado habitual - Pero aun no me han dicho para que me necesitan a mí.

ANte la respuesta de su alumno, Mukuro solo pudo suspirar con una mezlca de decepción y cansancio.

\- Veo que además de faltarte sentido común, también te faltan un par de neuronas, Fran - Habló Mukuro,para luego explicarle lo que suponía que era el plan de Tsuna - Lo que el pequeño mafioso quiere es que te hagas pasar por la versión adulta de ese chico vaca que es su guardian del rayo ¿No es así, Vongola?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno. Sí, la verdad es que esa era la idea - Contestó Tsuna, algo sorprendido que Mukuro se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Bueno, era de suponerse. Con ese caracter tan amable tuyo, sería dificil pensar que seas capaz de traer a un niño a un embrollo como este - Dijo Mukuro aun con cansancio en su voz, esta vez a causa del caracter de Tsuna - EN cualquier caso, puedo sentir que alguien se acerca. Asumo que deben de ser los invitados a la reunión, así que será mejor que se preparen. Hibari, si tus perros no van a estar presentes entonces será mejor que los mandes a menear la cola a otro lado.

Afortunadamente dicho comentario no recibió mayor respuesta que una mirada asesina por parte de Hibari a Mukuro, en lugar de comenzar de nuevo una batalla entre ambos. EN cualquier caso, el ilusionista tenía razón por lo que Hibari mandó a sus subordinados a que limpiaran los salones de la academia hasta que la reunión terminara, por su puesto con excepción de Kusakabe quien se quedó en el salón.

También en ese momento, Fran había terminado de disfrazarse por medio de sus ilusiones como la versión adulta del guardian del rayo de Tsuna.

\- Bien, supongo que ya está todo listo - DIjo con su sonrisa habitual Yamamoto.

\- No del todo... De hecho, hay una cosa más que me gustaría pedirte, Mukuro - Habló un tanto nervioso el castaño, llamando la atención del mencionado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No crees que ya has pedido suficiente, pequeño mafioso? No es bueno que abuses de tu suerte - Dijo el ilusionista con una mirada y tono que hizo que el Vongola dejara escapar un chillido de miedo.

\- Hieeee! No! No es nada importante! Pero... La verdad es que me gustaría pedirte que... - Acontinuación Tsuna se acercó a Mukuro para decirle al oido su petición, dado que al parecer le daba algo de verguenza decirla en voz alta.

Tras escuchar la petición del castaño, Mukuro contestó.

\- Bueno, si solo es eso entonces no veo ningún problema - Acto seguido, el ilusionista hizo chasquear sus dedo, haciendo que los uniformes escolares de Tsuna y los demás fueran cambiados por trajes iguales a los que usaron durante el Choice con Bykauran en el futuro.

\- Wow! Hacia tiempo que no usaba un traje - Dijo Yamamoto emocionado, mientras veía su nueva ropa.

\- Cambiar la ropa no es algo para nada dificil. Sin embargo, me da algo de curiosidad el porque de tu petición - Habló Mukuro

\- Bueno, la verdad es que de alguna forma me siento más comodo lidiando con problemas usando esto - Respondió un tanto avergonzado Tsuna - Supongo que puedes llamarlo un efecto secundario de tanto tiempo de lidiar con Reborn...jejejeje (Risa nerviosa).

\- Hmp - Fue la unica respuesta por parte de Hibari.

\- Maestro, está ropa es muy incomoda. A usted nunca le salen bien las copias de trajes de calidad. Es por eso que usted prefiere comprarlos ¿Me da permiso para ir a buscar uno a mi cuarto? Si me demoro y nunca vuelvo significara que me perdí y no que simplemente me escapé - Habló de nuevo Fran, esta vez si logrando que Mukuro lo golpeara con su tridente.

Por otra parte, se encontraban caminando un grupo de cuatro jovenes, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Se trataban de los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto, quienes eran guiados o mejor dicho vigilados por los guardianes del sol y la tormenta de Tsuna. Ellos dos habían sido enviados por Tsuna para que acompañaran a la peli roja y su amiga para recoger a los compañeros de estas, quienes habían sido los que habían intentado llevarse a Asia.

Tanto el rubio como la peli blanca fueron encontrados en donde Yamamoto y Ryohei habían dicho que los habían dejado, tirados en el pasillo del segundo piso cerca al salón de ciencias. Cuando la reina Gremory se acercó para revisar el estado de sus compañeros pudo notar que no habían recibido daño grave. Aparentemente Kiba había estado peleando con sus espadas pero fue un golpe en la nuca con el reverso de una katana lo que lo dejó inconsciente mientras que Koneko se había desmayado luego de aparentemente haber recibido un golpe en la boca del estomago el cual le sacó todo el aire y la dejó tirada en el suelo. Afortunadamente los hechizos curativos de Akeno eran más que suficientes para tratar ese nivel de heridas.

En cuanto el duo de demonios hubo recuperado el conocimiento, lo primero que hicieron fue tratar de ponerse en guardia luego de ver que ahí también estaba el boxeador que había noqueado a Koneko junto con alguien que al parecer era amigo suyo. Afortunadamente Rias logró calmar a sus siervos luego de mencionarles que su hermano se encontraba presente y que solicitaba la presencia de ella junto a su sequito para dialogar con el lider de esa ciudad.

Cabe mencionar que si la sola mención de que el lider de los maous había descubirto su inflitración a Namimori no había sido suficiente para asustar al rubio y a la peli blanca, entonces el hecho de saber que el lider Namimori estaba reunido con él entonces sin duda lo logró, y con creces.

\- Si ya despertaron a sus amigos y terminaron con el parloteo, entonces muevan sus traseros y siganme - Dijo Gokudera en tono fastidiado. Sin embargo la actitud grosera del peli gris causó molestia en el grupo de demonios.

\- Que grosero - Contestó Koneko mirandolo enojada.

\- Es verdad. Al menos deberías mostrar algo más de respeto hacia las damas, especialmente hacia la presidenta - Apoyó Kiba. Por su lado, GOkudera quien había comenzado a caminar con dirección al salón del comité junto con Ryohei, detuvo sus pasos para voltear por encima de su hombro y ver al duo de demonios con fastidio.

\- Creo que están malinterpretando algo, ustedes dos. Gravence esto muy bien en sus cabezas. La única razón por la que todos siguen vivos y no están sirviendo de abono para las flores del jardín de atrás, es porque el décimo así lo quiere. Él desea darles una oportunidad para explicar toda esta mierda que han venido a traernos. Así que más les vale no abusar de su generocidad, porque si por mi fuera los hubiera puesto bajo tierra hace mucho.

El enfado en el rubio y la peli blanca pareció aumentar después de esto.

\- No creas que te tengo miedo - Respondió Kiba molesto - Ese chico de ahí y tu otro amigo solo tuvieron suerte porque bajamos nuestra guardia. Pero esta vez, te aseguro que no será tan fácil.

Gokudera y Ryohei se voltearon por completo para ver de frente al duo de demonios quienes al parecer buscaban una segunda ronda derrota en ese mismo lugar.

\- No abuses de tu suerte, idiota... A diferencia de ese idiota del baseball, yo si pienso una maldita masacre aquí mismo - Contestó Gokudera con tono hostil, mientras que alistaba su caja de armas al igual que Ryohei.

Esta vez el guardian de la tormenta pensaba dejar al duo de demonios como mínimo en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital por un buen tiempo.

\- Ya lo veremos - Fue la respuesta de Kiba.

Por su parte, Koneko parecía estar de acuerdo con el caballero rubio, dado que ambos parecían estar preparados para comenzar otra pelea de nuevo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue Rias la que se encargó de calmar a sus siervos.

\- Basta! - Exclamó con voz firme la peli roja, logrando que llamar la atención de su caballero y su torre - Ya estamos en suficientes problemas, como para todavía agregar aun más.

Tanto Kiba como Koneko veian a su ama extrañados, pues en la cara de la peli roja podían notar señales de preocupación.

\- Pero buchou... - Trató de replicar Koneko.

\- No hay peros que valgan - Interrumpió la Gremory - Solo limitemonos a seguir sus indicaciones. Ahora mismo no estamos en posición para hacer demandas y mucho menos para causar problemas.

La hostilidad en el ambiente se calmó luego de que la peli roja hablara, por su parte sus siervos decidieron tragarse su enojo por ordenes de su ama, mientras que Gokudera y Ryohei guardaron sus cajas para luego retomar su camino hacia el salón del comité disciplinario.

\- Hmp! Veo que al menos uno de ustedes tiene cerebro - Fue el comentario de Gokudera mientras seguía caminando, logrando así molestar aun más a Koneko y Kiba, los cuales nuevamente se tuvieron que aguantar debido a las ordenes de su ama.

 **CAPITULO 2: LA PRINCESA CARMESÍ Y EL GUARDIAN DEL CIELO**

Finalmente el grupo de demonios escoltados por Gokudera y Ryohei habían llegado a la puerta de la sala del comité de disciplina, en donde Tsuna les había dicho que se reunirían.

\- Muy bien, llegamos - Dijo Gokudera parandose a un lado de la puerta - El décimo dijo que los esperaría adentro, así que entren de una vez.

El tono insolente de Gokudera no había cambiado, y la molestia que causaba esto en los demonios tampoco. Pero nuevamente, tuvieron que aguantarse debido a las ordenes de la peli roja. Sin embargo, aun ignorando su enfado debido al tono del peli gris, hubo algo que llamó la atención del grupo.

\- Disculpen. Pero ¿Acaso ustedes no piensan a entrar también? - Preguntó Rias, viendo como tanto el guardian de la tormenta y el sol de Tsuna parecían dirigirse a otro lado en lugar de entrar con ellos.

Volteando para verla, la auto proclamada mano derecha de Tsuna respondió.

\- Nuestra responsabilidad era traerlos hasta la puerta, no entrar con ustedes - Contestó sin mucha importancia el peli gris - Tenemos que ir a buscar a Asia y al idiota pervertido.

Los demonios parecían confundidos por esta respuesta, a lo que Ryohei decidió explicar mejor lo que su compañero guardian quería decir.

\- Iremos a dar el encuentro a Hyodou, Argento, al chico de pelo largo y a su sirvienta. Después de eso entraremos junto con ellos - Aclaró mejor Ryohei, para que luego siguiera su camino junto con Gokudera.

El grupo de Rias se quedó parado frente a la puerta del salón, esperando a que tanto Gokudera como el boxeador se alejaran lo suficiente para poder hablar tranquilamente. Una vez estos se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, el primero en hablar fue Kiba.

\- Rias-sama ¿Realmente cree que debamos entrar nosotros solos?

\- Es cierto - Apoyó ahora Koneko - ¿No sería mejor esperar a Sirzech-sama? Solo por si acaso.

Rias volteo a ver a sus siervos, y pudo notar en sus rostros un genuino temor, incluso en el de Akeno a pesar que trataba de disimularlo. Pero, tratando de tranquilizarlos, la joven les dijo lo siguiente.

\- Entiendo su preocupación. Sin embargo, no tienen de que preocuparse - Hablaba Rias con tono calmado, tratando de tranquilizar a sus siervos - Si nos quisieran hacer algo, ya lo hubieran hecho.

\- Rias-sama tiene razón - Decidió apoyar Akeno. Al ser junto con Rias la figura de hermana mayor del grupo, ella sabía que debía hacer lo posible para tranquilizar a sus compañeros de sequito menores - Además de que por lo que pude ver del lider Vongola, no parece ser alguien que le guste recurrir a la violencia como dicen los rumores.

\- Akeno tiene razón. Cuando lo vimos, pude notar que no parecía ser alguien tan aterrador como se comenta - Terminó por hablar Rias.

Los intentos de Rias y Akeno parecían haber funcionado, dado que tanto Kiba como Koneko se veían un poco más calmados.

\- Bueno, de nada sirve que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Entremos de una vez - Dijo Rias tratando de hacer un tono agradable a sus siervos, a lo que ellos respondieron con un asentimiento.

Acto seguido la puerta del salón fue abierta por la peli roja de Khou.

\- Disculpen la intromisión - Dijo educadamente Rias, mientras ella y su grupo entraban al salón.

La disposicón de los muebles en el ambiente era similar a la del salón del cub de ocultismo en Khou, con dos muebles en medio puestos uno en frente de otro con una mesa de centro pequeña en medio de ambos, estanterías de libros a los lados de la habitación y un escritorio a espaldas de una gran ventana desde la cual se podía ver toda la academia.

Y sentado en uno de los muebles del lugar se encontraba la persona que había visto llegar volando hace un momento, a quien su hermano mayor había reconocido como el lider de la familia humana más poderosa de la historia, la Vongola.

\- Por favor pase - Contestó el susodicho.

Se trataba de un joven de pelo color castaño, el cual se encontraba peinado de forma tal que recordaba a un erizo. Otro punto a resaltar del joven además de su cabello era el hecho de aparentar ser un poco más bajo que los jovenes promedio de su edad, junto con el hecho de que era algo delgado.

Fue en ese momento, en que Rias pudo ver con mayor claridad al heredero mafioso dado que cuando lo vio por primera vez, su miedo por encontrarlo no le había permitido analizarlo con detenimiento. Luego de que la joven hiciera un rápido escaneo al joven castaño, llego a una increible conclusión

\- "Joven, bajo y sin físico...¿Es realmente la misma persona de hace un rato?" - Eran los pensamientos de Gremory luego de ver con mayor detalle a Tsuna. Ciertamente cuando el joven llegó volando del cielo, ella pudo notar una fuerte aura emanando de él, motivo por el cual no pudo notar en ese momento con mayor detenimiento su físico, además que en ese entonces el castaño se encontraba algo lejos de donde ella estaba.

Pero ahora que la joven peli roja se encontraba más calmada y que lo podía ver más de cerca, ella no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada por el aspecto físico del Vongola.

Rias era consciente de que la apariencia física no era un factor definitivo al momento de juzgar a una persona, dado que ella sabía bien de seres cuya apariencia podía parecer inofensiva pero que en realidad ocultaban un enorme poder. Un buen ejemplo de esto sería cierta maou con gusto por vestirse de chica mágica. Sin embargo, aun con todo eso, ese tipo de personas siempre solían mantener una especie de aura inconfundible que siempre acompaña a aquellos seres de gran poder.

Cosa que era totalmente ajena a la situación del castaño presente, dado que Rias no podía sentir ni el más mínimo rastro del ominosa aura que desprendía hacía unos momentos al llegar volando. De hecho, la joven Gremory comenzaba a preguntarse si de casualidad ese chico sentado frente a ella no era más que un simple doble o algo por el estilo.

Esto sin duda era algo un tanto diferente a la imagen que tanto Rias como el resto de su grupo tenían en un principio del gobernante de esta ciudad.

Por otro lado, además del lider mafioso, el grupo de demonios pudo ver que habían otras personas presente.

A la espalda del castaño se encontraban de pié cuatro jovenes, uno era un joven alto de pelo de color negro pero con expresión agradable, otro tambien de pelo negro un tanto más bajo y con peinado un tanto revuelto que siempre tenía un ojo cerrado con expresión aletargada, un chico alto con peinado que recordaba a una piña y finalmente un joven de pelo negro con expresión seria. Todos ellos llevando elegantes trajes de color negro.

De alguna forma, tanto Rias como su grupo tuvieron un mismo pensamiento en ese momento. Que cualquiera de esos cuatro chicos tenía mayor presencia visual que el joven castaño sentado. En cualquier caso, sin importar los pensamientos que tuvieran acerca del heredero mafioso, la peli roja junto con su grupo debían de igual manera presentar sus respetos ante el joven castaño.

Luego de que el grupo de demonios hubo entrado al salón, la heredera peli roja habló de nuevo.

\- Lamento la demora, Vongola-sama - Se excusó la peli roja mientras hacia una educada reverencia ante el castaño. Por su parte, el resto de demonios al ver al actitud de su ama, decidieron seguirla y de igual manera hacer una reverencia ante el joven de cabello erizado.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente por este hecho, pero no debido a la verguenza de ser tratado con tanto respeto (Lo cual de hecho si sentía enormemente en ese momento) sino porque el realizar ese gesto hacía que el castaño pudiera darse cuenta de lo enorme que eran los pechos de la joven peli roja en frente suyo.

En su momento no lo había notado, pero ahora que Tsuna tenía frente a frente a la joven que había visto cuando llegó, pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, sin mencionar el generosamente proporcionado cuerpo que la peli roja poseía. De hecho, si Tsuna miraba con detenimiento al resto del grupo que acompañaba a la joven, podía darse cuenta que no era solamente la peli roja en cuestión sino que también la joven peli negra junto a ella era igual de hermosa, mientras que el único hombre de su grupo resultaba ser un apuesto joven rubio que seguramente era una especie de idolo en su instituto, y finalmente una pequeña pero extremadamente linda joven de pelo blanco que podía ser la definición misma de la palabra "Ternura".

De alguna manera, al darse cuenta Tsuna de lo bien parecidos que eran los miembros del grupo frente a él, sumado con el hecho de ser consciente que de igual forma sus amigos/guardianes eran justamente personas bien parecidas además de populares (Incluyendo incluso a Hibari y Mukuro quienes sin saberlo tenían un grupo de fanaticas), el pobre castaño no pudo evitar sentirse completamente fuera de lugar, haciendo que un aura de tristeza comenzara a formarse a su alrededor.

\- N...N...No, por favor. No es necesario disculparse - Trató de hablar tranquilamente Tsuna mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar que pudieran ver lo rojo que estaba su rostro, dado que pese a su estado abatido aun conservaba el rubor ocasionado por la vista de los generosos atributos de la peli roja - Por favor tomen asiento.

\- Muchas gracias - Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

La invitación del vongola fue tomada por parte de Rias y su grupo, quien junto a su grupo se dirigeron al sillón libre frente al castaño, sin embargo la única en sentarse fue la joven peli roja mientras que el resto de su séquito se posicionó detrás de ella.

Tsuna, quien finalmente se había calmado, pudo ver que además de las dos chicas que vio en la puerta de la academia cuando llegó, habían otras dos personas con ellos, quienes asumió que eran los miembros a quienes Ryohei y Yamamoto habían noqueado, y a quienes ambas habían ido a buscar.

\- Me alegra ver que sus compañeros se encuentran bien...- Comenzó a hablar Tsuna, pero se cortó a medio camino debido a que no recordaba el nombre de la joven peli roja - ... ¿Eto?

\- Es verdad. Por favor, disculpe mi falta de modales. Aun no me he presentado de forma adecuada - Dijo la joven para ponerse de pié para presentarse de manera elegante - Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, hija de la casa Gremory y próxima cabeza de la misma.

Tanto los gestos de la joven como su forma de hablar, gritaban a todas luces que ella era una especie de dama de la alta sociedad, cosa de la que Tsuna y sus guardianes pudieron darse cuenta al instante. Por su parte, la heredera Gremory continuó con la presentación de su grupo.

\- Los chicos parados detrás mío son mis siervos - Acontinuación la peli roja procedió presentar a cada uno de los miembros de su séquito, algo que cada uno respondió con una inclinación y un respetuoso saludo diciendo "Es un honor conocerlo, Vongola-sama".

Por su parte, Tsuna no pudo sentirse más incomodo ante todo ese respeto que le mostraban la joven con sus siervos. Lo cual era otra cosa que también llamaba fuertemente la atención de Tsuna, del porque esa chica los llamaba de esa forma. "Siervos".

\- Ya veo - Contestó Tsuna luego de que las presentaciones hubieran terminado, sin embargo aun la incomodidad de ser tratado con tanta importancia persistía en el joven, cosa que fue notada por Rias, quien en su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente el joven frente a ella era el mismo que había visto minutos atrás llegar volando.

"Puedo ver que se averguenza de que lo traten con tanto respeto, eso indica su falta experiencia en desenvolvimiento en evento formales" Eran los pensamientos de la joven Gremory, quien había comenzado a analizar al mafioso castaño desde que entró a la habitación "También, puede notar como se sonrojo cuando hice una inclinación ante él. La mayoría de chicos lo hacen dado que así se resalta más mi busto. Veo que el lider Vongola no es diferente a ellos".

Por más que Rias lo veía y re veía, ella no podía dejar de pensar que la persona sentada frente a ella no era más que un estudiante de instituto común y corriente. De hecho, Rias estaba segura que si ambos se cruzaran por la misma calle, ella ni si quiera se daría cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando Rias había visto por primera vez al castaño descender del cielo, lo primero que sintió fue una profunda sorpresa al descubrir que el Vongola no era más que un adolescente quien era incluso un año menor que ella. Sin embargo, dicha sorpresa fue sustituida al instante por un profundo terror en cuanto pudo sentir la ominosa presencia que emanaba dicho joven.

Ella sabía que si el castaño hubiese llegado antes que su hermano apareciera, y Akeno junto a ella hubieran tenido que pelear contra él, ella estaba segura que las cosas hubieran terminado muy mal para ella y su reina.

La peli roja podía decir que la fuerza que emitía el joven en aquel momento no era poder mágico de ningún tipo, sino que era algo diferente, era algo más complejo, más calido, más profundo. Pero aun así podía decir que dicho poder era por mucho más fuerte que la fuerza entera de ella y su grupo juntos.

Pero ahora, no podía sentir ni el más mínimo rastro de esa impresionante aura en el joven frente a ella.

En ese momento, Tsuna estaba por presentarse también cuando el sonida de la puerta del salón abriendose lo detuvo.

\- Décimo, estoy de vuelta - Dijo en tono profesional Gokudera mientras abría la puerta.

\- Gokudera-kun, que bueno que ya volviste - Saludó Tsuna a su amigo/guardian. SIn emebargo, el castaño pudo notar algo que le llamó la atención - Pero, ¿Y dónde están Issei y Asia?

Ciertamente el duo de demonios de Khou no se encontraban junto al guardian de la tormenta del castaño, y ahora que veía con mayor detenimiento, tampoco se encontraba ahí su guardian del sol.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - Preguntó un tanto preocupado Tsuna.

Gokudera puso una expresión un tanto complicada, antes de acercarse a su jefe para decirle algo sin que el grupo de Rias escuchara.

\- Bueno, verá décimo. Ese pervertido me pidió que tenía que hablar con usted antes de la reunión. Según lo que dijo, parece que se trata de algo importante.

Tsuna se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que su guardian le acababa de informar, para luego mirar en dirección hacia el grupo de la demonio peli roja.

\- Disculpe, Gremory-san. Pero mis amigos y yo debemos atender un asunto en otro salón - Se excusó el VOngola - Trataremos de no demorar mucho. Pero, si alguno de ustedes tiene hambre o desea beber algo, por favor pidanselo a Kusakabe-san.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el segundo al mando del comite de disciplina dio una rápida mirada a su jefe en busca de confirmación, de si tenía permitido el uso de los snacks del comité, a lo que Hibari simplemente dio un peresozo asentimiento.

\- Ya veo, no hay problema. De ser necesario mi grupo y yo esperaremos el tiempo necesario - Dijo la peli roja con una elegante sonrisa.

Acto seguido, tanto Tsuna como el resto de sus guardianes pasaron a retirarse de la habitación.

Por otro lado, en cuanto el grupo de mafiosos se hubo ido, Rias hizo un gesto con su mano a su reina, evitando que Kusakabe ubicado en la esquina de la habitación se diera cuenta.

Akeno entendió este ademán por parte de su ama, como la señal para que lanzase un hechizo. Este en particular era uno simple, el cual permitía la comunicación abierta entre los miembros de una misma nobleza sin que nadie se de cuenta, dado que lo que otras persona escucharían y lo que los miembros de la nobleza dirían, serían cosas totalmente distintas.

Esto puede sonar como algo realmente conveniente pero la verdad es que solo servía si se utilizaba en presencia de humanos sin ningun entraniento básico, dado que al ser un hechizo puede ser detectado con facilidad por cualquier persona con un conocimiento básico de magia.

En cualquier caso, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que este hechizo mostraba verdadera utilidad.

\- Entonces, Rias-sama ¿Qué es lo que opina del lider Vongola? - Preguntó la reina de cola de caballo.

Ante esta pregunta, la peli roja adoptó una postura pensativa.

\- La verdad es que es muy distinto a lo que esperaba - Dijo la joven mientras hacia repaso mental de todo lo que había visto del joven hasta ahora. Ciertamente cuando Rias había visto al joven descender del cielo, pudo notar toda la presencia de un verdadero lider, como lo era su hermano cuando no andaba haciendo tonterias. Pero ahora que había podido verlo más de cerca e incluso interactuado con él, su opinión acerca del mafioso había cambiado.

Ante los ojos de la peli roja, el castaño en cuestión no parecía ser nada más que un chico más de instituto puesto en una posición para la cual no estaba preparado.

Tanto su comportamiento, su léxico, modales y muchas otras cosas que a simple vista no serían perceptibles para una persona normal, pero que para alguien criado en un entorno de alta sociedad, como lo era Rias, era tan claro como el día que el joven conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi no había sido instruido en lo más mínimo en étiqueta o diplomacia, cosa que según la heredera Gremory era algo indispensable para cualquier lider que se respete dado que su manera de comportarse es la carta de presentación de toda su organización.

El chico había dado una gran entrada y el aura que emanaba era sin duda increible, Rias le daba ese punto a favor a Tsuna. Sin embargo luego de interactuar con el joven, ella comenzó a creer de que de hecho esa gran aura que emanaba al llegar no era nada más que un simple truco para impresionar a las personas, dado que durante su breve charla no pudo sentir nada de ella.

Esa explicación sin duda le sonaba más facil de creer a la joven Gremory.

Por otro lado, la fuerza que los amigos del castaño habían demostrado no era algo que deba ser tomado en broma dado que habían logrado dejar fuera de combate con aparente facilidad a dos de sus piezas, sin mencionar de que uno fue capaz de seguir en pié luego de recibir uno de los hechizos de su reina. Sin embargo, este hecho puede ser explicado debido a que como su caballero había señalado antes, lo más seguro es que los subordinados del castaño los habrían agarrado con la guardia baja.

En conclusión para la hereder Gremory, la tan temida mafia humana no era más que una enorme exageración. Un simple mito, seguramente para evitar que los demonios trataran de aprovecharse de los humanos. CIertamente esta explicación sonaba como algo más creible para la joven que el que pudiera existir humanos que sin contar con una sacred gear pudieran dar pelea a seres sobrenaturales.

En cualquier caso, fuera de la decepción que la heredera Gremory sentía al descubrir la verdad detrás del tan temido décimo Vongola, Rias no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto aliviada al saber que si el castaño en cuestión era tan inexperto como lo parecía entonces la posiblidad de poder traer de vuelta a su peón y su alfil restante aun era posible.

Por otro lado, el castaño y su grupo finalmente habían llegado al salón en donde el demonio castaño y su compañera rubia los esperaban, acompañados por el guardian del sol de Tsuna.

\- Sawada, llegaste - Saludó Ryohei en cuanto vio a su amigo entrar en la habitación.

\- Onii-san - Respondió Tsuna al saludo - Muchas gracias por esperar junto a Issei y Asia.

Acto seguido, el castaño volteó su mirada en busca del duo de demonios, encontrandolos a ambos en un lado de la habitación, sentados sobre una de las carpetas del salón.

La expresión de ambos se veían diferentes a las de siempre, por un lado Asia no tenía esa sonrisa alegre que tanto la caracterizaba, teniendo más que nada una mirada preocupada al igual que su compañero pervertido.

Queriendo verificar el estado de ambos demonios, Tsuna se acercó donde ellos estaban.

\- Chicos ¿Se encuentran bien? - El tono en las palabras de Tsuna denotaba genuina preocupación por el bienestar de ambos demonios.

\- Si. No se preocupe, Tsuna-san...Digo! Vongola-sama! - Contestó la ex monja corrigiendose al instante pero mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo la intuición de Tsuna podía decirle que dicha sonrisa era simplemente un gesto forzado por parte de la rubia. Ella estaba asustada.

\- No...No te preocupes, Tsuna. Asia y yo nos encontramos bien. Gracias a la ayuda de Gokudera, Yamamoto y de Sasagawa-sempai - Dijo el joven con un tono más calmado que el de Asia - Sin embargo, no puedo evitar estar sorprendido que tú hayas resultado ser el infame lider de la Vongola.

Puede que el tono de Issei sea más calmado que el de Asia, pero aun así Tsuna podía notar que el grado de temor en su amigo castaño era igual que el de la ex monja.

El castaño pensó que sería bueno si dijera algo para aliviar la tensión.

\- Bueno, eso de infame es un poco exagerado... - Dijo Tsuna con tono apenado, pero antes que el castaño pudiera seguir hablando, fue sorprendido por Issei quien de forma abrupta inclinó su cabeza lo más que pudo, en señal de súplica en dirección al mafioso castaño.

\- Lo lamento! No fue nuestra intención traerle tantos problemas! Por favor! Se lo ruego, Vongola-sama! Culpeme a mí y no a Asia-chan! Ella simplemente me siguió! Ella no tuvo nada que ver! Estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que quieran ponerme! Pero por favor, dejen a Asia fuera de esto! - Tanto a Tsuna como sus guardianes se encontraban sin habla ante la acción del pervertido. Cada uno de los mafiosos en la habitación podía notar el claro grado de desesperación escondido en las súplicas del demonio castaño.

Sin embargo otra sorpresa volvió a aparecer, cuando la ex monja vió como Issei asumía toda la responsabilidad, ella no tardó en responder.

\- No! Por favor! No castigue a Issei-san! Esto fue idea de ambos! Por favor no le haga nada! Vongola-sama! - Decía casí entre lagrimas la joven rubia.

Aquellos que conocían tanto al demonio castaño como a la rubia, no pudieron evitar sentir una punzada en sus corazones al ver como aquellos a quienes consideraban sus amigos les suplicaban con tanta desesperación. Pero dicha punzada no era debido a la pena que sentían por sus amigos sino más bien que era una genuina ira dirigida hacia el grupo de la joven peli roja.

Afortunadamente, el mafioso castaño estaba más preocupado por el duo de demonios que enojado por lo que Rias les hubiera hecho.

Él no podía saber a ciencia cierta por todo lo que ambos chicos habían pasado, de hecho ni si quiera estaba seguro de querer preguntarselos para no abrir viejas heridas. Sin embargo, lo que sí podía decir era que tanto el temor como la desesperación de ambos jovenes era genuino. Y eso era todo lo que Tsuna necesitaba saber.

Lo siguiente que tanto Issei como Asia pudieron sentir fueron unas tiernas manos posandose sobre las cabezas de ambos, las cuales seguían inclinadas ante el mafioso castaño.

Al sentir esto, ambos alzaron sus miradas para ver lo que ocurría, dandose cuenta que el dueño de dichas manos era el propio Tsuna quien se encontraba sonriendoles de manera calida a ambos mientras comenzaba a sobar los cabellos en sus cabezas.

\- No se preocupen - Decía Tsuna, quien pese a no estar en modo hyper, podía emitir a ambos demonios una sensación de tranquilidad que reconfortaba el corazón de ambos - Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

No sabía como ni porque, pero de alguna forma solo esas cinco palabras por parte de Tsuna, habían logrado no solo tranquilizar a Issei y Asia sino que logró infundir en ambos la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Si le preguntabas a cualquiera de los dos, lo más seguro era que ninguno supiera como responderte el porque de esto. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo que sentían.

Ambos demonios durante su tiempo en Namimori habían podido conocer bien a Tsuna. Sabían sus de sus defectos y de sus virtudes. Sabían que era un chico amable, torpe en casi todo pero aun así muy amigable, miedoso de muchas cosas pero dispuesto a ayudarte cuando fuera necesario. Pero, ahora frente a los ojos de ambos, podían ver una nueva faceta de Tsuna que nunca habían visto, una que lograba infundir calma en los demás.

Luego de que ambos chicos se hubieran calmado, el joven mafioso castaño habló de nuevo con voz calmada.

\- Ahora bien, para poder ayudarlos necesitamos saber que fue lo que pasó. ¿Qué clase de asunto tienen con esa chica de pelo rojo su grupo? - Ante la mención de su antigua ama, el duo de demonios no pudo evitar hacer un semblante incomodo, cosa que fue percibida por Tsuna quien no tardó en tratar de tranquilizarlos - Tranquilos. Les aseguro que pase lo que pase, contarán con nuestro apoyo.

De alguna forma, las palabras de Tsuna habían vuelto a funcionar, logrando calmar de nuevo al duo de demonios, por lo que con algo de timidez, el demonio castaño comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno... Tsuna, chicos... Verán... Primero que nada, lo que voy a decirles puede que suene como una locura pero por favor les pido que crean en lo que digo - Comenzó a hablar Issei, comenzando la ardua explicación a tanto Tsuna como sus guardianes de la naturaleza demoniaca de el y Asia, pasando por una explicación del mundo sobrenatural como la que Rias le había dado a él, luego para contarles que en realidad la joven de pelo rojo era la ama de tanto él como la de su compañera rubia, y finalmente terminó por contarles lo que había descubierto de su antigua ama, que ella había estado manipulando los acontecimiento que habían llevado a mabos chicos a ser asesinados y posteriormente reencarnados en sus siervos para poder ser usados como herramientas para romper alguna clase de compromiso no deseado en el que ella estaba, siendo esta la razón por la cual Asia y él habían decidido escapar de las garras de su antigua ama hacia una ciudad en donde ellos pensaban que nunca los encontraría.

Cabe menciona que cuando Issei hubo terminado de contar su historia, tanto Tsuna como sus guardianes estaban con la boca abierta. La existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales, que sus nuevos amigos resultaran ser demonios, que la Vongola fuera una organización respetada aun en el mundo sobrenatural. Todo esto era demasiada información para procesar en muy poco tiempo.

Todo esto era, como decirlo... Demasiado irreal. Sin embargo, el estado de sorpresa en los mafiosos no duro mucho para que a continuación fuera reemplazado por una profunda ira.

Con excepción de Hibari (El cual estaba más interesado en la idea de poder pelear con seres mitologicos... Tal vez, aprovechar sus próximas vaciones para ir en busca de cazar algún ser de fantasía como lo eran por ejemplo un minotauro, un orco, un basilisco o incluso tal vez un dragón), Mukuro y Fran disfrazado de Lambo adulto. Tanto Yamamoto, como Ryohei y hasta Gokudera, quien no se llevaba tan bien con el duo de demonios como los otro dos, hacian un gran esfuerzo por no desenfunda sus respectivos Vongola Gear e ir a patear los traseros de esa parda de muchachos bonitos.

El grupo de Tsuna ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con villanos con complejo de manipuladores como para desarrollar un profundo asco hacia ese tipo de personas. Pasando por las acciones casi genocidas que Byakuran había hecho en el futuro hasta la enorme pila de cadaveres que Daemon Spade había apilado para avivar el rencor de los Simon contra la Vongola. Ahora, a lo anterior dicho, sumenle el hecho de que las principales victimas de estas acciones eran amigos suyos, y como resultado teniamos unos mafiosos muy enojados y con ganas de patear traseros de demonios.

Sin embargo, la única razón por la cual no lo habían hecho era debido a una sola persona, Tsuna.

El joven de pelo erizado había estado en silencio luego de que hubo terminado de oir la historia de Issei, como si estuviera meditando la situación.

\- Juudaime - Llamó Gokudera a su jefe, el cual al oir la voz de su amigo volteó a verlo - ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

Tanto Issei como Asia se encontraban con una ansiedad casi mortal por oir la respuesta final de su amigo, dado que de ella dependería el destino de ambos. Ellos sabían que si el mafioso castaño accedía a ayudarlos, seguramente ocasionaría problemas con la facción demoniaca dada la posición de su ama como la heredera de uno de los pilares más importantes del inframundo, lo cual complicaría mucho las cosas para Tsuna y sus amigos.

Bajo un concepto de sentido común, la decisión más lógica sería el negarse a ayudarlos, lo cual sería completamente comprensible por parte del duo de demonios, después de todo si el castaño accedía apoyarles seguramente ocasionaría un conflicto con una de las casa más importantes del infierno lo cual ocasionaría un conflicto que de seguro causaría daños graves al grupo del mafioso. Tanto Issei como Asia eran conscientes de esto, por lo que ellos no tendrían ningun resentimiento de Tsuna se retractara de la oferta de ayuda que les había dado. Sin embargo, y pese a esto ambos demonios aun deseaban desesperadamente que su amigo los ayudara.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, el castaño mafioso dio su respuesta.

\- No hay necesidad de una orden. La respuesta de lo que hay que hacer es obvia - Contestó el castaño en tono serio - Issei y Asia son familia! Y a la familia se le protege!.

EN ese momento todo fue dicho, el heredero VOngola había dado su veredicto final, el cual por su parte había causado que sus amigos/guardines esbozaran sonrisas al ver esa actitud típica de su amigo/lider. Sin duda, era en los momentos de necesidad en los que Tsuna mostraba la verdadera determinación de un lider, una determinación la cual era contagiosa para todos aquellos a su alrededor.

\- Entonces, el décimo ha hablado - Dijo Gokudera con voz firme en dirección hacia sus compañeros guardianes pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa - Defender a la famiglia!

La respuesta a eso fue un rotundo "sí" por parte de Yamamoto, Ryohei y Fran el cual había sido absorbido el folgor del momento. Mientras que Mukuro y Hibari solo se limitaron a sonreir por lo bajo.

Ninguno de los demonios podía creer lo que escuchaban. Al castaño y a la rubia les tomó tiempo el si quiera poder terminar de convencerse de que lo estaba pasando era real. Esto no era un sueño, y ambos demonios estaban felices de que así fuera.

Por su parte, Asia no pudo aguantar más y estalló en llanto sobre el pecho de Issei, debido a la desbordante alegría que sentía en ese momento, el cual si trataba de calmar a la ex monja, no sin antes dejar escapar un par de lagrimas al igual que su compañera.

Por otro lado, cierta persona usuaria de ilusiones se encargó de acabar con el ambiente.

\- Lamento tener que tener que cortar tan enternecedor momento, sobre todo para ese pervertido castaño que seguramente debe de estar aprovechando el abrazo de la chica rubia para poder sentir sus pechos... Pero yo no vine aquí para formar parte de ua escena sacada de un dorama adolescente barato... Así que, agradecería que se abstuvieran de mostrar tan desagradables escenas frente a mí, o de lo contrario terminaré vomitando mi almuerzo - Comentó el joven de cabello frutal.

Ciertamente el comentario de Mukuro había logrado arruinar el ambiente, especialmente para Issei quien gracias al comentario del ilusonista recien pudo darse cuenta de que de la manera en que tenía sostenida a Asia, le permitía tener un contacto directo con el modesto busto de la joven. Cosa que hizo enrojocer su rostro al instante, devolviendo para alivio de algunos al Issei pervertido de siempre.

\- Ge! Mukuro... Siempre arruinando el momento para variar - Dijo el peli blanco con tono molesto.

\- Vaya sin verte, Hayato-kun. Espero que hayas estado bien - Respondió el ilusionista con tono agradable.

\- No te he dado la confianza para que me llames así - Replicó Gokudera - Sigo sin entender porque diablos estás aquí. Hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera Chrome la que estuviera aquí en lugar que tú.

\- Kufufufu. Me alegra enormemente saber lo querida que se ha vuelto la pequeña Chrome. Sin embargo, debes de saber que fue el joven mafioso quien me llamó.

Gokudera se quedó en silencio un momento con una expresión compleja en su rostro.

\- Bueno. Si el décimo fue el que te mandó llamar, entonces no tengo nada más que decir - Decidió ceder finalmente el joven.

\- Es bueno saber que tengo tu aprobación para estar aquí - Dijo el ilusionista ironía en su voz y una sonrisa en los labios, logrando molestar aun más a Gokudera.

\- Pero! Escucha bien! Si se te ocurre hacer alguna tontería! Voy a rellenarte de explosivos más que a pavo de navidad!.

\- Bueno. Bueno. Tranquilo. Aunque disfruto enormemente el ver tu cara roja de ira, lamento decir que no contamos con mucho tiempo - Acto seguido Mukuro cambio su vista de Gokudera hacia Tsuna para decirle - Hey! Vongola! Creo que sería mejor si dejamos la tertulia con tus amigos para cuando la reunión haya terminado.

\- ¿Eh? Oh. Si. Tienes razón. Será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes - Dijo Tsuna dandose cuenta que debían aourarse - Lo que me recuerda, Mukuro ¿Podrías por favor ayudarme con lo que te pedí?

\- Con gusto - Dijo el guardian de la niebla para que con el tronar de sus dedos, las vestimentas del resto de guardianes de Tsuna, e incluso los de Asia e Issei fueran cambiados a vestimentas formales de color negro.

Ante esto, tanto la ex monja como el demonio castaño estaban sin palabras por lo que acababa de suceder, pues ante sus propios ojos sus uniformes habían desaparecido y ahora sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por prendas a toda vista formales.

\- Increible - Decía Asia mientras inspeccionaba su ropa.

\- ¿Esto es real? - Preguntó por su parte Issei mientras revisaba su ropa igual que Asia.

\- Parece que también puedes hacer cosas utiles de vez en cuando - Dijo Gokudera, mientras se acomodaba la corbata de su nuevo traje. Puede que no lo demostrara, pero sin duda estaba feliz de usar traje nuevamente.

 **INTERMEDIO: EL ORIGEN DEL MITO**

Después de que la gran guerra entre los angeles, angeles caidos y demonios hubiera acabado, el estado en que cada bando había quedado era lamentable debido a las grandes perdidas que cada uno había sufrido. Ante tal hecho, los demonio se vieron forzados a necesitar con mayor urgencia la energía vital que los humanos les ofrecían mediante sus contratos, llegando al punto de aceptar peticiones que hasta el momento habían estado prohibidas como lo eran las solicitudes de asesinato, tortura, secuestro entre muchas más.

Sin embargo, todo llegó a un punto de quiebre cuando uno de los contratos recibidos fue el asesinato del lider de un grupo de mafioso el cual había estado dando grandes problemas a póliticos corruptos y otros grupos mafiosos. El nombre de ese hombre era Giotto Di Auditore.

Por supuesto que dicho intento de asesinato por parte del demonio encargado no solo había sido un fracaso sino que había terminado con la muerte de dicho demonio.

El infierno reaccionó ante esto como un descuido por parte del demonio encargado por haberse confiado además de suerte por parte del humano quien seguramente lo habría atacado con algún objeto religioso al defenderse sind darse cuenta. EN cualquier caso solo se limitaron a enviar a otro demonio más para que acabara con el trabajo, asegurandose esta vez de que el enviado tuviera más cuidado. Sin embargo, esta advertencia fue inutil dado que pese a todo el cuiadado que tuvo el asesino enviado, terminó siendo capturado por los guardianes de Giotto quienes luego del primer ataque habían estado más alertas.

Gracias al interrogatorio por parte de Daemon Spade, el primer guardian de la niebla, el VOngola Primo y sus guardianes no solo se enteraron acerca del mundo sobrenatural sino que también descubrieron que los responsables de la ola de incidentes violentos de los últimos meses eran los demonios.

Por supuesto que la Vongola no se iba a quedar tranquila con esto. Sin perder tiempo y gracias a la información obtenida del demonio, Giotto junto a sus guardianes comenzaron su contra ataque. Primero fueron por la persona que habpia hecho el contrato de asesinato contra el lider Vongola para así saber quien había sido la persona que le había enseñado el metodo para invocar demonios. No le tomó mucho a su guardian de la nube el obtener no solo el nombre de la persona en cuestión sino que también consiguió una lista de personas que usaban a los demonios para trabajos similares.

Con esta nueva información, la Vongola se puso en acción. Equipando a sus agentes con agua bendita y elementos religiosos, Giotto comenzó una cazería de demonios, enviando a sus hombres en busca de los demonios de bajo nivel y dejando a quienes eran fuertes al lider mafioso y sus guardianes.

Esto había causado un gran revuelo en el inframundo, el cual nunca se esperó que los humanos pudieran contra atacar. Sin embargo todo llegó a un punto crítico cuando demonios de clase alta comenzaron a ser cazados también. Eso era algo sumamente grave dado que entre las victimas se encontraban los últimos supervivientes de algunos pilares casi extintos durante la guerra, lo cual sumado con el estado aun convaleciente de la facción de los demonios daba como resultado una situación claramente crítica.

En base a esto, los altos mandos del inframundo decidieron dejarse de juegos y acabar de una vez por todas con aquel grupo que les había estado causando tantos problemas. Y para eso enviarían a los que en ese momento eran sus demonios más poderosos, aquellos quienes eran los candidatos para ocupar los puestos vacios de los cuatro grandes maou. Sirzech Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri y Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

Estos cuatro demonios habían mostrado tanto su valía como su poder durate la gran guerra, por lo que todos asumieron que dejandolos a cargo el problema se resolvería facilmente... Grave error.

Los primeros en ser enviados fueron Serafall y Falbium, los cuales fueron derrotados y que a duras penas pudieron escapar. En parte porque habían ido solos contra el Vongola y sus guardianes, y en parte también porque se confiaron.

Ya llegados a este punto, los demonios ya no podían permitirse el seguir sufriendo derrotas, por lo que ahora sería el turno de los dos demonios más fuertes de encargarse, por lo que tanto Sirzech como Ajuka junto con sus respectivas noblezas se encargarían de terminar de una vez por todas con la Vongola. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de humanos serían capaz de hacerles frente a ambos seres de gran poder además de a su sequito?...La respuesta era simple, la Vongola junto con sus más leales aliados, los Simon.

La batalla que se dio entre esos grandes poderes sería recordada por siglos en todo el mundo sobrenatural. Simon Kozart junto a sus guardianes de ese entonces fueron los encargados de enfrentarse a Ajuka y su sequito, mientras que Giotto y su grupo hacia lo mismo contra la alineación del peli rojo Gremory.

Cabe mencionarse que ninguno de los futuros maous pudo imaginarse que dicha batalla sería tan pareja.

Souji Okita, el caballero de Sirzech, había encontrado finalmente a un rival a su altura cuando se enfrasco en un duelo de espadas con Ugetsu Asari, el guardian de la lluvia de Giotto. Mientras que Surtur segundo, la torre del peli rojo, no podía creer que existiera un ser humano capaz de hacerle frente en fuerza, cosa que fue comprobada al intercambiar golpes contra Knuckle, el guardian del sol.

Por su parte Lampow ,el guardian del trueno, hacia todo lo posible para mantener a raya a Enku, uno de los peones de Sirzech. El alfil, McGregor Mathers, tuvp grandes dificultades al enfretarse a Daemon Spade dado que nunca antes había enfrentado a un usuario de ilusiones y menos aun de un nivel tan alto, mientras que el guardian de la nube, Alaude, se encargaba él solo de mantener a raya a dos de las peizas del peli rojo, Bahamut y Beowulf quienes eran su torre y peón respectivamente.

Sin embargo, los que peor lo estaban pasando en todo el encuentro eran Sirzech y Grayfia. Por el lado de la reina Gremory, ella nunca había enfrentado a alguien con un poder tan peligroso como lo era la mano derecha del lider Vongola, G, cuyas llamas de la tormenta tenían un efecto muy similar al de su marido. Practicamente era como si ella estuviera enfrentandose a un miembro de alto rango del clan Bael

Finalmente Sirzech, quien se enfrentaba en un combate uno a uno en contra del lider Vongola, se encontraba impresionado que pese a no estar conteniendose en lo más mínimo, el humano frente a él pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Ambos estaban igulados en destrezas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el poder de la destrucción de Sirzech se encontraba igualado por las llamas del cielo de Giotto, no importa que clase de ataque mágico el demonio usara el humano lograba esquivarlo casi como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a hacer o de lo contrario simplemente se limitaba a congelarlos con alguna clase de hielo raro que lograba cubrir aun los hehcizos basados en fuego.

Por su parte, Giotto tampoco lo tenía nada facil, dado que la gran destreza y amplio repertorio de SIrzech no lo dejaban respirar ni un segundo. SIn mencionar que el poder destructivo de los hechizos del demonio hacia que si el mafioso si quiera dara un solo paso en falso, lo más seguro sería que terminaría muerto.

La batalla fue larga y dura. Nadie sabe quien ganó, aunque algunos rumores dicen que terminó en empato lo cierto es que a causa de ese combate, los demonios llegaron a un acuerdo con la VOngola de no realizar más contratos de indole criminal a cambio de detener la cazería de demonios, propuesta que fue aceptada por parte de los mafiosos y dando así origen a la leyenda de la Vongola como la única familia humana que fue capaz de hacerle frente a una de las tres grandes facciones del mundo sobrenatural, rumor que sigue aun vivo hasta el día de hoy. Fue debido a esto, que cuando el Vongola Primo decidió dejar su puesto para retirarse a vivir a Japón a un pequeño pueblo, se acordó que el ingreso de cualquier ser sobrenatural a ese lugar estaba prohibido como simbolo de respeto hacia ese hombre.

Por supuesto que con el pasar del tiempo, dicho pueblo fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que actualmente es la ciudad de Namimori, sin embargo dicha regla que restringe el ingreso de entidades no humanas aun se mantiene vigente en todo el inframundo.

 **CAPITULO 3: LA GRAN LLAMA**

Finalmente todos los involucrados se encontraban ya en el salón donde la reunión por el futuro de Issei y Asia se llevaría a cabo. Y como toda reunión en donde algo importante está en juego, lo primero siempre deben ser las presentaciones formales entre los representantes de cada bando.

\- Agradezco mucho su disposición en resolver esto de modo pacífico - Habló el Vongola.

\- Por favor, Vongola-dono. No diga eso. Teniendo en cuenta que fue mi hermana menor la que ocasionó todo esto, debería ser yo quien le está profundamente agradecido - Respondió el maou - Sin embargo, permitame presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es SIrzech, Sirzech Gremory.

Rias y su grupo no pudieron evitar notar como el Gremory mayor había omitido el nombre de "maou" que se le fue dado. Esto seguramente debido a que presentarse a sí mismo como un alto mando del inframundo podría complicar aun las cosas. Al parecer el quería que este problema fuera resulto como un simple mal entendido entre dos individuos comunes sin tener que recurrir a titulos o cargos, seguramente para así evitar que la falta que había cometido su hermana fuera mucho más grave.

\- Ya veo. Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es un gusto conocerlos, Sirzech-san - Dijo el joven, para luego darse cuenta de algo - AUnque teniendo en cuenta que usted me llamó por mi nombre en la entrada del colegio supongo que usted ya lo sabe.

Recordar esto hizo que una gota cayera de la nuca de Tsuna.

\- Ciertamente, he escuchado un par de cosas de usted. Vongola-dono - Respondió en tono amable Sirzech.

\- Gracias...creo - Dijo un tanto confundido Tsuna al no saber que clase de rumores habrá escuchado el peli rojo acerca de él - En todo caso, por favor tome asiento. No contamos con mucho tiempo para el uso del salón.

Este comentario llamó la atención del grupo de demonios.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso usted no es el dueño de este salón? - Preguntó Sirzech con curiosidad.

\- No, este salón es mío - Respondió un joven peli negro de rostro poco amigable.

Tsuna se rascó la nuca un tanto apenado.

\- Bueno...Así es. Este salón es propiedad del comité de disciplina dirigido por Hibari-san...Y solo nos lo han prestado por un máximo de media hora - Dijo el castaño.

\- Oh! Ya veo - Contestó el maou, para luego decir con tono amable - En ese caso, supongo que será mejor darnos prisa para solucionar este asunto.

\- Agradezco mucho su compresión - Dijo el castaño en tono aliviado mientras le ofrecía asiento al peli rojo mayor.

Por su parte Rias, quien seguía atenta al desenvolvimiento del castaño, cada vez se decepcionaba más y más del comportamiento del mafioso.

Después de eso y mientras el peli rojo mayor tomaba su sitio, el mafioso castaño pudo ver a Issei, quien se encontraba junto con Asia.

Tanto el demonio castaño como la rubia se encontraban con expresiones de incomodidad en sus rosotros a la vez que evitaban el contacto visual con el lado de la habitación donde Rias y su grupo estaban.

Entonces una mano se poso en los hombros de ambos demonios, se trataba de Yamamoto, quien con una sonrisa les dijo a ambos que la reunión ya estaba por empezar y que se lo mejor sería que se ubicaran al lado de Ryohei el cual se encontraba de pié a la espalda del sillón opuesto a donde estaba la ex ama de ambos. Al parecer el gesto de normalidad del guardian de la lluvia había lgorado tranquilizar al castaño y a la rubia, quienes luego de asentir fueron a posicionarse al lado del guardian del sol.

Por su parte, luego de que ambos se hubieran alejado, el guardian de la lluvia cambio su semblante a uno un tanto más serio, mientras se acercaba a donde Gokudera estaba.

\- Recuerdas el plan - Comentó en voz baja el bombardero peli gris de manera discreta.

\- Si algo sucede, Fran y yo nos encargaremos de evacuar a Issei y Asia hacia donde Enma y el resto de los Simon están - Respondió el espadachin serio.

\- Muy bien. Solo quería serciorarme - Dijo el joven peli gris para dejar a su colega guardian y dirigirse a su asiento, al lado derecho de Tsuna. Por su parte Yamamoto se sentó al lado izquierdo de su amigo castaño.

Poco tiempo después ya todos los ocupantes de la habitación habían tomado sus lugares.

El ambiente en la sala del comité disciplinario no podía ser más extraño. El lider de los maous y la cabeza de la mafia humana mas poderosa del mundo sentados frente a frente en un mismo lugar, una reunión la cual nunca se pensó que pudiera ocurrir desde la gran guerra entre las tres grandes facciones.

Por su parte Sirzech se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás del salón mientras que a su lado derecho se encontraba su fiel sirvienta/esposa de pié, a su lado izquierdo estaba sentada su hermana menor, Rias, y a la espalda de ambos estaban parados los tres siervos de esta última.

Mientras que por el lado del Vongola, Tsuna se encontraba sentado en el sillón opuesto a Sirzech, con Gokudera sentado a su lado derecho mientras que Yamamoto se encontraba sentado a su izquierda. Mientras que el resto de los guardianes de Sawada junto con Asia e Issei se encontraban de pié detrás del sofá, de manera similar a como estaban acomodados los siervos de Rias.

Y finalmente el vicepresidente del comité estudiantil se encontraba parado en una esquina del salón, junto al mueble donde se guardaban los snacks y bebidas que Hibari y el resto de miembros del comité solían comer. Aparentemente la razón por la cual Hibari le había pedido que se quedara era para fuera una suerte de azafata, sirviendo comida y refrescos.

Otra cosa que debía señalarse en el grupo de los mafiosos era que tanto Tsuna, como sus guardianes junto con Issei y Asia, e incluso Kusakabe tenían puestos trajes formales de saco y corbata, con excepción de Asia quien en lugar de un pantalón tenía una falda de color negro. Obviamente todo gracias a las ilusiones de Mukuro.

\- Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será comenzar - Habló el mafioso castaño - Primero que nada me gustaria escuchar la razón por la que su hermana, Gremory-san, y sus amigos querían tanto llevarse a Issei y Asia que incluso recurrieron a atacar a mis amigos.

Sirzech ya se esparaba que la conversación iniciaría de esta manera, por lo que había preparado una respuesta con anticipación.

\- Verá, Vongola-dono... - Comenzó a hablar Sirzech, pero fue detenido por Tsuna, quien con un ademán de su mano indicaba que el demonio se callara.

Esta acción no solo tomó por sorpresa al maou sino también al resto de demonios.

\- Disculpe, pero quisiera oir la respuesta por parte de su hermana - Dijo el castaño en tono serio, agarrando desprevenidos completamente al duo de peli rojos sentados frente a él, especialmente a cierta chica de voluptuoso cuerpo.

\- No veo la necesidad de hacer eso, dado que creo que yo puedo dar una mejor explicación de la que mi hermana... - Nuevamente fue interrumpido el peli rojo mayor por parte del castaño, pero esta vez fue debido a la enorme aura que comenzaba a desprender el heredero Vongola.

Los ojos de Tsuna se tornaron de un tono naranja profundo, a la vez que una llama del mismo color aparecía en su frente. Mientras que los ojos del grupo de demonios comenzabana abrirse como platos.

\- Gremory-san, escucharé lo que usted tenga que decir luego... Sin embargo, lo que ahora quiero es escuchar de parte de su hermana la razón por la que no solo quiso llevarse a la fuerza a Issei y Asia sino que incluso atacó al resto de mi Famiglia cuando trataban de protegerlos - Con cada palabra que el castaño decía, la presión de sus llamas se hacía cada vez más y más pesadas, al punto que tanto a Rias como a sus siervos les comenzaba a costar respirar.

Esta vez la sorpresa no solo se limitó a los demonios de la habitación, sino también a los guardianes del castaño, los cuales nunca se imaginaron que el castaño hiciera algo así, de hecho incluso Hibari y Mukuro se habían sorprendido dado que ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

En ese momento, todas las personas en el lado de Tsuna, con excepción de Issei y Asia quienes se encontraban demasiado absortos en la sorpresa como para poder pensar cualquier cosa, tuvieron un mismo pensamiento "Tsuna está REALMENTEEEEEEEE molesto".

Si a alguno de los amigos/guardianes de Tsuna se preguntaba del como era posible que el castaño no estuviera enojado con los demonios luego de oir la historia de Issei y Asia, ahora tenía la respuesta. Tsuna realmente estaba enojado con los demonios.

Por otra parte, con el grupo de demonios, estos estaban comenzando a sentirse gravemente afectados por el impresionante aura que emanaba el mafioso. Por un lado Koneko ya había perdido la consciencia y yacía tirada en el suelo, mientras que Kiba estaba a punto de terminar en el mismo estado y Akeno a duras apenas si quiera podía mentenerse de pie.

Con Rias, ella quien era la más fuerte de su nobleza, en ese momento comenzaba a experimentar una sensación completamente nueva para ella. Era una sensación similar a estar en medio del mar flotando en un pequeño bote de madera sin remos mientras que una feroz tormenta se acercaba. Era un sentimiento desolador, como si lo que hubiera frente a ella no fuera si quiera un ser humano sino más bien fuera una fuerza de la naturaleza, algo profundo, incomprensible, incontenible e incalculable... Algo tan basto como el propio cielo.

Fue en ese momento, en que Rias pudo ver lo estupida que había sido, pues ahora frente a ella se encontraba la prueba viviente de que la leyenda de la mafia defensora de la humanidad era absolutamente real.

\- Ahora bien...Rias Gremory-san - Llamó con voz seria el Vongola ala peli roja, quien reaccionando ante la mención de su nombre miró en dirección al castaño encontrandose nuevamente con esos ojos naranja profundo suyos, quedando sin aliento al ver tan penetrante mirada - Estoy esperando su explicación.

Aunando toda la fuerza de voluntad que la heredera demonio pudo reunir, Rias pudo tomar el valor suficiente para poder dar una respuesta al mafioso.

\- Ve...Ve...Verá... Vongola-sama... Lo...lo...lo...lo que pasó fue que Issei y Asia son parte de mi nobleza...P...P...Pero...E...Ellos...de...de...de la nada desaparecieron sin decir nada... A...A...Así que como estaba preocupada yo y mi grupo vinimos a buscar... - Rias fue cortada a media explicación suya en cuanto el aura del Vongola se hizo más pesada aun de repente, haciendo que la joven se petrificara del horror en cuanto escuchó lo que el mafioso dijo a continuación.

\- Gremory-san. Permitame decirle que pese a mi apariencia, soy muy bueno discerniendo las intenciones de la gente, por lo que es muy dificil el que alguien me engañe en estos momento... Por lo que le pediré que por favor no trate de hacerlo pues de nada le servirá.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Rias había descendido varios grados luego de oir al mafioso, para luego apresurarse a corregirse.

\- Si! Disculpe! Yo no quise decir eso!... Lo que pasa es que... - Trató de hablar la joven pero nuevamente fue interrumpida a medio camino, afortunadamente para la joven siendo en esta ocasión su hermano el responsable.

Si bien, SIrzech sabía que su hermana había hecho mal al venir aquí, ella aun seguía siendo su querida hermana menor, por lo que luego de ver que la joven era incapaz de manejar la situación, decidió ser el quien se encargase.

\- Verá, VOngola-dono. Lo que mi herman trata de decir es que al ser tanto Issei-kun como Asia-chan partes de su nobleza, es algo "Mal visto" que ambos salgan dela jurisdicción de su ama. Por lo que mi hermana estaba en derecho de venir a buscar a los miembros de su nobleza para evitar que fueran considerados como "Desertores".

\- Cuando habla de "Desertores" ¿Se refiere a que serían considerados "Demonios Vagabundos"? - Señaló el castaño

\- Exactamente - Contestó el Maou, algo sorprendido de que el joven mafioso fuera consciente ya de la existencia de los demonios - Por lo que para evitar esto, mi hermana vino en busca de traer de vuelta a Issei-kun y Asia-chan para que no tuvieran que ser "Tratados" como demonios vagabundos. SIn embargo, los metodos que ella uso sin duda fueron algo extremos, por lo que de todo corazón ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que por favor acepte una humilde compensación debido a los problemas ocasionados.

Acto seguido, el maou saco de uno de los bolsillo su elegante traje lo que parecía ser un cheque y lo puso en frente del Vongola. La cantidad escrita en el papel era una cifra de siete dígitos, la cual hubiera hecho que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera hecho que Tsuna se desmayara de solo verla.

Afortunadamente para el castaño, el modo hyper le ayudaba enormemente a controlar sus emociones.

Luego de observar el papel unos momentos, el mafioso simplemente devolvió el papel al maou.

\- Esto no será necesario, Sirzech-san. Afortunadamente no hubieron daños graves a mi grupo por lo que no será necesario una compensación. Así que simplemente hagamos como que este altercado nunca ocurrió - La respuesta de Tsuna fue con un tono más calmado, aliviando enormemente al grupo de demonios por las comprensivas palabras del mafioso. O al menos así fue hasta que el Vongola volvió a hablar - Por supuesto, siempre y cuando accedan a dejar en paz a Issei y Asia.

El alivio en el rostro del maou desapareció al instante en que oyó las últimas palabras de Tsuna. Luego de terminar de asimilar lo dicho por el castaño, el maou no perdió tiempo en hablar.

\- Disculpe, Vongola-dono. Pero debo decirle que eso no puede ser posible - Replicó el maou con tintez de ansiedad en su voz

\- ¿Qué es lo quiere decir? - Cuestionó Tsuna sin perder la calma.

\- Es que, tanto Issei como Asia son piezas oficiales de la nobleza de mi hermana, las cuales han escapado de su ama y han desobedecido sus ordenes directas. Sea por donde lo mire, eso es una clara violación a las leyes del inframundo - En este punto, Sirzech puso un mayor enfasis en lo que iba a decir - Vongola-dono, por favor comprenda que esto es por el bien de sus dos amigos, el castigo para los demonios fugitivos es la eliminación. Eso sin mencionar los problemas que usted pueda tener al albergarlos... Puede que usted no se encuentre al tanto, pero la situación en el mundo sobrenatural se encuentra extremadamente tensa... Al punto que posiblemente este sea usado como el detonante final para iniciar una guerra.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar luego de que el demonio hubo hablado.

Ciertamente Sirzech no estaba exagerando al mencionar una posible guerra, y gracias a su super intuición Tsuna lo sabía. El hecho de que la Vongola se negara a entregar un grupo de demonios fugitivos, los cuales para empeorar la situación pertenecian a la nobleza de la hermana menor del actual lider los maous, sin duda sería usado como excusa por parte de algunos demonios para iniciar acciones hostiles en contra de la Vongola. Por supuesto, que lo más seguro era que la mafia humana también respondiera, sin embargo eso no era lo peor del asunto sino que el hecho de que los demonios ataquen a los humanos causaría sin lugar a dudas que la facción de los angeles se involucrara.

No era un secreto que los angeles eran los principales protectores del bienestar de los humanos de entre las tres grandes facciones. Por su puesto que luego de que los angeles se involucraran, los caidos tampoco tardarían mucho en sumarse dado que entre las filas de estos aun habían muchos individuos que creían que los caidos debieron ser los vencedores de la pasada gran guerra en lugar de ser el primer bando en retirarse.

Según Sirzech, puede que no lo pareciera, pero la verdad era que este incidenten aparentemente de poca importancia tenía grandes posibilidades de ser el inicio de un efecto dominó que finalmente desembocaría en una nueva gran guerra. Y Tsuna sabía que lo que el maou decía la verdad.

Todos en la habitación estaban en silencio.

Decir que Asia e Issei no tenían miedo luego de la mención del castigo que podrían sufrir, sería una vil mentira. De hecho, la ex monja se encontraba agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su compañero castaño, tratando de sentirse más segura con esta acción.

Por el lado de los guardianes de Tsuna, todos se encontraban a la espera de la respuesta final de su jefe. Todas las miradas se encontraban posadas en el Vongola.

Hasta que finalmente el mafioso habló, sin embargo el castaño no se dirigió al lider de los maous en esta ocasión, sino que sus palabras fueron dirigidas hacia otra persona.

\- Issei - Llamó el mafioso castaño, sorprendiendo al demonio por ser llamado de la nada.

\- S...Si! - Respondió apresuradamente el pervertido.

\- Puedo sentir que lo que Sirzech-san dice es cierto. No logro detectar ninguna clase de mentira o nada por el estilo. Dependiendo de esta decisión la posibilidad de una guerra pueda que sea algo real... - habló el castaño, confirmando el peor escenario posible y poniendo una preocupación aun mayor en el duo de demonios detrás de él. Sin embargo el mafioso aun no había terminado de hablar - ... Sin embargo, mi disposición a ayudarlos a tí y a Asia aun sigue en pié.

Lo dicho por Tsuna sorprendió, al maou quien se preparaba para pedirle al castaño que pensara mejor su decisión o de caso contrario habrían graves consecuencias para ambos bandos. Pero este fue detenido por Tsuna que con un gesto de su mano le indicó que aun no había terminado de hablar con su amigo.

\- Voy a dejar las cosas claras Issei. Yo soy consciente de mi propia fuerza y la de mis amigos, y por eso mismo sé que aun peleando todos juntos en contra de Sirzech-san, nuestras posibilidades de derrotarlo son de 1 en 100 - Los rostros de sorpresa de los guardianes del mafioso se contrajeron en una expresión de asombro total, dado que nunca imaginaron que su amigo fuera capaz de decir algo así, o peor aun que existiera un ser el cual Tsuna reconociera tan abiertamente que era incapaz de derrotar. Eso sin duda fue un gran shock para todos los presentes en especial para Issei y Asia quienes poco a poco veían sus esperanzas desaparecer - ... Por eso, quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca, antes de tomar una decisión que posiblemente termine en una guerra... Quiero escuchar lo que realmente deseas.

Nunca antes en su vida, Issei Hyodou se había en una situación tan tensa. De hecho, el dudaba mucho que si quiera hubiera existido alguien antes de él, al cual se le haya entregado tamaña responsabilidad.

Ahora la posibilidad de una guerra estaba en sus manos.

Él sabía que lo mejor sería regresar al lado de su antigua ama y evitar que las cosas empeoraran aun más. Esa era la decisión más lógica en ese momento, y era la que él quería decir.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba. Pese a saber que eso era lo correcto, el demonio castaño no podía decir que quería volver al lado de su ama. Por alguna razón las palabras no le salían de la boca.

En ese momento volteó a ver a su amigo, quien esperaba una respuesta, y fue en ese momento que lo entendió. Él no podía decir que quería volver con Rias debido a que el aura que Tsuna emitía le impedía decir algo que no fuera cierto.

Issei no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero de alguna manera el aura que emanaba Tsuna era una que le obligaba a ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Era como una fuerza que obligaba a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, aquellas las cuales le traerían remodimientos por no hacerlas si fuera a morir en aquel momento. Aquellos sentimientos que no quisiera llevarse a la tumba sin haberlos dicho.

Era el sentimiento de hacer su última voluntad.

\- Quiero quedar... - Habló en voz apenas audible el demonio castaño.

\- No te escuché - Reprochó el Vongola.

\- Quiero quedarme - Habló un poco más alto.

\- Sigo sin escucharte.

\- Quiero quedarme - Habló ahora Issei siendo audible para aquellas a su alrededor.

\- Más alto - Insistió Tsuna.

\- Quiero quedarme - Ahora toda la habitación era capaz de oirlo.

\- Dije que más alto! - Reprochó esta vez con voz alta el lider Vongola. Logrando que en esta ocasión Issei tomara aire para gritar a todo pulmón su respuesta.

\- QUIERO QUEDARMEEEEEEEEEE! - Dicho grito fue tan fuerte que logró que las personas al lado del demonio se taparan los oidos. Estando tan concentradas en evitar el fuerte ruido que ocasionó el grito del castaño que no pudieron notar como el mafioso castaño lanzaba una especie de bola a su amigo pervertido justo en el momento en que terminaba de gritar.

SIn saber lo que pasaba, Issei atrapó por inercia el objeto lanzado por su amigo, dandose cuenta que era una especie de piedra rara, la cual sin previo aviso comenzó a resplandecer.

Luego que las personas cercanas a Issei, hubieran notado lo que tsuna había hecho (Incluyendo a Gokudera y Yamamoto), no pudieron evitar en sorprenderse al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo le había dado al demonio, y más aun que este objeto hubiera reaccionado a él.

\- Eso es... - Comenzó a hablar Gokudera a nadie en especifico, más que nada dejando escapar sus palabras de asombro.

\- Así es - Sin embargo respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa, para luego voltear a mirar al lider de los maous quien confundido no entendía lo que pasaba - Sirzech-san, entiendo su punto acerca de que albergar a desertores del mundo demoniaco puede resultar en un conflicto muy grave... Sin embargo, si en lugar de un demonio fugitivo se tratara de un miembro de la Vongola... Entonces las cosas cambian.

Tsuna no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa zorruna como las que Reborn solía hacer. Sin duda un efecto secundario de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de su tutor.

\- Vongola-dono ¿Qué quiere decir? - Cuestionó el maou.

\- Me refiero a que la Vongola ha aceptado la determinación del demonio conocido como Issei Hyodou! - Seguía hablando el mafioso mientras que la luz emanando del pedazo de mineral dado a Issei comenzaba a desplazarse de su mano hacia su muñeca, sorprendiendo al joven, quien luego de que la luz se hubo disipado pudo ver que la piedra en cuestión ya no estaba y que en su lugar había algo más en su muñeca ... Un brazaleto, un brazalete de metal el cual contaba con una gena verde redonda en el medio y lo que parecía ser una la silueta de un dragón rodeandola. Y encima de esa gema se podía ver una "X" y abajo de ella una silueta de lo que el demonio pudo reconocer como...

\- Una luna... - Dijo el demonio castaño absorto aun por la sorpresa de lo que había pasado. Pero dicha sorpresa fue interrumpida luego de que el lider Vongola su pusiera de pie y dijera.

\- "La luna, aquella que acompaña al cielo en los momentos de mayor oscuridad"... Issei Hyodou, a partir de ahora será reconocido como uno más de mis guardianes... Mi octavo guardian... El primer guardian de la Luna!.


	7. Chapter 7

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA: EL NUEVO MAFIOSO**

 **PROLOGO:**

Los ojos de todos los presentes en la habitación estaban centrados en el mafioso castaño, luego de que este hubiera dado su declaración.

Finalmente el lider de la agrupación humana había dado su respuesta acerca del destino del duo de demonios.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Vongola décimo, había nombrado a Issei Hyodou, el ahora ex peón de la heredera de la casa Gremory, como uno de sus subordinados.

Un evento sin precedentes desde la fundación de la Famiglia acababa de suceder, un demonio había sido nombrado por el capo en persona como uno de sus Guardianes, un cargo guardado exclusivamente para los miembros de mayor confianza del lider Vongola de cada generación.

De todos los escenarios posibles que el maou peli rojo pudo pensar, sin duda nunca espero que este pudiera suceder.

Por lado de la heredera Gremory, ella se encontraba con una expresión de completa confusión. Al parecer tanto ella como su reina, eran ignorantes de lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo dada la expresión que su hermano tenía de seguro se trataba de algo importante.

En cualquier caso, luego de un rato en que Sirzech pudo terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, este decidió pedirle una explicación al mafioso.

\- Disculpe, Vongola-dono. Pero no entiendo nada de lo que está hablando

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Sirzech-san?

\- ¿"Octavo Guardián"?... ¿"Guardian de la Luna"?...Por favor, Sawada-dono. Es verdad que la familia Vongola cuenta con un estatus de respeto dentro del mundo sobrenatural, pero eso excusa para que puedan ir inventando cosas absurdas, como títulos sin fundamentos, según su propio conveniencia.

Este último comentario hizo que el castaño levantara una ceja.

\- Perdone, Sirzech-san ¿Pero en que se basa para decir que estoy inventando "Títulos sin fundamentos"?

Ante esta pregunta, la mirada del lider maou se agudizo en dirección al Vongola mientras que por su parte Tsuna se mantenía calma.

\- Todo demonio que haya estudiado acerca de la familia Vongola, conoce muy bien el termino de "Guardián". Por lo que estoy al tanto de lo que dicho cargo significa y sus condiciones.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? Porque puedo percibir que su hermana se encuentra algo "Perdida" en esta conversación - Dijo el castaño con tono jugueton, claramente una influencia de su tutor, para luego dirigir su mirada del peli rojo mayor a su hermana, la cual gracias a su super intuición pudo notar que se encontraba confundida. Por su parte Rias no pudo evitar sentir su piel erizarse en cuanto sintió la mirada del mafioso sobre ella.

El comentario de Tsuna hizo que el maou le diera un vistazo a su hermana, dandose cuenta de que ciertamente tanto ella como su reina parecían no tener idea de lo que se hablaba.

Aparentemente su peón, Enku, quien había estado a cargo de la educación de su hermana no había hecho un buen trabajo. El Gremory mayor no pudo evitar preguntarse que si de haber sabido su hermana acerca de la existencia de los "Guardianes", esta no se habría pensado mejor la absurda idea de venir por su cuenta junto a su nobleza a los dominios del lider Vongola.

Aunque pensadolo mejor, Sirzech no pudo evitar que esto tambien era en parte su culpa por no haber estado más pendiente del comportamiento extraño que su hermana había estado teniendo últimamente. EN cualquier caso, ahora no era momento para que el peli rojo mayor pensara en eso.

Siendo ahora consciente de la ignorancia de su hermana, Sirzech decidió que lo mejor sería darle una breve explicación tanto a ella como a su reina. Lo cual seguramente también sería util para cierto duo de demonios profugos acompañando al grupo mafioso.

\- A lo largo de la larga historia de la familia Vongola desde su fundación, cada jefe ha contado de entre todos sus subordinados con 6 miembros de mayor confianza a los cuales se les otorga el título de "Guardián". Estás personas son aquellas quienes están más cerca del "Capo" y quienes cumplen cada uno una función en específico ...Grayfia podrías continuar - Llamó el maou a su maid, indicandole que fuera ella quien terminara de dar la explicación que el comenzó.

\- Como ordene Sirzech-sama - Dijo la joven como buena sierva, respondiendo a la orden de su amo/esposo, mientras hacía una elegante reverencia hacia él - Aquel que aclara el día destruyendo el infotunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, convirtiendose en el sol que brilla en el cielo claro alumbrando a todos, "El Guardián del Sol"... Quien su deber es ser como un para rayos que recibe todo el daño a la familia y lo anula, convirtiendose así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso, "El Guardián del Trueno"... El que debe prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiendose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo, "El Guardián de la LLuvia"... Aquel cuyo deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin descanso, convirtiendose así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo, "El Guardián de la Tormenta"... Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa confundiendo al enemigo e impidiendo capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiendose en la niebla que no puede ser atrapada, "El Guardian de la Niebla"... Quien debe proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista y también es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiendose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino, "El Guardián de la Nube"... Cada uno de ellos, simbolizan uno de los colores que conforman el arcoiris, y son considerados como la fuerza de elite con mayor poder del bajo mundo, el "As" bajo la manga de la mafia humana y aquellos quienes siempre pelearán al lado del lider de la "Famiglia" humana más poderosa del mundo... "Los Guardianes Vongola".

Una expresión de asombro se formaba en los rostros de aquellos en la habitación quienes desconocían esta información, luego de escuchar la explicación de la maid peli plata. Especialmente Issei quien comenzaba a entender que aparentemente ahora formaba parte de ese grupo. Sin embargo el asombro de cierta joven de pelo rojo fue cortado en cuanto se hubo dado cuenta de algo.

\- Disculpa, Grayfia. Pero creo que omitiste mencionar a un guardián.

\- Es cierto. Solo pude contar seis ... - Apoyo ahora Akeno.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el séptimo? - Increiblemente fue ahora Asia quien hizo la pregunta.

Sin embargo, el encargado de responder esto no fue ni Sirzech ni su sirvienta. Sino el mafioso castaño sentado frente a estos.

\- Ese vendría a ser yo - Respondió Tsuna mientras levantaba la mano en donde se encontraba su anillo del cielo, llamando la atención de aquellos quienes preguntaron - Aquel que abarca el sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube y la niebla; quien influencia a todos, los entiende y acepta, convirtiendose así en el cielo que lo cubre todo... "El Guardián del Cielo".

\- En efecto, Rias-sama. El puesto del séptimo guardian es el más importante dado que este es reservado para el jefe de la Vongola. Siendo en este caso, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama el guardian del cielo de esta generación - Terminó de explicar la sirvienta. Siendo ahora el turno nuevamente de Sirzech para hablar.

\- Así es, Vongola-dono, y como puede ver nosotros somos conscientes del hecho que desde el inicio de la Vongola hasta ahora, solamente siempre han habido un total de siete guardianes correspondientes a cada uno de los aspectos del arcoiris... Por lo que puedo decir con toda seguridad que todo eso que acaba de decir acerca de un "Octavo Guardián" es sin duda un absurda invención suya para conservar de su lado a Issei-kun y Asia-chan de su lado - Terminó de sentenciar el maou, en este punto la voz de Sirzech se había tornado de un tono más serio, sin duda indicando el hecho de no querer ser tratado como tono por lo que él pensaba que era un muy mal armado intento por parte del castaño para evitar que Rias recuperase a sus siervos.

Sin embargo, pese a que tanto el tono como la mirada del maou se habían tornado más serias, esto no parecía afectar en nada a Tsuna dado que su rostro permanecía con la misma calma de siempre. De hecho, el castaño se encontraba tan tranquilo que se dio el lujo de dar un breve sorbo de la taza de té que tenía frente a él, en la pequeña mesa de centro del salón, la cual Kusakabe les había servido a él y a Sirzech al inicio de la reunión.

Esta acción por parte del castaño molestó al lider de los maous. Dado que pese a que el propio Tsuna había confirmado que el demonio no mentía cuando le informó que el que la mafia humana apoyara el estado fugitivo de las piezas de Rias posiblemente terminara siendo el detonante para una posible nueva guerra entre facciones, el castaño no solo se mantenía firme a no entregar al castaño y a la ex monja sino que incluso trataba de justificar esta acción mediante una clara y burda mentira como lo era el otorgarle al demonio castaño el título de "Guardián" de un elemento que era a todas luces completamente falso.

Y por si fuera poco, el castaño pese a todo esto aun tenía el suficiente descaro de beber despreocupadamente su taza de té.

Luego que el mafioso hubo terminado de dar su sorbo, y de poner con calma la taza sobre la mesa, nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lider demonio antes de hablar.

\- Ciertamente es un tanto decepcionante que usted crea que yo sería capaz de decir una mentira en un tema tan serio como este, y peor aun al hacerlo bajo el nombre de la Vongola - Sentenció el castaño con voz fría, logrando así apagar el enojo interno de Sirzech, para luego levantar su mano derecha en donde se encontraba su anillo Vongola versión X con la intención de mostrarselo al grupo de demonios.

Sirzech pudo sentir, por el aura que emanaba el anillo, que se trataba del anillo del cielo que solo podía portar el lider de la Vongola. Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó fuertemente la atención de Sirzech y era que pese a emanar la misma aura, este anillo era completamente distinto al que Giotto había usado durante su combate siglos atrás.

La confusión por parte del maou fue notada por el mafioso castaño, quien decidió aclarar las dudas del demonio.

\- Como seguramente pudo darse cuenta por el aura que emana, este es el autentico anillo Vongola del cielo el cual solo puede ser portado por el jefe de cada generación. Pero, como usted también pudo notar, la apariencia de este es completamente diferente a la que Primo o el resto de antiguos lideres Vongola usaban... Y esto se debe a que el anillo original fue destruido - Esta declaración tomó completamente por sorpresa tanto a Sirzech como a Grayfia, quienes no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos ligeramente.

\- Vongola-dono ¿Está hablando en serio? - Preguntó aun sorprendido el maou.

\- Así es - Contestó con calma Tsuna - De hecho, durante cierto incidente ocurrido años atrás, no solo el anillo del cielo sino que el resto de anillos Vongola pertenecientes al resto de guardianes también fueron completamente destruidos.

Con esta revelación, los ojos de Grayfia y Sirzech ahora estaban tan abiertos como platos. Tanto el maou como su reina sabían muy bien lo importante que eran los anillos Vongola, dado que estos no solamente elementos decorativos que se les daban a los guardianes de cada generación, sino que sabían que estos eran elementos que ayudaban a potenciar la afinidad para el uso de esa extraña magia que los humanos llamaban "Llamas de última Voluntad". En pocas palabras, estas eran herramientas de combate indispensables para la mafia humana más poderosa del mundo.

Sin embargo, si lo que el mafioso castaño había dicho era cierto, entonces que era ese extraño anillo que llevaba en ese momento y que se sentía tan similar al anillo Vongola original.

Afortunadamente para los demonios, sus dudas fueron respondidas por la explicación de Tsuna.

\- Como seguramente ustedes sabran, dado que parecen estar bien informados acerca de la Vongola, los anillos son un elemento indispensables para la Vongola dejados por el mismo Primo desde su fundación, por lo que dejarlos en ese estado no era una opción... - Tras el castaño decir esto, tanto el maou como su maid parecieron entender lo que el mafioso quería decir.

\- Eso significa ¿Qué los vovlieron a forjar? - Preguntó Sirzech, obteniendo un asentimiento positivo por parte de Tsuna. Sin embargo, ahora una nueva duda se hacia presente.

\- Pero... ¿Acaso es posible el volver a forjar esos anillos? Es decir, si fuera así de simple entonces producir objetos aparentemente tan poderosos, porque no seguir haciendo más para aumentar el poder de la mafia humana - Preguntó Rias, ciertamente siendo esta una inquietud valida, o almenos para aquellos que no conocían realmente la procedencia de los anillos en cuestión.

\- Eso es simple, Rias - Dijo el maou, queriendo aclarar esta duda a su hermana menor - Eso se debe a que la materia prima para la forja de los anillos Vongola originales, fue nada más ni menos que la sangre misma de una persona cuya voluntad era tan pura que hasta el día de hoy no ha existido ser humano en planeta que haya podido igualarla, es decir el Vongola Primo... O al menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores.

Tanto Rias como Akeno estaban sorprendidas ante esta nueva información, al igual que Issei y Asia. Sin embargo, dicha información era parcialmente inexacta, por lo que el heredero Vongola decidió que sería mejor si diera una mejor explicación.

\- Bueno, eso es en parte cierto - Comenzó ahora a hablar Tsuna - Es verdad que efectivamente la sangre del Vongola Primo es necesaria para la forja de los anillos Vongola, y debo admitir que fue una enorme fortuna que la misma persona encargada de forjar los anillos originales para Primo aun conservara la cantidad suficiente de su sangre para poder repararlos.

Por parte de los demonios, ellos sin duda no se esperaban algo así. Que una persona que hubo trabajado bajo las ordenes de el primer lider Vongola hace siglos siguiera viva hasta el día de hoy era algo increible, aunque teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ellos mismos provenían de una raza de seres que podían vivr por varios siglos, los ayudó a aceptar esto.

En cualquier caso, luego de que Tsuna hubo comprobado que los presentes habían terminado de asimilar lo anterior dicho, prosiguió con su explicación.

\- Como seguía deciendo. La sangre de Primo, solo conforma una parte para la forja de los anillos Vongola - Acto seguido miro en dirección a su guardián de la niebla, para hacerle un gesto con la mano, cosa que fue entendida por Mukuro para que acto seguido, a través de sus ilusiones, el usuario del tridente hiciera aparecer en la mesa del centro una copia similar al pedazo de piedra metálica que le había lanzado hacia un momento al demonio castaño - Esto es el mineral Vongola, un elemento obtenido gracias al uso de la sangre de Giotto. Tanto a mi como al resto de mis guardianes se nos fue entregado uno. Sin embargo para que este pudiera funcionar correctamente era necesario que esta reconociera la voluntad de cada uno de nosotros, con el riesgo de que si fallabamos el mineral se destruiría y dado que ya no había más material para la forja de más mineral, fue una apuesta arriesgada. En cualquier caso, al final todo salió bien y pudimos restaurar los anillos Vongola, pero con cierta variaciones.

Acto seguido, los guardianes del castaño procedieron a mostrar sus respectivos dispositivos Vongola.

El maou pudo notar la gran diferencia entre sí de los objetos que cada uno de los guardianes del mafioso portaban, habían entre collares, evillas e incluso hasta lo que parecía ser un extraño casco. Sin embargo, Sirzech pudo sentir, de manera similar a como había pasado con Tsuna, la misma escencia que los anillos originales solían emanar saliendo de estos nuevos objetos, pero a la vez esta era un tanto distinta a lo que recordaba, haciendo que el demonio peli rojo terminara de convencerse de lo explicado por el mafioso.

\- Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que esa extraña piedra que le lanzó al peón de mi hermana hace un momento era...?

\- Así es. Se trataba de un fragmento del mineral Vongola - Respondió en tono calmado el castaño al maou - El cual como muestra del reconocimiento de la voluntad del demonio conocido como Issei Hyodou, adoptó una nueva forma.

\- Un momento - Fue ahora Rias quien habló - ¿Acaso no mencionó hace un momento que ya no se contaba con el suficiente material para forjar más de ese mineral? Si es así ¿De dónde fue que salió el que le dio a Issei?

La pregunta que la joven peli roja había puesto sobre la mesa, era una que no solo causaba curiosidad por parte de los demonios presentes sino que también por parte de los amigos/guardianes de Tsuna, los cuales tenían esta misma duda en sus cabezas desde que vieron como su jefe le había dado el trozo metálico al demonio castaño.

Tsuna pudo sentir como nuevamente todas las miradas en la habitación se volvían a fijar unicamente en él, cosa que le hizo agradecer el encontrarse en estado hyper dado que de estar en forma normal lo más se guro es que se hubiera desmayado debido a la enorme presión que dichas miradas le hacían sentir.

En cualquier caso, luego de tomar un momento para tranquilizarse, el castaño mafioso decidió responder.

\- Ciertamente, todo el resto de lo que quedaba de la sangre de Primo fue usado hace años para la restauración de los anillos Vongola, por lo que fue necesario el uso de la sangre de otra persona para elaboración de la pieza que le entregue hace un rato a Issei.

Luego de esto, los ojos tanto de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Issei, Asia, Rias, Akeno e incluso Sirzech junto a Grayfia se abrieron como platos. Dado que todos ellos pudieron entender lo que Tsuna estaba insinuando.

\- J...J...Juudaime. E...E...Eso quiere de...decir que... - Trató de hablar Gokudera, siendo cortado a media oración por Tsuna quien simplemente con una sonrisa calmada le respondió a su amigomano derecha.

\- Así es, Gokudera-kun. La sangre que se usó para el mineral Vongola de Issei... Fue la mía - El tono calmado, hasta casi alegre, con el que hablaba el castaño era un gran contraste con las expresiones de asombro que tenían todos los amigos de este mientras lo veían.

Por su parte, el guardian de la tormenta del vongola, luego de oir la declaración de su jefe, quedó inconsciente sentado sobre el sofá con una expresión completamente en blanco.

Pero volviendo con el castaño Vongola, este volteo su mirada nuevamente en dirección al lider de los maous para declarar.

\- Como usted podrá ver, Sirzech-san. Al Issei haber pasado por la misma prueba que mis guardianes y yo hicimos para obtener el poder del mineral Vongola años atrás, y haber sido aceptado, él automáticamente tiene el derecho no solamente de pertenecer a la VOngola sino a ser considerado como uno más de mis guardianes... Ahora bien, con respecto al asunto de que se le haya asginado un atributo ageno a los siete tipos de llamas conocidas. Permitame decirle que pese a que usted piense que se encuentre bien informado acerca de la Vongola y el mundo humano, aun hay muchas cosas que usted desconoce... Como la existencia de otros tipos de llamas de la última voluntad además de las del cielo... Así que Sirzech-san ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?... Ahora la decisión de una guerra está en sus manos, ahora que usted trata de reclamar a un miembro perteneciente a la VOngola.

Esta información era algo que agarró por sorpresa al maou junto a su maid, quienes pese a no mostrarlo en sus semblantes, para ellos esta era una gran revelación la cual debía tomarse con total seriedad, algo que seguramente debería ser discutido entre el resto de maous, pues el hecho de que nuevos atributos de llamas hubieran aparecido en el mundo humano era un hecho sin presedentes en siglos, un acontecimiento de la misma magnitud que el descubrimiento de la existencia de las mismas llamas de la ultima voluntad.

Y lo que era más sorprendente aun fue el hecho que este descubrimiento se había dado durante la generación en la que no solo su lider era casi una copia exacta del Vongola Primo, sino que de hecho el resto de sus guardianes eran practicamente calcos exactos de los que acompañaron a Giotto durante la primera generación.

En la mente de Sirzech estaba claro que este hecho no podía ser algo que una simple cohincidencia podría explicar.

Todo este torrente de nueva información y acontecimientos fueron contados a Sirzech tan rápido, que el pobre maou no pudo evitar encontrar cierta gracia en todo el asunto.

Después de todo, tal parece que cada vez que Giotto, o en este caso un desciente suyo, entraba en escena siempre estaría destinado a traer consigo una revolución a la época en que estuviera. Con el Vongola Primo, fue el reconocimiento de los humanos como una fuerza de combate a tener en cuenta en el mundo sobrenatural, y ahora con este nuevo joven sentado frente a los ojos del maou, este solo podía preguntarse que clase de nuevos cambios traería a esta era.

En cualquier caso, fueran cuales fueran estos cambios que el mafioso traería, lo más seguro es que serían algo que el mundo sobrenarual necesitara en estos momentos.

Pensamiento que hizo que el maou dejara escapar una sonrisa sin darse cuenta, tras recordar después de esto la imagen de la misma persona a quien había enfrentado siglos atrás, el Vongola Primo, la misma persona quien se había convertido en amigo suyo luego de aquel legendario enfrentamiento.

"Maldición. Tal parece que toda tu sangre está destinada a darme trabajo extra ¿No es así, Giotto?" Pensó el maou con cierta gracia antes de dejar escapar una breve risa, la cual confundio a los presentes, para acto seguido ponerse de pie para decir con una sonrisa

\- Parece que he perdido esta mano, Vongola-dono - Declaró el demonio peli rojo con tono tan casual que contrastaba con la expresión de asombro que tenían tanto su hermana como la reina de esta. Mientras que por el lado de los mafiosos, una sensación de alivio combinada con victoria fue presente en ellos, especialmente en Asia e Issei. Por supuesto que una excepción a esto era Hibari, el cual esperaba que todo saliera mal para así poder tener la oportunidad de pelear contra un demonio.

\- P...Pero... Onii-sama - Trató de llamar Rias a su hermano mayor, para tratar de convencerlo para que este no se diera por vencido y que la ayudara a recuperar a los miembros restantes de su nobleza. Sin embargo, la joven obtuvo una respuesta diferente por parte del maou.

\- Lo lamento RIas. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer - Contestó el Gremory mayor con calma a su hermana - Como Vongola-dono dijo hace un momento, Issei-kun aparentemente ahora es un miembro oficial de la mafia humana.

\- Y antes que intente preguntarlo, Rias-sama - Habló ahora Grayfia a su cuñada/ama - El tratar de recuperar a su otro alfil también está fuera de la mesa.

\- ¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué? Ella también forma parte de mi nobleza - Preguntó la peli roja menor. Esta pregunta hizo que el maou nuevamente dejara escapar una leve risa antes de contestarle a su hermana.

\- La respuesta es muy simple, Rias-chan. Porque ahora tanto ella como tu peón se encuentran en un mejor resguardo que el tuyo - Esta breve respuesta por parte de Sirzech fue bien entendida por parte de Rias, la cual las sintió como una puñalada directamente al corazón.

El clan Gremory era reconocido en el inframundo por el buen trato que ellos les daban a sus siervos, especialmente a aquellos que formaban parte de la nobleza de cada miembro. Y por supuesto que ni Sirzech ni RIas eran ajenos a esta costumbre, dado que ambos hermanos consideraban a las piezas de sus respectivas noblezas más como familia que como siervos, especialemte Rias la cual había conocido a gran parte de los miembros de su sequito desde muy niña, creciendo practicamente al lado de ellos.

Y fue precisamente por esta razón, el ser consciente de lo mucho que la joven amaba a sus piezas, que cuando Sirzech se hubo enterado de lo que su hermana había hecho para obtener a sus dos nuevas piezas, que el maou no lo pudo creer.

A Sirzech le tomó tiempo el poder digerir las acciones que Rias había hecho, y el daño que le había ocasionado a personas inocentes, solamente por el proposito de conseguir piezas fuertes. Ciertamente el maou se sentía muy avergonzado de las acciones de su hermana.

Efectivamente Sirzech había venido a la ciudad de Namimori con la intención de ayudar a su hermana, dialogando con el dueño de Namimori para evitar que las acciones insensatas de Rias le ocasionaran graves problemas a esta, y de ser posible recuperar las piezas faltantes de la heredera Gremory.

Sin embargo, luego de todo lo que había visto, el maou llegó a dos conclusiones la primera era que en efecto las piezas de su hermana no deseaban regresar a su lado (Lo cual era obvio luego de que se enterasen de las acciones de su ama), y la segunda era que de ambos demonios al quedarse en Namimori ellos contarían con el apoyo del lider Vongola, por lo cual la seguridad de ambos estaría asegurada.

Puede que Sirzech sea un demonio, pero eso no quería decir que era malvado, dado que si ni el duo de demonios quería volver con su hermana y el lider de la ciudad les brindaba su genuina protección ¿Entonces que razón había para llevarselos?

Entendiendo el razonamiento detrás de la respuesta de su hermano, Rias no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia un lado, ocultando así su verguenza. Mientras que el mafioso castaño, al igual que el maou peli rojo, se puso de pié posicionandose frente al Gremory mayor.

\- Entonces supongo que eso es todo entonces, Sirzech-san - Dijo el mafioso mientras extendía su mano al demonio, acto que fue respondido por el maou estrechando la mano de Tsuna.

\- Eso parece, Vongola-dono -Este comentario fue acompañado por una sincera sonrisa por parte del Gremory mayor - De todo corazón le deseo suerte en su futuro, Sawada-san, algo me dice que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos. Solo espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea en situaciones menos complicadas.

\- Lo mismo digo - Habló Tsuna para acto seguido ambos comenzaran a reir de manera despreocupada, aligerando la tensión del lugar. O al menos así fue hasta que de manera abrupta el maou soltó la mano del mafioso para luego cubrir esta de poder mágico y dirigir este en dirección al rostro del Vongola, el cual gracias a la ayuda de su super intuición pudo prevenir lo que el demonio haría, por lo que sin perder tiempo el castaño activó el Vongola Gear del cielo el cual al instante se transformó en una especie de guante metálico de color rojo fuego el cual cubría el brazo del castaño hasta el codo.

El choque entre la magia del maou y las llamas del cielo del Vongola, crearon una onda de choque tal que las ventanas del salón se rompieron en mil pedazos debido a la presión, a la vez que lograba que Asia, Kusakabe e Issei terminaran perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo así al suelo. Afortunadamente para el duo de demonios Ryohei ayudo al duo de demonios a medio caida, siendo para Kusakabe el único que terminó en el piso.

Sin embargo, esta acción por parte del demonio no pasó desapercibida por parte del resto de amigos/guardianes de Tsuna.

\- ¿Qué diablos es lo que crees que haces, pedazo de mierda con alas?! - Rugió fuertemente Gokudera mientras desenfundaba Flame Arrow para apuntarle a Sirzech.

\- Sempai! Te encargo a Issei y Argento-san! - Dijo ahora Yamamoto con voz seria a la vez que desenvainaba una espada la cual había recubierto con llamas del atributo lluvia.

De igual forma, tanto Hibari como Mukuro habían sacado ya sus armas preparandose para unirse al combate.

Por su parte, Grayfia dandose cuenta de las intenciones de los guardianes del mafioso, también se preparó para sumarse a la contienda, adoptando así una postura defensiva mientras se encargaba de prepararse circulos mágicos en sus manos.

Sin embargo, una acción por parte de los lideres de ambos grupos hizo que sus respectivos subordinados se detuvieran.

Con la mano que ambos tenían libre, tanto el mafioso como el demonio hicieron una señal para que estos se detuvieran y no intervinieran.

\- Chicos! Atrás! - Dijo el mafioso.

\- Grayfia! No te acerques! - Dijo ahora el maou.

EN cualquier otra ocasión, los miembros de ambos bandos hubieran refutado la decisión de su respectivo lider con respecto a no intervenir.

Pero, en esta ocasión, el tono de voz tan serio con el que ambos lideres habían dado esta orden hizo que aquellos a quienes iban dirigidas les hicieran caso muy a pesar de que no querían hacerlo, limitandose unicamente a mantenerse en sus respectivos lugares, espectantes de lo que sus lideres fueran a hacer.

Mientras que el choque aun seguía, un breve dialogo comenzó entre el castaño y el peli rojo, siendo Sirzech el primero en pronunciar palabra.

\- Veo que la fuerza del lider de la Vongola de esta generación ciertamente es algo a tener en cuenta - Estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el demonio mientras este esbozaba una leve sonrisa, cosa que en parte logró molestar a Tsuna.

\- Aprecio ese cumplido - Respondió el castaño, quien a diferencia de Sirzech tenía una expresión seria - Sin embargo, Sirzech-san, podría explicarme el ¿Por qué hace esto?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? No todos los días uno es capaz de reunirse con una leyenda humana. Por lo que no pude resistirme las ganas de comprobar que tan fuerte es el jefe Vongola de esta generación - Dijo el maou sin desvanecer esa sonrisa suya. logrando ser ahora él quien lograra molestar al castaño con esa actitud.

\- Con una excusa tan tonta como esa, no puedo evitar sentir algo de lastima por las personas bajo su mando. Apuesto que debe causarle muchos dolores de cabeza a esa maid detrás de usted.

\- Ciertamente es como usted dice, Sawada-sama - Respondió Grayfia mientras asentía.

\- Oye Grayfia! En momentos como este deberías estar de mi lado! Aun si lo que dice Sawada-dono es cierto! - Respondió el maou con una expresión cómica mientras que el resto de los presentes pensaban al unisono "Entonces el mismo admite que es una molestia" mientras gotas caian de sus nucas.

Sin embargo, este momento de distracción por parte de SIrzech fue aprovechado por Tsuna quien aumentó la cantidad de llamas en su ataque con la intención de agarrar desprevenido al maou. Pero lamentablemente, esto no ocurrió.

Pese a que Tsuna aumentó de golpe la potencia de sus llamas, el demonio de pelo rojo no cedió en lo más mínimo, causando así un desconcierto en el mafioso dado que Sirzech no solo estaba bloqueando un poderoso ataque por parte de Tsuna sino que además parecía que eso no le suponía ningún problema en lo más mínimo.

\- "¿Qué tan fuerte es este sujeto?" - Eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del joven Sawada.

Por su parte, y como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba el mafioso, el maou con voz seria le contestó.

\- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar - Mientras esbozaba una sonrisa inocente a la vez que infundía una carga mayor de poder mágico a su ataque, logrando así que el mafioso empezara a ceder en el choque.

Las piernas del castaño comenzaron a flexionarse debido a la presión del maou, llegando al punto que ahora Tsuna se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo para poder apoyarse.

Nuevamente tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera trataron de ir en ayuda de su lider, pero una mirada a ambos chicos por parte de Tsuna fue suficiente para mantener a ambos guardianes en sus lugares.

Por su parte, el duo de demonios de Khou solo podía limitarse a ver con impotencia la dificil situación por la que pasaba su amigo. Asia se encontraba con una mirada de gran preocupación por el bienestar de Tsuna a la vez que apretaba fuertemente el brazo de Issei, mientras que este lo único que podía hacer era servir de apoyo para tranquilizar a la ex monja mientras que lidiaba con la enorme frustración que le producía el no ser capaz de ayudar al mafioso. Todo esto mientras que Ryohei se mantenía de pie frente a ambos en guardia, sirviendo como escudo para que la presión desatada por el choque de poderes no lastimara a los demonios detrás de él.

Volviendo con el mafioso y el maou.

Este último podía sentir como era cuestión de segundos para tener al mafioso completamente de rodillas frente a él.

El motivo por el cual Sirzech se encontraba haciendo esto era porque él mismo quería comprobar lo fuerte que el lider Vongola de esta generación era. Esto era algo que el maou había estado haciendo con cada jefe desde que Giotto dejó el cargo.

Si hubo algo que el hombre peli rojo hubo aprendido desde su encuentro con el Primo de la Vongola, fue a respetar el espíritu humano, y a aquella familia que había sido la encargada de enseñarle dicha lección.

Sin embargo, luego de la partida de Primo del poder, un temor surgió en el corazón del maou, y fue que aquello que construyó aquel gran hombre con tanto esfuerzo fuera destruido a causa de un sucesor que no estuviera a la altura del cargo. Y fue por eso, que antes que el Secondo tomara el poder, Sirzech decidió probarlo en un combate. La victoria de este combate fue para Sirzech, el cual pese a ver que dicho hombre no era tan fuerte como lo que Giotto al menos poseía una voluntad inquebrantable la cual seguramente sería suficiente para mantener la reputación de la VOngola aflote.

Y así fue como Sirzech siguió probando a los lideres Vongola de cada generación. A veces en peleas y otras veces simplemente limitandose a platicar con ellos para serciorarse de que los ideales de Giotto siguieran vivos, siendo esto lo que el maou consideraba más importante.

De hecho, la conversación que el demonio tuvo con Tsuna debió ser suficiente para demostrarle que cuando el castaño asumiera el poder completo de la mafia, sin duda podría llegar a ser un lider del mismo calibre que Primo, cosa sin precedentes hasta ahora.

Pero, a pesar de eso, Sirzech sentía un inefrenable deseo de comprobar con sus propias manos el nivel de aquel joven que le recordaba tanto a su antiguo rival. No sabía si era por un oculto deseo de poder chocar nuevamente puños con Giotto y así zanjar de una vez por todas aquella pelea incluso de hacia siglos, o simplemente porque el maou sentía curiosidad del poder del joven frente a él.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, lo hecho, hecho estaba y Sirzech se encontraba en un choque en contra del castaño mafioso, cosade la cual el demonio no se arrepentía.

Por lo que podía ver, el nivel de pelea que mostraba Tsuna era sin duda uno más que decente, especialmente para ser un humano sin sacred gear. Sin embargo aun distaba mucho del nivel que había mostrado Giotto durante su combate tiempo atrás. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el joven frente a él apenas tenía la mitad que Primo en aquella época, bien era algo comprensible.

En cualquier caso, el castaño frente a él era sin duda una promesa para el futuro de la raza humana, el cual sin duda podría no solo llegar a igualar el nivel de su antepasado sino incluso llegar a superarlo, convirtiendose así en una nueva leyenda en el mundo sobrenatural.

Las posibilidades para el futuro del joven Vongola sin duda eran prometedoras, pero aun a pesar de eso el maou no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado del nivel actual del mafioso al ver como este comenzaba a ceder cada vez más a la presión del ataque del demonio.

Ante la vista de todos los presentes, se podía ver como Tsuna parecía estar a escasos segundos de ceder por completo ante el ataque del maou.

"Bueno... Supongo que era de esperarse este resultado... Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme algo decepcionado por el nivel de Tsuna-kun... Pero bueno, supongo que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que el décimo madure y así aumente su nivel de poder... En cualquier caso, lo mejor será terminar esto de una vez para poder disculparme por las molestias y tratar de evitar que esto se vuelva un asunto más serio... Ya puedo escuchar los sermones de Grayfia cuando estemos de vuelta en el inframundo por lo que acabo de hacer..." - Pensaba el maou para acto seguido poner un último aumento de energía para así poder terminar de someter al castaño.

Sin embargo, hubo algo con lo que el maou no contó, pues luego que Sirzech pusiera mayor presión a su ataque, el mafioso castaño por un momento dejó de ejercer resistencia en contra del peli rojo mayor.

Tsuna intencionalmente había dejado de ejercer presión contraria en contra del maou en el momento justo en que este aumentó la fuerza de su ataque para así poder lograr tanto que el demonio perdiera su concentración como su equilibrio, logrando así poder crearle una ventana de oportunidad a Tsuna para el contra ataque. Oportunidad que el mafioso no desperdicio.

\- Natsu! Cambio Forma! Modo Ataco! - Gritó el mafioso con fuerza mientras giraba sobre su propio eje y apuntando su ataque en dirección al lado desprotegido del maou, a la vez que su puño derecho era cubierto por el Mitena Di Vongola Primo - BURNING AXLE!.

El grito del castaño fue acompañado por una gran esfera de llamas naranjas que fueron dirigidas directamente al lado izquierdo del rostro del maou, provocando una enorme explosión.

El impacto del ataque generó una onda de choque tal que terminó no solo de destruir todo el mobiliario del salón, sino que acabó por volar la pared de la habitación que daba a la fachada de la escuela. De hecho el poder del choque fue tal que, Gokudera tuvo que usar su sitema CAI para cubrir a sus compañeros guardianes para que estos no terminaran siendo mandados a volar. Por su parte, Grayfia hizo algo similar, conjurando un escudo mágico con el cual protegió tanto a Rias como a los siervos de esta.

Una vez la nube de humo provocada por el ataque de Tsuna se hubo disipado, lo que se vio a continuación fue al maou deteniendo el puño con el que el castaño lo había atacado con su otra mano libre. En el último momento, Sirzech había sido capaz de mover a toda velocidad su otra mano para poder cubrir el ataque del mafioso. Aunque si debía guiarse por el estado entumecido de su mano, ese último ataque de Tsuna sin duda había sido de una potencia mayor a la que estaba usando para defenderse de su ataque.

"Supo desde un principio que no tendría oportunidad en un combate netamente de poder. Por lo que esperó hasta el último momento para que yo me confiara y así poder lanzar un contraataque en el momento oportuno... Que astuto" - Pensaba el Gremory mayor para luego esbozar un leve sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a un jadeante Tsuna, el cual se encontraba visiblemente cansado. Sin embargo, y pese a esto, el maou pudo notar que aun con lo cansado que el mafioso pudiera estar, la mirada de determinación en los ojos del mafioso aun ardían con una palpable determinación posiblemente aun mayor que en un inicio.

\- Puede que usted sea más fuerte que yo por mucho... Pero, le sugiero que no subestime a los humanos, Sirzech-san. Porque lo que nos falte de fuerza lo compensaremos una voluntad que supere aun la misma muerte - Pese al estado de cansancio de Tsuna y que todo esto fue dicho con una respiración entre cortada. Todo demonio en la habitación pudo sentir en su interior en su interior que sin importar la apariencia física de este joven o incluso su corta edad, sin duda sería una mala idea el tenerlo como enemigo.

Y fue precisamente la presencia de este pensamiento, el cual sin darse cuenta logró que el maou peli rojo esbozara una sonrisa, mientras que por su mente cruzaba "Con que este es el chico que cargara con el tu legado en esta generación ¿No es así, Giotto?... No puedo esperar a ver el crecimiento de la VOngola de esta generación, viejo amigo".

Mientras que en otro lugar, siendo más específico en la azotea de un edificio a las afueras de la academia, se podía ver a un bebé con sombrero apuntar con un rifle de francotirador en dirección al salón en donde se encontraba Tsuna.

Junto al bebé se encontraba un grupo cinco personas y otro bebé, los cuales de igual manera obserbaban la situación de lo que pasaba en el salón del comité disciplinario, mediante un binoculares.

\- Hmp... Parece que Sirzech solo estaba jugando... No hay razón para preocuparse - Dijo el bebé en tono calmado a las personas que lo acompañaban.

\- Vroi! ¿Estás seguro de eso, bebé?! Ese ataque de ahora sin duda era cosa sería! - Comentó con cierto impetu un joven de cabellera larga.

\- No tienes porque hacer alboroto, Squalo. Si el lider de los maous hubiera querido acabar con Tsuna, ahora mismo ese inutil estudiante mío ya estaría muerto - Respondió Reborn mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo - Por el momento, es seguro decir que no habrá una guerra entre la mafia y los demonios... O al menos por ahora.

\- Tch! - Dejó escapar un chasquido de lengua un joven de pelo azabache y cicatrices en el rostro - Todo ese viaje desde Italia solo para ver como esa mierda de Sawada acaba con mi oportunidad de poder cazar demonios.

\- Boss. Si usted desea, yo puedo ir en busca de un par para que usted los cace. Estoy seguro de haber visto un par caminar por el distrito de Kabukicho - Habló ahora un hombre cuyo cabello recordaba a un pulpo.

\- Ara ara. Levi-chan. Estoy seguro que lo que viste no fueron más que simples de tipos disfrazafos de algun bar de anfitriones... AUnque lo que me da curiosidad era el saber que frecuentas esa clase de lugares cuando estás por Tokyo... Kufufufu... Me pregunto si acaso no serás un cliente regular de alguno de los cabarets del barrio rojo allí en casa... kufufufu - Fueron las palabras del "Hombre" peli verde quien entre risas parecía disfrutar la cara roja de verguenza que su compañero ponía.

\- Kishishishi. Bueno, ahora que no hay guerra, lo correcto sería avisarles al resto de miembros de la mesa directiva que dejen de estar en alerta - Dijo un joven rubio cuyo rostro era cubierto por su flequillo.

\- Belphegor tiene razón. Ya me encargué de avisarle a Yuni. Ustedes encarguense de avisarle a Dino y a Iemetsu ... Yo me encargaré de avisarle al noveno personalmente... Debemos de discutir como si nuestras relaciones con los demonios van a tener alguna repercusión luego de este incidente.

Este comentario llamó la atención del otro bebé presente en el grupo, quien era cubierto por una especie de túnica negra.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esos dos demonios?

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Viper?

\- Hablo de los nuevos miembros del grupo de Sawada... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? ¿Acaso no deberíamos "interrogarlos" para ver si podemos obtener mayor información acerca de los demonios?

\- Sin duda eso sería util - Aportó Levi.

\- Claro. Adelante. Sientanse libres de hacerlo - DIjo el bebé del sombrero con la sonrisa más inocente que podía hacer, para luego decir - Aunque por supuesto que para hacer eso primero tendrían que pedirle permiso a Tsuna - En un momento la tierna sonrisa del bebé se torno en una en extremo sombría.

Estas palabras por parte del ex arcobaleno hicieron que ambos miembros de Varia decidieran olvidar su idea previa, dado que sabían muy bien que el meterse con los amigos del castaño era lo mismo que meterse con él y sus guardianes, problema el cual nadie en su juicio quisiera tratar de no ser en extremo necesario.

Quedando satisfecho al ver las caras de ambos asesinos, el bebé dijo.

\- Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir, les deseo buen viaje de regreso a Italia.

 **CAPITULO 1: EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA**

Finalmente la reunión había terminado y los demonios se habían ido, frente a los asombrados ojos de aquellos que los veían por primera vez, a través de un circulo mágico, por supuesto no sin antes que el maou ofreciera un disculpa por su conducta de hace un momento diciendo que esta se trató de una simple broma, cosa que solo sirvió para encender la furia de Gokudera quien ante dicho comentario estaba a punto de responder al Gremory mayor con un disparo del Arco de G, afortunadamente eso nunca sucedió dado que Tsuna, para evitar que surgieran peleas innecesarias, aceptó las disculpas del maou. Quien además sumó a estas, un cheque con una cantidad importante de dinero para cubrir las reparación de los daños ocasionados en el salón además de una considerable suma adicional que servía como compensación por los problemas causados.

Por su puesto que dicho cheque nunca tocó las manos del castaño, ya que antes que este pudiera tomarlo, fue Hibari quien lo cogió primero, agregando que solo por esta vez dejaría pasar este incidente pero que si algo así volvía a ocurrir en su amada academia, entonces mordería hasta la muerte a quien quiera que sea el responsable, para acto seguido guardar el pedazo de papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

Pero volviendo al presente, hacía menos de dos minutos que el grupo de demonios se había ido, tiempo necesario para cierto duo de ex piezas pertenecientes a la heredera Gremory para terminar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, siendo el primer en decir algo fue cierto pervertido castaño.

\- Se acabo... - Dijo en voz apenas audible el demonio, con rostro de incredulidad ante el hecho que finalmente la razón de sus temores había por fin terminado - Realmente se acabo - Dijo ahora en tono normal, para luego comenzar a tornar su expresión en una genuina sonrisa de alivio mientras volteaba en dirección a su compañera rubia - Asia! Por fin! Todo se...!

El portador de Draig no pudo terminar esa frase debido a que cierta ex monja se había lanzado hacia con tal fuerza que casi lo hacía caer al suelo mientras se aferraba a él en un proundo abrazo, mientras que lagrimas de alegría brotaban de los ojos de la rubia.

Sin embargo, el duo de demonios sabían que si bien se encontraban alegres, eso no quitaba el hecho de que debían de agradecerle apropiadamente a la persona que había hecho dicha alegría posible. Por lo que terminando el abrazo, tanto Issei como Asia se apresuraron a acercarse al mafioso castaño.

Dandose cuenta a medio camino que el castaño no se había movido ni un milimetro desde que el grupo de monios de Khou desapareció en el circulo mágico. Bueno, no era tanto como que el castaño estaba completamente estático dado que si lo veías de cerca, se podía ver ligeros temblores constantes en su cuerpo.

Esta acción por parte del Vongola hizo que el duo de Khou se preocuparan.

\- ¿Vongola-sama? - Preguntó un tanto preocupada la ex monja al ver que el castaño no se movía.

\- ¿Tsuna? - Fue ahora el turno del pervertido, el cual al igual que Asia se estaba comenzado a preocupar - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tsuna?!

Afortunadamente, antes que las preocupaciones del duo de demonios se hicieran más grandes, una persona se encargó de tranquilizarlos.

\- Issei, Argento-san. Tranquilos. No tienen de que preocuparse - Fueron las palabras de Yamamoto, quien con una sonrisa calmada, trataba de tranquilizar a los demonios - Cada vez que Tsuna se comporta así, tiende a quedarse quieto por un rato antes de que haga "Eso".

Esta última palabra confundió al castaño y la rubia quienes miraron al guardian de la lluvia con miradas extrañadas mientras pensaban "¿Qué quiere decir con "Eso"?".

Sin embargo, las dudas de ambos no hicieron más que hacerse más grandes en cuanto escucharon al resto de guardianes en la habitación.

\- Cinco - Comenzó Hibari con tono indiferente.

\- Cuatro - Fue ahora el turno de Mukuro quien parecía estar conteniendo su risa.

\- Tres - Ahora Ryohei.

\- Dos - Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa un tanto incomoda mientras veía a su jefe/amigo.

\- Uno! - FInalmente fue ahora el turno de Gokudera quien cogiendo una cubeta dada por Kusakabe, corrió en dirección al heredero Vongola para poder colocarla frente a este, logrando hacerlo en el tiempo exacto dado que en el mismo momento en que el peli gris hubo terminado el conteo, el castaño finalmente reaccionó, comenzando a vomitar pesadamente en la cubeta puesta frente a él.

\- PUAG! - Fueron los únicos sonidos que salían de la boca del castaño mientras vaciaba sus intestinos en la cubeta.

Esto causó que una enorme gota cayera de la nuca de todos los presentes, especialmente en el duo de demonios quienes con expresiones en blanco voltearon a ver nuevamente al espadachin del grupo quien aun conservando su sonrisa incomoda les respondió "Tranquilos. Esto suele pasar. Tsuna estará bien en un momento" Mientras se rascaba la nuca. El ambiente en la habitación se tornó incomodo, con excepción de Mukuro quien encontraba dicha escena bastante divertida y Hibari a quien en realidad no le importaba siempre y cuando no ensuciara el piso del salón, hasta que Tsuna hubo terminado de vomitar lo cual pasó un par de minutos después.

Una vez el mafioso hubo terminado con su "Asunto" se sujetó fuertemente el estomago mientras decía

\- "Itetetete!" - indicando que además parecía dolerle fuertemente el estómago - Que bueno que todo termino! No se que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido que pelear con Gremory-san, el solo pensarlo hace que se me congele la sangre... Los demonios dan mucho miedo!... A perdón, Issei, Asia-san, con esto no me refiero a ustedes, sino a ese otro demonio.

\- Tranquilo, lo entendemos - Respondió Issei, con tono plano dado que se encontraba realmente confundido por la escena frente a él.

Mientras el mafioso hablaba el cuerpo de este comenzó a temblar casi sin control, dado que ahora que se encontraba más calmado podía reflexionar con mayor detenimiento acerca de todo lo que había pasado, en especial sobre sus acciones con el demonio de pelo rojo. ciertamente una vez que lo pensó bien, la idea de casi pelear contra un demonio claramente mas fuerte que él, sin duda le aterraba.

\- N...No tiene que preocuparse, Juudaime! Estoy seguro que usted le hubiera pateado el trasero a ese idiota cabello de tomate. Y no solo a él, sino también a su hermana, esa amiga suya y a esa sirvienta! - Dijo Gokudera tratando de animar a su jefe.

\- Ojala pudiera creerte, Gokudera-kun - Dijo el mafioso con una expresión que decía que dudaba grandemente de lo dicho por su amigo/guardian. Para acontinuación ser rodeado por un aura de tristeza que lo cubrió todo, mientras decía en voz baja y en tono desanimado - ... Primero la mafia, luego asesinos, luego monstruos que vienen del futuro, despues fantasmas y zombies en busca de venganza y ahora demonios... Jeje... ¿En qué momento fue que mi vida se tornó una pelicula de terror?...jeje...

Una gota cayó por la nuca de todos los presentes, con excepción de Gokudera quien se encontraba tratando de animar a Tsuna mientras que este volvía a vomitar de nuevo en la cubeta.

A todo esto, tanto Issei como Asia no pudieron evitar sentirse un tanto culpables debido al gran alivio que dicha escena les ocasionaba dado que este Tsuna se parecía mucho más al que conocían.

MINUTOS MAS TARDE

El grupo del castaño ya se encontraba a las afueras de la academia, con excepción de Hibari el cual se había quedado para hacer control de daños en salón del comité de disciplina junto a Kusakabe. Lo más seguro era que las reparaciones tomarían cuando menos un par de semanas, por lo que Tsuna le pediría a Chrome que se encargara de usar sus ilusiones mientras tanto para que el daño no sea evidente. Originalmente el castaño se lo hubiera pedido a Mukuro ya que lo tenía en ese momento a la mano, pero luego de recordar la mala sangre aun presente entre sus guardianes de la niebla y nube decidió que sería mejor pedirselo a la joven del parche para así evitar peleas innecesarias.

El mafioso ya se encontraba mejor podiendo caminar ahora por su cuenta, aunque por si acaso Gokudera aun se mantenía a su lado mientras sostenía un balde limpio en caso que el castañpo lo necesitara, de igual manera Yamamoto también se encontraba cerca dado que el tenía pensado cargar a Tsuna hasta su casa de ser necesario. Afortunadamente para el heredero Vongola, esto útlimo ni el balde fueron necesarios.

Mientras que el duo de demonios, estos se mantenían un par de pasos atrás de Tsuna y sus dos amigos, manteniendose al lado de guardian del sol de tes bronceada, esto debido a que pese a lo agradecidos que tanto Issei como Asia estaban, lo cierto era que aun no estaban del todo seguros de como tratar de ahora en adelante al joven castaño, quien a partir de ahora era aparentemente su nuevo jefe. De hecho, ni si quiera estaban del todo seguros de como tratar al resto de personas que habían conocido hasta ahora en Namimori.

No solo el castaño, sino que tambien aparentemente su circulo de amigos parecía no estar solo al tanto del estatus de este sino que tal parece que de hecho ellos mismos también parecían formar parte de este submundo criminal que eran las mafias.

Ahora la pregunta que rondaba la mente de los demonios era "¿Qué tantos de los amigos eran parte de esto?". Ya sabían que tanto Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera e incluso el mismo jefe del comité de disciplina estaban involucrados, además de otros dos sujetos que no conocían, sin mencionar que por lo comentado por Gokudera durante la reunión, la dulce y tierna Chrome también parecía estar metida en todo, algo que ninfuno de los demonios hubiera imaginado dada la actitud timida de la joven.

Sin embargo, este último hecho traía a colación una nueva duda "¿Acaso el resto de amigas de Tsuna tambien eran parte de esto?". La verdad, la idea que la linda Kyoko o a la alegre Haru estuvieran involucradas en el tema de las mafias era algo dificil de creer. De hecho, la chica que según Issei parecía más probable de pertenecer al mundo de la mafia sería esa voluptuosa joven de cola de caballo del comité de purificación, dada su personalidad estricta.

En cualquier caso, los pensamientos del castaño y la rubia fueron interrumpidos cuando el grupo del castaño mafioso dejó de caminar, llamando la atención de Ryohei junto al trío de demonios los cuales igualmente se detuvieron mientras que Tsuna se daba media vuelta para verlos.

El heredero Vongola sabía bien que pese a que el problema con el maou peli rojo y su hermana ya había sido aclarado, lo cierto era que este asunto en general aun distava mucho de estar cerrrado. Después de todo, no solo sabía que sus nuevos amigos además de enterarse de la existencia seres los magícos en el mundo (Cosa que por cierto había emocionado mucho a Gokudera, el cual siempre fue un fanático no solo de las grnades conspiraciones sino tambien de los hechos sobrenaturales), sino que ahora al parecer él era responsable por ambos quienes ahora ya estaban al tanto de la identidad de Tsuna como uturo lider de la mafia más peligrosa de la historia.

En verdad habían muchas que debían aclararse.

Tsuna miró en dirección al duo de demonios, los cuales se sintieron un tanto inquietos en cuanto el castaño hizo esto.

Los ojos con los que el castaño los veía eran unos cansados, dado el estado de agotamiento en el que se encontraba, pero con amabilidad en su mirada mientras sonreía levemente, lo cual era lo más que sus fuerzas le daban en ese momento.

\- Issei, Asia - Llamó el castaño al duo de demonios para que estos prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir - Sé muy bien que todo esto es algo completamente nuevo tanto para ustedes como para nosotros. Después de todo, nunca pasó por mi cabeza que los demonios si quiera pudieran ser reales... Aunque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, no sé porque no me lo esperé (Esto último fue dicho por Tsuna en voz baja más que todo como diciendoselo a sí mismo)... Pero aun así, sin importar las circunstancias que hayan, ustedes son nuestros amigos, y eso no va a cambiar para nada.

Este comentario del castaño, hizo el resto de sus amigos/guardianes esbozaran leves sonrisas ante la actitud amable típica de su lider, haciendo que de igual forma ellos quisieran tambien poder decir algo a sus nuevos compañeros.

\- Tsuna tiene razón! - Aportó a la conversación Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa - Demonios, angeles caidos, sirenas, hombres lobo, que importa sea lo que sean! Eso solo hará las cosas más divertidas.

\- Tch! - Fue ahora el turno de GOkudera mientras los veía con si típico seño fruncido a la vez que aun sostenía la cubeta - Si el décimo ya dio su aprobación entonces, no tengo ninguna obejción.

Ciertamente un Tsundere en todo su esplendor.

\- UWAAA! - Finalmente se unió Ryohei, quien dio un grito tal que hizo saltar de la sorpresa al duo de demonios a su lado - Es cierto! Ustedes ahora son parte de nuestro grupo! Al extremo!

El fuego parecía emanar de la piel del emocionado boxeador. Sacandole una gota a Issei y Asia.

\- En cualquier caso, no hay motivo para no llevar las cosas con calma, y sobre todo tampoco hay razón para cambiar la forma en que nos hemos estado tratando hasta ahora - Acto seguido, el castaño se puso lo más erguido que le era posible en su estado para acontinuación hacer una respetuosa revenercia al duo de demonios, en señal de amistad - Así que espero que a partir de ahora sigamonos llevandonos bien. Issei-san, Asia-san.

La sonrisa con la que Tsuna se dirigía a ambos ex alumnos de Khou era una la cual ambos podían decir que no había mentira en sus palabras, y que cada una de estas era honesta, cosa irónica viniendo de un mafioso causando algo de gracia en tanto Issei como Asia al pensar en esto

Aparentemente el discurso de Tsuna había sido suficiente para calmar al duo preocupado de demonios, los cuales luego de oir las palabras del mafioso se dieron cuenta que pese a que el joven frente a ellos era posiblemente el lider del grupo criminal más peligroso del mundo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aun era el Tsuna que ellos habían conocido hasta ahora, cosa que los alegraba enormemente.

Acto seguido, el demonio castaño pudo sentir como alguien se recostaba en su hombro izquierdo, se trataba de Yamamoto quien lo hacía como gesto de compañerismo.

\- Estoy seguro que tú y Asia-san se van a divertir mucho con nosotros - Dijo el espadachin del grupo mientras sonreía - Todo este asunto de las mafias es tan divertido que uno nunca se aburre.

Una gota en la nuca de Issei y Asia se hizo presente ante el comentario de Takeshi de ver a una organización criminal del bajo mundo como algo divertido. "Tal parece que el positivismo de esa persona no conoce limites" pensaron ambos al unisono.

\- Deja de llenarles la cabeza de idioteces, idiota del baseball! - Grito Gokudera, resondrando a su compañero, para luego voltear en dirección al demonio castaño - Escuchame bien, Hyodou. A partir de ahora ya no eres ni un demonio ni un estudiante de instituto. Eres uno de los guardianes que respaldan al futuro jefe de la mafia más poderosa de la tierra... En pocas palabras, eres un mafioso. Así que más te vale comportarse como es debido para no avergonzar al décimo. ¿Me entiendes?.

Luego de que Issei asintiera apresuradamente en respuesta a la respuesta de Gokudera, él finalmente pudo tomar consciencia en su totalidad de la situación en la que estaba. Issei Hyodou, ahora formaba parte del bajo mundo, del crimen organizado, de la mafia.

Miles de ideas comenzaron a cruzar la mente del pervertido en ese momento.

"Uwa! La mafia! Ahora ya no solo soy un demonio, sino que también soy un criminal! ¿Qué haré ahora?! Esperen! No puedo pensar así! Eso sería un insulto contra Tsu... digo contra el décimo, el cual se tomó demasiadas molestias para protegernos a mí y a Asia... Además, no creo esto sea tan malo... Después de todo, estamos hablando de Tsuna... Él no parece ser alguien ruin ni desalmado que negocia con el dolor de las personas a cambio de obtener beneficios... O eso espero... No! No debo dudar! Él no es así! Tsuna es mi amigo y ahora también mi jefe! Confiaré en su buen juicio y seré el mejor mafioso que pueda ser!... Ayudaré a Tsuna en todo lo que me sea posible para así poder pagarle el favor de protegernos a mi y a Asia!"

Por alguna razón, luego de que el pervertido de Khou y ahora de Namimori pensara en el nombre de su compañera al lado, su mente comenzó a perderse en lo que parecía ser la visión de un posible futuro... En esta se veía una pequeña casa estilo europeo, dentro de la cual una versión adulta de Asia se encontraba cocinando mientras sostenía a un bebé de pelo castaño entre sus brazos. Cuando de repente entra por la puerta una verisón adulta de Issei vistiendo un traje similar al que usaban los gangsters de las caricaturas, mientras decía "Amada mía he regresado" con un claramente forzado asento italiano, a lo que Asia contestaba "Oh! Mi amado, por fin has vuelto! Los niños extrañaban a su padre"(por alguna razón el acento italiano de Asia era mucho mejor que el de Issei), luego de esto un trío de niños salieron de una habitación de la casa para saludar a su padre, estos niños eran una mezcla de re los razgos de ambos padres, por lo que se podía ver a una niña similar a Asia pero con cabello castaño como una versión de Issei con pelo rubio.

"Amado esposo, sientate a la mesa. He preparado tu favorito, spagetti" Dijo la versión adulta de la ex monja. Sin embargo, el castaño adulto respondió "Lo lamento, mi bella esposa. Pero solo he venido un momento a recoger una cosa" Acto seguido el Issei adulto procedió a sacar de una de las habitaciones lo que parecía ser un estuche de violín. "He venido a recoger "Esto" para ir con Don Tsuna a encargarnos de la Familia Peperoni! Esos bastardos debieron pensarlo dos veces antes de tratar de meterse con la Vongola" Dijo el el castaño antes de dirigirse a la salida. "Oh! Amado mío, ten cuidado! Puede ser peligroso!" Dijo la rubia adulta con preocupación "Lo sé, Asia querida. Pero esos idiotas escupieron en el nombre de Don Tsuna y por lo tanto deben pagar" Respondió el castaño. "Entonces no hay nada que hacer. Ve, mi amado a cumplir tu deber que aquí tu familia te estará esperando" Acto seguido, la ex monja procedió a darle un apasionado beso al castaño el cual la sostuvo entre sus brazos junto al bebé que cargaba.

Mientras esta fantasía ocurría en la mente de Issei, este se encontraba esbozando una sonrisa de lo más tonta, logrando incomodar a todos a su alrededor, con excepción de Asia la cual se preguntaba en que estaría pensando su compañero demonio.

\- Hey! Idiota pervertido! Despierta! - Gritó Gokudera mientras apludía fuertemente para sacar al demonio de su ilusión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué estabas diciendo, GOkudera-san?- Preguntó el demonio algo confundido.

\- Te decía que ahora que eres un miembro de la mafia, a partir de ahora deberás de tratar con respeto al décimo, quien ahora es tu jefe ¿Entendiste? - Dijo el joven de pelo gris.

\- Por favor, Gokudera-kun. Eso no es nece... - Dijo el mafioso castaño tratando de explicarle a su amigo que eso no había razón para que Issei cambiara su actitud hacia él. Cuando a media oración fue interrumpido abruptamente por el demonio castaño quien dijo.

\- No tiene hay problema! Les aseguro que trataré a Don Tsuna con el mayor respeto! Y que de ahora en adelante me esforzaré para ser el mejor mafioso que haya existido! - Fueron las energicas palabras del demonio, mientras pensaba "Todo para poder asegurar ese hermoso futuro", con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida debido a las "Cosas" que tuvieron que pasar entre él y su compañera ex monja para tener tantos hijos.

Todo esto mientras que en su interior, Tsuna comenzaba a tener profundamente ante el hecho de que su nuevo guardian se convirtiera con el tiempo en un "Segundo Gokudera". Logrando así que el mafioso comenzara de nuevo a sentirse mal del estomago.

Y fue de esta forma en que un día típico en la academia Namimori había llegado a su fin. Ciertamente había sido un largo día, el cual había terminado con un nuevo miembro entre los guardianes de Tsuna junto con el descubrimiento de la existencia de un mundo extraordinario lleno de criaturas y seres mitológicos... Un día común en la vida del décimo lider de la VOngola.

 **CAPITULO 2: EL DEMONIO MAFIOSO**

\- Aun no has pagado tu cuota de esta semana - Decía cierto demonio pervertido con un acento de delincuente a todas luces forzado. Aparentemente en un vano intento por tratar de parecer ser alguien intimidante frente a la persona que tenía delante suyo.

Sin embargo la persona a quien el castaño trataba de asustar, no se encontraba para nada intimidada por la torpe actuación de tipo rudo que Issei trataba de hacer, por lo que sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo le dijo al castaño de que ese día no cumpliría con cualquiera que fuera la cuota que el demonio había ido a cobrar.

Esto ocasionó que el castaño frunciera un ceño de enojo en su rostro, nuevamente de manera forzado y con la intención de tratar de asustar al sujeto mientras decía.

\- ¿Ah?! ¿Cómo que no vas a pagar?! - Dijo ahora mientras adoptaba lo que él creía que era una pose de delincuente, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras flexionaba ligeramente sus rodillas, tratando de parecerse a aquellos pandilleros que solía ver en los animes antiguos.

Y nuevamente, la persona frente al castaño no pareció intimidarlo en lo absoluto la actuación del castaño, por lo que Issei decidió intentar de nuevo pero esta vez alzando un poco más su voz.

\- Escuchame bien, tú hiciste un trato con Don Tsuna para obtener los suministros suficientes para poder abrir tu negocio. SI no fuera por su ayuda, ahora mismo estarías en la quiebra...Así que más te vale que pagues a tiempo tus cuotas o de lo contrario las cosas se van a poner muy feas... ¿Capicci?

Y de nuevo los intentos de Issei fueron de todo menos efectivos, de hecho parecía como si estos hubieran tenido el efecto contrario dado que esa persona parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de reirse cada vez que el demonio trataba de actuar como alguna clase de delincuente salido de algun programa de televisión de segunda.

Esto ya estaba comenzando a enojar al joven Hyodou, el cual ya con claro enojo golpeó su puño contra el mostrador del negocio en frustración mientras amenazaba al dueño que de no pagarle lo que debía en ese mismo momento, él se encargaría de hacer trizas su negocio.

Si bien esto podría sonar como algo exagerado, lo cierto era que en ese momento el demonio castaño era más que capaz para cumplir dicha amenaza. Y esto no era debido a que el fuera particularmente fuerte o por el hecho de que haya traido consigo una cantidad considerable de personas para apoyarlo, puesto que de hecho él había ido solo, sino por el simple hecho de que el negocio en el que Issei se encontraba era un simple puesto de limonada al paso y el dueño a quien el demonio trataba de asustar no era nadie más que un niño de no más de 8 años, quien en lugar de ceder ante la amenaza del castaño optó por comenzar a lanzarle limones a la cara del pervertido logrando que uno de estos le diera directo en el ojo, el cual comenzó a arderle terriblemente por la acidez de la fruta, y otro en la entrepierna, el cual está de más el decir que le provocó un inteso dolor, así logrando ahuyentar al "Mafioso".

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Se encontraban un grupo de jovenes conformados por cinco chicos y dos chicas reunidos en lo que parecía ser una especie de oficina pequeña. Dicha oficina estaba era muy similar a la sala del comité de Disciplina de Hibari, con la diferencia que esta era un tanto más grande.

En el escritorio principal se encontraba sentado cierto mafioso castaño el cual se encontraba con una expresión difcil de decifrar dado que era una extraña mezcla entre pena y verguenza ajena dado que acababa de escuchar el resporte de su más reciente guardian con respesto a la tarea que se le había encargado.

Cabe mencionar que el resto de personas en la habitación compartían la misma expresión luego de oir la historia del demonio castaño, desde la joven con parche de calavera hasta el joven bronceado fanático del boxeo, con excepción de Issei quien se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y roja de la verguenza mientras deseaba que la tierra se abriera para tragarlo vivo, y Asia la cual estaba sentada al lado del ex peón tratando de consolarlo.

El ambiente en el lugar era un tanto incómodo, aunque aun así este fue cortado en cuanto cierto peli gris se paró bruscamente de su asiento luego de un rato para comenzar a dirigirse hacia donde estaba el demonio castaño, y si la expresión de Gokudera era algo por lo cual guiarse, entonces sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

\- Tú... - Comenzó a hablar Gokudera con tono sombrío, dandole un mal presentimiento a Issei - Voy a mandar ese maldito culo demoniaco tuyo de vuelta al infierno a punta de golpes! Maldito demonio pervertido inutil! - Rugió el guardian de la tormenta de Tsuna con explosivos en mano mientras trataba de acercarse a Issei para seguramente mandarlo a volar.

Lo único que pudo hacer el pobre pervertido en ese momento fue dejar escapar un grito de pánico en cuanto vio como la persona más violenta del grupo (Con excepción de Hibari) se le acercaba con intenciones poco alentadoras.

Afortunadamente para el demonio de Khou, la autoproclamada mano derecha de Tsuna fue retenida a medio camino por sus colegas guardianes de la lluvia y el sol, quienes hacian todo lo posible para calamar a su compañero.

\- Dejate de tonterias y guarda esos explosivos de una vez, cabeza de pulpo! - Gritaba Ryohei mientras trataba de quitarle la dinamita a GOkudera.

\- Más vale que me sueltes, cabeza de cesped! O te haré volar a tí también! - Respondió el iracible guardian.

\- Ma...Ma... Tranquilizate Gokudera. No es para tanto - Fue ahora el turno de Yamamoto, quien pese a estar conteniendo a la persona a quien consideraba su mejor amigo para que no matara al nuevo miembro de su grupo, seguía riendo de forma tan tranquila como siempre, como sí le encontrara gracia a la situación.

Por su parte, fue todo lo contrario con Hayato quien luego de oir las palabras de Takeshi, pareció enojarse aun más.

\- ¿Ah?! ¿Que no es para tanto?! Este remedo de murcielago acaba de ensuciar no solo el nombre de la Vongola sino también el del juudaime... ¿Y tú me dices que no es para tanto?! - Gritó enfurecido Gokudera a Yamamoto mientras señalaba acusatoriamente a Issei el cual ahora se encontraba asustado de que el peli gris lograra liberarse para hacerle algo, razón por la cual abrazaba fuertemente a Asia instintivamente, quien por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por estar disfrutando el contacto con su compañero demonio.

\- Go...Go...Gokudera... Por favor tranquilizate - Hablaba el tembloroso castaño aun aferrado a la ex monja.

\- "San"! ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que cuando te dirijas a mí incluyas el "San"?! Maldito murcielago inutil!- Habló Gokudera quien aparentemente ahora se encontraba más enojado aun y por lo tanto logrando asustar aun más a Issei.

Afortunadamente para este último, la intervención de cierta persona fue finalmente la que logró calmar al enfurecido peli gris.

\- Por favor, Gokudera-kun. Calmate. Esto no es para tanto - Dijo el castaño sentado detrás del escritorio con voz tranquila mientras que a su vez sacaba de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una pequeña carpeta llena papeles, para luego abrirlo y comenzar a leer - Haber... Según el documento de registro, nuestro acuerdo con Hitoshi-kun (El niño dueño del puesto de limonada) era que nosotros le proveeriamos los limones necesarios para su negocio a cambio que el nos de un 15% de las ganancias cada semana junto con una jarra de limonada gratis los domingos para nuestras reuniones semanales... Ahora, teniendo en cuenta que en esta semana le solicitamos una jarra adicional para poder invitarles de beber a Enma y sus guardianes cuando vinieron de visita, Hitoshi-kun seguramente pensó que con eso ya había cumplido con su cuota de esta semana... Cosa con la que estoy de acuerdo y me parece justo... Así que no veo motivos por el cual enojarse, Gokudera-kun.

Luego de oir las palabras por parte de su jefe, el joven usuario de dinamita no tardó mucho en dejar de hacer alboroto y recobrar la calma.

\- Bueno... Si es décimo quien lo dice. Entonces está bien - Dijo el joven mientras finalmente se soltaba del agarre con el que lo contenían Sasagawa y Yamamoto, para así finalmente volver a su lugar estando de pié al lado derecho de Tsuna, aunque aun conservando una expresión de molestia en su rostro debido al "Fallo" del nuevo miembro, cosa que por supuesto asustaba al demonio castaño puesto que podía sentir claramente la hostilidad aun latente en las miradas que Gokudera le lanzaba de reojo sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta.

Dandose cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el lugar, cierta usuaria de ilusiones decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- Asia..."¿chan?" - LLamó la guardiana de la niebla de Tsuna a la joven rubia, no estando aun del todo segura de usar el sufijo cariñoso con el que el resto de chicas (Kyoko y Haru) habían decidido llamarla.

\- Si. Chrome-san - Respondió la ex alfil.

\- Haru-san quiere saber si vas a acompañarnos esta semana al "Día de Chicas" - Preguntó la chica del parche.

\- Claro! Por supuesto que me gustaría ir con ustedes! - Dijo muy alegre la ex monja.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, a lo que Chrome se refiere con "Día de chicas" es a la fecha especial del mes designada entre Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y Hana (Y en ocasiones Yuni cuando estaba disponible) para comer todos los postres que quisieran. Puesto que originalmente el nombramiento de ese día en específico fue idea de la joven Miura, llamandolo en un inicio "Día de Apreciacón a Haru". Luego de conocer Kyoko y descubrir que al igual que ella la Sasagawa menor también compartía esta afición, Haru decidió rebautizar el nombre de ese día por "Día de Apreciación de Haru y Kyoko". Luego por supuesto llegó Chrome, convirtiendose ahora en "Día de Apreaciación a Haru, Kyoko y Chrome". Después de eso, se sumó al grupo Yuni y luego Hana (La mejor amiga de Kyoko), haciendo que para este punto decidieran optar por un nombre más corto,el cual es el que conocemos hoy como "Día de Chicas".

Desde su llegada a Namimori, Asia había encontrado lo más cercano a un grupo de amigas en las chicas que siempre paraban cerca al grupo de Tsuna y sus amigos. Decir que la ex monja no tuvo miedo de ser rechazada en cuanto sus nuevas amigas se enteraran de su verdadera naturaleza demoniaca sería una mentira tan enorme como lo era la perversión de Issei. Por suerte para la joven, la noticia de su identidad como demonio fue tomada de la mejor manera posible, de hecho uno pensaría que a partir de ese punto su amistad con las amigas de Tsuna se había hecho más fuerte puesto que de igual forma ahora Asia también era consciente de la relación de estas con la mafia, la cual era que ellas conocían muy bien la identidad de Tsuna como mafioso desde hacía años.

Cabe mencionarse que fue una sorpresa para el duo de demonios de Khou el enterarse que aparentemente, ellos eran los únicos dentro del grupo del castaño que no estaban enterados de su vinculo con la Vongola. Y de hecho fue una sorpresa aun más grande el enterarse que aparentemente la tierna Chrome junto con ese tipo con aura aterradora del tridente, que habían visto en la reunión con el grupo Gremory, ambos compartían el título de "Guardián de la Niebla" de Tsuna.

Como dato curioso, luego de que Issei descubriera de que Hibari al igual que él era un Guardian, el demonio castaño intentó nuevamente espiar el vestidor de chicas creyendo de que el lider del comite de disciplina tendría consideración especial con el demonio castaño dado que ambos eran "Subordinados de Tsuna". Lamentablemente para el ex peón no solo terminó siendo atrapado por el propio Hibari en persona sino que cuando intentó usar esa excusa para de safarse del problema terminó recibiendo una paliza brutal de un furioso usuario de tonfas. Luego de esto, se enteró por parte de Ryohei que a Hibari no le agrada estar cerca de ellos y que solo aparece en ocasionalmente y cuando es necesario. Al pobre demonio le hubiera gustado saber esta información de antemano.

Pero volviendo al presente, de alguna forma ver la inocente plática entre ambas jovenes por temas tan triviales como lo eran los psotres parecía finalmente haber aliviado el ambiente en el lugar. Haciendo así que Tsuna agradeciera internamente la intervención de su amiga/guardian, debido a que ahora podían retomar con la reunión.

\- Veamos - DIjo el mafioso castaño, llamando la atención de sus amigos para proseguir con la reunión - El siguiente tema para discutir hoy era... - Dijo Tsna mientras revisaba la pequeña libreta que estaba sobre su escritorio - Oh, es verdad. El asunto de los Momokiokais y las negociaciones con ellos ... Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ¿Cómo les fue con ellos?.

\- Bueno, Tsuna... Verás... - Trató de responder el fan del baseball mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Parecía como si estuviera apenado por algo. Sin embargo, al final fue el chico de pelo gris quien terminó respondiendo la pregunta de Tsuna.

\- Ese grupo de idiotas aun siguen queriendo imponer sus propias condiciones sobre el trato que juudaime tan generosamente les ofreció. Dicen que no es para nada justo, que no se van a dejar mandonear por un grupo de aolescentes, que si no les damos lo que quieren nos vamos a arrepentir, y bla bla bla... Las mismas estupideces de siempre.

\- Ya veo... - Dijo Tsuna con una gota cayendole de la nuca ante la respuesta de su guardian - ¿Eso quiere decir que ellos aun se reusan a acceder al acuerdo?

\- No exactamente - Respondió Yamamoto un tanto apenado, aunque nadie sabía porque.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Yamamoto?

\- Los Momokiokais aceptaron el acuerdo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en la habitación antes que el sonido unisono por parte de Issei, Tsuna y Asia se oyera

\- ¿Eh?! - Fue lo único que el trío de jovenes pudo decir.

\- ¿Acaso Gokudera-kun no acababa de decir que ellos aun estaban en desacuerdo con las condiciones? - Fue la pregunta de un Tsuna aun sorprendido.

\- Bueno... Si... Así era... - El espadachin del grupo no sabía muy bien como decir lo siguiente a su amigo - ...Pero luego de que Gokudera terminara mandando a la mitad de ellos al hospital, su lider cambió de opinión de inmediatamente.

Pasaron unos segundos para que las personas en la habitación terminaran de asimilar lo que Yamamoto acababa de decir. Y una vez el tiempo hubo pasado, el primero en reaccionar fue el heredero Vongola.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! Gokudera-kun! ¿Por qué tuviste que mandarlos al hospital?! - Aunque por su puesto, tanto Issei como Asia se encontraban en un estado igual que el de Tsuna, mientras que el resto deguardianes presentes parecían estar tranquilos ante esto, seguramente porque ya se esperaban que las cosas termiran así desde un principio cuando se le asignó la tarea de negociación a Hayato.

\- Bueno, en un principio pensé en mandarlos a la morgue, pero supuse que eso sería demasiado - Contestó el usuario de llamas de tormenta

\- ¿Y acaso mandarlos a todos al hospital no lo fue?! - Gritó el mafioso castaño con una gota en la cabeza - ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así?

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que el guardian de Tsuna pudiera explicar la situación ante su jefe. Aparentemente, en algún punto de la conversación con los yakuzas, uno de estos terminó hablando mal de Tsuna, cosa que enfureció al peli gris quien a duras penas pudo contenerse de no matar al delincuente gracias a la intervención de Yamamoto. Luego de esto otro de los Momokiokais habló mal nuevamente de Tsuna, obteniendo como resultado el casi terminar con la piel tostada a causa de los explosivos de Gokudera, quien nuevamente fue detenido por Yamamoto. Lamentablemente el guardian de la lluvia no pudo hacer nada cuando un tercer yakuza hizo otro comentario desagradable acerca del castaño... Ya en este punto, lo único que pudo hacer el fan del baseball fue tratar de que Gokudera no lastimace tan gravemente al grupo de delincuentes. Misión en la cual falló terriblemente dado que muchos de ellos terminaron en la sala de cuidados intensivos mientras que lo mas seguro fuera que otros necesitaran pasar un tiempo hospitalizados para poder recuperarse.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el salón, al igual que como pasó con Issei.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado al no haber sido capaz de hacer nada en esa situación. Especialmente porque el fue acompañando a Gokudera, especificamente para evitar que el joven depelo gris causara situaciones como esta.

Dandose cuenta de esto, y con la intención de cambiar el ambiente en la habitación, el demonio castaño decidió decir algo.

\- B...Bueno. A...Al menos, al final ellos decidieron aceptar el acuerdo que les ofrecimos. Así que supongo que no todo salió del todo mal... Creo.

\- E... Eso es cierto, Boss - Decidió apoyar Chrome - Ya habíamos recibido negativas por parte de los Momokyokais, en las últimas 25 veces que intentamos ofrecerles un acuerdo.

\- Si, es verdad. Luego de 25 intentos de... Esperen... ¿25 intentos?... ¿Eso quiere decir que esta iba a ser la número 26? - Preguntó Issei confundido.

\- Así es. Pese a que Juudaime les ha dado tantas oportunidades para llevar las cosas en paz, esa parda de idiotas tuvo el descaro de rechazar todas las propuestas anteriores - Respondió Gokudera.

\- ¿En serio? - Fue ahora el turno de la ex monja, con un tono de sorpresa - Me sorprende que se hayan negado tantas veces a llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Bueno, puede que se deba a que no les caemos muy bien - Respondió Yamamoto, aparentemente solo logrando confundir aun más al duo de demonios presentes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿"Les caemos mal"? - Preguntó Issei.

\- Si...Bueno... Ya saben... Cosas de mafias... Ellos roban la bicicleta del décimo, y nosotros hacemos volar todos sus autos. Ellos pintan grafitis en los muros de la tienda de pasteles favorita del décimo, nosotros hacemos volar la casa de su jefe. Ellos vienen en busca de venganza, y nosotros mandamos a una docena de sus chicos al pabellón de quemados con heridas de explosivos. Ellos quieren venir a buscar problemas a nuestra escuela, nosotros les fracturamos los huesos y nos quedamos con su base...Ya saben, lo normal - Explicó Gokudera con una calma tal que parecía si el escenario que acababa de describir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

LAmentablemente el joven de pelo gris no pudo darse cuenta de las expresiones de incredulidad en los rostros de Issei y Asia.

\- Esperen! Así fue como conseguimos esta oficina! - Preguntó con una expresión de asombro un tanto cómica el demonio castaño.

\- Así es! Es genial tener un lugar donde poder descansar - Dijo Yamamoto mientras se recostaba comodamente en el espaldar del sillón donde estaba sentado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. La casa de Sawada está bien, pero ahora ya no estaremos causandole molestías a su madre - Fue ahora el aporte de Ryohei.

\- Bueno... La verdad dudo que mi mamá lo vea como una molestía. De hecho le agrada que vayan a la casa - Fue la respuesta un tanto apenada del mafioso.

Mientras tanto, Issei aun conserbaba su expresión de incredulidad ante la conversación. Aun le costaba trabajo al demonio el acostumbrarse a este tipo de discusiones. Luego de que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que Isseise calmara, la reunión continuó.

\- Bueno chicos. Les recuerdo que la fecha de viaje a Italia es este viernes. Así que espero que todos tengan sus equipajes listos para esa fecha - DIjo el Vongola castaño con notoria ansiedad en su voz, dado que esta sería su primera vez en Europa, razón por la cual se encontraba emocionado. Por su puesto que Tsuna no era el único emocionado por su viaje dado que vitores de emoción llenaron todo el salón, incluyendo los de Issei y Asia.

\- WUJU! Un viaje todo pagado a Italia! Ser mafioso es lo mejor! Arriba la Vongola! Arriba Don Tsuna! - Gritba de emoción el demonio castaño.

\- Uwa! Italia. Siempre he querido ir con amigos - Dijo una alegre Asia.

\- Aprovecharé estás vacaciones para ejercitarme en otro continente AL EXTREMO - FUeron las palabras de Ryohei.

\- Ya quiero probar la comida de allá. Veré si puedo traerle algo de recuerdo a mi viejo - Habló Yamamoto.

\- De vacaciones con Boss. Debo comenzar a ver que ropa debo llevar - Dijo en voz baja la timida Chrome, además de hacerlo con un leve sonrojo que nadie noto.

\- Tranquilos, chicos. Tranquilos - Habló Tsuna tratando de controlar la situación - Recuerden que nuestro vuelo sale temprano

\- Así es. El vuelo sale a las 8:30 am. Así que más les vale no llegar tarde - Agregó Gokudera en su tono habitual, para luego voltear a ver a su jefe - Por cierto, juudaime ¿Quién nos recogerá en el aeropuerto de Italia? ¿El noveno vaa mandar a uno de sus guardianes?

\- No, lo hará Reborn - Respondió el castaño.

Desde el incidente con los demonios, el arcobaleno había viajado a Italia para conversar con el noveno y el resto de lideres de la alta esfera de la mafia acerca de como tratar la acción de estos y sobre los nuevos miembros de la familia de su alumno. Aparentemente hubo un intenso debate acerca de si iniciar o no una respuesta hostil en contra de los demonios luego de que estos no entraran en Namimori sin autorización sino que también tuvieron el atrevimiento de realizar acciones hostiles en la escuela del décimo, para muchos estas acciones eran más que justificadas para ejercer una venganza en contra de los demonios. Afortunadamente, estas inteciones no pasaron a más gracias a la intervención de lideres de organizaciones de gran influencia tales como DIno y Yuni, además de Iemetsu y el noveno quienes optaron por seguir con la voluntad de Tsuna de dejar el asunto como estaba.

En cualquier caso, lo que sí se acordó en esa reunión fue de que Tsuna y su grupo, deberían ir a Italia con los nuevos miembros de su familia, para presentar a su nuevo "Guardian" ante el consejo de la mafia. En una ocasión normal, el nombramiento de un guardian solo sería algo que compete al lider Vongola que lo nombra. Sin embargo, esta era una situación diferente, dado que el nuevo miembro del grupo de Tsuna no solo no era humano sino que además había sido nombrado como guardian de un atributo desconocido, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Razón por la cual, Tsuna debería presentar a Issei ante el consejo para que estos pudieran dar de manera oficial su visto bueno para que este pudiera pertenecer al bajo mundo como un guardian más del futuro lider de la VOngola.

Decir que el hecho de estar parado enfrente de un gran grupo de lideres criminales no aterraba a Issei sería mentir vilmente. SIn embargo, el hecho de que no estaría solo sino que el resto de sus compañeros guardianes junto con Tsuna estarían con él, lo tranquilizaba un poco.

HORAS MÁS TARDE. AQUELLA NOCHE

Ya era tarde, y para el joven mafioso había sido un día particularmente cansado debido a la reunión, por lo que deseaba desesperadamente algo de descanso.

Esa noche, su compañero de habitación no estaba presente dado que este había decidido pasar esa noche en la habitación de Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta, para que este último le dijera el top de "Lugares de Italia donde se reunen las chicas lindas". De ser posible, el demonio le hubiera pedido al niño que le dijera donde encontrar a las chicas con mejores cuerpos de Italia, pero creyó que sería mejor no exponer a la figura de hermano menor de su jefe a esas cosas hasta que el niño fuera más grande.

En cualquier caso, hacía tiempo que Tsuna no tenía la habitación sola para él, dado que ni Issei ni Reborn estaban cerca, por lo que finalmente podría dormir en total paz por una noche. O al menos eso fue lo que pensaba antes de entrar en su recamara y darse cuenta que distaba mucho de encontrarse solo.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Tsuna, se encontraba la misma joven que había visto semanas atrás.

\- Ri... DIgo Gremory-san - Dijo corrigiendose el aun asombrado castaño ante la sorpresa de ver a la joven antes mencionada sentada en uno de los extremos de su cama, siendo alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Ante el asombro del mafioso, la joven antes mencionada de se puso de pié e hizo una elegante reverencia en dirección al castaño.

\- Es un placer volver a verlo, Vongola-sama. Me honra el hecho que aun recuerde mi nombre - Dijo la joven peli roja, con una voz digna de una joven de alta sociedad mientras veía de reojo al mafioso.


	8. Chapter 8

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA: LA DECISION DE TSUNA**

 **PROLOGO:**

\- Lamento no tener algo mejor para ofrecerle - Dijo un apenado castaño mientras ofrecía una lata de jugo de naranja a la persona frente a él.

La persona a la que si dirigía aceptó gentilmente la bebida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Por favor, décimo-sama. No tiene de que disculparse. Ya es bastante generosidad el simple hecho de que haya aceptado mi solicitud de una audiencia con usted a estas horas de la noche - Respondió con elegancia una joven de cabello rojo como la sangre.

Acto seguido el mafioso procedió a sentarse frente a la joven, estando ambos en la habitación del castaño. La sorpresa inicial por parte del castaño de encontrar a la heredera Gremory en su habitación a altas horas de la noche había desaparecido para dar paso al nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que estaba solo con una mujer en su habitación a altas horas de la noche. En el pasado, Tsuna ya había tenido a chicas en su habitación, tales como Hare, Kyoko, Chrome o incluso Yuni; sin embargo estas eran amigas que el castaño ya conocía de años. Pero ahora una mujer con la que apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras semanas atrás estaba con él, además de que el hecho de que la joven peli roja tuviera un físico bastante desarrollado para su edad tampoco le facilitaba el calmarse a Tsuna.

Por su parte, Rias tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien que digamos pues detrás de esa mascara suya de elegante tranquilidad, toda su cabeza se encontraba en pánico. Después de todo, no solo había roto la prohibición de ingreso de seres sobrenaturales en la ciudad, además de desobedecer una orden directa de su hermano mayor de no volver a acercarse al Vongola y sus allegados, sino que habia tenido el suficiente descaro de colarse en su habitación durante la noche. Esta acción bien podría ser considerada no solo como una falta de respeto grave sino que también como un acto hostil por parte de la demonio. De hecho, si el mafioso hubiera decidido no escuchar lo que Rias tenía que decir y matarla ahí mismo, no solamente estaría en todo su derecho sino que también podría reclamar una compensación al infierno por las acciones de uno de los miembros de sus pilares más importantes.

La apuesta que había hecho Rias había sido alta, pero al parecer le había ido bien dado que ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el castaño. Lamentablemente, las cosas aun no terminaban ahí pues ella no podía olvidar el hecho que la primera impresión que tanto ella como su nobleza dieron a Tsuna y su grupo fue pésima por decir lo menos. No solo había atacado a los guardianes del mafioso sino que ahora seguramente tendría un mal concepto de ella luego de haber escuchado la historia de Issei y Asia.

Puede que durante la reunión con Sirzech, Tsuna hubiera dicho que iba a dejar pasar las acciones de los siervos de Rias pero eso no quería decir que el concepto que tenía de ellos hubiera cambiado.

Y ahora que ambos estudiantes se hayan sentados el uno frente al otro, ambos tenían exactamente el mismo pensamiento "AHORA ¿QUÉ HAGO?!", mientras que en el exterior trataban de poner el rostro más calmado que podían.

\- Entonces, Gremory-san - Llamó Tsuna,decidiendo ser el quien rompiera tan incomodo silencio - ¿Me podría decir por qué está en mi habitación?

Las palabras del mafioso fueron sufcientes para sacar a Rias de sus pensamientos.

La joven, viendo que el castaño frente a ella se encontraba mirandola a la espera de una respuesta, decidió dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones por un momento, para que con determinación inclinara su cabeza en dirección al sorprendido mafioso, el cual antes que pudiera dejar escapar palabra, pudo escuchar la voz de la diablesa que dijo con tono casi suplicante.

\- Por favor, Décimo-sama. Devuelvame a Issei y Asia. Por favor.

"Finalmente lo dije. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás" Eran los pensamientos de Rias. Sin embargo, las esperanzas de la peli roja fueron traidas abajo cuando escuchó al castaño decir.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo haré - Dijo Tsuna firmemente a la diablesa. Sin embargo, Rias no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

\- Por favor, Décimo-sama. No es necesario que me regrese completamente la potestad sobre ellos - Dijo la joven mientras seguía inclinada - Un mes... No! Con 15 días bastará. Solo le pido que me devuelva la potestad de mis antiguos siervos por solo 15 días.

\- Lo lamento, pero mi respuesta sigpue siendo no.

\- Si su preocupación es el no recibir nada al respecto, le aseguro que no debe preocuparse, estoy dispuesta a darle una considerable remuneración por el favor que me está brindando.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo el castaño confundido.

\- Soy consciente de que ahora que Issei tiene el estatus de uno de sus guardianes, por lo que el costo de su apoyo no será barato, pero nuevamente le aseguro que la suma que le ofrezco será una que sin duda será satisfactoria, décimo-sama.

\- Espera - Fueron ahora las palabras de Tsuna, las cuales ahora estaban teñidas con un tono de incredulidad luego de finalmente comprender lo que la heredera Gremory estaba diciendo.

\- Por supuesto, que si no es suficiente siempre podemos renegociar la cantidad. Incluso si usted lo desea puedo dejar a su disposición a uno de mis siervos, por supuesto que no sería de manera permanente sino solo temporal además que ellos ya se encuentran al tanto de esto y no muestran estar en contra, por lo que solo habría que discutir el periodo de tiempo...

El tono en las palabras de Rias eran cada vez más desesperado con cada cosa que decía, dejando clara la situación en la que la joven se encontraba. Sin embargo, Tsuna no pudo darse cuenta de esto pues estaba más concetrado en su enojo debido a su indignación que en otra cosa. Por lo que con ira en sus ojos y entrando de manera inconsciente en su estado hyper, el joven castaño cerrando su puño dejó caer este sobre la pequeña mesa que lo separaba de la diablesa, a la vez que rompía esta y dejaba clara su posición.

\- HE DICHO QUE NO!

Tanto el arrebato del joven como la mirada enojada de este, había hecho que la joven peli roja se hiciera para atrás mientras lo veía con mirada asustada.

\- Le sugiero que se retire de mi habitación, Gremory-san - Dijo el castaño con voz pesada - Le aseguro que no existe cantidad de dinero en el mundo suficiente como para hacerme vender a mis amigos. Así que si no tiene nada más que decir, vayase.

Rias trató de recuperarse del miedo reciente, sin embargo ahora mantenía la cabeza agachada de tal manera que sus rojiza cabellera cubría gran parte de su rostro. Uno podía decir con solo verla que se encontraba profundamente afligida, ya sea por la respuesta que le había dado Tsuna o por lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer ahora.

\- Ya veo - Dijo la heredera Gremory con voz increiblemente tranquila - Debí de suponer que usted sería este tipo de persona. Ciertamente fue un insulto el haber tratado de convencerlo de esta manera. Sinceramente le ofrezco una disculpa.

Dijo la joven mientras nuevamente inclinaba su rostro en dirección al castaño.

\- Si es así, entonces...

\- Sin embargo, permitame tratarlo de convencerlo una última vez, décimo-sama - Dijo la joven interrumpiendo a Tsuna.

\- No pierda su tiempo, Gremory-san. Le aseguro que no logrará que cambie de parecer sin importar la suma que me ofrezca.

\- Soy perfectamente consciente de eso, Vongola-sama... - Acto seguido la joven dio un paso para poder estar en frente de Tsuna, para acto seguido coger una de sus manos y ponerla encima de uno de sus pechos - ...Y es por eso que pienso ofrecerle algo que es más importante para mí que el dinero.

Le tomó varios segundos el poder procesar lo que estaba pasando al pobre o mejor dicho afortunado Tsuna, quien luego de darse cuenta, salió automaticamente de su estado hyper para luego poner un rostro tan rojo como el pelo de Rias y una expresión de sorpresa como la que nunca antes había puesto en su vida.

\- ¿Eh?! Pero! Espere! Gremory! ¿Qués está haciendo?! - Fueron las palabras más inteligentes que el castaño pudo decir en ese momento.

Lamentablemente para él, la respuesta de la joven peli roja solo logró confundirlo aun más.

\- Lo único que puedo hacer. Ofrecerle algo de gran valor para mí - Dijo la joven con voz suave, mientras que con su mano libre acariciba la mejilla del sonrojado Tsuna.

El rostro de Tsuna ya no estaba solo rojo sino que ahora estaba brillante, tanto que incluso daba la sensación de estar iluminando la habitación.

La mente del castaño parecía estar completamente en blanco al estar lidiando por primera vez con este tipo de situaciones, por lo que en ese momento lo único que podía hacer Tsuna era quedarse parado mientras apenas balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

\- Sé que un futuro jefe de la mafia esta acostumbrado a estar rodeado de bellas mujeres. Sin embargo me encuentro muy confiada en que puedo estar a la altura de sus espectativas - Dijo Rias mientras que con mirada seductora acercaba su rostro al de Tsuna.

Pese a que esta acción por parte de la peli roja solo tomó un par de segundos, dentro de la cabeza de Tsuna se sintió como mucho más tiempo. Tiempo el cual fue usado para que el castaño finalmente pudiera reaccionar gracias a lo reciente dicho por la heredera Gremory... "Bellas mujeres". Contrario a lo que pensaba Rias, Tsuna no contaba con mucha experiencia en el trato romántico con el genero femenino, sin embargo si era cierto de que tenía un considerable número de amigas en su grupo. Biancci, Yuni, I-pin, Chrome, Haru... Y especialmente a cierta joven de pelo castaño cuyo rostro sonriente vino a su mente en ese preciso momento, logrando así que el mafioso finalmente pudiera reaccionar... "Kyoko-chan".

En el momento antes de que los labios de Rias y Tsuna pideran tocarse, el castaño interpuso su mano el camino de estos, sorprendiendo a la diablesa.

\- Lo siento, Gremory-san. Pero le voy a pedir que se detenga en este momento.

\- Pero... ¿Qué sucede Vongola-sama? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para usted? - Dijo Rias casi incredula.

\- No es el hecho de que sea o no una mujer atractiva... - Dijo el joven para finalmente soltar la mano que Rias tenía agarrada contra su pecho y dar un paso hacia atrás - ...Sino que me niego a hacer esto con alguien que no amo... Y mucho menos con alguien que no conozco.

Fue en ese momento, luego de decir esto último, que Tsuna pudo notar gracias a su intuición una punzada de dolor proveniente de Rias. De hecho, ahora que se encontraba más calmado pudo darse cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora.

"Esto es..." Fueron los pensamientos del castaño, antes de ser interrumpido por la joven Gremory quien esbozando una sonrisa, la cual el Vongola pudo identificar como falsa, dijo.

\- Ya veo. Al parecer, otra vez volví a ofenderlo. Siento mucho haberlo hecho perder su tiempo - Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente del mafioso, ocultando su rostro nuevamente - Le aseguro que ni yo ni mi nobleza volveremos a tratar hacer nada en contra de usted o su Familia. Así que porfavor lo ruego que hagamos como si este incidente nunca hubiera ocurrido. Por favor - Acto seguido, un círculo mágico de color carmesí comenzó a formarse debaje de los piés de la joven, haciendo que esta comenzara a desaparecer. Pero no sin antes levantar su rostro nuevamente en dirección al mafioso aun conservando su falsa sonrisa pero con mirada abatida mientras decía - Lo lamento mucho.

Luego de esto, la joven desapareció de la habitación de Tsuna, dejando a este sumido en sus pensamientos luego de oir lo último dicho por la heredera Gremory. Tras varios minutos de reflexión, el castaño cogió su teléfono que se encontraba cargando al lado de su cama, para luego buscar en su lista de contactos, el número de la persona que estaba buscando. Sabía que por la hora apenas estaría amaneciendo en Italia, por lo que decidió dejar un mensaje, esperando que su tutor le respondiera más tarde, dado que el castaño era consciente de lo mucho que al ex arcobaleno dormir hasta tarde.

"Reborn. ¿Podrías mandarme toda la información que tengas acerca del clan Gremory?" - Escribió Tsuna en el mensaje que le envio a su tutor. Pero, para sorpresa del castaño, apenas el mensaje fue enviado este obtuvo una respuesta, la cual decía "Te dejé el informe en el cajón inferior de tu escritorio, debajo de tu libro de física".

Tsuna no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pesado suspiro al ver que su tutor aun parecía adivinar las decisiones que el castaño iba a tomar aun antes que el mismo lo supiera. Esto hasta cierto punto asustaba a Tsuna.

El joven Sawada revisó el lugar indicado por su tutor en donde este había puesto el informe mencionado, dandose con la sorpresa de que además de que en efecto se encontraba en el lugar señalado, dicho documento era del mismo grosor que al menos dos libros puestos juntos. Haciendo que, con aura deprimida, el castaño pensara "Bueno, supongo que iré a preparar café".

Esa fue una larga noche para un joven castaño sumido entre documentos y tazas de café.

 **CAPITULO 1: TERMINOS CLAROS**

Ya era de mañana en la ciudad de Namimori, y un grupo de jovenes se encontraban reunidos en un parque cercano a la zona comercial de la ciudad. Este era el lugar de encuentro en donde Tsuna y sus guadianes había acordado reunirse para ir en grupo al aeropuerto el viernes que viajarían a Italia. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual todos se encontraban reunidos ahí pese a que aun faltaban un par de días para el evento era que habían recibido un mensaje por parte de su lider para encontrarse ahí.

Los rostros de los presentes eran variados ante la noticia que Tsuna les había dado. Siendo el primero en hablar, la autoproclamada mano derecha del castaño.

\- Disculpe, juudaime. ¿Podría, por favor, repetir lo que acaba de decir?

Ante la pregunta del peli gris, Tsuna respondió con calma.

\- He dicho que pienso ayudar a Gremory-san con el problema de su compromiso.

La expresión de los guardianes seguía siendo la misma que cuando escucharon las palabras de su jefe la primera vez.

Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban sorprendidos, Chrome se hallaba incredula mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca, Gokudera se encontraba confundido, Mukuro mostraba una leve curiosidad, Hibari era totalmente indiferente y finalmente Issei, solo podía mirar con rabia a su jefe, para acto seguido reclamarle voz enojada.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo a Asia-chan y a mí?! Y no solo a nosotros! También atacaron directamente a Sasagawa-sempai, Yamamoto y Gokudera...-san! - Afortunadamente Issei recordó agregar el honorífico al final del nombre de su colega guardian.

\- Issei, por favor calmate - Intervino Yamamoto sosteniendo al demonio por los hombros para que se tranquilizara, para luego voltear a ver a su amigo - Tsuna ¿Puedes explicarnos exactamente lo que planeas hacer?

Nuevamente las miradas de todos los guardianes se centraron en el pequeño castaño, quien con calma procedió a explicarles.

\- En diez días a partir de hoy, se llevará a cabo un encuentro entre dos miembros de la nobleza del inframundo, un chico llamado Raiser del clan Phoenix y la antigua ama de Issei y Asia, Rias Gremory.

\- Ufufu. Una pelea entre demonios. Eso ciertamente suena interesante - Dijo interesado Mukuro - ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe la contienda?

\- Es para decidir el destino del compromiso que existen entre ambos. Si Phoenix gana entonces el compromiso se mantiene pero si Gremory-san gana, entonces se anula.

\- Ah - Dejó escapar un suspiro de manera decepcionada el ilusionista - Y yo que pensaba que sería por alguna razón más importante. A fin de cuentas no es más que una riña de mocosos noblez idiotas.

Aunque no lo dijo, Hibari opinaba lo mismo.

\- Puede que tú lo consideres como algo de poca importancia, Mukuro. Pero yo opino que el ser obligado a casarte con alguien a quien no amas es un asunto importante.

\- ¿Y es tan importante como para hacer que maten a personas inocentes para poder manipularlas?! - Gritó Issei.

\- Por su puesto que no, Issei - Respondió el mafioso castaño - Sin importar los motivos que tuviera, Gremory-san no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo.

\- Sin embargo aun peinsas ayudarla ¿Verdad? - Preguntó nuevamente el demonio

\- Así es - La respuesta de Tsuna de alguna forma logró enojar aun más a Issei.

\- Tsuna, sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte sin importar lo que hagas. Pero ¿No crees que podrías explicarnos mejor el motivo por el cual tomaste esta decisión? - Fue ahora el turno de Yamamoto.

\- Es cierto Sawada! Después de todo está es una decisión en la que vamos a participar todos - Aportó ahora Ryohei.

\- Te equivocas, onii-san. Está es una decisión que solo me concierne a mí - Respondió el mafioso sorprendiendo a todos por su respuesta, y haciendo que finalmente Issei estallara.

El ex peón aprovechó la ocasión para liberarse de Yamamoto y correr a donde Tsuna estaba con la intención de darle un golpe. Pero, para desgracia del demonio su golpe no llegó a su destino, pues la mano de Tsuna en estado hyper lo detuvo.

En este momento, el demonio estaba cara a cara con el rostro de su nuevo jefe, oportunidad la cual aprovechó el mafioso para decir lo que pensaba, a la vez que hacia un ademán con la mano para que Gokudera quien estab por intervenir se quedara quieto.

\- Issei, sé que te encuentras molesto. Que piensas que estoy dandote la espalda a tí y a Asia, y que estoy minimizando todo el sufrimiento que ustedes tuvieron que pasar en Khou, a la vez que tienes miedo de volver a ser usado... - Dijo Tsuna, describiendo exactamente los sentimientos que Issei sentía en ese momento, cosa que en cierta forma lo asustaba un poco. Pero antes que pudiera pedir explicaciones a su jefe del porque hacía todo esto a pesar que era consciente de los sentimeintos del demonio, Tsuna siguió hablando - ...Y es por eso que no pienso involucrarlos a ninguno de ustedes.

Estas palabras por parte de Tsuna volvieron a dejar nuevamente al grupo confundido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, Juudaime? - Preguntó Gokudera.

\- A lo mismo que dije antes. Soy consciente de todo por lo que pasaron Issei y Asia, y sé muy bien que no van a querer ayudar a alguien que les hizo tanto daño (Principalmente Issei, pues Tsuna tenía certeza de que Asia les brindaría su ayuda de todas maneras considerando el caracter de la ex monja). Y como no quiero que se sienta traicionado nuevamente, es que les pido al resto de ustedes que no se metan en esto y me dejen lidiarlo por mi cuenta... Despues de todo, como dije antes esto es algo que decidí por mi cuenta y quiero hacer por lo que es algo que solo me conscierne a mí.

De alguna manera Tsuna sentía que estaba siendo hipócrica con sus amigos, pues a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado y el castaño siempre había recalcado el decirles que los problemas dificiles debían de resolverlos como equipo, pero ahora mismo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Pero a pesar de esto, no encontraba otra solución para la situación actual. Tsuna había leido los archivos que Reborn había dejado, él sabía como era la situación de la heredera Gremory, y si bien eso no justificaba lo que había hecho, Tsuna no podía dejar que la joven pasara por algo como lo que le esperaba.

Y era por eso, que no podía dar marcha atrás. Por más que le doliera, él sabía que era lo correcto. No dejar que alguien sufriera, cortar la cadena de dolor, acabar con la desesperación, ya sea de amigos como de enemigos. Esa era la escencia de Tsuna.

Y fue por eso, que con asombro de todos los presentes, la llama en la frente de Tsuna resplancedió con una intensidad aun mayor, al punto que parecía que en cualquier momento se desbordaría.

La ira anterior de Issei se había desvanecido en cuanto no solo la enorme presión que el castaño desbordaba sino también al ver esos ojos naranja profundos los cuales lo vían directamente y que parecían hacer que perdiera toda intención hostil que guardara.

Acontinuación y sin mostrar un apice de duda, el jefe de la mafia más poderosa de la historia pronunció lo siguiente en voz alta, no solo para que solo Issei sino el resto de sus guardianes también lo escuchara.

\- Iré al infierno para luchar en un rating game en contra del prometido de Gremory-san... Pero esto no lo haré como el décimo Vongola o como el neo primo... Sino como Sawada Tsunayoshi, de esa manera la relación entre la mafía y el inframundo no se verá afectada... Por lo que ninguno de ustedes deberá acompañarme - Las palabras del mafioso dejaron sin palabras a todos los presentes, especialmente al demonio castaño, quien aun con asombro en su voz, le preguntó a su jefe.

\- ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? Después de todo lo que esa mujer y su grupo hicieron ¿En serio planeas ir hasta el mismo infierno con tal de ayudar alguien que trató de hacernos daño?.

Para sorpresa del demonio, la respuesta por parte de su jefe fueron dos, una mirada aun más afilada que parecía querer hacerle recordar que aun debía de mostrarle respeto como su lider, cosa que hizo retroceder a Issei unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Y la segunda fue un rotundo.

\- Así es - Dejando sin palabras al ex peón, para luego voltear su rostro en dirección al resto de sus amigos para decirles lo siguiente - Escuchenme bien. Esta será la primera orden que les de como su jefe, pero principalmente se los pediré como su amigo. Todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene la obligación de proteger a Issei Hyodou y Asia Argento.

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron aun más mientras seguía su mirada fija en su jefe.

Desde que el joven Hyodou se había convertido en el nuevo guardian de Tsuna, el castaño pervertido les había compartido a su nuevo grupo todo lo que sabía acerca del mundo sobrenatural, estando por supuesto dentro de dicha información lo que había escuchado acerca de los rating games durante su tiempo en el club de ocultismo.

Tanto él como sus colegas guardianes sabían que esto era una pelea entre las noblezas completas de ambos competidores. Es decir una pelea grupal. Durante la explicación del demonio castaño, muchos de los miembros del grupo de Tsuna no pudieron evitar comparar en sus mentes esta expecie de competencia con el Choice que tuvieron con Byakuran y sus coronas funebres.

Sin embargo, esto no cambiaba para nada el hecho, de que según lo que decía Tsuna, él iría por su cuenta solo en contra de un demonio cuya nobleza estuviera no solo completa sino que fuera incluso más fuerte que la de Rias, Es decir una pelea de 16 vs 1. Una completa locura.

Y del grupo presente, Yamamoto fue el primero en expresar sus pensamientos.

\- Espera un momento Tsuna. ¿Realmente piensas que dejaremos que vayas tu solo al infierno para pelear sin ayuda en contra de un grupo de demonios? - El tono con que el guardian de la lluvia hablaba era uno de completa seriedad.

Este pensamiento era compartido por el resto de guardianes presentes, siendo en el caso de Mukuro y Hibari más que nada fastidio de no poder pelear contra demonios reales en lugar de estar preocupados por el bienestar del castaño.

Pero, nuevamente el heredero de la mafia se adelantó a sus pensamientos al decirles.

\- No se preocupen. No tengo pensado ir solo - La expresión de Tsuna pareció relajarse al ser consciente dela preocupación de sus amigos/guardianes - Pienso contratar a Xanxus y al resto de los Varia para que me acompañen.

Pese a lo que Tsuna esperaba, esta respuesta no consiguió tranquilizar a sus sino que por el contrario, logró que el nivel de preocupación de estos se disparara hasta las nubes, pues pese a la confusión de Issei al no saber quienes eran los "Varia", el resto de chicos presentes pegó un grito en el cielo, nuevamente con excepción de Mukuro y Hibari.

\- ¿EEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhh?! - Fue el grito a coro que se oyó en el parque, asustando a Issei y haciendo que Tsuna se tapara los oidos debido al ruido.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el grupo de Tsuna pudiera explicarle con claridad al guardian recien nombrado acerca de que eran los Varia, junto con un breve resumen de la historia que había con ellos hasta ahora.

La explicación de los guardianes veteranos de Tsuna terminó dejando a un pobre peón anonadado por tanto el hecho de que sus amigos tengancon expresión en blanco. Aparentemente le tomaría algo de tiempo el poder asimilar la nueva información.

Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente el demonio finalmente pudo reaccionar.

\- ¿Entonces don Tsuna va a contratar a un grupo de asesinos para que lo ayuden? ¿Por qué haría algo así? - Preguntó el ex peón.

Por otra parte, Gokudera quien se encontraba con expresión pensativa desde hace un tiempo, fue el encargado de responderle al demonio.

\- Eso es simple. Los Varia son un equipo de asesinos pertenecientes a la Vongola, pero tienen la libertad de operar de manera independientes, de manera que pueden ser contratados por otros grupos siempre y cuando dichas acciones no sean en contra de la Vongola. Por lo tanto, al ser un grupo mercenario sin afiliación determinada clara, las acciones de estos serán tomadas como el cumplimiento del encargo de un cliente y no como la intervención de la mafia en asuntos demoniacos.

\- Así es, Gokudera-kun - Dijo el lider mafioso - Si bien, el grupo de Enma o Yuni podrían ayudarme si les pidiera ayuda. Lo cierto es que la participación de miembros destacados de mafias aliadas podría, tomarse como la intervención de la mafia humana en asuntos sobrenaturales, lo cual haría las cosas aun más complicadas.

Luego de escuchar la explicación tan razonable por parte del heredero Vongola, un pensamiento unisono brotó en la mente de todos los presentes "¿Es realmente Tsuna?" mientras que una gota les caía de la nuca. Cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo a Issei, era consciente de torpe que podía llegar a ser Tsuna en vida diaria. Por lo que el hecho de que el mafioso castaño hubiera llegado a una conclusión tan lógica de repente era sin duda algo impresionante.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que el mismo Tsuna había hecho algo similar años atrás cuando reunió a sus aliados para pelear en contra de los Vindicce, al final terminaron aceptando este hecho.

Pero dejando este asunto de lado, el problema aun seguía sobre la mesa, por lo que ahora fue el turno de Ryohei para hablar mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Tsuna.

\- Oye! Sawada! ¿En serio planeas dejar a tus amigos fuera de es...? - El joven boxeador fue detenido de su avance por el brazo de Gokudera - Oye, cabeza de pulpo ¿Qué crees que haces?

El joven de pelo gris puso rostro serio, antes de responderle al guardian del sol.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste hace un rato? Juudaime nos dio una orden a todos, no solo como sus guardianes sino también como sus amigos. Por lo tanto es nuestro deber acatarla.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?! Tú deberías de ser el primero en estar de mi lado en que dejar ir solo a Sawada a donde están esos demonios, está mal!

\- El juicio de juudaime, siempre ha probado ser el correcto en los momentos decisivos ¿Acaso no lo recucerdas? - Ante estas palabras, el Sasagawa mayor no pudo decir nada por lo que Gokudera continuó hablando - Además, él no piensa ir a morir allá, y es por eso que está llevando a los Varia. También, sabemos que a pesar de que son un grupo de lunáticos sin cerebro egoistas, son fuertes. Por lo que si juudaime va con ellos como aliados, no creo que haya que temerpor su bienestar.

\- Eso siempre y cuando Xanxus no decida aprovechar esta oportunidad para acabar con Tsuna y lavarse las manos culpando a los demonios - Dijo Yamamoto, haciendo que nuevamente una gota cayera en todos los presentes mientras pensaban "Es posible".

\- Bu... Bueno, no creo que algo como eso ocurra. Es decir, se que Xanxus puede ser alguien irritable, y que no soy precisamente de su agrado, además de la costumbre que tiene de recurrir a la violencia aun con sus mismos aliados... o su familia... especialmente conmigo... - Dijo Tsuna volviendo a su estado normal, comenzando a deprimirse con cada palabra que decía, mientras pensaba "¿Realmente estaré bien con ellos?" - En cualquier caso, dado que yo no voy a poder estar cerca, necesitaré que ustedes sigan con el viaje a Italia que estaba programado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no piensas ir con nosotros a Italia? - Preguntó Yamamoto

\- Así es. El rating game entre Gremory-san y su prometido será dentro de ocho días a partir de ahora. Por lo que aprovecharé ese tiempo para averiguar todo lo que pueda acerca de los demonios y como pelear contra ellos, en el especial sobre el grupo del prometido de Gremory-san. Además que si ella logra romper su compromiso, no será necesaria mi intervención, aunque dudo mucho que eso pase.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir...? - Comenzó a hablar Gokudera, siendo interrumpido por Tsuna quien completo su idea.

\- Así es, Gokudera-kun. Necesito que alguien se ocupe de ser el que me represente frente al resto de cabezas de la alianza - Acto seguido, el mafioso castaño puso su mano sobre el hombro de su guardian - ¿Crees que pueda confiarte ese favor?

Luego de escuchar eso, los ojos de Hayato comenzaron a brillar de manera alarmante mientras que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se comenzaba a dibujar poco a poco en su rostro.

\- Se que esto es algo muy irresponsable de mi parte, por lo que si no estás de acuerdo no habrá problema. Siempre puedo pedirle a Dino-san que me ayude en esto. Por lo que no tienes que presionarte, Gokudera-kun... ¿Gokudera-kun?... Oi ¿Gokudera-kun?... ¿Me oyes, Gokudera-kun?.

Lamentablemente el experto en explosivos no pudo responder al castaño debido a que se encontraba profundamente perdido en su alegría, debido al encargo de su jefe.

Y por tercera vez en el día, una gota cayó de la nuca de todos en cuanto se hubieron percatado de este hecho.

\- Bueno. Supongo que con eso, he dicho todo lo que debía de decir ¿Entonces puedo contar con ustedes, chicos?.

 **CAPITULO 2: TOMANDO LAS COSAS EN SERIO**

Eran los dos de la tarde, y ya había pasado un día desde que Tsuna había dicho que iría al infierno para ayudar la misma chica que semanas atrás había atacado a su grupo. Al final de la reunión, el grupo de amigos del castaño expresaron que pese a no estar de acuerdo con el hecho de no dejar que lo acompañaran en esta misión, elos entendían el porque de sus acciones.

Especialmente Issei, quien ahora tenía un mal sabor de boca por haber criticado de manera tan dura a la misma persona que lo había acogido tanto a él como a Asia. Y era por este motivo que se encontraba medio cabizbajo en el salón del comité de disciplina de la escuela Namimori, en donde estaba reunido con el resto de guardianes.

Dicho salón había sido remodelado completamente desde el incidente entre Tsuna y Sirzech, obviamente usando el dinero que este había dejado como compensación por las molestias. Pero bastaba con que uno viera como había quedado el salón del comité para darse cuenta que dicha compensación había bastante elevada, sin mencionar que seguramente aun sobraba buena cantidad de dinero luego de la remodelación, el cual habría ido a parar al fondo privado del comité o mejor dicho al bolsillo de Hibari.

El guardian de la nube no solo había reparado el problema de las ventanas, sino que estas habían sido reemplazadas por un enorme vitral en el cual se veía la silueta de la academia decorada con imagenes de sus mascortas, Hibird y Roll, a los costados. Los antiguos sillones habían sido cambiados por muebles hechos a manos increiblemente comodo, Hibari ahora tenía un escritorio gigante hecho de madera de ebano traido desde italia, el salón ahora contaba con un área de comida completamente equipada la cual contaba incluso con una maquina de capuchinos completamente nueva junto con un refrigerador lleno del zumo de coco que tanto le gustaba al usuario de tonfas. Y si se preguntan de como hizo para que todo esto cupiera en el salón, la respuesta es simple, demolió el salón que era usado como el salón de profesores y a estos los mandó a otro lugar. Sin duda la influencia que el joven peli negro ejercia sobre la academia había crecido enormemente con estos años.

Pero volviendo al tema de la reunión que los había traido a todos era el siguiente.

\- Bueno, supongo que todos sabes cual es el asunto por el que nos hemos reunido ¿No es así? - Preguntó Gokudera en tono serio.

\- Asi es - Contestaron el resto de guardianes presentes, excepcto Hibari quien solo se limitó a estar recostado en su sillón y Mukuro quien en esta reunión no estaba presente dado que el usuario de tonfas había dicho que la presencia de este no era grata en su nueva oficina.

\- Muy bien. Entonces comenzemos con la operación "Ir con juudaime al infierno para ayudarlo a rescatar a la estupida princesa cabeza de tomate, esperando que no se enoje con nosotros por desobedecerlo"! - Dijo el joven peli gris con animo.

\- Oye! Ese nombre es muy largo, cabeza de pulpo - Protestó Ryohei - Sigo pensando que la misión debería llamarse "Plan para ir a patear traseros al infierno de la manera más EXTREMA posible"

\- Ese nombre es igual de largo! Maldito cabeza de cesped! - Respondió ofendido Gokudera.

\- Ma...ma... No hay porque enojarse chicos - Intervino el guardian de la lluvia, tratando de calmar a sus amigos - Llamemoslo "Operación Baseball" y terminemos con esto.

Esto causó que una vena se inchara en la frente de Hayato.

\- EL BASEBALL NO TIENE QUE VER NADA DE ESO, IDIOTA CABEZA DE HUECA!

Nuevamente, Yamamoto encontró divertida la reacción de su colega guardian, haciendo que comenzara a reir mientras que el enojo de Gokudera crecía.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que las cosas se calmaran en la habitación. Issei aun no se acostumbraba del todo a estas situaciones, por lo que seguía poniendo una expresión en blanco cada vez que ocurría.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado el nombre, espero que todos hayan hecho sus preparativos ¿No es así? - Preguntó el guardián de la tormenta.

\- Así es. Chrome y yo nos encargaremos de buscar información acerca de los demonios, sobre todo donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de compromiso, que es donde Tsuna planea infiltrarse - Respondió Yamamoto, mientras que Chrome quien estaba sentada a su lado asentía, mostrando de acuerdo.

\- Yo me encargaré de comunicarme con Reborn-san y el resto de lideres de la alianza para posponer la fecha de la reunión - DIjjo ahora Gokudera.

A Hibari no se le asignaría ninguna responsabilidad, dado que ya estaba haciendo suficiente con acceder a presentarse junto con ellos el día acordado. Aunque todos sabían que lo hacía porque así tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse contra autenticos demonios.

Lo cual dejaba para el final a...

\- Y yo me encargaré de preparar a Hyodou para el combate, llevandomelo a entrenar a las montañas como lo hizo el maestro Colnello conmigo - Dijo el boxeador mientras llamas de parecían salir de sus ojos debido a la emoción - Más vale que te prepares, Hyodou. Porque este entrenamiento será al EXTREMO!.

La razón por la cual se había decidido que Ryohei sería el encargado de entrenar a Issei era la siguiente. En primer lugar, era algo obvio que de entre todos los guardianes, Lambo incluido, el castaño pervertido era el más debil actualmente, por lo que sería necesario que este recibiera entrenamiento de la misma manera que todos ellos lo habían hecho en el pasado.

Lo segundo, era que por lo dicho por Issei hasta ahora, la forma de pelea de su sacred gear era la de cuerpo a cuerpo, campo en el cual destacaban tanto el mayor de los Sasagawa como Tsuna, pero teniendo en cuenta que el mafioso castaño no estaba, la opción más obvia para entrenar sería Ryohei, dado que tanto Yamamoto como Hibari destacaban principalmente en el uso de armas.

Y finalmente, el último motivo del porque el guardian del sol entrenaría al de la luna era que de todos los guardianes, él era el más tiempo dedicaba a su entrenamiento, dado que pasaba gran parte del día inmerso en este, por lo queseguramente sabría mejor el tipo de metodo más adecuado para usar en el demonio.

Por su parte, el ex peón Gremory respondió con un simple "Está bien" ante las palabras entusiastas de su sempai. Razón por la cual Gokudera decidió reprenderlo, dandose cuenta del estado de animo de este.

\- Oye, murcielago pervertido, se que te debes estar sintiendo mal por todo lo que le dijiste al Juudaime ayer. Pero ahora no es el momento de ponerte a lamerte las heridas por las estupideces que dices... Si te sientes mal, entonces ve a disculparte con el jefe luego de que le hayamos pateado el trasero a esos demonios y salvado a esa estupida cabeza de tomate podrido. ¿Me entiendes?... Ya me estoy cansando de ser el que te tenga que estar sacando de esas malditas depresionestuyas.

Las palabras de Gokudera parecieron tener efecto en Issei, quien volviendo a su estado de animo habitual respondió.

\- T...Tienes razón. Ahora no es momento para lamentarse. Es momento de prepararse para ayudar a Don Tsuna a salvar a la buchou de grandes pechos.

Fue ahora el turno del resto de guardianes de mostrar expresiones en blanco ante lo dicho por Issei.

\- Veo que no importa lo mucho que digas que la odies por lo que hizo, sigues estando pendiente de lo grande que son sus senos - Dijo Gokudera con algo de fastidio en su voz ante la perversión del joven.

\- Sus pechos no tienen la culpa de lo que ella hizo. Ellos jamás harían algo así. Sus pechos son inocentes. Los pechos son el sueño de todos los hombres y por lo tanto nunca harían algo malo. Los pechos son justicia! - Respondió convencido el pervertido.

\- ¿Realmente los hombres están tan interesados en el tamaño? - Fue ahora el turno de Chrome de preguntar timidamente mientras bajaba su vista discretamente para corroborar el tamaño de los suyos.

\- No necesariamente. Estoy seguro de haber escuchado decir a Tsuna que le gustaban más las piernas - Fue el aporte de Yamamoto tan alegre como siempre.

Sin embargo, dicha conversación fue terminada por Gokudera quien estaba enojado del tema tan estúpido que se estaba tratando, y especialmente con el pervertido castaño quien había sido el responsable de esto.

 **HOLA CHICOS, TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR. LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO FULL CON VARIAS COSAS, ESPECIALMENTE CON LO ÚLTIMO QUE HA PASADO. EN CUALQUIER CASO APROVECHARE ESTE TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR LAS HISTORIAS Y TERMINAR LOS CAPITULOS PENDIENTES. NO MEHE OLVIDADO DE NINGUNA DE MIS OBRAS YA QUE TODOS LOS DIAS LAS REVISO Y LEO SUS COMENTARIOS,LOS CUALES AGRADEZCO.**

 **EN CUALQUIER CASO, EL SIGUIENTE CAP EN SUBIRSE SERÁ EL DE NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO LA PROXIMA SEMANA A MAS TARDAR. SALUDOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA: LOS PREPARATIVOS**

 **PROLOGO:**

En un bosque ubicado en un área desconicoda, un joven de pelo castaño se encontraba sentado en el medio de un claro con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados mientras que con sus manos formaba una especie de rombo a la altura de su pecho. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi había dejado Namimori, de los cuales había usado más de la mitad de estos en el entrenamiento en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Desde la mañana hasta la noche, el castaño pasaba todo el día sentado en ese en esa posición. Los únicos momentos en el que Tsuna dejaba ese lugar era unicamente para comer y volver a la cabaña en donde dormía junto al resto de personas que la ocupaban.

Pero volviendo con lo que el mafioso se encontraba haciendo, tanto de su frente como en el rombo entre sus manos una flama de color naranja se hizo presente. En un principio el fuego en su frente comenzó como una pequeña llama, para luego conforme pasaba el tiempo se hiciera cada vez más y más grande haciendo que uno pensara que en cualquier momento esta se saldría de control.

Sin embargo, el generar una llama tan incontrolable no era el verdadero entrenamiento pues esta solo servía como un indicador para mostrar la determinación del mafioso, pues lo que realmente importaba era la llamaba que Tsuna se encontraba aprisionando entre sus manos, las cuales estaban desnudas pues no llevaba puestos sus guantes ni su anillo.

El motivo de esto era porque hasta el momento dichos objetos habían sido usados por el castaño como medio para ayudarlo en la canalización de sus llamas para su uso en combate. Sin embargo, este hecho lo había hecho muy dependiente de estas para el control de sus llamas. Durante su primer encuentro con su padre en la batalla de los arcobalenos años atrás, Tsuna le dio varios golpes directos a Iemetsu pero este no vio afectado en lo más mínimo a pesar de no habe entrado ni si quiera en hyper modo o incluso de tener alguna clase de objeto el cual lo ayudara a controlar sus llamas. De hecho, el mismo noveno junto con sus guardianes aun eran perfectamente capaces de usar sus respectivos atributos pese a no contar con sus anillos Vongola puestos que estos ya eran del décimo y sus guardianes.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, Tsuna llegó a la conclusión de que ellos habían dominado el control de sus llamas, teoría que fue corroborada por el propio Dino cuando el castaño le envio un correo preguntandole acerca del tema.

El hecho de que Sawada Tsunayoshi fuera probablemente el individuo con la mayor pureza de llamas en ese momento, no significaba que fuera el que mejor las dominara. De hecho y por las que le doliera admitirlo, si Tsuna y su padre tuvieran el mismo nivel de llamas lo más probable sería que este último barrería el piso con el castaño, como lo había hecho años atrás durante su primera pelea.

Aunque por má que a Sawada le molestara, lo cierto era que esto era comprensible. Después de todos, tanto Iemetsu como el noveno llevaban varias decadas en el uso de sus respectivas llamas, sin mencionar la cantidad innumerable de batallas que seguramente habrán tenido hasta ahora. Mientras que por otro lado Tsuna si bien había contaba con una cantidad respetable de peleas bajo su cinturon, aun distaba mucho de alcanzar el nivel en que estaban su padre y su predecesor.

\- Ite! - Dejó escapar el castaño un gemido de dolor, el cual ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ocurrido a lo largo del día durante toda esta semana, por lo que fue algo relativamente bueno que a causa de las constantes quemaduras que sufría en sus manos que cada vez podía aguantar mejor el dolor, lo cual no quitara el hecho que aun doliera pero aun así luego de unos momentos de quejidos dolorosos por parte de Tsuna, el castaño retomó de nuevo su entrenamiento hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse lo cual era su señal para dejar su entrenamiento por ese día.

Minutos después el mafioso se encontraba de regreso en la cabaña en donde se estaba quedando, aunque para Tsuna el definir a una casa de dos pisos con 7 recamaras como cabaña le resultaba un tanto erroneo. Sin embargo, las personas dueñas de dicho lugar habían decidido catalogarla como tal dado que esta era el más pequeño de sus bases secretas ubicadas en los campos, explicación a la cual Tsuna no le dio muchas vueltas por su propia tranquilidad.

En cualquier caso, en cuanto el castaño hubo cruzado la puerta pudo oir como una de las personas que se encontraban ahí lo llamaba.

\- VROOOI! Sawada! ¿Por qué mierda te demoraste tanto?! Estoy que me muero de hambre! - Gritaba un hombre de pelo largo el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sofas de la sala leyendo el periódico con un vaso de whisky al lado.

Por cierto, en la sala también se encontraba Levi el cual estaba desnudo bailando alegremente claramente a causa de lo ebrio que estaba, Mammon y Belphegor veían un programa de concursos en la televisión, Lussuria levantaba pesas, y finalmente Xanxus quien dormía una siesta en una amaca al lado de la ventana, lo cual era increible a pesar todo el ruido que había en la habitación.

\- Si, si. Ya voy - Dijo el castaño mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada. Aparentemente el ser gritado por Squalo para que preparara la comida era otra cosa a la cual Tsuna se había acostumbrado estos - Pero antes de eso. Lussuria-san ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? Por favor.

El castaño dijo esto mientras levantaba sus manos, enseñando las quemaduras que estas tenían.

\- ¿Ara? Volviste a lastimarte las manos, Tsuna-chan - Dijo en su tono habitual el guardian del sol de Xanxus mientras se acercaba al castaño herido.

\- Ejejeje. Lo siento - Dijo Tsuna mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado.

\- Bueno ¿Que se va a hacer? - Dijo el asesino varia mientras hacia salir una llama dorada de su anillo y la acercaba a las manos heridas de Tsuna - Además ¿Cuantas veces voy a decirte que me digas Lussuria-oneesan? ¿O acaso prefieres Lussu-nee?

\- Creo que prefiero seguir con Lussuria-san por ahora - Dijo el castaño tratando de evitar el tema. Momentos después las manos del neo primo estaban como nuevas, así que como siempre no demoró en agradecerle al asesino Varia nuevamente por su ayuda - Muchas gracias, Lussuria-san.

\- Ma! No tienes porque agradecerlo, Tsuna-chan. Si lo comparo con las heridas que tengo que lidiar con estos muchachos, esto no es nada.

\- Puedo imaginarmelo - Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando nuevamente de cambiar el tema puesto que no quería saber los detalles acerca de las lesiones que solía sufrir el equipo de asesinos más letal de la mafia.

\- Aunque debo decir que cada vez tienes menos quemaduras en tus manos, Tsuna-chan. Parece que estás mejorando.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Eso crees? - Tsuna no pudo contener el sentimiento de alegría que le producía que alguien le dijera que estaba progresando, pero este sentimiento no duró mucho luego de que por segunda vez el espadachin de los Varia le dijera que se apresurara con la cena, solo que en este caso además lo amenazó con desollarlo lentamente si la comida no estaba lista en 30 minutos.

Por supuesto que el castaño luego de tomar un tono palido en su rostro y que dejara escapar tan característico grito de terror, solo demoró 23 minutos en tener la comida sobre la mesa.

Para el grupo de asesinos independientes habían tres razones fundamentales por las cuales habían aceptado el pedido realizado por el futuro lider Vongola. La primera era obviamente gran suma de dinero ofrecido como pago, en el cual estaba incluido un cargo adicional llamado "Pago adicional para evitar wue el jefe de mierda asesine a Sawada debido a lo mucho que lo odia" el cual sin duda había sido incluido por cierto espadachin peli largo, si bien cuando Tsuna leyó esto un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo, para luego decidir que sería mejor tranquilizarse ya que ahora con ese pago ya no tendría que preocuparse que Xanxus tratara de asesinarlo, o al menos eso pensaba. Como dato curioso, el castaño tuvo que usar todos sus ahorros para poder costear el costo de los asesinos, los cuales incluían los regalos monetarios considerablemente altos que tanto Dino, como el noveno y otros lideres de la mafia solían mandarle al castaño durante sus cumpleaños, aunque claro que estos últimos lo hacían más que nada como una muestra de respeto hacia el futuro lider de la Vongola. Fue algo fascinante para el pequeño Sawada el ver como aquella cantidad increible de dinero que había ido juntando a lo largo de los años desaparecía en un instante, con el dato extra de que aun con todo esto la cantidad no fue suficiente por lo que con todo el dolor de su corazón Tsuna tuvo que vender tanto su consola de video juegos como la nueva bicicleta que había ganado recientemente en un sorteo. Eso sin duda fue un golpe duro para el castaño el cual estuvo llorando por casi una hora a causa de esto.

Pero volviendo al tema anterior, los otros dos puntos por el que los Varia ayudaban a Sawada eran la oportunidad extremadamente rara de asesinar demonios reales, y finalmente la cereza del pastel era que el grupo asesinos podría probar la cocina del castaño nuevamente. La primera vez había sido cuando hace un año Tsuna decidió enviarle a sus conocidos de la mafia un pastel de carne a cada uno a modo de regalo por fin de año, y al ser esta una ocasión especial el castaño recibió una ayuda inesperada por parte de los guardianes de las leyes de la mafia, los Vindicce, quienes no vieron problema en ser ellos quienes entregaran los pasteles mediante el uso de sus portales de la llama de la noche. Tanto el noveno como sus guardianes, el grupo de Mukuro, el propio grupo de amigos de Tsuna, los Simon, los Giglio Nero, Byakuran y sus coronas funebres, los arcobalenos, hasta incluso le envió pasteles a los miembros del CEDEF (Ocasionando así que Iemetsu se conmoviera hasta las lagrimas por el gesto de su hijo) y por supuesto también les envió algunos a los Varia. Si bien en un principio Xanxus y grupo estuvieron a punto de desechar dichos pasteles sin siquiera probarlos, lo cierto fue que al final decicieron no hacerlo dado que curiosamente ese día alguien había interrumpido la ciesta de Xanxus por lo que este en un arrebato de ira no solo dejó al culpable al borde de la muerte sino que dentro de toda la confusión había terminado haciendo explotar la cocina por lo que tomaría al menos medio día para repararla y así no teniendo nada más que comer, por lo que curiosamente el envio por parte de Tsuna había llegado en el momento justo.

Luego de que tanto Xanxus como Belphegor, Levi, Lussuria, Mammon y Squalo le dieran el primer mordisco aL pastel de carne, cada uno de ellos inmediatamente inventó cualquier excusa para retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones junto con un pedazo de dicho platillo. Algunos dijeron que lo hacían para votarlo al inodoro debido a lo horrible que estaba mientras que otros dijeron que lo usarían como abono para las plantas que habían comenzado a cultivar en sus habitaciones. Pero lo cierto es que está demás decir que estas no eran más que excusas baratas para que nadie pudiera ver como cada uno de ellos devoraba aquel pastel hecho por el castaño.

Aparentemente el tan famoso orgullo del grupo de asesinos independientes era cierto. Por lo que en cuanto Tsuna solicitó la ayuda de los Varia en su entrenamiento, ellos además de hacerle un cargo adicional por una cantidad absurda de dinero también le pusieron como condición que él debería de hacerse cargo de la alimentación de todo el grupo. Por cierto, si alguien se lo pregunta laayuda por parte de los Varia se limitó unicamente a darle un par de breves consejos en el control de las llamas de última voluntad y que Lussuria se encargara de las heridas del castaño.

En cualquier caso, finalmente la cena había acabado y ahora tanto el castaño como los asesinos se encontraban reunidos en la sala puesto que habían cosas importantes que discutir.

\- Muy bien, Sawada. Mañana será el gran día. Así que quiero asegurarme que tengamos las cosas - Comenzó diciendo Squalo, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención con excepción de Xanxus quien luego de la cena había regresado a la amaca donde estuvo para volver a dormir - Según la información que obtuvimos, el Rating game entre el esa chica Gremory y ese tipo Phoenix ocurrió hace dos días. Y ella perdió.

\- Ara. Supongo que era de esperarse. Después de todo el grupo de esa chica estaba incompleto además que el miembro del clan Phoenix contaba con mayor experiencia. Siendo honestos ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad - Comentó Lussuria.

Por su parte, Tsuna aunque ya se esperaba este resultado, lo cierto es que en su interior aun alvergaba la esperanza de que se terminara equivocando y no tuviera que intervenir. Sin embargo esto no ocurrió.

\- Entonces ¿Cuando será la fiesta de compromiso? - Preguntó Mammon.

\- Mañana en la noche, como se había predicho - Respondió Squalo - Aparentemente el novio quiere hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

\- Entonces estos días han sido usados únicamente para la recuperación de ambos equipos ¿No es así? - Preguntó levi quien se agarraba fuertemente la frente a causa del dolor de cabeza que la resaca le provocaba.

\- Así es - Contestó Squalo.

\- Kishishishi. Es más divertido cazar a una presa sana - Aportó Bel.

\- Como sea - Dijo el espadachin Varia para volver al tema - La fiesta será en el infierno, por lo que tendremos que usar alguna clase de hechizo para llegar hasta alla. Afortunadamente ese bebé nos ayudará con eso.

\- ¿Reborn? - Habló Tsuna por primera vez en la reunión, claramente sorprendido.

\- Así es - Contestó Squalo - Al parecer él tiene un contacto entre alguno de los invitados a esa fiesta, así que él nos ayudará a llegar ahí con una invitación especial la cual será dejada en un lugar específico.

\- Vaya ¿Es que los contactos de Reborn no conocen límites? - Preguntó claramente nervioso el mafioso para sí mismo.

\- Hmp. Reborn no es el único que tiene contactos entre demonios - Comentó Mammon algo fastidiada.

\- VROI! No me vengas con esa mierda! Tú fuiste la que se negó a prestarnos tus contactos a menos que te dieramos la mitad del pago de esta misión! Señaló Squalo furioso.

\- Por supuesto. Yo nunca doy nada gratis - Respondió el ex arcobaleno, dando así a una discusión que duró cerca de media hora.

Una vez todo se hubo calmado nuevamente, el grupo de asesinos junto a Tsuna finalmente pudieron dar los últimos toques al plan de mañana.

\- Entonces, Sawada saldrá a medio día para terminar toda la mierda que tenga que terminar para estar en el lugar acordado a las 6:30 de la tarde en donde recogerá las invitaciones con las que se llegará al infierno. Mientras que nosotros comenzaremos nuestro preparativos a la 1 de la tarde para hacer los preparativos que nos toca, nuestra hora de encuentro será a las 4 de la tarde ¿Alguna duda? - Preguntó Squalo, obteniendo como respuesta un claro "Si" incluyendo a Tsuna pero exceptuando a Xanxus quien seguía durmiendo - Muy bien, entonces vayanse a dormir de una vez. Mañana nos espera un día pesado.

Momentos más tarde, el castaño se encontraba acostado en la cama de la recamara que se le había asignado, sin poder dormir. La causa de esto era el gran nerviosismo que sentía por todo lo que sucedería mañana. Todos los retos que Sawada había pasado hasta ahora le habían enseñado a que a pesar de sus temores debía de afrontarlos, pero aun así el miedo aun estaba presente, y por alguna razón en esta ocasión se encontraba más nervioso que en ocasiones anteriores. Seguramente porque sus amigos no se encontraban con él en estos momentos.

Sin saber que más hacer, Tsuna hizo la mejor idea que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Levantandose de su cama se acercó hacia la silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y sobre la cual estaba una pequeña mochila color azul de la cual el castaño metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, segundos después encontrando lo que buscaba.

Se trataba de un pequeño amuleto color celeste con letras escritas. Una vez el mafioso lo vió dejó escapar una sonrisa de manera inconsciente para luego apretar aquel amuleto con la mano que lo sostenía mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba a la persona que se lo había dado.

\- Kyoko-chan - Dijo el castaño en voz baja. Era el nombre de aquella joven la cual pese a no ser una peleadora como él o el resto de sus guardianes, siempre había buscado alguna forma de apoyar a Tsuna y su grupo. De hecho, aquel amuleto no solo simbolizaba el apoyo de la Sasagawa menor, sino el de todos aquellos que han acompañado al castaño en las pruebas más dificiles. Todos ellos habían puesto de su parte para superar problemas que parecían impsibles de resolver.

Y era precisamente ahora que el mafioso volvía a ponerse de pié frente a un nuevo reto, que necesitaba de esa misma fuerza. Por lo que en su mente, el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos comenzaba a aparecer frente a él, haciendo así que una nueva sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Tsuna y así decir.

\- Deseenme suerte - A la vez que era iluminado por la luz de la luna la cual entraba a través de la ventana de la habitación.

 **CAPITULO 1: EL CRECIMIENTO DE UN PERVERTIDO**

Mientras que Tsuna se encontraba con el grupo de asesinos, algo más pasada en otro lugar.

\- Orea! - Gritaba un chico de pelo castaño mientras lanzaba un golpe con gran fuerza usandon su brazo izquierdo, el cual se encontraba recubierto por alguna clase de guantelete metálico de color rojo que asemejaba una especie de garra y que tenía una gema color verde en el dorso de la mano.

Sin embargo, la persona a quien dicho ataque iba dirigido, la cual se acercaba rapidamente al demonio pudo lograr esquivarlo moviendose a la derecha, lo cual le dio un buen angulo para lanzar un contra ataque.

\- Muy lento! Hyodou! - Gritó el guardian del sol mientras conectaba de lleno un gancho en la boca del estomago de Issei, haciendo que este perdiera el aire mientras era lanzado a causa del golpe. Pero aun con esto, el demonio pervertido se reusaba a perder pues evitó la caida desplegando sus alas,lo cual usó para obtener un posicionamiento aéreo.

Issei no demoniba aun el vuelo, por lo que solo podía usarlo hasta una altura limitada de 3 metros sobre el suelo, pues de caso contrario probablemente terminaría perdiendo el control.

En cualquier caso, el castaño utilizó esta ventaja aérea para preparar su nuevo ataque.

\- Muy bien! Vamos! - Gritó el castaño mientras que de la joya del guantelete una voz comenzaba decir "Boost!", mientras que Ryohei se mantenía en guardia en el suelo observando al demonio. Luego del tercer "Boost" finalmente el castaño se lanzó en picada a donde el guardian del sol se encontraba.

Con su puño apretado, el demonio se lanzó mientras gritaba "Dragon punch!" a lo que Ryohei respondió gritando "Maximum cannon" mientras devolvía el golpe, haciendo que ambos puños chocaran entre ellos y creando una onda expansiva que sacudió la copa de los arboles alrededor.

Luego del impacto, Ryohei fue mandado hacia atrás logrando apenas conservar su equilibrio antes de caer mientras que Issei fue devuelto al aire pero esta vez chocó de espaldas contra el tronco de un arbol, haciendo que luego de esto cayera al suelo pero poniendose de pié nuevamente.

Durante unos segundos ambos jovenes se miraron con sonrisas en sus rostro, Ryohei con una emocionada mientras que Issei si bien compartía este sentiminento lo cierto era que estaba más cansado.

Los dos sabían que el siguiente ataque de ambos debía de ser el último, por lo que cada uno se puso en guardia para lanzar su mejor ataque.

Por una parte, la joya del guantelete de Issei comenzó a gritar nuevamente "Boost!" hasta llegar a los doce mientras que el Sasagawa mayor preparaba su mejor técnica. Para que luego que ambos estuvieran listos gritaran al mismo tiempo.

\- Dragon shoot! - Gritó el demonio.

\- Counter Sunshine! - Gritó el boxeador.

Rayos de energía potente fueron lanzados de los puños de ambos guardianes, chocando en el medio. Ambas técnicas estaban parejas pues ninguna estaba sediendo mientras que el suelo bajo ambos comenzaba a temblar y los arboles se movían de tal forma que parecían que en cualquier momento podrían salir volando.

Ninguno de ellos pensaba ceder en aquel choque, haciendo que los gritos de ambos cada vez se hicieran más fuertes, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos decidió que era suficiente y poniendo mayor fuerza en su atauqe, logró poner la balanza a su favor.

\- ESTO SE ACABÓ! - Gritó el guardian del sol, poniendo mayor cantidad de llamas en su ataque, haciendo que la técnica de Issei comenzara a ceder hasta el punto que el demonio tuvo que dejar su ataque para poder evitar aquel rayo de energía dorada por parte de Ryohei.

El ex peón apenas pudo lograr esto a tiempo pues aun recibió daño a causa de la onda de choque de aquel ataque, haciendo que fuera mandado a volar nuevamente y chocando así con otro arbol con tal fuerza que terminó rompiendolo, mientras veía como la técnica de Ryohei arrazaba con todo lo que había a su paso hasta chocar con un lago ubicado a cerca de 350 metros de donde estaban en donde estalló y levantó tanta agua que parecía una fuente.

Al final de esto, Issei finalmente pudo levantarse de aquel arbol que había destrado para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el pasto mientras jadeaba más cansado que nunca, mirando el cielo. Por su parte, Ryohei también se encontraba jadeando además de cubierto de sudor con la diferencia que él estaba lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse en pié.

\- Buen trabajo! Hyodou! - Dijo el guardian del sol mientras sonreía.

\- ¿En serio lo crees, Sasagawa-sempai? - Preguntó el castaño aun tirado sobre el pasto.

\- Por supuesto! Pudiste igualar mi "Counter Sunshine" al 30% a pesar de haber estado usando ese "Boost!" tuyo varias veces durante nuestro combate. Si lo hubieras usado desde un principio seguramente hubiera tenido que usar 50% o un 60%.

\- Vaya. Muchas gracias.

\- El potencial de crecimiento de un demonio sin duda es algo a tener en cuenta. No pienso dejar que un Kouhai me alcanze. Pienso entrenar al extremo! - Dijo el Sasagawa mayor mientras comenzaba a hacer sentadillas donde estaba. Issei no sabía si encontrar esto como algo gracioso o sorprendente pues a pesar que él apenas podía mover sus músculos, el guardian del sol aun tenía suficiente energía para seguir ejercitandose.

\- "¿Quién hubiera pensado que Tsuna y sus amigos serían así de fuertes?" - Pensaba el castaño, deteniendose en sus pensamientos cuando recordó el nombre de su nuevo jefe -"Tsuna"

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la partida del heredero Vongola en busca de ayudar a la antigua ama de Issei. Si bien el ex peón aun tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al hecho de ayudar a aquella chica que los engañó a Asia y a él, lo cierto era que el deseo de poder ayudar a Tsuna era más importante para él.

Issei llevaba entrenando varios días en las montañas con el guardian del sol, y sin duda podía decir que se había vuelto más fuerte que antes. Las rondas interminables de ejercicios y combates que el Sasagawa mayor obligaba al pervertido a realizar sin duda hicieron que Issei prefiriera en muchas ocasiones ser rociado con agua bendita en lugar de seguir.

Pero el mayor desafio que sufrió el joven Hyodou fue el aprender a usar tanto su vongola gear como su nueva llama de ultima voluntad.

Teniendo en cuenta que la llama de Issei era un atributo completamente nuevo a los 7 originales del arcoiris, los guardianes de Tsuna obtaron por comenzar a enseñarle al pervertido castaño lo más básico, lo cual era el sacar su llama.

Cuando Gokudera y Tsuna lo hicieron por primera vez en el futuro, Lal Mirch les dijo que hacer eso por lo general tomaba muchas horas para conseguirlo la primera vez. Sin embargo, nadie creía que el demonio demoraría más de una semana para conseguir esto. De hecho el entrenamiento de Issei para exteriorizar sus llamas había comenzado antes de que Tsuna se fuera.

Tanto el mafioso castaño como sus amigos trataron todos los metodos para lograr que Issei pudiera usar sus llamas, primero le dijeron lo básico, que esas llamas eran una representación de la voluntad de uno así que el demonio estuvo cerca de 3 horas parado imaginando con todas sus fuerzas como una llama salía de su vongola gear, sin exito.

Lo segundo fue disparar las emociones del ex peón con algo que realmente le importara, así que Gokudera tuvo la idea de amenazar con quemar todas las revistas sucias que el demonio tenía ocultas a menos que lograra despertar su llama. Lamentablemente por más que trató, el pobre demonio terminó viendo entre lagrimas como su colección de revistas era recudida a cenizas mientras que al resto de guardianes que lo veían les caia una gota de la nuca ante la escena.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue poner a Issei en una situación más "Complicada", después de todo tanto Gokudera como Tsuna habían logrado activar sus llamas por primera vez durante una pelea. Así que intentaron que Issei tuviera duelo amistoso con Ryohei, lo que terminó con el demonio castaño recibiendo una paliza por un guardian del sol que no sabía contenerse pero sin rastros de sus nuevas llamas.

Esta situación siguió sin cambios hasta cierta tarde en la que Issei y Asia se encontraban regresando juntos de la academia. A mitad de camino, la ex monja tropezó de manera accidental con un bache haciendo que esta terminara cayendo sobre su compañero demonio de manera tal que los pechos de la ex alfil terminaron sobre el rostro de Issei. Lo siguiente que el ex peón sintió, además de un gran torrente de libido que lo recorría, fue una extraña sensación calida que provenía del brazo en donde tenía su vongola gear. El demonio castaño pudo ver que de su brazalete salía una extraña llama color rojo grisaseo.

Y como si fuera una epifanía, el castaño finalmente encontró una pista para poder acceder a su nueva llama. Lo cual luego de pensarlo le resultó tan obvio.

\- ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan simple? ¿Cúal es la única cosa para la que soy bueno? PARA LA PERVERSIÓN! - Eran los pensamientos de Issei luego de su gran descubrimiento. Luego de esto, el demonio siguió practicando por su cuenta toda esa noche hasta finalmente pudo dominar como generar su propia llama.

Cabe mencionar que cuando se lo contó al resto de sus compañeros guardianes (Con excepción de Hibari y Lambo), estos mostraron reacciones variadas pues Yamamoto, Chrome y Ryohei estaban felices por el demonio por lo que lo felicitaron, mientras que Gokudera solamente se limitó a decir "Te demoraste demasiado" con expresión molesta. En todo caso, cuando le preguntaron como había logrado acceder a sus llamas, el demonio decidió evitar el asunto acerca de que clase de "Motivación" había usado puesto que algo le decía que a la única mujer del grupo no le gustaría mucho por lo que lo guardó como un secreto.

En todo caso, ahora que el pervertido había podido acceder a su propia llama lo siguiente era descubrir para que servían.

Tanto Issei como Asia habían recibido una explicación acerca de cual era la propiedad de cada tipo de llama. Este proceso se trató sobre todo de prueba y error, pues la primera suposición del grupo de que esta fuera algun tipo de llama con atributo ofensivo como lo era la de la tormenta. Esta idea partió con la premisa de la naturaleza demoniaca de Issei.

FLASHBACK:

\- Muy bien, pervertido. Trata de concentrar tu llama en tu mano y luego lanzaselo a esa manzana que está sobre la mesa - DIjo Hayato mientras señalaba a una manzana ubicada encima de una mesa a dos metros de distancia.

Estas pruebas se estaban realizando en un terreno valdío para evitar tanto que hubieran curiosos observandolos como que hubiera alguna clase de daño colateral tanto a civiles como a infraestructuras.

\- Esta bien! - Dijo el demonio emocionado mientras comenzaba a reunir pequeños fragmentos de llamas rojas grisaseas en su mano izquierda hasta que formó una pequeña bola del tamaño de una pelota de golf - Ahí va!

Con el grito del ex peón la pequeña esfera fue lanzada en dirección de la fruta, con la cual impactó y para sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí, no pasó nada.

\- Parece que Hyodou-san no tiene una llama de tipo ofensivo - Comentó Chrome mientras inspeccionaba el estado de la fruta, viendo que estaba igual.

\- Bueno, siendo sinceros el atributo de la tormenta es la única de las siete llamas cuya propiedades enteramente destructiva - Fue el turno de Yamamoto.

\- Eso es cierto - Dijo con algo de pesar Gokudera por tener que darle la razón a su colega guardian - Si es así, entonces será más complicado el adivinar cual es la propiedad de la llama de este pervertido.

Issei no pudo evitar ser rodeado por un aura de depresión ante dicho comentario, la cual fue disipada rapidamente luego de sentir como lo abrazaba cierta ex monja.

Luego de deliberar por casi media hora, finalmente el grupo llego a una idea bastante practica.

\- Hay que hacer que Hyodou toque la manzana con sus llamas y vemos que cambios hay en ella - Dicha por parte del Ryohei pareció bastante razonable, pues a diferencia de cuando simplemente lanzó sus llamas ahora podrían ver con mayor detenimiento los efectos que tenía la llama del demonio en un objeto, obteniendo así elvisto bueno por parte del resto de guardianes presentes.

Sin embargo, el pobre demonio estuve generando su llama por cerca de media hora hasta que ya no pudo más, cayendo sobre su trasero debido al cansancio.

\- Ise-san! - Gritó preocupada la ex monja mientras se acercaba para ver el estado de su compañero demonio.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy bien, Asia - Dijo el joven con una sonrisa cansada. Mientras que por su lado los otros cuatro guardianes presentes se encontraban observando atentamente la manzana en busca de alguna clase de cambio.

\- No noto nada diferente en ella - Comentó Ryohei.

\- Tampoco se siente diferente - Fue el turno de Yamamoto tocandola con el dedo indice.

\- Ni si quiera huele distinto - Aportó Gokudera.

\- Tampoco noto ningun rastro de ilusiones de ningún tipo en ella - Dijo finalmente Chrome.

\- Eso quiere decir que esta llama es tan inutil como ese pervertido - Dijo Gokudera en tono molesto.

\- Ma...Ma... Tranquilizate. Es normal que hayan esta clase de problemas cuando se está descurbiendo al nuevo - Trató de tranquilizar Yamamoto a su amigo.

\- Es cierto. Además no debemos olvidar que esa llama fue creada en parte gracias a la ayuda de Sawada - Fue el turno de Ryohei, siendo esta frase la que lograra que el chico de pelo gris se tranquilizara.

\- Tienes razón. Si juudaime tuvo algo que ver con esto, entonces no hay manera que esa llama sea inservible, no importa si su usuario es un demonio con nada en la cabeza más alla de pechos.

\- Ese es el espíritu! Hay que seguir esforzandonos al extremo! - Fueron las inspiradoras palabras de Ryohei.

\- Si. Si. Bueno, si no nos apresuramos con esto, entonces no podremos ayudar a juudaime - Dijo Gokudera, para luego apresurar al demonio castaño para regresar al entrenamiento - Oye! Murcielago pervertido! Levanta tu trasero y ponte de vuelta a trabajar!

\- A a orden, Gokudera-san! - Dijo el demonio con convicción mientras se ponía de pié, hasta que sintió algo en la mano que estaba apoyando sobre el suelo para levantarse - Ite!

Cuando el castaño vio que era lo que había pasado, resulta que había una cortada en palma de su mano. Aparentemente se había lastimado con un pedazo de vidrio sobre el que se había apoyado. Lo cual por supuesto preocupó de nuevo a la ex monja, pero fue Yamamoto quien se encargó de tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes, Argento-san - Dijo el espadachin del grupo con su sonrisa habitual - Sasagawa-sempai se puede encargar de esto. Después de todo esto ocurrió durante nuestro entrenamiento, así que es nuestra responsabilidad ¿No es así sempai?

\- Osu! Así es! Ayudar a los compañeros heridos es mi responsabilidad. Así que no tienes que preocuparte, Argento - Fueron las palabras de Ryohei.

\- Aunque eso se debe a que en el grupo, el cabeza de cesped era el único con habilidades curativas. Afortunadamente ahora también contamos con la Asia - Aportó Gokudera, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera feliz por poder ser de ayuda en el grupo.

\- Muy bien, Hyodou. No te preocupes y quedate quieto - Dijo el boxeador del grupo mientras concentraba llamas del en una pequeña caja de la cual salió un bisturí cubierto de llamas doradas en la punta, el cual comenzó a acercar a la herida de Issei.

Aparentemente la idea de tener cerca un objeto visiblemente tan filoso a una herida recien hecha, no era algo que al demonio castaño le resultara tranquilizante, por lo que trató de convencer a Ryohei para que no lo hiciera.

\- N...No se preocupe, Sasagawa-sempai. No es tan grave. Estoy bien así que no tiene que preocuparse - Dijo el castaño con voz nerviosa mientras agitaba sus manos.

Sin embargo, por accidente la mano izquierda de Issei terminó chocando con la mano en donde el boxeador tenía el bisturí, el cual en cuanto entró en contacto con la mano del castaño comenzó a desprender una llama dorada 4 veces más grande que antes, haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención y dejaran lo que hacían para ver que pasaba.

Como una acción reflejo, el boxeador alejó el bisturí de Issei, haciendo que así la reacción parase y la llama de este volviera a la normalidad.

Este incidente sin duda sorprendió al grupo, el cual no demoró mucho en notar que la mano que había tocado el bisturí de Ryohei era la misma con la que el demonio solía invocar sus llamas, logrando así finalmente deducir que había sido el nuevo atributo de Issei lo que había causado la reacción y por ende descubrir cual era la forma en que el nuevo atributo funcionaba, y que debía entrar en contacto con otras llamas.

Teniendo esto como premisa, una serie de pruebas usando los distintos grupos de llamas entre los guardianes y haciendo que estas entraran en contacto con la "Llama de la Luna" de Issei dio como resultado que el nuevo atributo del demonio hacia más potente las propiedades de cada tipo de llama a la que estaba expuesto. Algo así como si les diera un "Boost".

Haciendo que en ese momento Issei recordara las caracteristicas que había escuchado que tenía su boosted gear, cuando estuvo en el club de ocultismo, el cual aparentemente duplicaba el poder su portador. Al parecer dicha habilidad de su sacred gear había sido convertida en la habilidad de su nuevo atributo, el cual el grupo de guardianes no tardó mucho en llamar.

\- "Aumentare" - Fue el nombre que Gokudera decidió darle a la habilidad del nuevo atributo de Issei - Significa "Incrementar" en italiano. Al parecer la nueva habilidad de Issei parece ser el potenciar la fuerza de las cosas, en especial las de las llamas de última voluntad. Así que supongo que es un nombre apropiado

\- Wow! Eso es increible, Issei! - Dijo Yamamoto mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro del demonio - Tienes una habilidad que te permite fortalecer a tus amigos. Sin duda eso habla mucho de tu personalidad ¿No es así, Argento-san?

\- Es cierto! Issei-san es una persona muy amable y opino que esa nueva habilidad es perfecta para alguien tan compasivo como él - Fueron las palabras de la rubia. Sin embargo, el castaño parecía no escucharlas pues se había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos luego de oir lo que dijo Yamamoto.

\- "La habilidad principal del boosted gear es aumentar la fuerza de su portador. Pero ahora con esta llama ahora puedo usarla para compartir esta habilidad con otros. Es como sí la naturaleza egosite de mi sacred gear hubiera sido modificada a una más empática para poder ayudar a otros... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Igual como lo hace Tsuna" - El demonio esbozó una sonrisa luego de terminar de pensar en esa persona para luego pensar, que esa llama era la perfecta para él.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

\- ¿Estás pensando en Sawada? - Preguntó Ryohei al demonio tirado sobre el cesped, despertandolo así de sus recuerdos.

\- Algo así - Dijo Issei mientras dejaba de acostarse y se sentaba sobre el ceped.

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- Puede que un poco - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su vista hacia la luna - Pero la verdad es que eso no me importa. Después de todo, sé que mañana no estaré ahí yo solo ¿No es así, sempai?

Este comentario sincero por parte del demonio hizo que los ojos del guardian del sol comenzaran a arder.

\- UUUUUUWWWWWOOOOOOO! Ese es el espíritu! Hyodou! - Dijo el boxeador con clara emoción en su voz, logrando así sacarle un par de risas al cansado Issei. O así fue hasta que dijo lo siguente - Vamos! Ponte de pié y hagamos 30 vueltas más a la montaña!

La sangre en el rostro del castaño desapareció luego de oir esta última frase.

\- ¿30 vueltas? P...Pero sempai. M...M...M...Mañana será el evento. A...A...Así que debemos descansar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Precisamente porque mañana es el gran día, debemos entrenar hasta el último segundo para poder darlo todo!

\- Eso no tiene sentido, sempai!

\- Deja las excusas y ponte de pié, Hyodou! Vamos a correr hasta que sea de día! - Dijo el boxeador con fuego en sus ojos mientras que el pobre demonio solo podía llorar.

 **CAPITULO 2: UN SUEÑO**

El lugar era una habitación oscura la cual sería mejor llamar celda dada la apariencia de esta. Estaba ubicada en la parte más de la torre de un castillo. Este estaba hecho de piedra y tenía una apariencia lugubre, la cual era enfatizada por la niebla nocturna que lo rodeaba.

Y ubicada en una de las esquinas de dicha habitación, se encontraba una joven sentada abrazando sus rodillas. Finalmente había llegado al punto en que había aceptado su destino, aquel el cual ella no eligió sino que fue elegido por ella, aquel destino que la ataría por el resto de su vida a aquella persona la cual nunca amaría pues lo único que tenía para ofrecerle era odio y repulsión.

Varias veces trató de escapar de aquella celda en la cual había sido puesta, pero nunca funcionaba. Algunas veces sus planes eran frustrados a medio camino mientras que otras que aquel villano desvarataba todo antes que si quiera la joven hubiera podido hacer su primer movimiento. Pero lo peor de todo eran aquellas ocasiones en aquella mujer podía finalmente ver la luz al final del tunel para poder escapar de aquel destino atroz que le aguardaba, para luego ser arrastrada de vuelta a su celda por aquel hombre, quien encontraba su mayor placer en ver el rostro de la desesperación en aquella joven al haber destrosado sus esperanzas cuando parecían estar apunto de cumplirse.

Para aquella joven no le quedaba más que contar los segundos para que aquella boda sin sentido se llevara a cabo, pues toda esperanza había desaparecido hace mucho dejando únicamente llanto y dolor en su corazón, el cual ella rogaba que se apresurara en matar las últimas emociones que le quedaban pues al menos así no le daría gusto a su prometido de verla llorar. Lamentablemente los sentimientos negativos son los que más demoran en desaparecer.

O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que una luz proveniente de aquella ventana cubierta de barrotes le hizo levantar su rostro empapado de lagrimas. Esa luz era tan brillante que iluminaba toda esa alcoba antes oscura. Sin embargo a pesar de lo fuerte que esta era, aquella princesa no podía despegar los ojos de ella, pues por alguna razón se sentía atraida hacia ella.

Poniendose de pié, la joven comenzó a acercarse a la ventana y la luz se hacia cada vez más fuerte, pero esto no le importaba a la joven pues esto solo hacia querer acercarse más. Ella no sabía que era lo que pasaba o porque se sentía atraida a aquel resplandor, lo único que sabía es que mientras más se acercaba mejor se sentía.

Y fue cuando la dam estuvo frente a la ventana que lo imposible pasó, y aquellos muros que la habían aprisionado por tanto tiempo se derrumbaron. El techo, los muros, las rejas, todo fue destruido en un instante sin dejar rastro de aquel lugar más allá del recuerdo. Pero aun así, la joven se mantuvo en calma pues aun se encontraba embelesada por aquel resplandor uqe había ocasionado todo, el cual ahora podía ver de donde provenía, pues frente a ella se encontraba flotando la silueta de un joven. Un joven el cual ella sabía que era el que había causado todo, un joven que había venido a rescatarla.

Con delicadeza el salvador de aquella princesa se acercó a donde ella estaba y de manera elegante le hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a aquella dama, para luego con una de sus manos limpiar gentilmente los rastros de lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas.

Todo esto mientras que a causa de la cegadora luz detrás de aquel hombre, la princesa no podía ver ningun rasgo de él más alla de su silueta. Sin embargo, para ella eso era más que suficiente, aquel hombre había venido a rescatarla. Como un cuento de hadas de los que solía leer cuando era niña, su principe finalmente había llegado. Aquel caballero con galante armadura finalmente estaba frente a ella.

Todo el dolor que había acumulado a lo largo de esos años parecían lejanos ahora que se encontraba frente a aquel extraño, pero del cual tenía certeza de que no quería separarse. De hecho fue este mismo sentimiento el cual impulso a la joven a sujetar aquella mano que su libertador tenía sobre su mejilla, con la intención de aferrarse aquel hombre y convencerse de que no era un espejismo.

Aquella acción solo hizo que el principe de la joven esbozara una sonrisa, la cual la princesa no podía ver pero de alguna forma sabía que estaba sonriendo. Para luego su rostro al de aquella joven de pelo tan rojo y decirle con voz dulce.

\- Lamento la demora - Palabras tan simples pero tan cargadas de cariño en ella que lograron terminar de romper aquellas cadenas que aprisionaba el corazón de la princesa, haciendo así que por fin esta le devolviera a su principe una sonrisa de genuina alegría.

Y fue presisamente en ese momento que todo esa escena desapareció cuando se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

\- Rias. Despierta. Rias - Eran las palabras de una joven peli negra peinada con una cola de caballo, mientras trataba de despertar a una joven peli roja que aun dormía en su cama.

Ante la insistencia de su amiga, la heredera Gremory finalmente abrió los ojos, dandose cuenta que a su lado se encontraba una persona a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

\- Buenos días, Akeno - Saludó la joven mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

\- Buenos días, Rias - Devolvió el saludo la reina - ¿Dormiste bien?

Esta pregunta de la morena, hizo que la peli roja dejara escapar una leve sonrisa melancólica.

\- Si, de hecho lo hice - Respondió RIas aun recordando lo que había soñado.

Para la heredera Gremory, esta no era la primera vez que había tenido ese sueño, pues esto había sucedido desde hacia varios años atrás, siendo la primera vez cuando era una niña. La joven pensó que esto se debía a lo mucho que le solían gustar los cuentos de hadas y las historias de princesas, de hecho varias veces se había ido a la cama esperando soñar con aquella escena tan romantica en que era rescatada de una enorme torre por su caballero encantador. Pero todo esto llegó a su fin cuando sus padres le dijeron acerca de su compromiso con el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix.

Desde ese entonces, aquel calabozo con el que soñaba se hacía cada vez más y más aterrador con el pasar de los años, la desesperación que sentía en sus sueños también se hacia cada vez más real al igual que el dolor que aquejaba su corazón.

Pero afortunadamente lo que nunca había faltado era la llegada de su principe, algunas veces llegaba más temprano y otras veces más tarde, pero lo importante era que siempre llegaba. Siempre era rescatada en el último momento de aquella jaula en la que estaba y siempre lograba saborear (Aunque sea en sueños) lo que era la verdadera libertad.

Sin embargo estos no eran nada más que sueños, y Rias lo sabía. Solo eran ilusiones pasajeras que serían aplastadas por el peso de la realidad cuando la peli roja despertara cada mañana. Un lastima en verdad, pues si por la joven fuera, no le importaría quedarse dormida por el resto de lo que le quedara de vida.

Curiosamente, Rias podía recordar que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había soñado con aquel principe que la rescataba, si mal no recordaba la última vez que sucedió fue pocos días antes de que decidiera hacer un plan para manipular a Issei y Asia para unirse a su nobleza.

"Seguramente mi principe debió estar molesto conmigo por como me comporté" - Pensó la joven con gracia melancólica - "Y ahora volvió a aparecer como muestra de piedad por el destino que me espera"

Ese día era la fiesta de compromiso entre la heredera Gremory y su prometido, pues debido a su abrumadora derrota en el rating game hace dos días, la joven ahora ya no contaba con ninguna esperanza para poder escapar de aquel matrimonio. Esto no era culpa de sus siervos, pues ellos lo dieron todo en aquel combate y ella estaba agradecida con ellos por eso.

Si había alguien con el cual debía de estar enojada, era con ella misma. A lo largo de su vida, Rias siempre había mostrado cariño hacia sus siervos, de la misma manera en que una hermana mayor lo haría, y era precisamente por este amor que los miembros de su nobleza siguieron a su lado en todo momento, aun cuando el dolor y la desesperación que le ocasionaba aquel compromiso la hizo decidir ir por el camino equivocado.

Rias sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sus siervos también, pero ninguno de ellos podía encontrar otra opción. La desesperación de tener en sus manos una forma de escapar a su cruel destino era mayor que los principios bajo los cuales había vivido hasta ese momento.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, había obrado mal y había sufrido las consecuencias, perder a dos miembros de su nobleza junto con graves sanciones por parte de sus padres. Esto en cierta forma le resultaba un tanto comico a la joven al pensar "Yo que he vivido toda mi vida como una buena joven recibo mi castigo la primera vez que intento hacer algo malo, pero a aquellos que viven atormentando a otros no les pasa nada", viniendole a la menta el rostro de su prometido con este último grupo de personas.

En todo caso, ya no quedaba nada más que hacer, su vida estaría acabada luego de este día y el único consuelo que le quedaba era que al menos ambas piezas suyas que habían escapado ahora contaban con un amo que al parecer las cuidaría bien, y finalmente que había podido ver una última vez a aquel principe que varias veces había ayudado a hacer su sufrimiento más llevadero.

Pero, ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, esta era la primera vez que aquel caballero decía algo en sus sueños. Preguntandose a que se refería cuando dijo "Lamento la demora".

Horas más tarde.

En la ciudad de Namimoria se podía ver a un joven de pelo castaño de pié en la azotea del edificio, mirando al patio donde solía practicar el equipo de baseball. Decir que el castaño no se encontraba nervioso sería una mentira tan grande como decir que el doctor Shamal no era un pervertido.

Tsuna había llegado a la hora acordada, y ahora se encontraba esperando a quel resto del grupo llegara para ir juntos al infierno que era en donde la fiesta de compromiso se llevaría a cabo.

Fue entonces que el sonido de una puerta abriendose detrás de el mafioso llamó su atención, haciendo que volteara a ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya tenía una idea en cuanto oyó el grito emocionado de cierto chico de pelo gris.

\- Juudaime! - Gritó un emocionado Hayato mientras se lanzaba en dirección del castaño, con tanta fuerza que casi termina tirandolo al suelo. Detrás de él se podía ver a otras cinco personas que entraban a la azotea.

\- Yo! Tsuna - Saludó Yamamoto tan alegre como siempre al ver a su amigo.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Sawada - Fue el turno de Ryohei.

\- Boss - Dijo timidamente Chrome.

\- Solo por esta vez dejaré pasar que violaces la norma de "Prohibido ingreso al complejo educativo fuera de horas de clase". Porque si te encuentro haciendolo de nuevo, te morderé hasta la muerte - Aportó Hibari tan serio como siempre.

\- Buenas noches, don Tsuna - Dijo por último el demonio.

Luego de que el mafioso castaño se hubo recuperado del saludo de su guardian de la tormenta, finalmente pudo decir algo.

\- Chicos. Es bueno verlos - Las palabras de Tsuna eran acompañadas por una enorme sonrisa dirigida a sus guardianes, incluso a Hibari. Sin embargo, esto hizo que una expresión de confusión apareciera en los rostros de estos.

\- Espera ¿Acaso no estás sorprendido de vernos aquí? - Preguntó el Sasagawa mayor.

\- Es decir, se supone que te encontrarías con los Varia - Aportó Yamamoto, para luego comenzar a ver en todas direcciones buscando algo - Lo que me recuerda ¿En donde están?

\- Es cierto. No puedo ver a ese idiota de fleco por ningún lado - DIjo Gokudera mirando a todos lados al igual que Yamamoto.

\- Tampoco siento que se estén ocultando con ilusiones - Fue el turno de Chrome.

\- Y yo que pensaba usarlos como calentamiento antes de ir por el plato principal - Comentó algo decepcionado Hibari.

\- ¿Acaso soy el único que se alegra de no haberse topado con un grupo de asesinos profesionales?! - Preguntó con algo de pánico el demonio castaño.

A todo esto, el heredero Vongola no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de risas, haciendo que ahora todas las miradas se centraran en él.

\- La verdad es que en un principio, la idea era realmente fuera al infierno con Xanxus y su grupo. Pero luego rtuve el presentimiento de que ustedes vendrían de todas maneras sin importar lo que yo dijera... ... ... Y lo sé porque yo también haría lo mismo. Y veo que no me equivoqué.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte del grupo luego de escuchar la explicación del castaño, para luego las risas estallaran en todo el grupo, con excepción de Hibari.

Ciertamente a todos les parecía una situación graciosa el que luego de tantos años de conocerse, el mafioso castaño conociera tan bien a sus amigos. Luego que se calmaron un poco aun con algunas risas, el espadachin del grupo decidió hacer una pregunta.

\- Tsuna ¿Entonces qué hiciste con Squalo y el resto de los Varia?

\- Ellos están en otro lugar. Les dije que fueran a vigilar cierto lugar debido a una corazonada - Dijo el heredero Vongola, para luego murmurar en voz baja - Después de todo es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ya que ellos dijeron que no me darían rembolsos.

Esto último con una pequeña aura de tristeza cubriendolo al recordar que ya no podría volver a jugar con su consola de juegos dado que tuvo que venderla para pagarle al grupo de asesinos.

En cualquier caso, luego de esto, el mafioso junto con sus guardianes decidieron calmarse un poco dado que la hora acordada para el "Viaje" había llegado.

Tanto Tsuna como sus guardianes intercambiaron miradas entre sí, dandose cuenta que sin importar las dudas o temores que cada uno pudiera tener, estaban listos. Por lo que, reuniendo determinación en su voz, el castaño dijo.

\- Muy bien chicos. Vayamos al infierno! - Estas palabras por parte de Tsuna fueron recibidas con un fuerte "Sí!" por los guardianes de este.

Más tarde, en la entrada de una enorme mansión se podía ver a gran cantidad de personas con atuendos que dejaban claro que estas pertenecían a la alta sociedad. Mujeres con hermosos vestidos, hombres con elegantes trajes, decoraciones hechas con materiales de alta calidad y una masnión tan grande que podría ser catalogada facilmente como un palacio. Todo esto sin duda dejaba claro que el evento que se llevaba a cabo era uno de gran importancia, razón por la cual obviamente habían personas de porte intimidante resguardando las diversas entradas del complejo, especialmente el ingreso principal de aquella mansión, a la cual solo se podía ingresar mostrando una invitación.

\- Lady Belial. Es un gusto tenerla esta noche. Por favor pase - Dijo respetuosamente uno de los guardias que custiodaba la entrada, para luego abrirle a puerta a aquella mujer mientras hacia una reverencia.

La siguiente persona o mejor dicho grupo de personas que estuvo frente a aquel guardia fue un joven de pelo castaño el cual llevaba un traje de color negro con una corbata naranja y una camisa del mismo color solo que de un tono más claro, quien además tenía el cabello peinado de una forma tal que recordaba a un puerco espín. Y acompañando a este se encontraban un peli gris y un peli negro, ubicados a su lado derecho e izquierdo respecticamente, mientras que que a su espalda se encontraban otros tres chicos y una chica. Todos los miembros de ese grupo parecían no tener más alla de 18 o 19 años, por lo que la persona que cuidaba la entrada supuso que se trataba del heredero de alguno de los pilares del inframundo, acompañado de su nobleza.

Por lo que con voz seria le pidió a aquel castaño, que parecía ser el lider del grupo, su invitación.

\- Invitación, por favor.

\- Claro - Dijo el castaño, para luego sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su saco un sobre el cual procedió a entregar al guardia - Aquí tiene.

Aquel hombre recibió el sobre por parte del castaño, para luego abrirlo y examinarlo. El guardia pareció revisar ese papel una y otra vez mientras veía ocasional al castaño, por lo que este último decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Para que luego el guardia lo mirara una última vez para lueego sacar de su bolsillo una especie de radio por el cual dijo.

\- Aquí entrada principal. Encontramos a la persona que se robó la invitación de Ajuka-sama. Repito, encontramos a la persona que se robó la invitación de Ajuka-sama.

Esta situación hizo que una enorme gota cayera por la nuca de tanto el castaño como del resto de sus acompañantes, especiamente del primero el cual pensó "Así que las entradas de Reborn eran robadas... ... ... ... ... ¿Cómo no lo ví venir?".

Para luego ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando el resto de guardias en la entrada comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del grupo de jovenes.

\- El huerto de propiedad de un maou es un delito muy grave, penado con medio siglo de carcel. Así que les recomiendo que no opongan resistencia y nos acompañen, y puede que decidamos reducir su sentencia a la mitad - Dijo el guardia que aun tenía el sobre en su mano.

\- ¿Esos no son 25 años de carcel? - Preguntó Issei con una gota cayendole de la nuca.

\- Algo me dice que mi padre se preocuparía mucho si paso un octavo de mi vida sin ir a casa - Comentó el espadachin a la izquierda de Tsuna.

\- ¿"Un octavo"? ¿Acaso crees que viviras 200 años? - Preguntó molesto el peli gris.

\- Ese es el plan - Respondió sonriente Yamamoto, solo logrando molestar más a Gokudera al igual que al resto de guardias quienes creían que se estaban burlando de ellos.

\- Muy bien, si no cooperan entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza - Respondió el mismo guardia de antes mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección al castaño con la intención de someterlo. Sin embargo, este fue detenido en cuanto su rostro fue golpeado por una shinai de madera por parte del peli negro a la izquierda del mafioso.

Al darse cuenta de esto, los otros guardias cercanos se apresuraron en atacar a los intrusos, pero no llegaron muy lejos pues fueron enviados a volar debido a cierto peli gris y sus explosivos. Mientras que el resto de guardias fueron noqueados facilmente en medio de la confusión gracias los precisos golpes de Ryohei y Hibari.

Dejando así el área despejada, con excepción del resto de invitados detrás de ellos quienes se encontraban perplejos por lo que pasaba.

\- Muy bien, oficialmente ya no hay marcha atrás - Dijo el lider del grupo.

\- Juudaime, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Los refuerzos de estos idiotas no tardarán en llegar - Aportó Hayato.

\- Gokudera tiene razón. Además que tampoco creo que estas personas de aquí se vayan a quedar sin hacer nada - Dijo Yamamoto, mirando a los invitados detrás de ellos, notando que habían algunos que parecían estar dispuestos a atacaer en cualquier momento.

\- Tienes razón. Hay que entrar. Chrome cubrenos con tus ilusiones - Dijo el mafioso con determinación.

\- Hai! Boss - Luego de estas palabras junto con un movimiento de su tridente, el grupo de jovenes desapareció ante la vista de los presentes sin dejar rastro.

Haciendo así que la confusión y la alarma se hicieran presentes en la entrada.

Mientras que adentro de aquella mansión, se llevaba a cabo una fiesta en el salón principal. Personas de todas las edades se podían ver, pero de entre todos ellos los que más destacaban eran una pareja de jovenes pues estaban vestidos como si ambos fueran los novios de una boda.

A pesar de lo hermosa que la joven de cabello rojo se veía con el vestido que llevaba puesto, había algo que opacaba su belleza si la veías con detenimiento, y era aquella sensación de vacio que se ocultaba detrás de aquel semblante inexpresivo.

A pesar que ella era una de las figuras importantes de aquella noche, el único sentimiento que tenía en ese momento era una enorme tristeza. Rodeada de nobles del infierno que venían a celebrar la oficialización de un compromiso sin amor. Y fue cuando la joven pensó que las cosas no podían ser peor, que sintió como uno de sus hombros era abrazado por alguien a su lado.

La chica no debía ser un genio para adivinar de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rias? ¿Por qué no sonries? Después de todo es nuestra fiesta de compromiso - DIjo aquel joven vestido de novio con una sonrisa que parecía encontrar divertidos los sentimientos que sabía que su prometida sentía.

\- No me encuentro de humor - Respondió la joven mientras retiraba la mano del joven rubio de su hombro.

Nuevamente el demonio rubio volvió reirse ante la reacción de su prometida.

\- Jajajaja. Vamos, no te pongas así. Después de todo, este es nuestro gran día. No hay motivo por el cual estar con esa cara ... ... ... ... ... Además no es como si tuvieras otra opción - La sonrisa de Raiser se hizo más grande al darse cuenta como aquella última frase había cumplido su cometido, luego de ver como los ojos de la peli roja ahora tenían una expresión de resignación - Me gusta esa mirada. Ahora ¿Qué me dices si vienes conmigo a saludar algunos invitados? Después de todo creo queveo a tu primo por allá.

La respuesta de la joven fue un simple "Está bien" mientras que con mirada resignada comenzaba a caminar llevada de la mano por el hombre que era su prometido.

Como Raiser había dicho, a Rias ya no le quedaban más opciones por lo que negarse a reconocer su destino no hacía nada más que lastimarla con falsas esperanzas que sabría que nunca se cumplirían. Lo mejor que ella podía hacer en ese momento era aceptar su realidad, o al menos de eso quería convencerse la peli roja.

\- "Supongo que no me queda de otra" - Pensaba la joven mientras caminaba en dirección de los invitados - "Como pensaba, los principes solo existen en los cuentos de hadas"

No pudo evitar pensar la joven con algo de enojo hacia la realidad por negarle la existencia de alguien que la rescatara. Para luego recordar una vez más aquel sueño que tuvo, en especial a aquella silueta que le habló y las palabras que este le había dado "Lamento la demora". Fue así que al recordar estás palabras que las pocos restos que quedaban de esperanza en su corazón hicieron que la joven de pelo rojo hiciera un último ruego en su corazón mientras veía a la entrada del salón con mirada espectante.

"No me importa que llegues tardes, siempre y cuando llegues... ... ... ... Por favor" - Mientras que una lagrima comenzaba a salir de la comisura de sus ojos.

Pero en ese momento, como si el destino estuviera a la espera de aquella última suplica para interceder, aquella puerta que la joven estaba viendo explotó de manera repentinda, sorprendiendo a todos los invitados quienes miraron en dirección a esta, pero más sorprendida aun que todos los respresentes era Rias quien con incredulidad veía como en la nube de humo que se había producido en la puerta se podía distinguir una silueta, la cual al instante pudo reconocer como la misma que había visto en sus sueños, a pesar que esta parecía ser de menor estatura, ella sabía que era la misma.

\- "¿Es en serio? ¿En verdad no estoy soñando?" - Se preguntaba la joven una y otra vez en su cabeza, quieriendo peñizcarse para comprobar que en efecto no se encontraba dormida y que esta era la realidad. Y lo cierto era que en verdad esto estaba pasando, pues la persona dueña de aquella silueta comenzaba a salir del humo, logrando sorprender aun más a la joven Gremory (Si es que esto era si quiera posible) en cuanto vio a la persona de quien se trataba.

Un joven de pelo castaño, de estatura un tanto menor a la promedio entraba al salón y decía.

\- Veo que la fiesta ya empezó - Dijo el mafioso castaño un tanto apenado rascandose la nuca, para luego tomar un tiempo para recomponerse y encontrar con la mirada a Rias, haciendo así que las miradas de ambos se encontrase y luego dijera con voz confiada una frase la cual hizo que una sensación calida se hicera presente en el corazón de la peli roja a la vez que lograba sonrojarla, pues aquella escena con la que tanto soñó finalmente estaba ocurriendo - Lamento la demora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SALUDOS, ME QUEDÉ CON GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE SI VEO EN SUS COMENTARIOS APOYOS PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN APRESURARÉ LA SIGUIENTE PARTE. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**


End file.
